


Before The Glamour

by Amberwinters



Series: Glamorous Glambert [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 129,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberwinters/pseuds/Amberwinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic that takes place in a fictional country around the 1700s where Adam is the eldest son on an estate.  His father is killed and his family is forced move to the city.  Adam does what he needs to survive until he meets the man that can transform from a pathetic urchin to a sought after sensation.  Unfortunately, it may be at the cost of his heart.  This is a “predated sequel” to Glamorous Glambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat dark fic that contains quite a bit of angst and upsetting scenes. This is the second installment of Glamorous Glambert but takes place before Glamorous Glambert. It is a sort of prequel but I encourage you to read Glamorous Glambert first since that is the order they are written. However, you could do it the other way around or only read one because they can both stand alone.

Adam hated most of the kids on the other estates because they were stupid and mean. The worst one was Danny Gokey with Michael Sarver coming in a close second. Michael Sarver’s family was very rich. The Sarvers and the Girauds were considered the elite among the aristocratic landowners. While the Gokeys, Allens and Lamberts were considered minor gentry.  


Adam’s closest neighbors were the Allens who were one of nicest families around and well liked by everyone. Although they were not very rich, they were well respected. They were God fearing people and that counted for something. The Allens and Lamberts were not only geographically close but they both had two sons and got along well. At least the women did. Unfortunately, Eber Lambert was a known gambler, womanizer and had a drinking problem. When he was sober he was charming but his vices were starting to overshadow his charisma.

Adam was aware that his mother and father fought often. When the fights were serious, he and his younger brother, Neil, stayed with the Allens until it blew over. Adam was the oldest of the boys with Kris following three years behind. Adam thought Kris was a cool kid. Mostly because he hero worshipped Adam and seemed to think Adam was amazing. Aside from good taste, Kris also had a sunny disposition and always seemed content. Their friendship grew as the years passed. Unfortunately, when Adam turned nine there was a major crop failure and everyone lost money. Neither the Allens, Gokeys or Lamberts could afford a governess. The Giraud’s made a magnanimous gesture to allow all the boys to study with their son Matt. That marked the end of Adam’s somewhat tolerable existence.

His only consolation was that Kris would be starting classes too. Danny Gokey immediately started picking on Adam. Within a week, he had Michael Sarver and Matt Giraud joining in. They called him fat, ugly, stupid and said his father was the town drunk. To further compound the problem, every time the governess called on Adam, he became nervous and said stupid things. After a particularly brutal day, Kris put his arm around Adam as they walked home, “Those guys are stupid. Don’t listen to them. You should beat them up since you’re so strong.”

 _You mean fat._ Adam didn’t want to admit to Kris he didn’t know how to fight, “My mom says violence never solves anything. It is better to act like a grown up. If I ignore it, they will grow bored and stop.”

Kris smiled at Adam, “You are so smart.” And chicken, Adam thought.

*~*

Unfortunately, they didn’t get bored. In the two years that followed, the taunting became worse. When Adam turned eleven he also started noticing there was something wrong with him. He found himself watching the male farm hands picking the crops shirtless and feeling strange. He also found himself watching Kris. He wasn’t sure what it meant so he went to his mother.

“Mom, do you ever watch people and feel sort of tingly?”

His mother smiled, “You mean you were looking at a girl and your heart started pounding.”

 _Close enough,_ “Sort of.”

“You are becoming quite the little man. A little early but then you always were precocious. When men and women grow up they start to have feelings for one another. Eventually those feeling become love and they marry. After they are married they have children.”

“Can men like men or women like women?”

“Not like that. Only a man and a woman can have a baby.” Leila, his mother, became upset, “Did someone touch you Adam?”

Adam noticed his mother getting upset, “No, of course not.”

“Men sometimes try and touch little boys. Don’t ever let a man touch you in your private areas. If they do, come tell me. Bad men like little boys. It can be a crazy world.”

*~*

Adam had a feeling he might be a bad man. He hoped the feelings would pass like a fever. Kris came over a few days later early in the morning. Often on Saturdays, Kris would leave his house at first light and arrive while Adam was still sleeping. Kris would then crawl in bed with Adam and wake him up. That morning, Adam woke up and was painfully aware there was something wrong. Adam was hard and embarrassed. Kris was trying to tickle Adam and noticed his erection.

“Wow, mine doesn’t get that big. Can I see?”

Adam became flustered and embarrassed, “No, Kris, men aren’t supposed to look at other men.”

“Why? I like looking at you. You are my best friend, we shouldn’t have secrets. I’ll show you mine.”

Adam became very uncomfortable and didn’t trust himself. He really was a bad man because he wanted to see and touch Kris. So instead, he chose to yell at Kris, “Why do you come over so early? I am sleeping and we aren’t babies anymore. At least I am not.”

“I’m not a baby, either. Don’t be mad, Adam. Get up, I want to go to the lake. We can pretend we are hunting a big sea monster but we don’t catch it until after it eats Danny and Michael.”

Adam smiled at that. “OK. Go to the kitchen and grab some bread and water. I’ll meet you downstairs.”  
Kris smiled, “OK.” Kris suddenly hugged Adam, “We will always be best friends, right?”

Adam had a feeling that would not be the case but he lied, “Of course.”

*~*

Over the next year, Adam found himself getting more and more attracted to Kris. He tried to stop himself from looking and prayed no one would notice. Of course, since he was cursed, that was not what happened. Danny Gokey, was the first to comment, “Why are you always staring at Kris, Hogbert?”

About six months ago they decided to rename Adam hogbert since they thought he resembled the big hog the Giraud’s had for Christmas eve. Of course the name stuck. Even, his brother Neil started calling him by it. Only Kris refused to adopt the nick name.

Danny continued, “Be careful, Kris, I think he is sweet on you. Hogbert wants a boyfriend.”

Adam became paralyzed by guilt and fear that they knew. He responded by turning red which made everyone laugh more. Kris became angry, “Shut up, Gokey. You don’t know anything.”

“How cute, you defend your boyfriend. I bet you two kiss. Do you let hogbert kiss you?”

Kris pushed Danny and knocked him down, “Take it back!”

Danny went to hit Kris and Adam reacted and punched Danny. Michael jumped in and Adam basically ended up with a bloody face. As he suspected, he was not a very good fighter. Kris still seemed to think Adam was brave. In fact, the whole way home Kris kept thanking Adam for defending him. Adam became annoyed, “All I managed to do was stand there and get beat up, Kris. Hardly a hero.”

“You let them beat you up so that they didn’t hurt me. That is brave, Adam.”

“More like stupid. Maybe we should stop being friends. They won’t pick on you then.”

Kris became mad, “Don’t ever say that. We are like brothers and I don’t care what they say about me or you. I like you more than them. You promised we would always be friends.”

Adam relented, “OK, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

*~*

Luckily, most of the taunting was directed at Adam. A couple months after his 12th birthday, Adam was sitting in the stable feeding the two remaining horses. They used to have ten but his father gambled them away along with their cows. One of the farm hands came in and was looking at Adam. The boy was around sixteen and attractive. Adam had noticed him a few months before. The boy was staring at Adam with a strange expression. Adam began to heat up and felt his body responding. _Men don’t stare at men; Men don’t touch men._

The boy took off his shirt and stood in the middle of the stable. The boy motioned for Adam to come over, “Get undressed and I will touch you.”

Adam immediately became hard. He briefly fought with his conscience but he knew no one would come to the barn so he took off his clothes. He was a little embarrassed because he was pudgy but he wanted to be touched. Adam moved toward the boy. The boy smiled, “Tell me where you want me to touch you.”

“I want you to touch me here.” Adam pointed to his erection. The boy smiled cruelly and then Adam heard all the laughing.

“Hogbert wants to be touched.”

“Look how fat he is.”

“Hogbert likes boys. What a freak!”

Adam ran out of the barn without even remembering his clothes. He ran right into Kris and noticed all the people around. He wanted to die. Kris seemed confused, “Why are you naked Adam? Here, let me help you.”

Kris took off his jacket and wrapped it around Adam’s waist to cover him up. Adam noticed the farmhand walk out with some coins and realized he had been set up. Adam just ran and ran.

Adam finally stopped running when he could no longer see the barn or his house. He collapsed to the ground and just cried. Now everyone would know he was a bad man. Everyone would hate him. Adam cried and cried. As the hours went by so did the heat of the day. All Adam had was Kris jacket and with the sun having gone down, he was cold. Adam went back to his house and snuck into his room. His mother came in.

“Your brother told me what happened.”

Adam was embarrassed and just started crying again. His mother continued, “Boys sometimes get confused. It doesn’t mean you are…different. Maybe you can take a break from school and help your Dad around the estate. Don’t worry your father does not know what happened. You should try and keep it a secret. Boys aren’t supposed to touch other boys in their private areas. Don’t ever do that again.”

Adam just nodded. His mother walked out and he cried again. Adam knew he wasn’t confused he was just bad. A few hours later he heard rocks at his window. Adam looked out and saw Kris. _Shit._ Kris climbed up to his window and came in.

“Kris, you can’t come to my room anymore because…everyone knows…”

“Knows what?”

“Nothing.” Adam could not bring himself to say it.

Kris just sat there. “Mrs. Gokey is telling all the parents to keep their children away from you.”

“So why are you here?”

“I don’t listen to Mrs. Gokey and you are still my best friend.”

“Kris, we can’t be friends anymore. They will think you like boys.”

Kris didn’t seem to understand, “I like you and you are a boy, so what.”

Adam knew Kris was too young to understand the difference. “Kris, you will understand when you are older. We just can’t hang out so much, OK?”

Kris got mad and pushed Adam, “You promised we’d be best friends forever. You are a liar, hogbert!”

Adam froze. Kris had never called him that. Kris realized what he said and immediately started apologizing. _It’s better this way._ Adam loved Kris too much to let him get hurt by Adam’s flaws. They needed to stop being friends. Adam told Kris to leave. Kris cried and hugged Adam.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I love you, Adam.”

Adam cried too, “I know Kris. I love you too that’s why we can’t be friends. Please, just keep your distance for a little while and then we can try again.”

Kris seemed to accept that for the time being. The next couple weeks Adam hid in his house and ate. He was depressed and hated everyone. Even his brother Neil seemed to look at him funny. His mother told him she spoke to the other parents and they were willing to let Adam go back to school. Adam did not want to go. He was scared of what the others would do.

*~*

Adam never had to face his fears. That night, his life changed forever. His father had been missing for the past day and apparently had been gambling at the Giraud’s. That night, his father returned drunk and angry. His mother hid with Neil and him and hoped Eber would pass out. Unfortunately, Mr. Gokey came by and he watched as his father began to fight with him. His father went crazy and tried to stab him with a pitch fork. His mother was screaming and the next thing he knew, his father was laying on the ground bleeding. The neighbors had come and everything was chaotic.

Mrs. Allen took Adam and Neil to their house. Adam and Neil went to bed. The next day he found out his father was dead. Everyone was acting strange. There was a small funeral which no one really attended except the Allens and the Girauds. Mr Giraud spoke to his mother and Leila became very upset. That night Adam was told to pack some clothes because they were going to move to the city. They were going to live with his father’s parents and needed to leave at first light.

Adam felt mixed about leaving. He was happy to go someplace where nobody knew about his shortcomings. He could start fresh and not give in to his evil desires. At the same time, it also meant he had to leave Kris. Kris Allen was the only thing Adam would miss. Adam slipped out of the house to say good bye to Kris. He ran to the Allens and snuck into Kris’ room. Kris was sleeping.

Adam shook him and put his hand over Kris’ mouth, “It’s just me, Adam.” Kris nodded and Adam moved his hand, “I am leaving tomorrow for the city.”

“What! Why?”

“We are going to live with my father’s family. I guess my Dad owed a lot of money so we had to sell everything but the land. I just wanted to see you before I left.”

“Can’t you all stay with us? I don’t want you to go. The city is so far away and you will meet new people.”

“I have no choice. I won’t forget you, Kris, I promise and some day soon we will see each other again.”

“Swear to me that we will always be best friends.”

Adam wanted that too, “I swear.”

Kris grabbed a knife from his drawer, “Give me your hand.” Adam was scared but he gave Kris his hand. Kris cut a small slither in his own palm and then did the same to Adam’s palm. Adam bit his lip not to scream. Kris rubbed their bloody hands together.

“Now we are blood brothers so there will always be a bond between us. When we grow up, we can runaway together and live some place where nobody will pick on you. Just me and you, forever.”

Adam hugged Kris and prayed that his prediction came true. But for now, he let his tears roll down his face because he was leaving the one thing he loved above everything, his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they headed out to the city. Adam was surprised Mr. Gokey lent them his carriage and gave his mother some money. Mr. Gokey even spoke to Adam, “I am sorry about your father. I did not mean to morally wound him. You are the man of the house now and you need to take care of your mother and brother. If things get really bad, send a messenger to me and I will try and help you all.”

 _Fuck you, you killed my father, I’d sooner die first._ Of course, Adam say that he just nodded and seethed inside. Mr. Gokey spoke quietly to his mother again and then they left. The ride was long and everyone was subdued. Neil seemed to be in his own world and just played with his favorite toy. Leila finally spoke, “Look, I know you both miss your father but things are going to get better. We are going to live in an exciting city and you both will make new and interesting friends. Your grandparents will be happy to see you and we will be one big happy family.”

Adam hoped his mother was right. They arrived outside a very traditional house. They went to the house. His grandparents were not as enthusiastic as Leila believed. In fact, they were irate and blamed Leila for their son’s death. Even though, Adam was the spitting image of his father, they accused his mother of having bastard children and called her a whore. Neil became upset and tried to punch his grandfather. That resulted in Neil being backhanded which made Adam angry. So angry, he considered kicking his grandfather.

His grandfather must have sensed Adam’s movement because he then turned to Adam, “Don’t you go acting up either, fatboy. What have you been feeding this one, Leila. He looks more like a cow than a young man. My family was never fat. Now, you go take your bastards out of here and don’t come back.”

Leila grabbed Adam and Neil and pulled them out. Adam’s grandmother came out after them, “I am sorry Leila, he is just devastated about Eber. Maybe in a few weeks he will relent. Here is some money. Send me a note where you are and I will try and send more.”

They went back in the carriage and Leila cried, “Oh my god, what are we going to do?”

Adam felt powerless but hated to see his mother cry, “Don’t worry, Mama. We will figure something out. Maybe we can go back and stay with the Allens.”

“Adam, we can’t ever go back. Your father humiliated us and we are not welcome. Now, let’s go find an inn to stay the night and figure out what’s what in the morning. I am going to have to look for work. Adam, you are going to need to take care of Neil since you are the man of the house.”

Neil pushed Adam, “It is your fault we are not welcome, hogbert. Grandpa hates fat people.”

Leila became angry, “Neil, apologize to Adam. Your grandfather is a jerk and he hates everyone.”

Adam didn’t notice whether Neil apologized or not. Adam felt like the weight of the world had just fallen on his shoulders. He was 13 and now responsible for making sure his family survived. Adam couldn’t help wondering if all this ill fortune was a result of his badness. They found a small inn and managed to get one room. The next few weeks were difficult. The money was running out and his mother was having trouble finding work. Adam began trying to do odd jobs and even stooped to begging once or twice. His mother was scared and started taking her fears out on him. She yelled at him for eating too much and said he needed to work harder.

A few months later, Adam noticed the innkeeper was often standing too close to his mother and his wife was getting angry. Adam didn’t say anything to his mother since she had been in a bad mood since they left the estate. Neil was acting out and often very mean to both Adam and their mother. Adam just tried to keep the peace and didn’t complain. Adam would be 14 in two months and he knew he needed to start taking care of his family. He went to some taverns and found a job as the tavern keepers slave. Adam did everything from cleaning, to making the mead, to hauling out drunk people. One night he spent scrubbing the bricks with a small brush. An older man came over, “Hey kid, how would you like to earn fifty coins?”

Adam looked up, he currently earned ten coins a week, “What do I have to do?”

“You come with me in the alley and I’ll show you.”

Adam was smart enough to know the guy wanted something perverted. However, fifty gold coins would feed his family for a couple weeks. “OK.” Adam discreetly left the tavern and went in the alley.

The guy came over, “Drop your pants and I will fuck you in the ass.”

Adam freaked out, “NO! I don’t do that.”

“What did you expect, kid?”

“Something less. How about I touch you?”

“How about you get on your knees and I will use your mouth. If you do a good job, I will still pay you fifty coins.”

Adam thought about it and figured it was the lesser of two evils. He just hoped God saw it that way. Adam went on his knees and opened his mouth. He nearly gagged when the man shoved himself in. Adam managed to hold his ground. The guy pulled his hair and kept shoving into the back of Adam’s throat. He cried silently and prayed it would end soon. The guy came all over Adam’s face and then stuck his cock near Adam again.

“Lick me clean, kid.”

Adam did as he was told and hoped the guy still paid him. Adam stood up, “Was that OK, Mister?”

“Kid, you are not much on the eyes but you got great cock-sucking lips. Hell, here’s seventy five coins. Maybe, I’ll catch you again.”

Adam was ecstatic and quickly forgot about going to hell and the disgusting taste in his mouth. He went back in the tavern and finished his work. On his way home that evening he passed through the market area and bought bread, eggs, butter and some sweets fro Neil. It had been a long time since they had decent food. Adam still had sixty coins and for the first time in a while felt hopeful.

Adam walked in and Neil immediately noticed the bags. Knowing Neil would jump him, he held out the Neil’s sweet treat much like he would for a rabid dog. Neil grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth, “Wow, Hogbert, you are the best brother ever.”

“Prove it and stop calling me Hogbert.”

Leila noticed Adam’s packages, “Did you waste your weekly salary on fancy food when we have rent due?”

Adam gave his mother 30 coins which would cover two weeks rent. Leila’s eyes lit up and then she looked at Adam, “How did you get this money, Adam? Did you steal it?”

“No, I earned it. I am the man of the house and I am doing my share.”

Leila searched Adam’s face for clues, “How did you earn it?”

“How did you get the innkeeper to let us stay when we had no money?”

Leila looked down and then back at Adam, “Are you OK?”

“I am fine, Mama. Let’s just enjoy some nice food for a change.” She nodded with a new sadness in her eyes. Adam pushed his feelings of shame back down. As long as they never spoke about it, they could pretend neither knew. Adam went to bed that night full and feeling like he finally was contributing to his family. He also felt dirty but he reasoned he didn’t deserve to feel any better anyway.

The next year consisted of them surviving hand to mouth. Leila tried to teach Neil lessons at home while Adam mostly worked. In fact, Adam worked from morning to night. He began at a bakery while it was still dark, went to a tavern for lunch and dinner and then every now and again was lucky enough to find someone to pay him a few coins for sex. Luckily, the latter he only had to do sporadically. Some men were disgusting and smelly while others were tolerable. Adam gave them hand jobs and blow jobs. He refused to let any of them fuck him and most weren’t even interested in touching him. He even turned down 200 coins because he needed to hold on to something to feel in control.

Most days, Adam always felt uneasy and worried that they would be homeless or hungry. Neil still teased him because he was still pudgy. Adam felt guilty eating in secret but it made him feel better. He didn’t want the men to be too attracted to him otherwise they might try and rape him. The weight created a safety barrier.

*~*

Right after Adam’s 15th birthday, a theater opened in town. Adam loved to listen to them practice. The performers were beautiful. Adam noticed some effeminate singers that were gorgeous in their fancy clothes and makeup. The lead singer was thin and small. He could easily pass as a female but still had a few male features. The manager noticed Adam always hanging around, “Hey boy, you look pretty sturdy and seem to love the theater. You want to work as my assistant?”

Adam was ecstatic, “Yes, sir. Will you pay me? I have to feed my family. I am working at a bakery and a tavern. I come here between jobs and after my shift at the tavern.”

“How much do you make a week?”

“Fifteen coins. Five at the bakery and ten at the tavern.”

The guy laughed, “You are way too honest, kid. OK, if you are willing to work all hours and do any menial task I ask, I will pay you twenty coins a week. But, I warn you theater people can be bitchy.”

Adam smiled and profusely thanked the man. The manager, Paul, told him to come back the next day at ten in the morning to work. That meant Adam could probably keep his bakery job. Paul looked at Adam, “You are starting later because the theater stays open until after midnight. You need to sleep in. I am paying you five extra coins. Don’t get greedy and try to work two jobs. Everyone needs time to rest especially big boys. How tall are you?”

“Six feet.” Adam was self-conscious about his height. He personally liked smaller boys. Petite boys like his friend Kris. He missed Kris and often wondered what he was doing. He could never tell Kris the disgusting things he did for money and how bad he had become. That was another world anyway. Adam would never be a landowner and would probably end up a drunk like his father. Only instead of losing an estate, all he had to lose was himself.

*~*

Adam went home and told his mother about his new job. She seemed a little worried because Adam was so excited. “Honey, be careful the job may not be so fun and might not last. Make sure you don’t burn any bridges with your other jobs.”

Adam hated his other jobs so he didn’t care. If he got fired he could just suck some men’s cocks a couple times a week until he found something else. He learned early on he was good at that and people didn’t care that he was ugly or fat. They closed their eyes anyway. As one of the men told him, a mouth is a mouth.

Paul was right, theater people were bitchy. Adam was basically a slave to the cast. They treated him badly but Paul was bearable. Plus, Adam was learning a lot about theater. He learned the lead male, Sven was a castrati. Adam was curious what that looked like but Sven never changed in front of him. Sven was beautiful in every way Adam was not. He was petite, thin and fair. He wasn’t covered with freckles or had ugly orange hair like Adam. Sven had luminous skin, pale yellow hair and dark green eyes. He was also very petty and always bitching at people.

Adam was mesmerized by his performance though and was envious how people fawned over Sven. He wanted that for himself. Adam approached Paul after a packed performance, “Paul, do you think I could learn to sing? You know just sit in on some warm-ups?”

“You have work to do besides even if you could sing, you are not really suited for the stage. No offense but your too big.”

Adam felt bad and looked down. Paul rolled his eyes, “One time. You can try tomorrow but if you are not any good you go back to work with no complaints.”

Adam smiled, “Thank you, Paul.”

The next day Adam showed up excited. Paul told him he needed to move all the tables because the following day would be a dinner show. The theater was going to start serving meals. Paul said the owner just came back in town and wanted to improve the theater. Adam was disappointed because he wanted to sing. Paul noticed, “Move the tables fast and you can still sing.”

Adam worked fast and got them set up in record time. He went by the performers that were standing around the musicians. Sven spoke up, “What are you doing, hogbert?”

Adam cringed and thought how much he hated Neil. Neil had showed up at the theater a few weeks ago and shared Adam’s nickname with the cast. Adam just lifted his head defiantly, “Paul said I could practice with you all.”

Sven laughed, “Like you can sing. Go sweep out my dressing room, Hogbert. No one would ever pay to see you on a stage.” Everyone laughed.

Adam maintained his ground, “Paul said I could sing and I am going to try.”

Sven became even angry at Adam’s defiance and turned to the vocal coach, “If he sings, I don’t.”

 _Bitch._ Adam looked around for Paul and noticed he was not in the theater. The vocal teacher told Adam to go back to work. Sven smiled cruelly at Adam, “Yes, hogbert, go back to work.”

Adam became angry, “You are just bitter because you don’t have any balls.”

Everyone froze. Sven started turning red and then Adam heard laughing. He looked over and saw a man dressed in expensive clothes with two intimidating men around him. Everyone noticed the man and immediately showed deference.

The man spoke, “Right to the point kid, good for you. Where is Paul?”

The vocal coach stuttered nervously, “He went to get some supplies, Mr. Cowell.”

“Very well, let him know I am in town and expect him to brief me on the theater. I plan on coming to tomorrow’s show. Make sure I have a good table.”

“Yes, sir, absolutely. We will prepare the best table.”

“I should hope so since I am paying all your wages.” The man turned and walked out.

Adam was in awe of the power, Mr. Cowell exuded. It was in a word, sexy. Adam watched him walk out and was brought back to reality with a slap across the face. He turned to the source, “Don’t you ever speak to me like that again or I will insist Paul fires you. Now, go clean all my wigs, HOGBERT.”

Adam knew he had pushed the envelope so he just nodded and went to Sven’s dressing room. He was sad he couldn’t sing but focused on thinking about Mr. Cowell and what it would mean to his job. _What if Mr. Cowell didn’t like him? What if like his Grandfather, Mr. Cowell hated fat people?_ He was also worried Sven would tell Paul what Adam said. Hopefully, Paul would overlook Adam’s outburst.

Paul returned that evening and seemed too distracted by Mr. Cowell’s return to care about Adam’s outburst. Sven whined and insisted Adam never be allowed to sing with him. Much to Adam’s anger, Paul caved, “Fine, Adam won’t practice with you.” Paul turned to Adam, “Sorry, Adam, tell you what. After we get the new show going, I will listen to you sing and give you some pointers myself.”

Adam just nodded. He should have never insulted Sven. _Why couldn’t he control his mouth?_ It never used to be a problem. In fact, most of his life he just sat there like a lump when people taunted him. What changed? Adam realized he desperately wanted to sing more than anything else in the world. He would do anything to make the dream a reality. It was that passion and desire which had fueled his anger. He didn’t care if people insulted him but Sven had got between him and singing. That was the difference.

*~*

The next day, Mr. Cowell showed up in the afternoon and put everyone on edge. He insulted everyone and was really mean. Adam was definitely scared of him. Paul told Adam to bring some refreshments. Adam quickly prepared a tray of crackers, cheese and wine. He walked over to Mr. Cowell and Paul. Unfortunately, Mr. Cowell was in the middle of a tirade and suddenly lifted his arms which knocked the tray out of Adam’s hands. The tray crashed to the floor and splattered wine all over the place. Paul freaked out, “You clutz, watch what you are doing! You ruined Simon’s clothes. Hurry up and get a rag!”

Adam was mortified and hoped he didn’t lose his job. He heard Simon respond, “I don’t know why you are screaming at him. I knocked the fucking tray out of his hands. Relax kid, I hate this peacock outfit anyway.” Simon winked at him.

Adam immediately responded with a megawatt smile. He felt someone push him and Paul said calmly, “I asked you to get a rag and clean this up.”

Adam nodded and followed Paul’s instructions. He came back with some rags but Simon had left. He cleaned the mess. He was happy Simon had been nice to him. Especially, since he was so mean to everyone else. Adam tried to stop himself but he kept thinking about Simon Cowell and fantasizing that if they were friends no one would pick on him. It was silly to think a man like Simon would ever want to be friends with someone like Adam. _Still, it was a nice dream._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day everyone was running around the theater frantically to prepare for the first dinner show. Adam was being pulled in a hundred directions and just focused on remaining calm. Paul, on the other hand, was flipping out and screaming at everyone. It was very exciting and Adam loved it. He just wished he was performing on stage rather than running around behind the scenes. By the time the guests arrived, some form of order had ensued. Adam was helping escort people to the table when he noticed Simon walk in with quite an impressive entourage. He had two beautiful women on his arm and a regal looking couple with him.

Paul grabbed Adam, “That is Lord Kinton, the Queen’s first cousin and his wife, Lady Felicia, with Simon. Make sure you bow before you take them to their seats.”

Adam was nervous but quickly went over. He bowed and was about to greet them when Sven came over, “Your Lord and Ladyship, we are honored you would come to our show. I am Sven, the lead actor.” Sven kissed Lady Felicia’s hand. She swooned a little. Adam bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Simon motioned for Adam to come over. Adam went over, “Do me a favor and escort my two lovely guests to my table. Who knows how long Sven will be kissing Lord Kinton’s ass.”

Adam laughed, “Yes, Sir.”

Simon looked at Adam, “I am neither a Lord nor an old man. I have no time for formal address. You will call me Mr. Cowell or Simon.”

Adam was caught off guard, “Yes, Mr. Cowell.”

“Better. Adam, if you see Paul tell him I want to speak to him.”

Adam was shocked Simon knew his name and just stared at him. Simon laughed, “Technically, you work for me. So, like any good boss I make it my business to know the names of my employees.”

Adam nodded and without filtering pointed to one of the chorus performers, “What is her name?”

Simon looked at Adam like he was crazy, “How the fuck should I know she is in the chorus for chrissake? As much as, this game might be fun, I have a lot of people to greet. Now, keep an eye on my friends.” Simon placed a coin in Adam’s hand and walked away.

Adam showed the women to his table and made sure they had refreshments. He continued escorting people until the show began. Adam checked his pocket to see what coin Simon gave him. He was surprised it was a twenty five piece coin. That was more than his weekly salary and he didn’t even do anything to earn it.

Throughout the show Adam’s eye’s kept wandering over to Simon’s table. He wondered if either one of the women were Mrs. Cowell. After the show, Adam was busy helping the cast change and clearing tables. He didn’t get to say goodbye to Simon but he did learn from one of the servers that Simon Cowell was not married.

About a week later, Paul finally decided to finally listen to Adam sing. Adam had been practicing one of the show’s songs all week in private. Adam sang and then looked at Paul for his reaction.

Paul shook his head, “You have a beautiful voice, Adam. I wish you would have tried to sing a few years earlier. You could have been great.”

“I still can be. Please, let me try.”

Paul shook his head, “Adam you are a tenor and everyone knows the greats are castrati. Unfortunately, your talent has no place in Lisantia theater. No one would accept a non-castrati tenor. I am sorry but you are wasting both mine and your time.”

Adam wanted to cry. His only ray of light seemed to be going dim. He remained firm, “Why is it too late?”

“No doctor would even consider performing the surgery on a teenager. It’s a shame too because you are talented.”

“Just give me lessons. Please, Paul, I want to learn.”

“What for? You will never be on a stage. I am too busy to waste my time.”

Adam was desperate, “Please, Paul. Isn’t there something I can give you or do for you to make you teach me?”

Paul looked at Adam and laughed, “Come on, Adam. I have my pick of men and women. Why would I want someone that looks like you?”

Adam swallowed what was left of his shredded pride, “Because I may be ugly but I have a very talented mouth.”

Paul raised a brow, “Prove it. I’ll just close my eyes and picture Sven.”

Adam dropped to his knees and imagined becoming a great singer. Luckily, Paul was on the small side so Adam wasn’t gagging most of the time. Paul came in Adam’s mouth without warning and Adam forced himself to swallow.

“Aren’t you the talented little whore? Too bad you aren’t prettier or you could have earned good money entertaining guests.”

Adam was full of self-loathing but needed to make sure he got his deal, “So when is my first lesson?”

“If nothing comes up, I will teach you some basics tomorrow. Now go mop Sven’s dressing room.”

Adam went in Sven’s room and unfortunately Sven was there painting his nails. Sven rolled his eyes at Adam, “What do you want, hogbert?”

“I was told to mop your dressing room.”

“Fine but be quick about it.”

Adam nodded. He was envious of Sven and needed to know more about his condition, “Sven how old were you when you were castrated?”

“Fuck off, hogbert.”

“I am not trying to insult you. I am curious that’s all.”

“Fine, I was young maybe seven or eight.”

“Did it hurt?”

“They sliced off my balls, Hogbert, what do you think? But, I am so glad they did because only Castrati get the best roles and become great singers. They say the seed of a man erodes the purity of the voice. God prefers eunuchs because they are so like his angels.”

Adam quirked a brow and thought to himself, Sven was certainly pretty far from an angel. “Can you still…?”

“Feel pleasure?” Sven ran his hand over his crotch.

Adam licked his lips and watched Sven touch himself and whispered, “Can I see it?”

Sven threw a hairbrush at Adam and laughed cruelly, “As if I would ever let a disgusting, slob like you get off on me. Hogbert, you are pathetic.”

Adam grabbed Sven by the collar and lifted him up, “Stop calling me hogbert or I am going to beat the crap out of you.”

Sven was shaking, “Let go of me or I will scream.”

“You scream and I will crush your precious vocal chords.” Adam felt a sense of power coursing through him and it was exciting. It felt good having control over Sven. That was until Sven started to cry. Adam let go feeling horrible, “I’m sorry, Sven. Please, don’t cry. I am not going to hurt you.”

“You are a beast now get out before I go tell Paul.”

Adam left and finished up the rest of his chores. He went home and got yelled at for not bringing any coal. Adam promised to pick some up the next day. His mother seemed to be stressed out a lot which made both him and Neil nervous. He knew he should have given his mother the gold coin Simon gave him but he thought he might need it. Adam went to bed to avoid talking to his mother. He laid awake feeling sorry for himself for having nothing. He wished the theater would have opened sooner or his family would have taken his love of music seriously. Unfortunately, landowners were expected to choose respectable careers and acting was not respectable. It was considered a virtue if you could sing or play an instrument but it was not to be taken too seriously and certainly not done for money.

Between his internalized shame about liking boys and his low self-esteem, Adam resented being a complete man. Sven was right, the Castrati were more pure and closer to God. After his limited experiences with sex which involved him giving blowjobs to undesirable men, he would welcome becoming a eunuch. That certainly would solve his obstacle to being a great singer.

The next day, Paul spent fifteen minutes teaching Adam some vocal warm-ups. Adam bit his tongue to keep from complaining that he was being shorted in the deal. Adam practiced his exercises as he scrubbed the floor. As he scrubbed, Adam heard a slight commotion. Simon had come in with a good looking man. The man was shorter than Simon but had well developed muscles. He was exotic looking with tanned skin and black hair. Simon sat down with Paul as the guy continued to look around. Sven came out and went by the guy, “If it isn’t Simon’s latest toy?”

“If it isn’t an over the hill eunuch?”

Adam quickly looked down to avoid getting caught listening, “Well, at least I have a skill with more longevity. You have been with Simon for almost a month, I imagine he must be getting quite bored. After all, the men never last very long.”

Adam wanted to hear more about Simon’s tastes but Paul yelled at him to come over. Adam went over. He smiled nervously at Simon and shyly greeted him, “Good after-afternoon, Mr. Cowell.”

Paul looked at Adam, “Stop being silly. Tonight, Sven is going to do a solo performance at Simon’s villa. You need to transport some of his costumes and help him with the performance.”

Adam became excited, “You want me to sing?”

Simon quirked a brow, “I didn’t realize you were a singer, Adam.”

Paul shook his head, “Are you drunk, Adam? Of course I don’t want you to sing. You just need to make sure Sven has water and the right props. Stop being ridiculous.”

Sven had come over and now laughed hysterically, “Hogbert in a performance, that would be funny. You are too ugly and fat to even be a villain in a show.”

Adam turned red and hated Sven for embarrassing him in front of Simon. Simon turned to Adam, “Sing something.”

Adam was nervous but belted out the chorus of the song he had performed for Paul. Simon’s good looking friend spoke first, “Wow, that sounded pretty damn good. You are awfully tall for a eunuch.”

Adam shook his head, “I am not a eunuch.”

Paul chimed in, “Unfortunately, Adam’s talent is for nothing. I tried to explain that the tenor roles only go to Castrati.”

Simon just nodded, “Interesting. Time grows short. Sven, you need to be at my place by five and ready to perform by seven. There will be some very influential guests so I suggest you check your attitude at the door. Adam, you will need to stay around and escort Sven back to the theater afterward.”

Sven looked at Adam, “Make sure you don’t embarrass me, Hogbert.”

Simon turned to Sven, “What did you call him?”

Sven giggled, “Hogbert. It is his nickname. His last name is Lambert and he looks like a hog hence hogbert.” Adam wanted to crawl into a rat infested hole to keep from dealing with this humiliation.

Simon grabbed Sven’s hair and yanked his head back, “I find that extremely distasteful and if you call him that again you will be very sorry. Do I make myself clear?”

Sven’s eyes were wide and he stammered our, “Ye-yes, Si-Simon.”

Simon let go and Sven scuttled away. Simon turned to Adam still annoyed, “Stand up for yourself next time and don’t let anyone call you that again.”

Adam looked down slightly crushed by Simon’s admonishment. Simon lifted his chin, “I don’t think you look like a hog so don’t let people like Sven tell you that differently.”

Adam looked into Simon’s eyes and smiled, “Thank you.”

Simon let go and laughed, “And definitely don’t look at me like a hero. In case you haven’t heard, I am the meanest bastard in Lisantia.”

“I think you are wonderful.” Adam could kick himself for saying something so stupid out loud.

The handsome man with Simon spoke up, “Stop teasing him, Simon. The poor boy is developing a crush on you. Can we go now? I am getting impatient waiting for you.” The guy ran his hand over Simon’s ass and Adam was shocked. He had never seen a man be so obvious in front of others.

Simon noticed and winked at him, “When you are rich and powerful, social taboos are overlooked. Make sure you and Sven are at my place by five.”

Simon walked out with his friend. Paul looked at Adam, “Adam, don’t get your head turned. Simon likes beautiful men and you are definitely not his type. He is being nice to you because Simon doesn’t like Sven or at least thinks he is a prima donna. Don’t screw this up.”

*~*

Adam escorted Sven to Simon’s villa. Adam had never seen something so grand. It was beautiful and fancier even then the Giraud’s estate had been. It contained exotic artwork and items from faraway places. He even had a marble pool much like he read about in earlier civilizations. Sven seemed familiar with the estate and pulled Adam along, “You are so backward. Now, stop gawking around, I need to get ready.”

Sven pulled him upstairs past several servants getting everything ready. They walked past an office and Adam caught sight of Simon behind a huge, fancy desk. Simon called out, “You two made it. The guests will start arriving in forty five minutes. If you need anything, just tell one of the servants.”

Sven smiled seductively, “What are you going to do for forty five minutes before they arrive?”

“He’ll be fucking me.” The beautiful man from earlier came in and put his arms around Simon and kissed him. Adam had never seen two men kiss before nor been kissed himself. None of the men he had been with had ever bothered to kiss him. It turned Adam on but also made him uncomfortable since it was considered so wrong.

Simon pulled away after a little while, “Actually, I need to answer some letters so all you boys can go but you,” Simon pulled his friend on his lap, “can come back in twenty minutes.”

Adam was jealous but at least Simon did not flirt with Sven. As soon as they got to the room Sven was going to use to prepare himself, Sven started complaining, “That whore thinks he’s all that but he is not. He was probably some lowborn slave Simon imported.”

“I am surprised Simon likes men.”

“Simon likes pretty things. Help me dress.”

Sven started removing his clothes and Adam became nervous. He wanted to see Sven but was scared his body would react. Adam still had nightmares about being in the barn and the humiliation he endured when everyone learned he wanted to be touched by a man.

“Well? I am fucking waiting.”

Adam went over with the costume. Sven removed his trousers and Adam stared. He was surprised what he saw. Sven had no pubic hair and had just a penis with no balls. He was a smaller man both in statue and in penis size. Sven’s body was very much like a child’s and almost androgynous. He was beautiful.

“You are dying to touch me, aren’t you?”

The words made Adam snap out of his daze. He lied, “No, I’m not. I was just curious what a Castrati looked like.”

Sven smiled sweetly, “It is a shame Paul won’t help you get castrated because you sing beautifully. You would probably be more popular than me.”

The words hurt. Hearing Sven voice his sentiment was cruel, “Yeah, well, I guess I’ll never get the chance.”

“Adam, I know a doctor that would do the operation. The only reason most won’t is because there is a chance it might scar more. But, that won’t be a big deal because you have pubic hair. Do you want me to help you?”

Adam was suspicious, “Why would you help me?”

“Because you have a gift from God and it is a sin that you are not using it. Besides, I don’t have any real friends maybe we could call a truce.” Sven went by Adam, “Just think, you could be the one preparing for the stage and having everyone adore you. No one would ever pick on you again.” Sven kissed Adam on the cheek.

Adam was sold. He would risk scarring for a chance to sing. Besides, maybe that would remove the badness in him and he would be good. Maybe, bad things would stop happening to him and his family. Yes, as much as, he secretly liked his private parts he would sacrifice them to be a singer. He yearned to be on the stage and was willing to go to any length to fulfill that dream. Even castration, if it meant his dreams would come true. Adam had his sights on becoming the greatest Castrati in all of Lisantia.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole night Adam watched as people fawned and fretted over Sven. Adam smiled wistfully as he fantasized about being in Sven’s shoes and having all that attention. Simon came over, “Sven is great at selling himself and making people want him.”

“He is beautiful and sings like an angel, why wouldn’t people want him?” Adam couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Simon shrugged, “People’s tastes vary. It has been said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Anyway, he is going to be caught up with the guests for a while I need you come help me in my office.”

Adam followed Simon to his office. When they went in, Simon took some keys and opened a series of cages built into the wall. He removed a large chest and opened it revealing more money than Adam had ever seen in his life. “I need you to count out piles of 20 coins and place them in pouches. Mark is a wonderful lay but I can’t trust him around money. Can I trust you, Adam?”

“Yes, Mr. Cowell, I would never steal from you.”

Simon smiled, “I didn’t think so. I pride myself on being an excellent judge of character. So far, I have never been wrong.”

Adam looked down, “I am not so good but I don’t lie.”

Simon laughed, “Who gives a shit about good? I respect honesty and authenticity.”

Adam was curious, “What about goodness? Don’t you worry about sinning and going to heaven?”

Simon laughed hysterically, “I have travelled all over the world and have seen many cultures. Two things are constant. First, is this idea that people will have a better afterlife if they conform to society. Second, it is always self righteous pricks preaching that. So, id heaven consists of spending an eternity with assholes, I am going to sin as much as possible.”

Adam had never heard such blasphemy and wondered if lightening would strike. Simon winked, “God wouldn’t dare strike me down. The devil would never allow it. Now, get to work.”

Simon locked him in his office. Adam stared at the money in awe. Each coin was a fifty piece. Just one would feed his family for weeks. But, Adam had told the truth, he would never steal from Simon. Adam just counted the money and hoped no one came in. Simon came back an hour later. Adam had made almost fifty pouches and had two coins left over. He placed them on the table next to the pouches.

“That was all of it. Do you need anything else?”

“No, thanks, Adam.” Simon put the pouches back in the chest and handed Adam one of the fifty piece coins. “I always reward honesty.”

Adam looked down and smiled, “Thanks, Mr. Cowell.”

“Why don’t you go downstairs and get some food? There is plenty and you obviously enjoy it.”

Adam blushed and felt self conscious from the jibe. He looked down in shame. Simon noticed Adam’s reaction, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Mr. Cowell, I’ll just go check on Sven.”

Simon just shrugged, “As you like. Hey, remember what I said before and stand up for yourself if Sven insults you.”

 _What about you?_ Adam just nodded and walked out. Soon he would be a famous performer so what did a few insults matter. Besides, once he was famous he wouldn’t have to do sexual favors. He would be protected and would feel safe enough to lose some weight. Adam convinced himself that his life was going to improve dramatically once he fixed himself.

*~*

Sven continued being nice to Adam. He warned him not to tell anyone about the operation. Adam kept the secret and was told that everything was arranged for Sunday night.

“You will go to this address just after the sun sets. The surgeon’s name is Dr. Reece. He even has some special medicine so it won’t hurt a bit. By Wednesday, you will be singing like an angel. I bet your range will improve by a whole octave.”

Adam was excited. He pushed his fears to the back of his mind. He purposely didn’t touch himself or look at himself the whole week. He needed to accept he would be changed and concentrate on his future.

As Sunday approached, Adam became nervous. Sven told Adam the surgery would cost 75 gold pieces. Thanks to Simon, Adam had just enough to cover it. The day of the operation, he was a wreck. He left his house early to avoid his family. Sven met him in the evening and walked him to area Dr. Reece lived. Sven claimed he couldn’t go with Adam because it would draw suspicion. Adam was supposed to wait until nine and then bang on the door to house number 19. Sven said he would come back in the morning and help Adam get home. Over the last week he and Sven had become good friends.

Adam was wondering down the street and heard his name. _Fuck._ Adam looked over and noticed Mark, Simon’s handsome friend, coming over, “Are you lost?”

“No, I am waiting on a friend.”

“Well, be careful this isn’t the best area at night. You want me to walk you somewhere?”

Adam laughed, “What makes you so safe here?”

“Most people know I am with Simon so they wouldn’t dare touch me. For the rest, I carry this.” Mark took out a large knife. Adam freaked out a little especially knowing he had a surgery coming up.

“I have to go, Mark. I’ll see you around.”

“Sure thing, Adam. Be careful there are some unsavory characters wandering around these streets.”

Adam went to house number nineteen and banged on the door. A strange woman answered and let him in. The house smelled like antiseptic and made Adam feel woozy. A normal looking man came out. He smiled, “You must be Adam.”

“Dr. Reece?”

“Yes, Sven told me all about your predicament and I am happy to help.” Adam relaxed a bit. “Don’t worry this is an easy procedure. Are you sure you want to be castrated?”

“I want to be a great singer and this is the only way I can make it.”

“In that case, let’s get started.” Dr. Reece smiled and gave him an elixir, “This will just calm you down and make you relaxed.”

Adam drank the shot and felt funny immediately. He sat down and felt like everything was moving far away. He was vaguely aware of the man undressing him. He also noticed he was hearing animals in the background. Adam was getting really tired. He noticed Dr. Reece was talking and glaring at him. Adam concentrated to understand him.

“Hopefully this surgery will stop any more evil desires from causing you to hurt people. You make me sick hurting someone as innocent and beautiful as Sven.”

 _What! Wait what was the doctor talking about?_ Adam could not move his vocal chords or any of his muscles. Adam watched in horror as the doctor held a huge, rusty blade and was opening Adam’s trousers. The doctor pushed Adam back to further expose him. The doctor than wrapped his hands around Adam’s balls, “I should cut everything off for raping Sven but then you would probably bleed out and I want you to suffer.”

Adam was helpless and slowly realizing he had been betrayed again. He had put himself in harm’s way for a dream that was never going to materialize. Adam prayed he would die from the wound. Adam couldn’t even close his eyes. He watched as the doctor raised the blade. Adam heard a bang and then yelling, “Get away from him. What the hell are you doing?”

“I am teaching a rapist a lesson.”

Adam could not see the other person since he could not move his head, “What is wrong with him? Adam, look at me.”

“I gave him a drug that paralyzes his body for a little while. It will wear off in a few minutes. This does not concern you so get out of my lab.”

“You are a veterinarian why are you operating on a human? How did you get him here?”

“I am doing God’s work. He came of his own volition. He wanted to be castrated. He thinks it will help him sing.”

“You know it is illegal to castrate someone unless it is ordered by the King. Besides, we both know castration only works on boys before they go through puberty. Adam is far too old for it to even make a difference.”

Dr. Reece just shrugged, “He should have done his research.”

In his peripheral vision, Adam saw Simon throw Dr. Reece against the wall, “Who put you up to this?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

Adam heard another voice, “Simon, you want me to get this guy to talk?”

“Sure, do you have any tea doctor? This may take a while.”

“Screw you.”

Simon looked up, “Are you right handed, doctor?”

“Yes.”

Adam watched in shock as Mark’s blade came into view just before cutting off the doctor’s left hand. The doctor started screaming and Simon shoved a rag in his mouth, “What the fuck, Mark! How many times do I have to explain the concept of slow torture to you. You start small with a cut, a broken bone maybe a severed a finger. Not chop off the whole fucking hand. Now, he is too busy going into shock to talk.”

“I thought you were giving me a hint. Anyway, he’ll talk if he wants to keep his right hand.”

The doctor was crying and trying to stop the blood, “Help me I am bleeding to death.”

“I will help you once you tell me who told you to do this.”

 

The doctor screamed again and then whispered, “Sven. He is a singer-”

“I know who he is. Why?”

“This monster raped him.” Adam started to feel slight tingling in his fingers and toes and prayed the drugs were wearing off.

Adam heard Mark, “That little bitch. I told you there was something wrong with that guy.”

Adam suddenly felt his whole body recoil and then felt himself vomit. Simon jumped back just in time, “Well, looks like the medicine is wearing off. Mark, keep an eye on the good doctor.”

Feeling started coming back into Adam’s body and he was quickly gaining control. Simon helped him pull up his pants and sit back down on the table. Simon put his hand on his shoulder and inquired, “How are you feeling?”

“B-bad.”

Simon kept his hand on him for support but turned to the doctor, “Is he going to be alright?”

“He is fine unlike me. I need a doctor. I am going to the police.”

“Oh really? Are you going to tell them you tried to butcher a fifteen year old boy in your home? Is there anything else you can tell me about this?”

“I am going to get an infection if I don’t treat my arm.”

Adam was looking at the blood pooling on the ground and getting nauseous again.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Before Adam could even react, Simon slit the man’s throat. “Now, he doesn’t have to fret about an infection. Mark, help me get Adam out of here.”

Adam was completely freaked out and not sure how he felt toward Simon. Simon had killed a man right before his eyes and did not even seem to care. Yet, he had saved his life or at least his balls. Mark helped Adam into the carriage and they rode to Simon’s villa. Simon and Mark were engaged in a discussion about some shipments which gave Adam time to think. _Why had Sven lied and told the doctor he raped him?_

They arrived at the villa and Adam was taken to a guest room. Simon came in and handed him a sifter of brandy. Adam downed it and felt the warmth immediately. Simon ran his hand through his own hair in frustration, “What the hell were you doing, Adam?”

Adam looked down, “I was…trying to become a singer.”

Simon shook his head, “Are you dim? Didn’t Paul tell you, you were too old to be castrated?”

Adam felt small, “He said no doctor would do it because of my age.”

“Exactly because there would be no point. They castrate young boys so their voices never mature. You have been a man for a few years, even if your brain doesn’t match. Your voice has already changed and cutting off your balls would have done nothing for your singing. Plus, looking at that butcher’s instruments you probably would have died from an infection.”

Adam felt stupid and depressed, “I wanted to be a singer so bad, I guess I just didn’t think it through.”

Simon shook his head and seemed to get angrier, “Didn’t think it through! You were going to cut your balls off, Adam. How could you not think it through? Why would you mutilate yourself?”

Adam had never seen Simon so angry and after watching him kill a man it was scaring him. Between the fear of almost dying and Simon’s yelling, Adam lost it, “What does it matter! I’m a freak anyway. I look like a hog, I have bad thoughts and can barely take care of my family. Singing is the only talent I have and I fucked that up too.”

Simon shook his head, “Poor, pathetic Adam. Get off your fucking pity pot. I told you, you do not look like a hog. Do you know why Sven set you up?”

“Because he hates me?”

“It is because he’s scared of you. He knows you are a far better singer. You can hit notes as high as him and you haven’t even had lessons. Paul is a short sighted, idiot. He is a good vocal trainer but not much of a visionary. However, I am and I have high hopes for you.”

“I am never going to be anything.”

“Not with that loser attitude. Do you know why I am being nice to you?”

Adam shrugged, “You feel bad for me?”

Simon made a face, “Adam, I don’t even have a conscience as you learned tonight. No, it’s because I can see your potential. I am rich because I have great instincts and dare to follow them. If you do everything I tell you and focus on success, YOU WILL BE THE GREATEST PERFORMER IN LISANTIA. You will be something they have never seen before, a real man that can sing like an angel. You will threaten their ideals but tempt them with the forbidden. You will redefine everything they think they know about theater and become rich and famous doing it. I am nice to you because you are useful to me.”

“I am not useful to anyone. I am fat and ugly. No one is tempted except the men that give me coins and even they close their eyes.” Adam realized what he said and so did Simon.

“Mm, what did they get for their coins?”

Adam looked down but for some reason he trusted Simon enough to speak, “I told you I am a bad person. I-I sucked their cocks but I don’t do it a lot.”

Simon shrugged, “They probably think you are a great person. Look, I am not a priest, Adam. You don’t need my absolution. I’ve sucked plenty of cocks myself and did things you couldn’t even imagine much less have done. We all do what we have to do to survive. But back to the point, you need to continue with your singing lessons. Unlike Sven, your talent will not rely on you being some sexless, young boy. We have plenty of time to develop your skills, lose your baby fat, and make the most of your gifts. For the record, you have beautiful eyes, sensual lips and great bone structure. With a little work and a lot of confidence, you will be gorgeous. I am not worried about your looks in the least. I am more concerned about your impetuous, stupid behavior.”

Adam felt elated by Simon’s words. He didn’t hate him for his evil behavior and even verbalized the idea that he could be good looking. Aside from Kris, no one had ever seemed to think much of him at all. Adam needed to hear more, “You really believe I can be something?”

“Yes, Adam, I do. There is a light about you that burns bright. You have the same passion and drive I had at your age and the same strength. Unfortunately, you are way more sensitive than I ever was but you’ll get over that. Now, why don’t you try and get some sleep. We can sort the rest out tomorrow.” Simon kissed Adam on the top of the head and then shook his head, “Jesus, now you have me acting sentimental. Goodnight, Adam.” Simon walked out of the room and shut the door.

Shoving the visions of Simon killing a man aside, Adam fell just a little more in awe of Simon. He wanted to be as carefree and powerful as Simon. More than that, he dared to dream that maybe Simon liked him. Adam finally gave in to sleep but woke up a few hours later screaming. He was dreaming about the doctor cutting his penis off with everyone watching and laughing. Adam was shaking and felt like he couldn’t breathe. The door opened and Adam saw Mark standing in a towel. Mark screamed out, “Simon, I think your right reality just set in. He’s freaking out.”

Mark came over and tried to comfort Adam but it freaked him out more. Adam was scared, too scared to let Mark touch him. Mark moved back, “Simon, you better get in here. He is really acting up.”

Adam brought his knees to his chest and just sat curled into a ball. He looked up with tears when Simon came in. Adam was shaking uncontrollably, “He tried to hurt me and kill me. Why are people so mean? People are always hurting me, why?”

“Because that’s what people do. We are an evil race that will hurt anything that will let us. The only thing you can trust is yourself and other’s self interest.”

“I trust you.”

“Well, then you are a bigger fool than I thought. I already told you I am using you. You are exhausted and freaked out. You need to rest.”

Mark shook his head, “Stop being a baby, Adam. I am sure you have seen worse living on the streets.”

“Shut up, Mark. He is not from the streets. My guess is he had a privileged, sheltered life and then got thrown to the wolves. Besides, I doubt you would be so tough if you almost had your balls cut off and watched a man killed for the first time.”

Mark shrugged, “I chopped the guy’s hand off and you don’t see me sobbing.”

Simon glared at Mark and then turned to Adam, “Grab your pillow and you can come sleep in my room.”

Mark objected, “Hey! What about me? Aren’t we still going to fuck?”

“You’ll live without one night of sex.”

“I vote for a threesome.” Adam’s jaw dropped. Simon reacted, “Not going to happen, I am sure that slutty maid I hired last week will accommodate you.”

Mark thought for a minute, “I’ll give that a shot. Goodnight.” Mark kissed Simon on the lips and skipped down the hall.

Simon guided Adam to his room. It was large and had a very ornate four poster bed. Adam stood there awkwardly as Simon disrobed and climbed into the bed naked. Simon looked over, “What are you horse and planning to sleep upright?”

Adam shifted shyly, “I’ve never slept with a man before? I’m not sure-”

“We aren’t having sex, Adam. If I was looking for sex, I wouldn’t have sent Mark to a maid. Haven’t you been through enough, tonight? I just thought if you had company you would sleep better but if this makes you more uncomfortable you can go back to your room.”

“I’d like to sleep here.”

Adam climbed in the bed and moved close to Simon. Adam was naturally affectionate. He had shared beds with his brother and Kris plenty of nights. He liked human contact. Since discovering he was attracted to men, he had kept his distance from people. He missed the intimacy. Tonight, he needed reassurance and wanted to be touched. He wasn’t sure why he had freaked out when handsome Mark suggested a threesome and now was laying practically on top of Simon.

Simon noticed too, “It’s a big bed, Adam. You don’t need to be this close.”

Adam put his head on Simon’s chest, “Actually, I do. Is that OK?”

Simon let out an aggravated sigh, “Fine, just go to sleep already.”

Simon shifted to accommodate Adam laying on him. He also put his arm around him and stroked Adam’s hair. Adam completely relaxed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. He awoke to the sound of Mark’s voice, “Holy shit! Has hell frozen over? Simon Cowell actually cuddles.”

“Fuck off,” Simon responded. Simon tried to get up but he and Adam’s limbs were completely entangled. Adam unraveled himself and let Simon up. Mark came over and kissed Simon. Simon pulled back after a couple seconds and turned to Adam, “OK, I have had my quota of affection for the decade. Now get lost so Mark and I can have some fun.”

Adam looked up hopeful, “I want to have some fun too.”

Mark laughed hysterically which made Adam angry. Before he could react Simon put his hand on Adam’s shoulder, “You are fifteen years old, Adam. You are not having that kind of fun with us.”

“See, YOU do think I am FAT and UGLY!”

“No, I think you are immature and retarded. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!”

Adam ran out of the room and went downstairs. He was hurt and upset. He sat down at a table near the pool. A servant brought him the most amazing spread of food he had ever seen. Adam decided to just indulge and forget his problems. He ate until he was so stuffed he no longer felt anything but full.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Adam had planned on a two day recovery from surgery, he had told Paul he was going out of town with his mother. He also, told his mother he was going with Paul. Adam needed to hide out. Mark came sauntering out to the pool area naked. Adam couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful body.

“Like what you see?”

Adam blushed but then responded, “I have seen better.”

Mark just stuck his tongue out, “Not in the mirror you haven’t. Anyway, did you eat all the food or is there some left for those of us that worked up an appetite?”

Adam pushed the bowl of muffins he hadn’t completely polished off toward Mark. Adam also poured him a cup of tea. Mark smiled, “You have nice manners. Was Simon right about you not being from the streets?”

Adam shrugged, “What’s the difference, I am there now.”

“It makes a difference. Where I am from, blood means everything. Everybody has a place in society and you cannot change it. Sven was right about me, I am just a slave that was lucky enough to catch Simon’s eye. He will get bored eventually.”  
Adam looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes, “I doubt he will get bored of someone like you. No one could grow tired of touching you.”

Mark smiled at him, “I would have let you join us, you know. Simon gets uptight about sex with children. Surprising since he doesn’t seem to have too many other morals.”

Adam was growing suspicious of Mark, “Why are you being nice to me? Last time someone was nice, I found myself about to be butchered by a vet. Oh that’s right, that was yesterday.”

Mark laughed, “You are funny. I am being nice because it is obvious Simon wants you around and I can’t waste energy watching my back all the time. Besides, he doesn’t want you as a lover so there is no reason we can’t co-exist and be friends. Also, we have something in common.”

“Really? I find that hard to believe.”

“We both hate Sven. Look, you don’t have to be my friend or trust me but could we at least not be enemies. I have enough of them.”

Adam didn’t need any more enemies either. Mark hadn’t really done anything mean to him before so maybe he would be alright. Adam smiled, “Ok, we won’t be enemies.”

Simon came down fully dressed, “What is this a fucking holiday? Adam, don’t you have to go to work?”

“I told everyone I was out of town for two days.”

“Fine. Then you can stay here and work. Why don’t you go with Mark to make some deliveries and then you can both meet me at my club for dinner? Mark, take Adam to the tailor first and get him some decent clothes. And, stop walking around naked this isn’t a brothel.”

Mark pouted but then stood up. He grabbed Adam’s hand, “OK, come with me and you can look at my clothes for ideas while I get done.”

Simon grimaced, “Simple and elegant, Mark. If you make him look stupid, I’ll beat your ass with a cane.”

Mark smiled innocently, “I wouldn’t do that to my new friend.”

“Your new friend is still a minor so you better not get to close. You got that?”

Mark just looked around. Simon grabbed him by the hair hard. Adam became scared for Mark. “Am I making myself clear, Mark?”

“Very clear, Simon.”

Simon let go and slapped Mark across the face, “You cross that line and you pack your shit.”

Adam stared at Simon like he was a monster. Simon looked at Adam, “Don’t look so shocked since I already told you I wasn’t a nice guy. You keep hero worshipping me and the only thing you will get is disappointment.”

Simon walked away. Adam went by Mark, “Are you OK?”

“I am fine. Shit, he is really protective of you. You can trust that I am not going to fuck with you, it is obvious he would kill me. Come on, let’s get done and get out of here.”

Adam had fun running errands with Mark. The guy was not the smartest tool in the box but he was nice and laughed at Adam’s jokes. They went to the club that night. Adam felt strange being among gentry again. It was obvious Mark was very intimidated around nobility. Adam wasn’t intimidated but was resentful. He should be a part of this world and because of his father’s excesses, he was not. Simon noticed, “What crawled up your ass?”

Adam’s jaw dropped at Simon’s crassness and then shrugged, “I don’t like pretentious places.”

Simon laughed, “Would you rather eat in a dump with rats crawling all around?”

The waiter came over and brought their dinner. Adam wished he could take some of this food to his mother and brother. He didn’t deserve eating so well when they were probably eating potatoes. Adam decided to make conversation, “Are you from Lisantia, Mr. Cowell?”

“Please call me, Simon. Actually, I am and I was raised near the ports.”

Adam was confused, “You didn’t grow up on an estate?”

“Did you?”

Adam shifted not wanting to reveal his past, “For a time but then we moved to the city.”

“I knew it. Well, I come from much more humble beginnings. My mother was a tavern wench and I never knew my Dad. Considering the clientele she fucked my guess is he was either a pirate or a thief.” Simon laughed, “I am sure I don’t have an ounce of blue blood in me anywhere.”

“I thought you were a Lord.”

“I am sure I could buy the title but frankly I like not having one. The nobility kiss my ass anyway. See, once you have money, nobody cares about anything. It is in their self-interest to make me one of them. It is in my self-interest to go along with it.”

Throughout the evening, people came over and were kissing Simon’s ass. One man came over and looked at Adam, “You are the spitting image of Lord Eber Lambert, any relation?”

Adam hesitated, “He was my father but he died.”

“Sorry to hear that. He and I had gone to school together. I went abroad after and we lost touch. Well, Simon, I look forward to your next shipment when do you sail?”

“Two weeks from tomorrow. I’ll be gone about six months.”

Adam turned to Simon in a panic, “You are leaving me?”

Simon looked at Adam like he was insane. He just turned back to the gentleman he was speaking with, “Yes, I should have a good haul. Take care, Dale.”

The guy walked away. Simon turned to Adam, “Don’t ever discuss anything about us in front of anyone. To answer your odd question, part of my fortune comes from trading abroad. I own a few ships that import and export goods abroad. Every now and then I sail on one of them to negotiate trade agreements.”

“Can I come?”

“No, you have to work in the theater and continue with your singing lessons. Besides, I have no time for babysitting when I am traveling.”

Adam was disappointed and fearful of Simon leaving. After dinner they went back to Simon’s villa. Adam went in his room and laid awake for a couple hours. He was still processing what had happened and was scared to be alone. He grabbed his pillow and went to Simon’s room. He opened the door quietly and froze. He saw Mark on top of Simon with his hand on Simon’s throat and was pushing down on him. Without thinking Adam went over, “Let go you are killing him!”

“Fuck!” Simon knocked Mark off him. Adam noticed they were both naked under the covers. Mark stood up and Adam noticed his full erection. Simon continued to yell, “Don’t you knock? What the hell do you want?”

Adam was mortified, “I-I c-couldn’t sleep.”

Mark laughed, “Sex can help that. There is a horny maid on the second floor. Not bad looking either or maybe Simon will relent and let you join us.”

Simon sat up, “Shut up, Mark. You can fulfill your fantasy of fucking little boys on your time. Did you have a nightmare, Adam?”

“Not yet because I couldn’t fall sleep.”

“Tomorrow, I am taking you home so you may as well get used to sleeping alone.”

“I don’t have to because I sleep with my mother and brother. We stay in a small room at an inn. It is all we can afford.”

Mark was growing impatient, “Are we going to finish fucking?”

“Go visit the maid, Mark. This interruption has killed my mood.”

Mark shrugged and walked out.

“I am sorry, Simon. I thought he was hurting you. Were you letting him…go inside you?”

Simon laid back down, “Adam, you already told me you took coins from men, surely you know how men fuck.”

“I never let a man do that to me and I never will. I even turned down 200 coins. I am not naïve, I saw a man do that to one of the boys working at the tavern with me. He hurt him really bad. Besides, it isn’t natural.”

Simon laughed, “There is a fine line between pleasure and pain but that is another story. Look, if it is done right, then it feels really good. Sex is a lot like food, everyone has different preferences. When you get a little older, you will figure out what yours are. Now, since you ruined my night already, you can sleep here but this is the last time.”

Adam climbed in the bed. He noticed Simon still had a semi-erection. Even though Simon was old and did not have the perfect physique like Mark, Adam wanted to please him. He moved close to Simon and put his hand on Simon’s chest, “You know, I could…you know…the men tell me I am really good-”

“I told you I don’t molest children.”

Adam understood Simon’s reluctance, “You can close your eyes and pretend I am Mark.”

Simon looked at Adam, “That is about the most pathetic offer I have ever heard. Do you have absolutely no pride?”

“I am being practical. Look, I know I am not desirable. Plenty of people have told me that and everybody closes their eyes. And for the record, I am not a child. I am turning sixteen in two days. Admit it, you just don’t want me.”

“You are right, I don’t want you. Why would I have sex with you when I can have sex with Mark or even Sven? What would make me choose you?”

Adam looked down. Simon lifted his chin, “Make me want you.” Simon kissed Adam on the lips chastely, “Now go to sleep.”

Adam wrapped himself around Simon. Simon sighed, “I didn’t mean now.”

Adam smiled and just put his head on Simon’s chest. He fell asleep instantly and slept peacefully through the night. The next day he woke up alone. Adam looked around the room and was impressed with all the wealth. He got up, got done and went downstairs. Mark was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

“Good morning, Adam.”

“Er…sorry about last night. I thought you were hurting him.”

Mark laughed and then winked, “Simon likes it rough.”

Adam stared at Mark, “What do you mean?”

He shrugged, “He likes a little pain, you’ll understand when it’s your turn.”

“My turn?”

Mark became flustered, “Never mind. Forget I said anything besides, good morning. So, are you going to work today?”

Adam decided to let it pass, “I guess I will go in tonight.”

Simon came down ready to go out. He drove Adam back to the inn. His mother and brother were standing outside the inn getting screamed at by the owner. Adam ran over, “You take your bastards out of here and don’t come back. I am not running a charity here. If you are not willing to earn money, can’t pay the rent on time, then you can leave.”

Leila was crying, “Neil is too young to work in a coal mine. We will find the money.”

Adam felt terrible especially since he wasted 75 coins on an aborted operation. Simon came over, “What seems to be the problem?”

“They owe me a week’s rent and when I offered to help them out with a job, she said no.”

Leila looked at Simon, “He wanted my thirteen year old son to work in a coal mine. It is too dangerous.” Leila turned to the owner, “Adam can earn extra money. He can pay you tonight. Just don’t throw us out.”

Simon looked at Adam, “I can help you and your family. Do you want my help?”

Adam looked at Simon, “Why are you even asking?”

“I am giving you a chance to run away from me. I am not a nice guy and this is what I do. I make people indebted to me, completely reliant on my good will and then I own them. They can deny me nothing. Are you willing to sell me your soul?”

Adam was hesitant. He looked at Leila and Neil, standing in rags shivering and turned back to Simon, “Like you said, who wants to go to heaven with a bunch of assholes. I’m yours.”

Simon smiled and turned to the owner, “I want you to move them into a more suitable set of rooms and make sure they have adequate heat. My name is Simon Cowell, and I will be taking care of all their fees.”

The innkeeper became nervous, “Yes sir, Mr. Cowell. I had no idea they were friends of yours. I will give them the best rooms available.”

“Fine, how much for the year?”

“The year?”

“Yes, the year.”

“Three thousand coins but for that amount we will even provide them meals.”

“Perfect. Go see my secretary, Ryan, and he will pay you the money. If you screw them, I will burn down your inn. Do you understand?”

“Perfectly, Mr. Cowell.”

“Good.”

The innkeeper quickly left to prepare the new rooms. Leila looked at Simon, “Thank you so much, Mr. Cowell. I don’t even know how to show my gratitude.”

“No need, your son, Adam will see to that. I am going away for six months, if anything should go wrong or you need anything, please go see my secretary, Ryan. His office is at 16 Crella street. I will apprise him of the situation.”

Leila looked at Simon, “What exactly is your relationship with Adam?”

“Do you really care? Luckily for you, it is such that I am willing to keep him happy. Enjoy your new rooms. Adam, I will see you later.”

Simon left and the Lamberts were given much nicer rooms. The innkeeper was being very nice to them. In fact, he was kissing their ass. The innkeeper turned to Leila, “I wish you would have told me you knew Mr. Cowell. I certainly would have been more understanding.”

Leila seemed curious, “Why? What do you know of Mr. Cowell?”

“I know he is very influential and rich. He owns a few ships and controls all the trade routes. I also hear he is accepted by most social circles. I am sure if he ever marries into the gentry he will be a great Lord.”

Adam was curious too, “Is that all you heard?”  
The innkeeper looked down, “I also hear he is quite ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Rumor has it he kills anyone that pisses him off.”

Leila looked at Adam and shook her head, “Nice friend.”

Adam became angry, “I didn’t see you turning down his money.”

Neil came running out of one of the rooms excited, “Adam, we have our own beds! This is great.” For the first time in years, Neil seemed happy. Adam and Leila exchanged meaningful looks and Leila smiled, “Yes, it is Neil and we have Adam to thank.”

Neil hugged Adam and then proceeded to jump on his new bed. Adam pushed the feeling of trepidation and enjoyed the pleasure of making his brother happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was looking forward to going to the theater. He couldn’t wait to see Sven get exactly what he deserved for setting him up. Adam headed to the theater at six that night. He arrived and noticed Simon wasn’t there yet. Sven came running over to Adam, “Thank god you are OK. I have been so worried. I was so scared when I went to get you and the police were there. Apparently, someone killed him. You are lucky because apparently he is a veterinarian. He told me he was a surgeon that bastard.”

Adam just stared at Sven. Simon came in a moment later. _Just you wait, Sven._ Simon came over, “Good evening Adam, why Sven, you are looking rather pretty tonight.”

Adam stared at Simon like he had three heads. Sven blushed, “Thank you, Simon. I got some new kohl liner. I was just asking Adam about his trip.”

“Well, hopefully he has finished taking vacations and is ready to get back to work.”

Adam was furious Simon was not yelling at Sven. He looked at Simon angrily, “Is that all you have to say?”

Simon gave Adam a warning look, “Excuse me? I think you forget yourself, Adam.”

“My memory seems to be a hell of a lot better than yours.” Simon grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him outside roughly, “Who the fuck do you think you are talking to?”

“How could you compliment Sven after what he did! I thought you were going to…”

“To what? Fight all your battles for you? Adam, you need to learn to stand up for yourself. I am not always going to be there. But, I will tell you this: revenge is a dish best served cold. So, I think if Sven wants to pretend nothing has happened, go along with it until you have figured out how to get even. Besides, I still need a castrati for this show.”

“So, I should just act like he didn’t try to kill me?”

“Exactly, I want you to show me you can be cold and calculating. Those are qualities I find extremely attractive in a person. You have the upper hand if he thinks you are naïve enough to believe him innocent. Use that to your advantage. By the way, if you ever mouth off to me in front of anyone again, I will cut off your fingers.”

Simon kissed Adam on the lips quickly and walked back into the theater. Adam collapsed against the wall when it hit him what he had done. Adam was smart enough to know, Simon Cowell was not someone to trifle with and he should not forget that in the future. Simon was not his friend and had made it painfully clear Adam was not his type.

Adam went back in and just tried to act normal. Simon did not stay for the show but told Adam he would come by the inn in the morning. Adam went home late and tried to get a few hours sleep. The next morning, he came out of his room and was greeted by a wonderful aroma. Neil and his mother were enjoying some eggs and fresh bread, “Adam, look what we got for breakfast. It is soooo good.”

Adam smiled at Neil and took a piece of bread. His mother poured him some coffee, “How did you meet this Mr. Cowell?”

“He owns the theater I work at. He thinks I am a good singer.”

“You have a beautiful voice but you are not a performer. That is not a respectable career and besides you are too old to start now.”

Adam looked at his mother, “Simon doesn’t think I am too old. He thinks I have plenty of time to train as a singer.”

“Well, it is still not a fitting career for a gentleman.”

“Considering the past two years, I think it would be a step up.”

Leila shook her head, “We still own land, Adam, so you are still a landowner. Don’t sully our name publically by being a…theater performer.”

Adam laughed, “Let me get this straight, it’s ok that we accept hand outs from Simon but it’s not ok if I earn an honest dollar singing?”

“Exactly, there is nothing wrong with accepting a little loan until we get back on our feet but to stoop to performing for money would ostracize us. Everyone will think the worst if you perform. They are glorified whores, Adam. Do you want people to think that of you?”

Neil chimed in, “They already think he is queer and looks like a hog. I doubt it would hurt his image.”

Adam laughed at Neil’s statement rather than getting upset, “He has a point, Mom.”

There was a knock at the door. Leila answered and let Simon Cowell in.

“Would you like a cup of coffee or some breakfast, Mr. Cowell?”

“A cup of coffee would be nice, how are the rooms Mrs. Lambert?”

“Call me Leila. They are wonderful. Please sit down, Mr. Cowell.”

“And you can call me Simon. I came by to take Adam to meet my secretary, Ryan. He is the one that will ensure your rent is paid and handle any other problems that may arise.”

“Neil, why don’t you go to your room for a little while, I need to talk to Simon.”

Neil pouted, “Why does Adam get to stay?”

“Because, twerp, I am older and Simon is my friend.”

“He is too old to be your friend, Adam. He’s close to Dad’s age.”

Simon looked at Neil, “Who did you inherit your charm from? The family pet? Now listen to your mother.”

Neil went in his room and slammed the door. Simon turned back to Leila, “You seem upset, Leila.”

“I am not upset, Simon. I want to make sure I understand our situation. Adam mentioned you own the theater where he works.”

“That’s correct. I am a fan of the arts. I own the theater, as well as, a shipping company. I control the trade routes to many of the adjacent lands. If you are worried about the money running out, don’t be. I can assure you I am one of wealthiest men in Lisantia.”

“Of course not. Are you married Simon?”

“No, I am not. I have not found the right woman nor the right alliance yet.”

“Is your interest in my son, sexual?”

“MOM! What are you doing? You are embarrassing, Mr. Cowell and me.”

Simon spoke up, “Leila, would you turn my money away if I was having sex with Adam?”

Leila looked away. Adam felt humiliated and hoped his mother would relent. Of course she continued, “I am worried that people will object. He will be considered an outcast if people realize he is having sex with a man.”

“He is already an outcast from your world because he is poor. He is also rather unique so fitting in was not really ever an option. What are you really worried about?”

“Adam is a sweet boy and very naïve. I don’t want you turning his head and then throwing him out after he is no longer ‘young’.”

Simon looked at Leila, “You think I am taking care of you just so I can fuck a child? I can fuck children anytime I want. Although most people won’t speak about it, for years I ran a successful slave trade. Believe me if I wanted to fuck innocent children, I have had plenty of opportunity.”

“Then what could you possibly want with Adam? He is nothing special.”

Simon just shook his head, “Well, that explains where he gets his confidence from. On the contrary, I think your son is incredibly talented and very special. I am sure he will be very successful in the future and I like having him around. I don’t really give a shit about you or your other son but for Adam’s sake I will support you. So, since you have no value to me and certainly have nothing to offer other than your son, I don’t think you have the right to question my intentions toward him.”

Adam didn’t want his Mom and Simon fighting, “Mom, Simon is not having sex with me. His intentions toward me are admirable. Let it go, we owe him everything.”

Simon shrugged, “Let’s not go crazy, Adam. My intentions are not that admirable but the reality is I am still your only course of action. Why not keep things pleasant between us all? Leila, I really want the best for Adam and I promise you I will never force him to do anything against his will. Can you really ask for anything else?”

Leila looked up with tears, “No, I can’t. It’s just we have been through so much and I can’t help but be suspicious. I am sorry if I insulted you. I appreciate you helping us and I just hope Adam doesn’t get hurt.”

“Of course, you are his mother. Now, really we must be off.”

Adam and Simon walked out. Adam smiled at Simon, “Sorry she can be overprotective.”

Simon snapped, “Keep her on a tight leash. I am not going to put up with her bullshit again. If she wants to pretend to be a good mother, do it on your time. Now come on.”

Adam was shaken up by Simon’s mood swing. He just followed Simon silently. They arrived at a conservative looking building. They went in and were greeted by an exotic looking woman that bowed and then smiled.

“Is Ryan in yet?”

“Yes, Sir, he is expecting you but he can wait a few minutes.”

Adam watched as the girl dropped to her knees and opened Simon’s trousers. Simon looked at Adam and shrugged, “I don’t want to be rude and interrupt her.”

“Of course not.” Adam was sort of curious to watch someone else give a blow job and hoped it improved Simon’s mood. After a few minutes, Adam was satisfied she had nothing on him. He leaned into Simon and whispered, “I do that a lot better.”

Simon coughed to cover his laugh. Adam waited patiently until Simon came. Afterwards, she looked at Adam but he declined, “No, I’m good, thanks.”

They were led into a nice office where a well dressed, polished man sat behind a grand desk. He stood up and smiled brightly, “Simon, you look great.” He stretched out his arm to Adam, “Hi, I am Ryan Seacrest.”

Adam shook his hand and smiled back, “Adam Lambert.”

“I think I met your landlord yesterday. So, Simon, are you ready to sail?”

“Almost, I am finalizing everything tonight but I should be underway by Friday. I have decided to leave Mark behind so he is going to be drawing 50 coins a week.”

“What about the rest of the staff?”

“Adam, here, will draw their salaries and pay them. He can be trusted with large sums of money.”

“It is not that large, you are pretty cheap. Anyway, that will work out well since it is enough of a headache to check on the theater, your villa would have been too much.”

Adam looked at Simon, “So I am going to stay at your villa.”

“I hadn’t planned on that but if you want to stay there a few nights a week, I don’t see any harm. It is further away from the theater than your inn so it’s up to you. I am sure Mark would welcome the company and you could probably use a friend.”

Adam was surprised, “Really, I can become good friends with Mark?”

Simon nodded, “Of course because I know Mark wants to live so he won’t cross the line and neither will you.” Simon turned back to Ryan, “Adam seems to have a lot of free time so I’d like him to come here a couple mornings and learn how to manage money. He may be rich someday and that skill would come in handy.”

Ryan quirked a brow and then just smiled, “Sure, Adam you can come by any weekday morning. Just don’t come before ten, I am not an early riser.”

Simon and Ryan talked about a myriad of subjects and Adam gathered they had been associates for quite a while. They left after a couple hours and headed back to Adam’s place. The next day was his birthday and his mother was making a nice dinner.

“Tomorrow is my birthday. Do you want to come over for an early dinner? My mom is making pot roast.”

Simon looked at Adam, “Are you drunk? What would make you think I’d want to endure a family dinner with a woman that despises me? Plus, I hate family dinners especially other people’s family dinners.”

Adam was a little disappointed, “Whatever. I just thought I’d ask.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Stop with the ‘you kicked my puppy tone’. Tell you what, I will stop by the theater tomorrow just to wish you a Happy Birthday.”

*~*

Adam enjoyed a nice birthday dinner with his family. His mother had given him some cufflinks that were supposedly a family heirloom and his brother gave him some peppermint candy. If he was still back in the province, they would have had a big celebration. In Lisantia, 16 was considered a milestone for both girls and boys. It was the age one could marry and start courting one another. Women usually married between 18 and 20 while most men waited until their mid-twenties to marry. However, at 16 all men started going to balls and visiting brothels.

That was no longer Adam’s world. Instead, he celebrated with a quiet dinner and became sad that at 16 he still had never been kissed. Sure, Adam had sucked men’s cock but none of them had ever wanted to look at him much less kiss him. Adam quickly dismissed the idea of saving some coins to pay for someone to touch him. He’d rather just buy a tart.

After dinner, Adam went to the theater. True to his word, Simon showed up before the show with an attractive woman under his arm and Mark at his side. It was painfully apparent, Simon liked beautiful people. Luckily, Adam was too busy before the show to say hello and didn’t have to hide his jealousy. After the show, Paul called him into the back and they had a cake. After Adam blew out the candles he joked, “Even though it is your birthday, I am sorry but you have to share the cake.”

Adam lost his appetite and just plastered a fake smile on his face. Simon came over, “I hope along with singing lessons, you get some acting lessons too. Happy Birthday, Adam.” Simon handed him a slim box.

“Thanks. I hope this isn’t cufflinks, my Mom already gave me some ugly ones.”

Simon smiled, “No, it is definitely not cufflinks. Don’t open it here just put it in your pocket until later. I can’t stay long and I am sailing out tomorrow.”

“I thought you weren’t sailing for a few days?”

“The winds are in our favor. Relax, if you need anything just let Ryan know. He is a very clever man and very handy. I have known him for over a decade and he is trustworthy.”

Adam didn’t want Simon to go. Even though he was moody, he still treated Adam better than anyone else had. “When will you be back?”

“Maybe in six or eight months. Depends on the winds. Stop being clingy. It is your birthday and you are technically a man now so you should be happy.”

“Yeah, great. I can marry now big deal. Who would want to marry me? Nobody will even kiss me.”

Simon laughed and pulled Adam back behind the curtain, “Happy Birthday, Adam.” Adam watched as Simon brought his lips to his and gently kissed his lips. Simon lingered and kissed him a little longer. Adam was caught off guard when he felt Simon’s tongue press on his lips. Adam parted his lips slightly and Simon deepened the kiss with his tongue. Adam mimicked Simon’s movements and found himself getting aroused. He definitely liked kissing and couldn’t believe he was kissing Simon Cowell. He pressed his body against Simon and put his hands in Simon’s hair. Simon broke away, “Christ Adam, you are a fast learner.”

Adam smiled shyly, “I think I like kissing.”

“I can tell. Now, don’t go kissing everything in sight while I am gone. Also, I expect to find you as pure as I left you.”

Adam looked surprised, “What do you mean?”

“Meaning I don’t want you fucking anyone in my absence.”

Adam was confused, “What do you care? I am not your type. You obviously like pretty things.”

Simon grabbed Adam by the throat, “My type is my concern. Your concern is doing what I say. I think I paid for your chastity twice over so you will refrain from having sex. Do you understand?”

Adam was fed up, “Let go of me! You are like Jekyll and Hide. I offer myself to you and you reject me. Then you kiss me and a minute later threaten me. Now you tell me I have to be celibate. What is your deal?”

“I told you I don’t fuck children and that includes immature teenagers. Stop pissing me off and just agree to wait.”

“What am I waiting for?”

“Me.” Simon kissed his neck and then bit it. Adam felt a sharp pain as Simon sucked his skin through between his teeth. Even though it stung, it was turned Adam on. Simon then ran his tongue around Adam’s ear and whispered, “You said you would be mine and I am going to hold you to it.”

Adam tried to regain his composure as he watched Simon walked back over to his entourage. Adam returned to the theater group and just made small talk. Mark came over five minutes later, “Hey Adam, we are taking off now. Simon is leaving me behind so come by in a few days and we can hang out.” Mark fixed Adam’s collar, “Your hickey is starting to show. You better keep it covered if you don’t want to answer a lot of questions.” Mark winked and left.

Adam stayed a few minutes longer. All the while, he remained cordial to Sven while fantasizing about getting even. He went home and went straight to his room. He looked in the mirror and proudly examined his hickey. He liked looking at it because it proved his first kiss was real. Simon hadn’t laughed at him and hadn’t pushed him away in disgust. It had been a good day.

 

Adam sat on his bed and took out the present Simon gave him. The wrapping was elegant so he carefully opened the box. He gasped as he gazed down at a thick diamond and sapphire bracelet. Even though it was jeweled, the setting was heavy making it appear masculine. Adam knew it cost more money than he would ever accumulate. He guessed it was worth at least twenty thousand coins. There was a note,

 

 _Dear Adam, This is so you always have a choice. Affectionately, Simon_

Adam smiled to himself and thought, _This truly was the best birthday, ever!_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Adam went to the theater and hoped to resume his singing lessons. Paul reluctantly agreed but made Adam give him a blowjob first. Unfortunately, Sven walked in on it. Now that Simon was gone, Sven must have decided he no longer needed to be nice to Adam.

Later that evening, Sven approached Adam, “Hogbert, I never realized you were so accommodating. I might have let you touch me but then again I don’t do animals.”

Adam became annoyed, “Good thing, since I’m not even sure what I would do with a half man anyway. I don’t have too much experience with women.”

“Of course you don’t they tend to be selective. Who would want an ugly thing like you?” Sven looked at Adam critically, “I hope you are not pathetic enough to think someone as powerful as Simon would like you?”

Adam became defensive, “What makes you think he doesn’t?”

Sven laughed at him, “Mark, the girls he brings, the fact that he never dates ugly, fat people. Let’s see, what else? Oh yeah, because he obviously left you behind, hogbert.”

Adam just walked away and finished his work. Adam went to work with Ryan the next day. Ryan was pretty cool and was great at making small talk. Adam decided to try and gain some information, “Did Simon tell you anything about me?”

“He mentioned a few things.”

“Like what?”

“Nothing you need to be overly concerned about. All you should care about is that he seems to want to help you and he is in a position to do just that. Take what he has to offer and try and make something of yourself.”

Apparently, Ryan’s social skills didn’t include meaningful conversations. Ryan looked at Adam and sighed, “Adam, don’t make the mistake of thinking he has fallen for you and he will never leave you. He will move on and Simon Cowell doesn’t ever put personal relationships before business. Simon is my dear friend and I owe everything to him but he doesn’t have a heart and never lets his emotions get in the way.”

Adam didn’t want to believe Ryan, “Maybe he just hasn’t met the right person.”

Ryan laughed, “You are really funny. There will never be a right person. I hate to say it but he is incapable of loving another person. His child hood was pretty shitty, worse than yours. His mother really did a number on him and I don’t think he will ever change. Besides, he’s too old for you and you don’t seem his type.”

 _No, I am not beautiful or desirable._ Adam just changed the subject, “So what are you going teach me?”

Ryan started simple and showed Adam some basics about book keeping. All in all, he liked Ryan and found him very disarming. Although Ryan was tight lipped about Simon he shared other information freely. He explained he ran a high class brothel that catered to the wealthy and that Mark had worked for him. Also that Mark had been living in Simon’s villa for a year. The rest of the week went by quickly.

On Friday Mark came to the theater, “Hi Adam, I was dying to get out of the house and figured I’d come here.”

Sven came over and looked Mark up and down, “Oh, if it isn’t yesterday’s news. I guess Simon decided to go abroad alone. Maybe he is shopping around for a new slave.”

“Fuck you, eunuch. I didn’t go because Simon is very protective of me and he thought it might be dangerous.”

Sven laughed, “Protective? Doesn’t he lend you out all the time?” Sven was holding a newspaper and pushed it toward Mark, “Here, is an interesting article about Simon and his new love you might like.”

Mark just looked at him and then Sven laughed, “Oh that’s right pathetic slaves don’t read. They are too stupid for anything other than fucking. Hopefully, someone else will want you when Simon comes back with his shiny new toy.”

Adam could tell Mark was getting really upset. Adam grabbed the paper and saw there wasn’t even an article about Simon. He pushed Sven hard, “You are full of shit. You are just angry because Simon doesn’t go for you. What are you going to do when you start getting old and no one wants to look at a freak? Come on, Mark, Sven needs a lot of time to do his makeup.”

Adam pulled Mark away and turned to Mark, “Sven is an ass. There was no article about Simon.”

Mark still looked sad, “He’s right you know, I am stupid and I can’t read. Simon will leave me and I won’t even be able to become a servant because I am so dumb.”

‘You are not dumb and Simon is not going to dump you. You are beautiful. Besides, I can teach you to read.”

“I’m too stupid to learn.”

“If my brother could learn, you can learn. By the time Simon comes back, you will be reading full novels.”

Mark looked at Adam, “Really? You would teach me?”

Adam nodded and smiled. Mark grabbed him and hugged him. Adam began spending more time with Mark and helping him read. Adam was patient and never laughed. Mark began opening up to him and told him he was actually 25 and had been raised to be a sex slave. He had come to Lisantia at age 17 and had worked for Ryan entertaining wealthy customers. Simon took a liking to him so Ryan gave him to Simon as a birthday gift. Adam was intrigued and secretly hoped Mark would give him a sample of his services.

One afternoon about two months after Simon left, Adam was listening to Mark read a children’s book by the pool. Adam had been thinking about the kiss he shared with Simon and wondered what it would be like to kiss Mark. To kiss, maybe touch, lick…Adam felt himself growing hard. Mark looked up and his expression changed, “Adam, stop looking like you want to fuck me.”

Adam became embarrassed and started blushing, “I’m not…I’m sorry I know you would never want to-”

Mark touched Adam’s hand, “I would do you in a heartbeat. You are a good friend but Simon would kill me. He warned me if I so much as kissed you he would scar me beyond recognition and throw me onto the streets. He would find out too because he is so smart. Simon can be very cruel. Once, I refused one of his friends because he was dirty and Simon beat me with a cane so hard, I couldn’t sit for two weeks. Another time, I got drunk on his really good port and he starved me for three days.”

Adam hoped Mark was exaggerating since he wanted to keep Simon on a pedestal. Adam was curious about his own situation, “Do you know why he won’t let me have sex with anyone?”

“I don’t know. Ryan asked me all kinds of questions about you too. I don’t think Simon usually gets possessive; he certainly never did with me. Ryan told me Simon warned him to make sure you stayed pure. So, you better be careful too.”

Adam laughed hysterically, “Considering I have had like zero offers, Simon seems to be going to a lot of trouble.”

Mark laughed, “I know. I don’t get it.”

“Fuck you.” Adam pushed Mark and they started wrestling. Adam became excited and Mark abruptly stopped them, “Let’s take a dip in the cold pool.” He knocked Adam in. Although, Mark refused to touch him, he did describe sex to Adam. From the descriptions, it sounded kind of gross and rather painful. Adam was more convinced not to ever let anyone fuck him. He was ok with fucking a man but there was no way he was going to let a man violate him.

*~*

Four months later, Adam was working at the theater practicing his vocals with Paul. He had been helping Adam for over an hour which was unusually long. After the extensive lesson Paul turned to Adam, “Adam, you have a good voice and excellent control. Tonight, a very famous playwright is coming to see the show. He is a very prominent man and actually penning a new musical for Simon. Maybe he would write you a part, if you spent some time with him.”

Adam became excited, “You mean sing for him or have dinner with him?”

“I meant more along the lines of spending the night with him. Look, he as eclectic tastes so I don’t think your appearance will be a problem. You are a bit tougher than Sven and can afford to take a day off. So what do you say you entertain him tonight?”

Adam paled. He did not want to be a whore. Paul went on, “If you really want to be a singer, you need to be willing to go the extra mile.”

Adam became uncomfortable with the suggestion, “If I don’t?”

“Well, than I will probably be too busy in the future to help you.”

Adam walked out of Paul’s office upset. He bumped into Mark, “Adam, what’s wrong?”

“Paul is threatening to stop my voice lessons. He says I have to ‘entertain’ some playwright tonight or else he won’t have time to teach me anymore.”

Mark smiled, “I’ll do it for you.”

“No, you can’t. I think the guy might get rough. He didn’t want him to go with Sven because he wasn’t tough enough.”

“Adam, I am a sex slave. I am trained to take pain so this will not be a big deal. Let me do this for you, besides, I miss being used. Fucking the other servants, just isn’t the same. Go tell Paul I will do it and see if he is ok with it.”

Adam hesitated but Mark pushed him. Adam went back to Paul’s office, “Paul, I just spoke to Mark and he is willing to take my place accommodating your friend.”

Paul’s eyes lit up, “Perfect. He is certainly more appealing than you. Frankly, I was a little nervous Lord Malfry would turn you down. So if Mark is willing, I guess its fine. I know Simon lends him out so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Adam walked out feeling bad. Mark came over and hugged Adam, “Stop fretting. We are friends and friends help each other out. I am glad to do this for you after all you did for me.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You taught me how to read, Adam. No one has ever taking the time to teach me anything besides sex. I am no longer an idiot and I owe it all to you.”

That night, Adam cringed when he saw the man Paul had wanted him to entertain. Lord Malfry was in his 50s and looked very mean. He was rotund and had pocket marks all over his face. Mark seemed unfazed and acted friendly toward the man. Adam wanted to make sure things were OK but Paul called him to help move props. Adam finished and saw both the man and Mark were gone. A few hours passed and Adam became worried. He questioned their departure but Paul told him to stop worrying. At midnight, Paul closed the theater and ignored Adam’s pleas to find Mark.

Adam went outside and on a gut feeling walked to the alley. He saw a figure and heard some moaning. Adam went over became instantly nauseous when he saw it was human. Not just human but Mark. His face was battered and bruised. His eyes were already swollen shut. Adam tried to help him up but all he could feel was liquid which he knew was blood. Adam didn’t know what to do and was scared to move him.

“Stay here. I’ll come right back with help.”

Adam ran as fast as he could to Ryan’s apartments. Luckily, he lived only down the road from the theater. He woke Ryan up and told him that Mark was dying in the alley. Ryan sent his butler to get a doctor and then followed Adam back to the alley. Adam prayed Mark was still alive. They arrived and Mark was still there but having difficulty breathing. Ryan immediately moved him more upright and seemed to be checking for broken bones.

“Fuck, that guy was rough. I don’t think he has any broken bones but there is a lot of blood. Let’s just be careful moving him.”

They carried Mark back to Ryan’s house and brought him to a guest room. The doctor was already waiting and immediately starting checking Mark. Adam was scared, angry and remorseful. It was his fault beautiful, Mark was dying. The doctor was shaking his head, “How could you let it get that rough, Ryan? I think he shoved either a blade or a very sharp object in his rectum because he’s really torn. I am going to try and stop the blood but it will take a long time to heal. He is going to require a lot of care, be out of commission for months and probably never be the same. Would you rather I just ease his pain and let him go?”

Adam freaked out, “You are a fucking doctor, save him! He can’t die. Please, this is all my fault?”

The doctor looked at him with disgust, “You did this to him?”

Ryan spoke up, “No, Adam found him. Listen, this is Simon’s personal slave you need to do everything in your power to save him. Simon will be away for a couple more months so he has time to recover. I have people here that can care for him around the clock.”

The doctor nodded, “OK, I am going to do the best I can but I warn you he will be hurting for a while.”

“We will deal with that as it comes, just make sure he lives.” Ryan turned to Adam, “He is going to be OK. Why don’t you go home, get some sleep and come back in the morning. There is nothing else you can do tonight.”

Adam nodded in a daze pondering what had transpired. How could someone be this cruel? How could anyone want to hurt someone so beautiful? Adam left and walked home. _Maybe sex was bad because nothing good seemed to ever from it._ He wasn’t even paying attention when he bumped into someone.

“Watch it you, idiot.”

Adam looked up and saw the guy from the theater, “You! You hurt my friend!”

The guy just looked at him, “I don’t even know who you are much less who you are talking about. Now go, away.”

Adam grabbed him, “You cut him and beat him.”

The guy pulled back, “You mean that whore? He deserved everything he got. He is a dirty whore that corrupts God fearing men. He is evil.”

Adam began to shake with rage and then just snapped. A few moments later he started to become aware of pain emanating from his hands. He looked down and his hands were bloody. He had been beating on the guy’s face so bad the man was barely breathing. Adam looked at the body collapsed at his feet and felt conflicted. He was horrified by what he had done but also felt powerful. He justified that the man was evil and brutal. _But, what did that make him?_ He had never hurt someone before and it scared him that it felt good. He let go of the man and ran back to Ryan’s house.

Ryan looked at him and the blood on his hands, “What the hell happened now?”

“I-I saw the guy that did this to Mark a-and I lost it. I beat him really bad.”

“Who was the guy?”

“Some playwright that came to the theater. Paul knew him and said he had eclectic tastes. He was fat, old and mean looking. I think his name was Malfry.”

“Shit, that’s Lord Malfry, he is the King’s fucking nephew.”

Ryan pulled Adam across the road to another nondescript building. He banged on the door and some mean looking men came out.

“Jake, I need you to take care of a body. Adam will show you where it is but it needs to disappear with no questions asked.”

Adam stared, “He was still alive, Ryan.”

“Not for long. If he recovers and identifies you, you would be arrested and killed. Take Jake to him and listen to his instructions. Your life literally depends on it.”

Adam followed Jake. Luckily, no one had noticed the battered man on the ground since it was so late. Jake grabbed the man and pulled him into another alley. Adam watched silently as Jake immediately cut the Lord Malfry’s throat. Lord Malfry’s face contorted in horror and then he immediately bled out. Adam was going to hell for sure.

“Good news, we are near the port so we can just sink his body. There are enough sharks he will be unrecognizable in the morning.”

Adam helped Jake carry the body and they managed to dump it in the water without getting caught. They watched as the body was attacked by some small sharks. Jake seemed to enjoy watching while Adam eventually gave in to his nausea and puked through most of it.

Afterwards, Jake said he was going to relieve his excitement in a brothel. Adam went home. He silently entered the inn and went straight to his room. He cleaned up and just laid down. He was a monster. He had caused his good friend to be hurt. He murdered a man and helped destroy the evidence. This was not the actions of a gentleman. He was evil, truly evil now. There was no redemption now.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam woke up the next day and went to check on Mark. He looked really bad. Ryan told him not to worry and warned him to keep his mouth shut about his involvement with Lord Malfry claiming Paul would use it against him. Adam became annoyed, “I am going to tell him I found Mark beat up. That could have been me, Ryan. Paul asked me to entertain Malfry and Mark volunteered to take my spot. I am never going to forgive myself for-“

“It is not your fault, Adam. You had no idea what he was capable of doing. I just hope Mark heals fast or at least before Simon gets back. Simon does not have a lot of patience when it comes to human frailty.”

“I am sure he would take care of Mark. He is not as heartless as you think.”

“We’ll see.”

Adam didn’t confront Paul and tried to ignore Sven’s comments that Mark probably asked for it. The next month he spent most of his time visiting Mark. Mark was in alot of physical pain and seemed very skittish. He was battling fevers every few days. The doctor was optimistic he would physically heal but it would take a couple months. Adam went home and heard his mother crying. Adam went over, “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Mr. Giraud produced a promissory note from your father for twenty thousand coins. He is going to take our land in a week if we don’t produce the money. We will be landless.”

“Who cares, it’s not like we can afford to live on it.”

“That land is what makes you a landowner without it we are nothing. I don’t know what we are going to do. I was thinking of begging your grandfather for some help.”

Adam was not going to let his mother grovel before his bastard grandfather, “I am the man of the house now and I will take care of everything. I’m not Dad, I will make this right, I promise.”

Adam went in his room and grabbed the box Simon had given him. He would have to sell his freedom to make sure one day Neil could have the life he deserved. He had committed far too many sins to ever lead a normal life. He just hoped Simon never treated him so badly that he would need the bracelet to escape. Before he could reconsider, he headed to Ryan’s house. Ryan would know how to convert the bracelet into money and pay off the Girauds.

Adam arrived and Ryan told him Mark’s fever had subsided so he was out of danger. Adam was relieved, “Thank God. Ryan, I need your help in another matter and you have to promise to keep it a secret.”

Ryan hesitated, “Didn’t I just help you? Who am I keeping this a secret from? Adam, I am Simon’s associate and friend. I am not going to keep secrets from him if it puts him at risk.”

“It doesn’t. Look, my family owns lands in the province. We had an estate and my father gambled away our fortune. He died and we had to fire all our help and abandon it. Apparently, he was more of a loser than we thought because he was in debt to Lord Giraud for 20,000 coins. He wants his money and is going to take our land.”

“You expect me to lend you that much money? That is a fortune.”

“No, I need you to sell this and give the money to Mr. Giraud and make sure no one else can touch our land.” Adam gave him a box. Ryan opened it and gasped,

“Where did you get this? Is it stolen?”

“No, Simon gave it to me for my birthday. Look.” Adam showed Ryan the note.

Ryan looked at Adam funny, “I have never known Simon to give someone a ‘choice’. That is very interesting. OK, Adam, I will keep your secret. As long as Simon thinks you can leave him, he will treat you better and just maybe he will do the right thing by someone. I will take care of everything and make sure no one else has any claims. Now, go see Mark he was asking about you.”

*~*

Mark continued to heal slowly over the next month but was not the same. It was apparent he would never be the same. Adam tried to assure him, that Simon would never kick him out but even Ryan seemed unsure. Simon had been gone for seven months and still no word when he would return. Paul still gave Adam vocal lessons in return for blowjobs every few days. On a few occasions, Paul asked to fuck him but Adam refused. Luckily, Paul relented and accepted a blowjob each time.

Paul, Sven, Adam and some of the cast met in the afternoon to go over set changes. Adam was taking diligently taking notes when he heard a commotion. His eyes lit up when he saw Simon come in. He hadn’t realized how much he missed him until that moment. Simon was tan, a little thinner and his hair had some sun highlights. Adam noticed he looked pissed and figured he had found out about Mark. Paul spoke, “Simon, you are back. You look great. I hope your journey was fruitful and pleasant.”

“My journey was fine. Except, I returned looking forward to enjoying a reunion with my lover and find he has been injured beyond repair.”

“Lord Malfry came to the theater and Adam suggested Mark entertain him. I gather he went a little too far. Lord Malfry has gone missing.”

Adam could not believe Paul was pinning this on him and was about to speak out but Simon continued, “I am not as interested in what happened, as I am in what you intend to do to fix this and please don’t offer me Sven.”

Paul looked around, “I know he is not much to look at, but Adam is one hell of a cock-sucker. Trust me what he lacks in appearances he makes up for in skill. Plus, he is a virgin. I am sure he would be a good ride with his tight ass.” Adam was humiliated that Paul was saying these things in front of everyone and upset he told Simon about the blow jobs. He also noticed Simon tensed up at his words, “You don’t say. So, how has Adam been entertaining you? What about the customers?”

Paul shook his head, “He gave me a few blowjobs in return for singing lessons. As for the customers, most want Sven or some pretty thing. Adam’s not really a good sell. I just thought you might like something fresh in a pinch.”

“Good point. I will take Adam as a substitute.”

Sven’s mouth dropped, “You are going to take Hogbert as a lover! He’s, fat and ugly.”

Simon turned suddenly and punched Sven in the face knocking him to the ground. He then kicked Sven in the ribs. Everyone froze as Sven laid in the fetal position crying and trying to protect himself. Simon stopped his attack, “I told you never to call him that. Do it again and you die.” Simon turned to Paul, “As I have said, I am taking Adam but I don’t intend to share. If I find out his lips have been on your cock again, I will castrate you. Do you understand? No one touches Adam again.”

Paul nodded, “I understand. I am sure Adam understands too and will be very accommodating to you.”

Simon looked over at Adam and smiled lasciviously, “I am sure he will be.” Simon threw a pouch of coins at Paul, “That is to cover Adam’s singing lessons. Now, if you excuse me, I’d like to sample my new goods.” Simon grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him out of the theater. Adam followed wondering what was going on. _Did Simon blame him for Mark? Would he be angry about the blowjobs? Was he going to try and sodomize him?_ Adam hoped for the best and was just happy Sven got his ass kicked. Adam was further confused when they showed up at Simon’s gentlemen’s club and sat town at a table as if on a normal date. Simon ordered two glasses of port, “So Adam, how have you been?”

Adam let out the breath he had been holding, “How have I been? Jesus, Simon, what the fuck just happened? I am so sorry about Mark. I didn’t-”

Simon smiled reassuringly, “I am glad it wasn’t you. It’s not your fault, Adam, Ryan told me what happened. You had no idea who or what Lord Malfry was and you certainly didn’t shove a blade in Mark. I wish you would have told me Paul was touching you.”

“He doesn’t touch me. He makes me suck his cock. Nobody ever touches me. I can’t believe you let everyone think you are going to touch me.” Adam paused for a moment, “Are you going to touch me?”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Adam looked down, “I don’t want anyone touching me. I saw all the bruises, bite marks and cuts on Mark and I don’t want that ever. I never want anyone to sodomize me.” Adam fought the urge to cry and looked at Simon defeated, “I guess if you want that, I can’t stop you.”

Simon put his hand on Adam’s leg, “What happened to Mark was not sex it was a brutal attack. Lord Malfry was a monster. Don’t let what happened to Mark make you dysfunctional. Sex can be a wonderful thing and you are a naturally sensual person.”

“No, I am not.” Simon ran his hand up Adam’s leg and over his crotch. Adam’s cock immediately responded and Simon laughed, “See.” Simon moved his hand back down Adam’s leg and patted his thigh, “Now, let’s enjoy a nice dinner and catch up.”

“What about Paul? Aren’t you going to make him pay for what happened to Mark?”

“I need Paul to keep giving you vocal lessons. Once he has taught you what you need to know I will deal with him. I told you revenge is a dish best served cold. Have no fear, Paul will get everything he has coming to him.”

Simon switched topics and told Adam tales of his travels. Adam had a great time with Simon and it felt good to think about all that had gone on. Simon always made him feel good about himself which made him relax. Adam was more himself with Simon than with anyone else. Simon treated him like he was special and Adam almost believed it when he was with him. After dinner, they went back to the villa. Mark was there and happy to see Adam. Simon turned to Mark, “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I slept quite a bit today. I am fine,” Mark smiled weakly.

Simon went over and he noticed Mark flinched. Simon moved back, “Go back to bed, Mark.”

Mark seemed to become very upset, “I’m sorry, Simon. Please, it was nothing. I’m fine maybe I can please you with my mouth.”

Adam heard the desperation in Mark’s voice and felt bad. Simon shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I am tired anyway.”

Mark started to cry, “Please, I don’t want you to give me away.”

Adam’s couldn’t stand it, “Mark, Simon would never give you away. Would you, Simon?”

Simon just looked away, “I am going to bed.” Simon went upstairs and Mark started crying. Adam hugged him, “Simon, is just tired. He is not going to give you away. I won’t let him.”

Mark looked up, “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Adam meant it too. Mark hugged him again. Adam took Mark back to his room and then went to Simon’s room. He walked in without knocking. Simon was naked getting ready to climb into a bathtub. “How could you be so mean? Mark was looking for some reassurances.”

“Did you want me to lie?” Simon climbed into the bath.

Adam was shocked, “You would give him away? This wasn’t his fault.”

Simon became annoyed, “You saw him. He can’t stand to be touched and he certainly is in no condition to fuck. He is a sex slave that can’t have sex. What use do I have for him?”

“So you are just going to throw him away?”

“Well, he is rather useless in his condition.”

Adam could not believe how mean Simon was being, “What happens if I lose my voice? Will you just throw me away too?” Simon just closed his eyes. Adam needed to hear the answer, “Answer me. If I lose my voice will you just kick me to the curb?”

Simon became angry, “You are damn right I will.” Simon looked at Adam, “You better either protect your voice or develop other skills to entice me into keeping you around. I can tell you this much, being a pain in my fucking ass doesn’t help your cause.”

Adam just sat in a chair and waited for Simon to finish his bath and cool off. A few minutes later Simon called out, “Make yourself useful and bring me a towel.”

Adam got up and brought a towel over and wrapped it around Simon. He couldn’t help but look. Unlike Adam, Simon had dark hair on his chest and it was kind of sexy. Adam just moved away because he didn’t want to get rejected.

“Why don’t you take a bath? The water is still warm.”

There was no way Adam was getting naked in front of Simon. He didn’t even like looking at himself so he definitely was not letting anyone else see. “Er…I’m good.”

“If you are planning on sleeping in my clean bed, take a bath.”

Adam hadn’t thought about it and stated lamely, “I don’t have pajamas or a change of clothes.”

Simon smiled, “Sleep naked then. I don’t mind.”

Adam tensed. Simon came over, “What’s wrong, Adam? I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do. Are you nervous I am going to hurt you?”

Adam shook his head and blushed, “I don’t want you to see my body. It’s ugly.”

“Why because you think you are fat?”

Adam nodded, “And I have I have freckles; all over my body.”

“Why don’t you let me see and then I will tell you what I really think. Maybe it’s not as bad as you think. You trust me don’t you?”

Adam looked at Simon and saw sincerity in his expression. Adam reluctantly undressed and blushed as Simon stared at him. After a couple minutes, Adam fidgeted and looked up at Simon and saw lust in his eyes. Adam relaxed a little, “Well?”

“I agree, you can lose a few pounds.” Adam went to grab his clothes but Simon stopped him, “But, I think your other assets overshadow the imperfections.” Simon stroked Adam, “You have an incredible cock.” Adam moaned at the touch. Simon continued, “Men can work out, diet and make their bodies like a sculpture but that’s the one thing that can’t be changed. God must have liked you just a little bit to give you such a gift.”

Simon kissed Adam and continued to stroke him. Adam forgot all about his embarrassment and focused on the sensations Simon was creating. No one had ever touched him and Adam liked it. He started returning Simon’s kisses and pumping into his hand. Being so inexperienced, Adam didn’t last too long and came with a loud moan. Adam looked up and Simon was staring at him, “You are more beautiful than you will ever know. Now take a bath and come to bed.”

Adam climbed in the bathtub with shaky legs. He had jerked off plenty of times but it was so much better when someone else did it. He was even happier because Simon wasn’t repulsed by his body and called him beautiful. Adam couldn’t help but wonder if the long days at sea made Simon a little batty. After his bath, he dried off and climbed into bed naked. He felt aroused being nude and knowing Simon was naked too. He was still scared to death of sex but he couldn’t help thinking what it would be like to really fool around with someone he actually wanted. He moved close to Simon and wrapped himself around him. Simon laughed, “Now, if we could just cure you of this cuddling shit.”

Adam tensed and went to move away. Simon pulled him closer and kissed him gently on the lips, “We’ll work on that another time.”

Adam smiled to himself and gave into sleep. For the first time in a long while, he slept soundly. He woke up to banging. He looked up and saw Mark in the doorway, “I can’t believe you, Adam! Did you set me up just so you could have Simon to yourself?”

Adam paled. _This didn’t look good._ Mark continued to spout out hateful words, “Did you tell that monster to hurt me! I hate you!”

Simon sat up, “You are obviously feeling better, Mark. Now, shut up already.”

Mark ignored the instruction, “So, now Adam is your lover and I am what? What about me? I’ll get better, I promise.”

Simon just shook his head, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. Mark, you knew this was a temporary situation so don’t act so surprised. I spoke with Ryan and we decided you would never really get over this and trust a man again.” Mark was crying.

“I love you, Simon, I don’t want to go. Please, I’ll be nice to Adam.” Mark turned to Adam, “You promised you wouldn’t let him get rid of me. Please, help me.”

Simon laughed cruelly, “Adam isn’t going to help you, Mark. He just took your lover why would he help you stay with me?”

Adam stared at Simon, “Shut up. I did not take anything.”

Simon looked at Adam, “Really? So you want me to go back to Mark?”

Adam felt the blood pounding in his head. He didn’t want to hurt Mark but he also didn’t want to share Simon. Adam hated Simon for saying these things in front of Mark. Adam looked at Mark and his heart gave, “Yes, I want Mark to stay. I’ll share.”

Simon became irate, “Then you are a fucking idiot too!” Simon got up and started dressing. Mark smiled at Adam. Simon noticed, “I wouldn’t be so jovial because you are still going.”

“Why? He said I could stay.”

“He doesn’t make decisions. I do and you are going. Pack your shit.”

Adam ran over to Simon, “Don’t do this to him, please, Simon. It is cruel.”

Simon pushed Adam away hard, “It is a cruel world and I am sure if positions were reversed, Mark would not be exerting any energy to save you. This time it was an easy choice, next time you may have to work harder to tip the odds in your favor.”

Simon walked out of the room. Mark just collapsed on the ground. Adam went over and hugged him. Mark initially pulled away and then just broke down crying and hugging Adam.

“He is heartless. He will leave you too, Adam.”

“I know he will.”


	9. Chapter 9

Adam was powerless to stop Simon from throwing Mark out. Adam helped him pack his belongings and listened to him complain he was being thrown out because the man had marred his beauty. Like a wounded animal, Mark snapped at Adam,

“Why is Simon choosing you? Even scarred, I am better looking. If Simon takes you out as his latest lover, people are going to laugh at him and think he is daft.”

Adam decided to be a bigger man and just not respond. After all what did it matter? He was in and Mark was out. Ryan came and picked Mark up. Mark looked at Ryan confused,

“Am I going to work in the club again?”

“Actually, you are going to work for a widow down south. She is in her late thirties and attractive. She refuses to marry but likes pretty things. You will like her and she will take good care of you.”

Mark seemed nervous, “Will there be any men?”

“There are other male servants but I’ve explained the situation and she assured me you will only be servicing her.”

Mark seemed happier at the news. Adam thought to himself, that sounds worse. Maybe Mark was bisexual. Adam still felt like a freak because he seemed to like only men while everyone else seemed to go for both. Simon hadn’t bothered to say goodbye to Mark. Adam went in Simon’s office before heading home, “Mark’s gone. You could have at least said goodbye and told him something nice so he felt better.”

“Why? That would have been for my benefit not his. Let him hate me so he moves on faster. Anger and resentment can be very medicinal.”

Adam knew there was no point arguing, “I am going to go home. Am I still working at the theater?”

Simon looked up, “Why wouldn’t you be? You need to learn to sing.”

“I thought maybe I would just take lessons and then hang out with you.”

Simon laughed, “Hang out with me? I’m a busy man, Adam. Besides, I want someone keeping a close eye on the theater. It may not make me much money but I am fond of it.”

“Should I move into Mark’s room?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Adam became flustered, “I-I thought I was-was Mark’s replacement?”

Simon laughed, “You are going to be my sex slave? You don’t even like having sex yet. Listen, Adam, I think it is in your interest to pretend we are lovers at the theater but that is as far as it goes for now. I have to go to Mauritia in a couple weeks and I am going to be gone for at least six months.”

Adam looked down, “I just assumed after last night we were together. Besides, I liked what you did to me last night. Can I go with you to Mauritia?”

“No, I am going to be busy and I don’t have time to babysit you.”

Adam walked around the desk and moved closer to Simon, “I am not a baby or a child anymore. Maybe you would like my company.”

Simon laughed, “As cute as this seduction attempt would be, I really have to get this paperwork done. Now, go home and I will come see you before I go.”

Adam felt stupid and undesirable. _Of course, Simon was not interested._ Adam just picked his pride off the floor and walked out. He went back to his house. His mother was there d yelling at Neil, “-I want you home by nine.”

Neil looked at Adam, “He stayed out later when he was my age.”

“Adam wasn’t hanging around with hoodlums.”

“No, when he was my age, he was just getting coins from letting disgusting men touch him.”

Adam and Leila both paled at Neil’s words. Adam recovered first, “Be glad you don’t have to do that to feed us.”

“Well, maybe I can earn some money, so we don’t have to rely on Simon Cowell. Everyone that knows him says he is a bad man. My friends said he was being nice to us so he could sell us as slaves. Todd said there is a black market where aristocrats are sold as sex slaves.”

Leila turned to Adam, “Does Simon sell slaves?”

Ryan had been fairly vague about Simon’s exact money sources. “I don’t know. He said he used to run a slave trade but I think he stopped.”

“Neil’s theory would certainly explain Simon’s interest in you. Why else would he give you the time of day? Not that I don’t love you, Adam, but come on. Why would Simon Cowell pick you?”

“He picked me because I can sing.”

Neil looked at Adam, “He picked you so he can sell your ass to some mean, old Lord. Todd says that Simon targets gentry that have fallen on hard times. He offers them money and helps them out. Then, he makes them give him one or all of their children. Sound familiar? You’re fat so he will probably take me and I don’t want to go.”

Adam’s head started spinning and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. That theory certainly made a lot more sense than Simon Cowell actually liking him. If Simon really liked him, he would have given in to Adam’s feeble pass. Unless, of course, he was saving his virginity for the highest bidder. This would also explain Simon’s order to remain pure. Now it all made sense.

Adam ran to the garbage pail and puked up the contents of his stomach. Leila came over and tried to comfort him. She rubbed his back, “Maybe we can run away.”

Adam turned, “Run away and go where? I spent all our money buying out Mr. Giraud’s claim to our land. We can’t go back there because we have no money to run an estate. Despite Neil’s opinion, maybe Simon will just sell me. I will make sure Neil remains unharmed.”

“What about you?”

“I am already ruined and wouldn’t have made much of a landowner anyway. I am OK with whatever happens to me. Just don’t let on we know what Simon is planning. We need to have the upper hand. I will try and set money aside in case you need to escape with Neil. Simon is going away for six months so we have some time.”

Leila kissed Adam on the head, “I am so sorry you have to make so many sacrifices.”

“It’s OK, mother. I doubt after everything that has happened I could ever go back to our old way of life.”

Adam went to the theater that night feeling rather morose. His bright future seemed rather dim now. Sven came over immediately, “So you still work here? I guess your ass isn’t good enough to replace your day job. Funny, Simon always seemed to take care of his lovers. I guess you didn’t really make the cut.”

Adam hated Sven and was finding hard not to kill him, “Simon has no complaints. I am working at the theater because I want to not because I have to. Simon is taking care of me just fine.”

Adam walked away and ignored the looks from the others. He went by Paul for his singing lesson. Paul looked at Adam, “So how was the boss? I’ve heard he has exotic tastes. I wouldn’t get my head turned if I were you because you were probably just a one time fuck. After all he was at sea for a few months and was probably horny enough he would have even fucked a goat.”

Adam just stared at Paul, “But he didn’t he fucked me and I don’t think he would appreciate this conversation. I suggest we just get to the lessons. When am I going to get to sing in the show?”

“When you stop being a tub of lard and I am sure the audience won’t laugh at you.”

Adam just walked away insulted and annoyed. He stayed busy cleaning props and getting ready for the show. Simon never came in which seemed to prove to Sven that Adam was not Simon’s current interest.

The next day his mother announced she would be going out that evening. Adam tried to interrogate her but she remained closed lipped and told Adam since he was not the parent to shut up. Adam just went to the theater pissed off. Paul made up an excuse to cancel their lesson and Sven was putting on airs. Adam felt ready to explode. Just before curtain call, Adam decided to further his own cause at Simon’s expense. He went by Paul and complained, “Simon paid for my lessons and I don’t think he would appreciate being cheated. Plus, he won’t like it if I am unhappy tonight.”

“You probably won’t even see him tonight.”

Adam knew he was pushing his luck but went on, “I see him every night.”

Paul laughed, “Sure you do, Adam. I’ve known Simon for years and you are not his type. I find it hard to believe he would fuck you once much less twice. You give a good blowjob but I doubt your ass is so amazing it would completely outweigh your flaws. Besides, even if it did, you would be nothing more than his dirty little secret. He would never take you out or be linked to you publicly. So don’t start acting like you are all that because you are nothing.”

Adam felt two feet tall and even smaller when Simon walked in with Ryan and two beautiful women. It was an obvious double date and a slap in the face to Adam. Especially, because the women did not appear to be gentry so it wasn’t for show.

Paul laughed, “See. You were forgotten already. Now, get back to work the curtain is going up in five minutes.”

Adam set the stage and then went to help serve drinks. Paul gave him some drinks to take over to Simon’s table, “Maybe Simon will still give you a tip for menial tasks.”

Adam went over pissed off. He banged the drinks down. Ryan looked at Adam,

“What did the liquor ever do to you?”

Paul came over immediately, “Sorry, Adam has been acting up all night, pay him no mind.”

Simon grabbed Adam’s arm which made caused Adam to recoil. The last thing he wanted was for Simon to touch him. Simon looked at Paul, “Did something happen tonight?”

“No, Adam just takes things too seriously and I think the other night might have confused him. I tried to explain things to him but I guess he still doesn’t understand.”

Simon’s date laughed, “Simon, you didn’t flirt with the poor boy, did you?” The girl turned to Adam, “Sweetie, you are far too plain to attract someone like Simon. You should set your sights on someone attainable.” She looked around and pointed to a bald, disheveled older man, “Like him.”

Adam turned red as he heard everyone laughing and went to walk away in shame. He heard Simon’s voice, “I did a lot more than flirt and I don’t find him plain in the least.”

The woman turned to Simon, “Are you telling me you find this…this boy desirable? I heard you indulged in men but I assumed you exercised good taste.”

“Really? How could you assume that since I’m out with you?”

The woman started to hyperventilate, “How dare you? I am a courtesan at the court not some street prostitute. I don’t have to take that kind of insult.”

“Then by all means go.” Simon turned to Adam, “Would you like to join us looks like we have an extra chair.”

The woman got up and grabbed her friend and walked out. Ryan downed his drink, “Why did your date have to take mine away? This is the last time, I have one of my girlfriends bring along a friend for you.”

“Relax, now we can catch that show at the port. Speaking of shows.” Simon turned to Paul, “When am I going to see Adam on the stage? I am going away for six months and when I return I’d like to see him on the stage.”

Paul hesitated, “He doesn’t have a good stage presence.”

“That is probably because he hasn’t been on a stage. Look, I don’t expect him in the lead role but surely you have a small part for him to get his feet wet.”

“People like to see good-looking people on stage.”

“People like to hear good singers more. Besides, Adam is just as attractive as the rest of your cast. He just needs a little stage makeup and the right role.”

Paul mumbled, “And a diet.” In a louder voice he continued, “It is your show, if you want me to find him a supporting role, I will.

Ryan spoke, “I am sure Sven will provide enough eye candy to appease the audience. Adam will enhance Sven’s performance so everyone gains.”

Adam was becoming immune to the insults and was just happy he was going to get to go onstage. He was about to go back to work when Simon grabbed his arm, “I asked you to join us. I think you can afford to take one night off. Since I am your boss, you can’t really argue. Can he, Paul?”

“No, it’s fine. We can survive a night without Adam.”

Adam sat down and was further surprised when Simon kissed him passionately in front of the whole theater. Adam was a little embarrassed when he noticed everyone was looking at their table. Ryan spoke, “Well, that was subtle, Simon. Since when, are you so into public displays of affection?”

“I just want to make sure everyone gets the right idea. As far as the theater is concerned, Adam is my lover. Now, let’s say we all go do something more risqué.”

Adam followed Ryan and Simon to the port. They went into a hidden away building where there were some mean looking men guarding a door. They noticed Simon and open the door. Adam was surprised to hear exotic music coming from within. Simon winked at Adam, “This is another theater of sorts Ryan and I co-own. Prepare to be corrupted.”

Adam went into sensory overload. There was exotic music and incense burning. There were colorful fabrics all over the place and people dressed in odd clothing dancing on small stages. Adam noticed a beautiful man on a stage dancing sensually with nothing but a few jewels adorning his body and a thick gold band around the base of his cock. This was Sodom and Gomorrah for sure. Simon and Ryan were staring at a female dancer moving her hips sensually. Adam could appreciate her beauty but she did nothing for him. Simon noticed, “You don’t like women at all, do you?”

Adam had never admitted that to anyone before and hesitated before being honest, “I think they are pretty but I don’t want to be with them.”  
“You need to learn to fake it then. Maybe you can learn to tolerate it.”

“Why can’t I just be with men?”

“Lisantia is a very conservative nation and homosexuality is barely tolerated. Sometimes you need to toe the line. No matter, you don’t need to deal with it tonight. Let’s go into a private room. We are going to have some performances so I will make sure we thown in some men for you.”

“Don’t you like men, Simon?”

“Obviously, I like men but I usually like women more.”

Between the incense, naked people and sexual undercurrent, Adam’s hormones were out of control. They went into a private room and were served some strange beverages. True to his word three women and two men came in the room with a musician. All five were beautiful and seemed to have the most perfect bodies. Adam watched the two men as they danced together and slowly started to remove each other clothes. Adam looked over and saw one of the women sitting on Ryan’s lap as the other two women danced. Simon came over by Adam and sat next to him. He kissed Adam on the neck, “Does watching them make you hot?”

Adam just nodded still watching as one of the men got on his knees and was opening the other trousers. Simon started opening Adam’s shirt. Adam did not want anyone to see his body, “Please, don’t. We are not alone.”

Simon looked at Adam, “Nobody in this room cares, don’t you want to feel good? I can’t touch you if you are wearing all your clothes. Do you want one of them to touch you?”

“NO!” Adam was horrified at thought of one of the beautiful dancers touching his disgusting body. Simon laughed, “So only I can touch you.”

“Yes.”

Simon kissed him again, “Good, I didn’t really want to share.” A few moments later Simon offered Adam to inhale out of some contraption. Simon explained he was experiencing Bantrian culture at his best. After a few inhales Adam lost his inhibitions and was horny as hell. He was vaguely aware of letting Simon strip him completely. He watched as Simon kissed him all over and took him in his mouth. Adam had never experienced a blowjob before and it felt amazing. He also noticed one of the dancers had come over and was touching Simon. Adam didn’t like that at all. Adam came and sat up. He pushed the dancer away, “He is mine.” Adam climbed on top of Simon and started kissing him passionately. Simon was responding with equal passion. Adam found himself biting and sucking Simon’s skin. He wanted to stake his claim by marking him. The rougher Adam got the more aroused and submissive Simon became. Adam felt the power and control he was experiencing was like an aphrodisiac. He was starting to get hard again.

“I want you so bad, Simon. I want to be in you.”

Simon let out a soft moan, “I want you in me too.”

Adam had no idea how to actually do it. He also didn’t like the idea of making a fool of himself in front of a crowd. Adam let out a frustrated growl and then whispered shyly, “I don’t know how.”

Simon lost his patience, “There is one fucking hole! How hard could it be to figure it out?”

 _Fine._ Adam lined himself up and pushed straight in as hard as he could. Simon cried out in pain. Adam froze immediately, “Are you OK?”

“You just rammed your huge cock in my ass with no oil and no prep. No, I am not ok, Adam. So unless you plan on using my blood as lube, pull out and put some oil on your dick.”

Adam heard Ryan giggle. One of the dancers brought a jar over to Adam. Adam noticed he had some blood on his cock, “I think you are hurt, Simon.”

“Stop thinking and hurry up.”

Adam put the oil on himself and went back by Simon. “Do I need to do anything else before I go in again?”

“No, come on.” Simon lifted his knees to his chest and Adam leaned on his legs as he lined himself up. He stared into Simon’s eyes as he slowly went in. It was a lot easier with the oil and Simon was surprisingly relaxed. Still, it was a tight warm sensation Adam had never felt before. He thrusted a couple times and immediately came. Adam might not know that much about sex but he knew enough to rate his performance as pretty dismal.

He looked down and saw Simon smiling at him, “After brutally impaling me, you did fine for a first time. Virgins never last more than a second or two. At least, your performance can only improve at this point.” Simon kissed him and guided Adam’s hand to his cock. Adam laughed at himself and realized he didn’t actually feel bad. Adam decided to redeem himself and gave Simon a blowjob. From the moans coming from Simon, Adam was confidant he did a good job. Adam began to rethink his opinion on sex and thought maybe it wasn’t so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam was incredibly relaxed and feeling uninhibited. Between the alcohol, strange incense, and post orgasmic bliss, Adam had no care in the world. He wrapped his arms around Simon and kissed him short on the lips before announcing, “I’m not a virgin anymore. I thought it was going to be so traumatic and it really wasn’t.”

“Speak for yourself, you weren’t on the bottom. I found you losing your virginity extremely traumatic.”

Adam laughed hysterically which made Simon laugh too, “I love your laugh, Adam. It is an infectious laugh, you should do it more often.”

“Take me with you to Mauritia and I will laugh all the time.”

“I wish I could but I have some serious negotiations going on and I can’t risk any distractions. Besides, Paul is giving you a role in a play. That will be a lot more exciting than a dull trip to Mauritia.”

Adam pretended to pout, “But I want to keep having sex with you besides, I bet he gives me a lame role like the village idiot.”

Simon laughed and just started tonguing Adam’s ear. Adam just laid back and started watching the dancers. The two guys were making out. Adam thought it was hot. One of the guys started running his tongue down the other guys back. Unable to look away, Adam watched the guy run his tongue down the other man’s crack.

Adam turned to Simon, “Holy shit, that guy is licking him.”

Simon was half sleeping and just pulled Adam closer. Adam continued to watch as the man receiving seemed to be in ecstasy. Adam shook Simon, “Have you ever done THAT?”

Simon opened one eye to see, “I have had it done to me and I have done to a girl. Why? Do you want him to do that to you?”

“No, it’s disgusting.” Adam couldn’t help but wonder, “Did you like it?”

“I loved it. There are a lot of things that seem disgusting until you try it.” Simon put his head back down on Adam’s chest. Ryan came over a few minutes later and inquired sarcastically, “Do you two lovebirds, want to head out?”

“Fuck off, Ryan.” Simon sat up and turned to Adam, “Are you ready to go?”

Adam had wanted to keep watching the two guys together but kept that to himself. Simon didn’t want to make the journey home so they just rented a room down the street. There were two single beds and a couch. Ryan got in one bed and Simon went in the other. Adam went by Simon and started to climb in the bed, “Sorry, Adam. The old people get the beds. You get the couch.”

“I want to sleep near you. We’ll fit.” Adam ignored Simon’s attempts to block him and climbed in the bed. He had to lay halfway on top of Simon to fit.

“Isn’t this ridiculous, Adam? One of us is waking up on the floor and I hope to God it is you.” Adam didn’t care he wanted to be near Simon. A few minutes later Simon was snoring lightly. Adam fell asleep shortly after. The next morning he felt Simon untangling himself and heard a thump as Simon fell off the bed and growl, “Asshole.”

Adam tried not to laugh as Simon got up off his ass. Adam went to sit up and Simon pushed him back down, “Go back to bed, princess, we aren’t leaving yet.” Adam felt a bit hung over from the alcohol so he readily agreed. A few minutes later he overheard Ryan and Simon talking over a cup of coffee.

“I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes, you are falling for this kid.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I am far too jaded to ‘fall’ for anyone. I am simply taking an active interest in my investment.”

“Perhaps, a little too active if you ask me.”

“Well, I didn’t. Keep an eye on him in my absence. I am hoping his poor body image keeps him from indulging in sex but he’s almost 17 which means his hormones are raging. I should have waited until I returned to introduce him to sex.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Fuck off. Make sure Paul gives him a decent role in the play. I want him to stay busy in my absence. Also, I want Yerie to start teaching him to dance.”

“To dance? I don’t mean to sound rude but most people are not going to want to watch Adam dance. He has beautiful eyes and a killer smile but he’s a little chubby.”

Simon laughed, “More to love. Actually, I think he purposely overeats for security and thinks the fat protects him from being molested. As he overcomes some of his fears, he’ll lose the weight. I kind of hope he keeps eating in my absence so I don’t have to compete for his attention.”

“Should I add shoving pastries down his throat in your absence to my list of tasks?”

Simon ignored Ryan’s sarcasm and continued in a more serious tone, “Just keep him out of harm’s way.”

Adam got up and moved to the table. Ryan handed him a cup of coffee which Adam gratefully accepted. He sat down at the table with them and smiled when he saw the marks on Simon’s neck, “Sorry for the souvenirs.” Adam ran his hand along Simon’s neck and felt Simon shutter a little.

“Actually that is less annoying then my torn ass.”

Ryan spit out his coffee. Adam laughed at Simon’s lack of tact. Ryan just shook his head, “When are you leaving for Mauritia?”

“I want to head out tomorrow morning.” Simon paused for a minute, “Also, seeing as Adam’s role has changed, let him draw fifty coins a week for spending money.”

Ryan laughed, “Is that food money?”

Simon laughed, “Maybe.”

Adam did not find it funny but was happy he would be able to start saving. The clock was ticking and Adam needed enough money stashed away in case Simon decided to sell him. More importantly, he hoped to have enough money to ensure Neil never experienced the unsavory world Adam had seen. Being Simon’s whore seemed a whole lot more pleasurable than letting some dirty man fuck his mouth in alleyway.

Adam still occasionally had nightmares about the men he had to give blowjobs to and how they had treated him with such disgust. Even though Simon would probably hurt him in the end, he was still the only person that made Adam feel worthwhile. The scary part was, Adam really liked Simon as a person. Part of him wanted to believe Simon was a good man and would never leave him or sell him.

Simon stood up and ran his hand through Adam’s hair, “Come on princess, we need to get going.”

Simon took Adam back to the inn and it seemed Neil and Leila were out, “No one’s home, you want to come in for a bit?”

“I need to pack for my trip.”

Adam hated that Simon was leaving and was angry to be left behind. Without thinking, he roughly pulled Simon’s head toward himself and kissed him roughly. Adam felt Simon submit to the kiss which encouraged Adam to kiss harder. Adam felt himself getting hard, “I want you to come in for a little bit and I am not taking no for an answer.”

Simon looked at Adam like he was going to argue. Adam put his hand on Simon’s ass and pulled him closer so Simon could feel his erection. Simon’s eyes got darker, “I can’t stay long.”

Adam smiled at getting his way, “I don’t take that long.”

“So, I noticed.”

Adam slapped Simon’s ass and then pulled him into his rooms. They went into Adam’s room and immediately started kissing and tearing at each other’s clothes. Simon pulled back, “I am still sore from your clumsy performance last night and I doubt you have the necessary supplies. We may have to settle for plan b.”

Adam pulled back annoyed but Simon kept kissing him and started running his tongue over Adam’s nipples. Adam moaned and Simon smiled, “Lay down and let me make sure you miss me while I am gone.”

Adam laid down and watched as Simon began licking and kissing him down his body. Adam tensed as Simon was running his hands over his love handles. “Do you think other people would reject me because they think I am fat?”

Simon looked up, “I think you should avoid the situation completely and wait for me until I get back. I won’t reject you.”

“Do you like me heavy?”

“Not especially, but it is not a showstopper. I think you are beautiful and sexy despite the excess.” Simon continued to nibble his way down Adam’s protruding stomach.

“You don’t think Mark was better looking?”

Simon sighed, “I think Mark was smart enough not to bring shit up during sex. What do you want me to tell you, Adam? You are not fat? Sorry but you are and you do eat too much. I think you eat to keep people away and my guess is it gives you some comfort. Eventually, you will find a better outlet. How about you practice being sexy and shut up.”

Adam decided to follow Simon’s instruction since it appeared he was going to get another blow job. Adam wrapped his hand around Simon’s hair and couldn’t resist pushing his hips up to go in deeper. Simon didn’t resist. Adam came suddenly. Simon moved back, “It is customary to give a warning.”

Adam shrugged, “I didn’t know either.”

Simon went to get up but Adam pulled him back down and kissed him.

“Adam? Are you home?” Leila’s voice was coming from the other room and getting closer. Simon got up and was adjusting his clothes when the door opened. Adam quickly pulled up his pants. Leila looked at them, “What the hell is going on?”

“No-nothing, you remember Simon?”

“Of course, how can I forget the man that enjoys hanging around with boys half his age?”

Simon looked at Leila, “Let’s not forget that same man is paying your fucking rent and providing extra money for your little luxuries.”

Adam didn’t want a scene, “Mom, Simon is our friend so don’t be rude to him.”

Leila just looked at Simon and shook her head, “He may be helping us but it seems at quite a steep price.” She looked at Simon’s neck, “That’s attractive.”

“Lecture your son he’s the one that did it.” Adam wanted to die of embarrassment from Simon’s revelation. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. “Adam, I am heading out early tomorrow for Mauritia so I may not see you. Ryan is going to move into my villa in my absence so you don’t need to worry about paying the staff. Just drop by weekly to collect your fifty coin allowance. It is a reward.”

“What are you rewarding?”

“Your fidelity. I don’t want you screwing around while I’m gone.”

Adam smiled seductively, “If you want me to wait, then maybe you should take me with you.”

“Adam! That’s enough from you. Good day, Simon and bon voyage.”

Simon smiled tightly, “Always a pleasure, Leila.”

Simon walked out. Leila turned to Adam, “What the hell are you doing? He is twice your age and sells aristocrats. Why are you flirting with him?”

Adam became annoyed, “Do you have a roof over your head? Do you have plenty of food? Is Neil able to slack off and just go to school? I think so and it’s because that ‘old’ man pays for it all! So leave me alone!”

Adam walked away both angry and a little embarrassed that his mother had seen him flirt with Simon. Worse, she probably figured out he was having sex. Adam just stayed in his room until he had to go to the theater. Adam noticed everyone was a little more distant but also seemed to be treating him nicer. Adam had hoped Simon would have stopped by but he never showed. Adam went home after finishing up and just slept.

Adam felt lonely with Simon gone because no one else seemed to understand or accept him. Paul was noncommittal on giving him a part in the play. He said Adam had to learn a few more songs and improve his acting skills. Adam convinced Ryan to let him skip the dance lessons and just stuck to singing. Home life wasn’t any better. His mother started seriously dating a shady man named Sal. Sal was constantly promising he was going to marry Leila and get money to take them back to the estate. Adam was angry that the man thought he could just move onto his lands. One evening about four months after Simon left, Sal arrived while Leila and Neil were out. Adam reluctantly let him in.

“You don’t like me much, do you, kid?”

“I am not a kid and I just don’t trust you.”

The guy became annoyed, “You are lucky I am around. I heard all about the disgusting things you do for money. Frankly, I am surprised you have any offers. Then again some men will put their dick anywhere, don’t they, Adam?”

Adam became frozen with fear and anger. He was angry that his mother obviously betrayed him. He was scared Sal was going to try and rape him. He felt powerless and exposed. Worst of all, Simon wouldn’t be back for at least a couple months. Adam wanted to tell this man off and was searching for the right words when he continued,

“You listen good, hogbert. I plan on marrying your mother and living the good life as a landowner. If you try and get in my way, I will make your mother unhappy and she will hate you. Is that what you want?”

“I am going to tell her you threatened me and she is going to dump you.”

Sal laughed, “She is not going to dump me because your mother’s lonely and I give her what she needs. She is quite a passionate woman. I guess like mother, like son.”

Adam was shaking with rage and punched the guy in the face. Unfortunately, he was not some refined Lord and fought back. Sal punched Adam in the mouth and then knocked him to the ground. Sal kicked him in the gut a couple times and Adam felt like he was dying. Sal stopped and Adam could feel tears forming in his eyes,

“My mother will leave you for hurting me.”

“No, she won’t because I will explain I was just defending myself. I will tell her you became jealous I was with her and freaked out. She already thinks you are mentally unstable so this will just prove it. Hell, if I play my cards right you might even get put away.”

Sal walked out. Adam cried and eventually got himself cleaned up and waited for his mother to return. His mother arrived with Sal four hours later. Adam saw the look of disappointment in his mother’s eyes,

“Adam, Sal told me what happened. I know you are upset that I am with someone else but your father is dead and I need to continue living. Still, that does not excuse you acting inappropriately. I think you need help.”

Adam stared at his mother, “He is using you to get at our lands.”

“Adam, stop this right now. I have kept my mouth shut about a lot of things because I didn’t want to see it. You can’t go around making passes at men and then getting angry when they reject you.”

 _What! What was his mother talking about?_ Adam saw Sal smirking as his mother continued, “I think you be might be possessed. You used to be a sweet, sensitive boy and now you are like a monster. I saw your knuckles a few months ago so I know you are capable of violence and I think it is going to get worse. I am afraid you are going to really hurt someone.”

Adam stared at his mother, “How can you say these things to me? After, everything I have done for you?”

“I know that is the problem, honey. I think somewhere along the way you snapped. Sal and I talked about it and we are going to get you help.”

“No! Leave me alone!” Adam noticed two burly men come in. Not good. “Mother, I am your son, how can you let him do this?”

Sal spoke up, “Adam, we love you and are trying to help you. I think you just need some time in a safe place to sort through things; a place where you can learn to be yourself again. It is only for a little while and then you can come back home.”

Adam noticed his mother crying and looking heartbroken, “Sal, maybe he could get help here-“

“Baby, we talked about this. Right now he is a danger to himself and to others. If he continues acting out he could hurt someone or end up hung. You don’t want that and neither do I?”

Leila nodded and the two men came toward Adam. Knowing his life was at risk, Adam grabbed a vase and cracked it over one of the men’s heads as hard as he could. He then tried to run toward the door but the other man grabbed him and put a cloth to his mouth. The room started getting dark and he heard Sal speaking, “See, baby, he is dangerous. That man could have been Neil.”

Adam’s last thought was about Simon hoping he would somehow come back early to rescue him.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam’s first thought was that he was dead. Everything was dark and quiet. Although he expected to go to hell, maybe he was just assigned to purgatory for a thousand years. Adam’s head was throbbing painfully. _Perhaps he wasn’t dead._ He was, however, in pitch black with no sound. He tried to move and realized he was tied to a chair. He, also, tried to scream but he was gagged. His heart began to race and he prayed Simon would find him.

Hours passed. Adam was scared, thirsty and had to pee. Finally, he heard a sound and then a door opened, “I think it is finally awake. Sal said we had to keep him alive so it is going to take longer to cure him. Think we should take him to see Father Vic?”

“I think we should take him down to the curing area so he can see how some of the other sick people are doing. That usually keeps them calm and more open to treatment.”

Adam still couldn’t see and was freaked out when hands grabbed him and roughly untied him from the chair. Adam was forced to his feet which made him realize his ankles were shackled and he was still blindfolded. _I am going to die._ Adam tried to stay calm as they pulled him down steps not caring how much he stumbled.

“I hate coming down here. I hope we can just leave him for a few weeks. I will need that long to get the stench out of my nose.”

Adam was suddenly hit with a rancid smell which seemed to be a combination of body odor, feces, urine and infection. He was grateful for the blindfold because he was sure he would be horrified by a visual. Adam was pushed down onto a cold, slimy surface.

“Welcome home, faggot.” Adam’s blindfold was ripped off. He looked up at his captors and saw they were commoners wearing a cross. They were obviously part of the church and knew he was a sinner. Adam had heard that the church tortured homosexuals and even the King did not stop them. Simon would not be able to help him.

Adam looked around and immediately vomited when he saw next to him was a bloody man that had been flayed to near death. He was barely breathing and most likely going to die within a day. The gag in Adam’s mouth prevented him from pleading with his captors. Adam tried to get to his feet but was backhanded and kicked in the ribs. By the time Adam righted himself the guards were gone. Adam cried and sat in the same spot for what seemed like hours. The man next to him had grown quiet. He was dead.

Adam finally calmed down and began to take in his surroundings. He was in a dungeon with probably close to a hundred other people. Most of the people were either completely naked or in rags. Some were chained to the walls, some on torture devices and a few were like him with just their ankles shackled. A door opened and loaves of bread were tossed on the floor. The people that were not chained to an object quickly grabbed the bread. Adam wasn’t fast enough and ended up with nothing. He hoped to get luckier the next time. A young guy missing an eye came over by Adam.

He untied Adam’s hands and pulled the gag out of his mouth, “You still have a tongue?”

“Yes. What is this place?”

“Welcome to salvation. You must be new; you have all your limbs and organs. I have been here for only about a fortnight so all I lost was my eye and got a few whippings. Usually, they only punish a couple people a day so you just gotta hope you are lucky. I am Sean. What’s your name?”

“Adam.” The gate opened and a big drum was brought in. The guy grabbed Adam, “Come on we need to get water before too many infected hands touch it.” Adam followed Sean and drank some of the water which tasted very foul.

“You may get sick the first few days trying to get used to the water. Try not to shit on people, literally. There is a troth at the far end of the room but not everyone uses it.”

“Does anyone ever leave here?”

“Most people die here but some disappear. I assume they die too. On the good side, they say if you are tortured enough, you won’t go to hell when you die.”

 _Not good at all._ Adam was unsure how much time had passed but he assumed at least two weeks because he had gotten water fourteen times. Unfortunately, he did not always get bread. On the fourteenth day, the guards came looking for someone to “help”. They came close to where Adam and Sean were resting. Sean stood up,   
“He tried to touch me.”

Adam gasped at Sean’s accusation. The guards came by Adam, “I guess it is a good thing we are here to help. You obviously are suffering.”

Adam glared at Sean who shrugged. Adam was pulled out of the dungeon and taken outside. His eyes hurt from the daylight he was taken in front of a priest with richly adorned robes. Adam was forced to his knees. The priest shook his head as the guards told him Adam tried to touch another man.

“Son, you are going to hell unless you repent your evil ways. I am going to help you become good. You don’t want to be bad anymore, do you?”

Adam’s heart was racing and he hoped he answered correctly, “No, father, I want to be good. I didn’t touch anyone.”

“Son, lying is the devil’s way of stopping you from getting better. I will have to punish you for that too. It is the only way to receive God’s forgiveness.”

Adam was fucked. He just put his head down. The priest patted his head, “You are new so I will be merciful. Put him in a coffin for two weeks with only one cup of water a day. When he comes out maybe he will become afraid of dying and repent.”

Adam thought he got off easy until he was shoved into a coffin and locked in stuffy darkness. He tried to sleep as much as he could. He thought about music, his life and imagined he had fulfilled his dream of performing. After a week, he felt like he was going out of his mind with hunger and thirst. He could also feel bugs crawling over his body. Adam began to feel hot and then felt nothing. He began to dream he was really dead. His dream eventually changed and he began to hear voices. He assumed the silence and solitude had gotten to him and he was insane.

“You were not supposed to kill him. I may need him his mother is being difficult.”

“Father Vic insisted he be put in the coffin for two weeks, I didn’t realize his ankle shackles had cut into him. The infection should pass.”

“It better. Look, you can beat him but I need him alive.”

Adam forced himself awake and opened his eyes to see Sal and one of the guards. Adam tried to yell but his voice was gone. Adam became freaked out and hoped they didn’t cut his vocal chords. Sal came over, “Hello, Adam, are you enjoying your treatment? I certainly am enjoying your money. Ryan gives your mom fifty coins a week since she has lied and said you are visiting her sister down the coast. No one even knows you are missing and nobody cares. Once I marry your mother and get your lands, you will be killed. After all, that is what all homosexuals deserve.”

Adam started shaking with anger. He tried to sit up but Sal just smacked him and Adam went right down. Sal just laughed, “Save your strength you will need it.” Sal turned to the guard, “He is apparently well enough to go back to the dungeon.”

Adam was taken back down to the dungeon. He no longer trusted anyone and just huddled to himself. He waited for bread and water each day and prayed for death. His voice returned although it was weak since he barely spoke. He also noticed he had become very thin and was cold all the time. Adam had no idea how long had passed from his coffin confinement. A guard came and took him to see the priest. Father Vic smiled at Adam, “How are you doing, son?”

“Fine, Father.”

“Do you want to take a bath?”

Adam thought that sounded heavenly. Adam was grateful for the kindness and was beginning to think Father Vic was a good man even though he tortured people. Maybe he was doing good and saving souls. Perhaps, he was becoming brainwashed. Father Vic led him to a bath and Adam bathed not caring that the water was cold. His hair was completely matted so Father Vic shaved his head. Adam didn’t care and was happy to be clean. Father Vic was staring at Adam.

“Son, you are possessed. The devil has taken you over and is making you hurt people. He is using your flesh to corrupt innocent people.”

Adam became nervous and stood up. Father Vic immediately looked at Adam’s naked body lustfully. Adam became sick to his stomach, “Father, maybe I should dress.”

Father Vic reached out and stoked Adam, “So tempting. You are evil.” To Adam’s horror his cock began to respond to Father Vic’s hand. Father Vic started stroking him faster and harder.

“Please, Father, don’t-“

“It’s ok, Adam. The devil is forcing us. Now, fuck me.” Adam was horrified and disillusioned. Father Vic was just a man, and a horny one at that. There would be no salvation. Adam grabbed Father Vic roughly and proceeded to fuck him. He was enraged at the hypocrisy of the world and the fact that he was back to being a whore. Very well, maybe he could get a meal out of this. Adam finished up and Father Vic seemed to realize what had happened, “Adam, you took advantage and must be punished. You cannot be allowed to tempt any other innocent people.”

“You are hardly innocent, Father Vic.”

“Devil speak! Guards!”

Adam was grabbed and taken down to the dungeon naked. He was chained to the wall and realized he would no longer get food or water. Plus, he was exposed and defenseless. He would probably be raped. Adam just cried. He was freezing and scared. Over what seemed to feel like an eternity, Adam was repeatedly tortured and then brought back down to heal. The tortures never involved permanent scarring or maiming but were painful enough. On several occasions, his captors went so far as to shove objects up his anus and Adam could feel himself bleeding. Luckily, they never shoved their cock in him. He also found himself being brought to Father Vic every so often. Father Vic would get him to fuck him and then would proceed to have Adam beaten for his sins. Adam was sure if there was a God he was not part of this church.

After a particularly brutal beating, Adam began to dream about being saved and fantasized that Simon found him. In his dream, Simon had come into the dungeon and was horrified at finding Adam so damaged. Simon immediately grabbed a guard and beat him senseless. He then took the keys off the dead guard and unlocked the shackles holding Adam up. Simon carried Adam up from the dungeon. It was a good dream. Unfortunately, then the dream changed and his body began to hurt all over. Adam tried to scream but he had no voice. He heard Simon’s voice, “Why does he look like he is in pain?”

A woman responded, “His body has atrophied and the movements probably hurt. The doctor said he would recover physically. That is the least of your problems. You killed a priest, Simon. Even the King wouldn’t dare risk the wrath of God.”

“Fuck him and his bullshit church too. I fear no God that would condone such abuse. I understand, your majesty, you need to publicly denounce me. I will act contrite and give the church some money, blah, blah, blah. You have to promise me, Adam will be kept safe and not condemned as a homosexual.”

“He was in that dungeon a long time, Simon. He may not be boy you remember, are you sure he is worth all this?”

“I am sure. What good is all my fortune if I cannot even save the people I care about? Promise me, you will look after him until I settle up with the church.”

“Fine, my husband’s niece, Lady Kara will care for him. She and her husband are visiting for a few months and she will relish the distraction. Lord Dioguardi is not the most pleasant man.”

Adam wanted to wake up and he couldn’t. He had a feeling Simon was disappearing and he wanted to imagine him longer. The dream faded and Adam was back in darkness. Adam heard a beautiful voice and prayed it was angels taking him to heaven. The voice continued and then Adam felt hands running over his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman, “Hello, Adam. Can you hear me? Your throat is dry and your voice weak. Just nod if you can hear me.”

Adam nodded and then noticed he was in a soft bed with silk sheets. He looked around the room and it was absolutely beautiful. The woman brought some water to his lips and Adam realized he was very thirsty. He tried to drink fast but the woman stopped him, “Easy now, Adam. You will get sick if you drink too much. Don’t worry soon you can have as much as you want. I am Lady Kara the King’s niece and charged with getting you healthy. You’ve had a pretty bad fever. I am going to get Simon.”

Adam became nervous he would be alone again and grabbed Kara’s hand. He couldn’t handle being alone or in darkness again. Kara seemed to understand his fear and smiled, “I’ll just ring for a servant and have them fetch Simon. I promise I won’t leave the room.”

Adam reluctantly let go of Kara and watched as she pulled a rope to summon a servant. After she came back over and was wiping his face with a cloth. Adam was tense with her touching him and she stopped, “I hate to tell you kid, but over the last month I have wiped a lot more than your face. You are lucky I am not a squeamish maiden.”

Adam was really disorientated and confused by his surroundings. He prayed he was really awake but then felt himself slip back into unconsciousness. Father Vic was back and he was planning to poke Adam’s eyes out. Adam tried to scream and was jolted awake. He tried to fight but someone was restraining him,

“Adam, it is just a nightmare. You are safe now. I got you.” Adam looked up and saw Simon looking down at him. Adam whispered, “Simon, are you real?”

Simon smiled, “Did you think you would escape me so easy? What is your deal? I leave you alone for a few months…”

Adam pulled Simon into the bed and hugged him. He wanted this to be real. It certainly felt real, “Don’t ever leave me, again.”

“I won’t. You were very sick. Those bastards starved you and let your wounds get infected. You almost died if not for the Queen’s personal physician.”

Adam became scared, “Where is Father Vic?”

“My guess is hell. That bastard used religion to justify his own desires. I think he raped you, the doctor said you were torn.”

Adam shook his head as he had a flashback, “It wasn’t a cock they shoved in me.”

Simon became angry, “Those fucking bastards. I am glad I massacred the lot of them. That place was evil and even though it was sacrilege everyone knows it was good thing.”

“Is Sal dead?”

“No, Ryan has him detained. We had to question him to find you and then we decided to keep him alive until you regained consciousness. You will get to decide his fate.”

Adam just hugged Simon, “I am tired but I am scared to go to sleep. Please stay here with me. I don’t want to be alone.”

Simon kissed him and pulled Adam against him spoon fashion, “As long as I am alive, you will never be alone.”

Adam physically improved but was an emotional basket case. He refused to see his mother and would not let Simon out of his sight unless Lady Kara was there. Adam liked Lady Kara because she was funny and straightforward. Adam learned she had a crush on Simon and loathed her husband. Like Simon, she hated the bullshit associated with gentry and tried to buck the system. Adam, also noticed, she occasionally had bruises and would act melancholy some days. Lady Kara, helped Adam repair his voice and was very knowledgeable in voice instruction. She seemed to know even more than Paul. She promised in a few months, Adam would be singing like an angel again. One morning Lady Kara came in with a black eye. She said she fell but Adam knew she was lying.

Lady Kara broke down, “Adam, my life is horrible. I hate my husband and he keeps getting mad because I am not pregnant. I don’t even think he is fertile. I asked Simon to sleep with me but he refused claiming wouldn’t help since my husband fair.”

Lady Kara cried and Adam felt horrible, “Maybe, Simon can talk to the King.”

“He won’t. No one will intercede between a husband and a wife. Adam, you are fair. You can get me pregnant.”

Adam froze. He liked Kara but he was gay and traumatized. He definitely did not want to sleep with her. Adam wanted to vehemently refuse but Lady Kara looked at him with sad eyes, “Please, help me. If I get with child, he won’t touch me anymore. Please, I helped save your life and your voice.”

Adam couldn’t argue that point. Kara had spent many sleepless nights caring for Adam. She had bathed him, fed him and given countless hours of vocal lessons. Adam smiled weakly, “OK, but I have never done that and it might not work.”

Kara brightened and kissed Adam on the cheek, “Thank you but you can’t tell anyone about this not even Simon.” Adam looked down and Kara continued, “It is not like you are lying. If he asks, you can tell him but why burden him with something that doesn’t matter? Do you have sex with Simon?”

Adam blushed, “Once but then he went away. I like him a lot and since I wasn’t ‘saved’, I’d like to do it again.”

Kara smiled, “I think that is kind of sexy. I know Simon is bisexual but you don’t like girls at all, do you? It’s ok, Adam, we are friends, you can close your eyes and pretend I am a man. If this works, I will be eternally grateful.”

Adam smiled at her acceptance, “I will it give it 110%.”

Kara smiled back and began to undress. Adam was not turned on but he wasn’t as turned off as he feared. He was looking forward to feeling some pleasure from his body rather than just pain. Adam was not use to being skinny and still had body image issues. Kara pulled down the blanket and giggled, “I must admit, when I washed you I noticed how beautiful you were. This is hardly going to be a chore for me.”

Adam smiled despite his nervousness. Kara began stroking him and started kissing him down his chest. Adam liked the way her long hair tickled his abdomen. Kara began licking his manhood and adroitly getting him excited. Adam felt himself getting hard which encourage Kara to continue. Once he was hard she climbed on top and impaled herself. Adam was a little put off at her scent but he liked the warmth and wetness.

“Close your eyes, baby and just enjoy. You feel amazing.”

Adam did as he was instructed and found himself coming after a few minutes. He heard Lady Kara moaning and felt her shiver but really had no idea if she finished too. Kara climbed off, “I think we will have to do this every day for about two weeks to make sure it works. Do you think you can you manage to survive it?”

Adam placed his hands behind his head proud of his successful performance, “I’ll try.”

Kara kissed him short on the lips, “You are my hero. Now, just keep your mouth shut.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kara quickly got dressed and sat back down in the chair. Adam was tired from his exertion and fell asleep. He woke up screaming and struggling. Someone was holding him down.  
 _No, I won’t go through it again._ Everything went dark again. Adam woke up to voices.

“He is insane. I don’t think he will ever be right in the head, Simon. He is a danger to himself and others.”

“He is just having nightmares. I will stay with him at night and make sure no one gets hurt.”

Lad Kara also spoke up, “I have been watching him for a month and this is the first time he freaked out. I am sure it won’t happen again. If he falls asleep, I will leave the room. Adam has never done anything even remotely aggressive to me. I think the guard just triggered a memory. Simon will watch him at night and I will watch him during the day.”

“Perhaps, I should just take him back to my villa.”

“Adam must remain in the castle until the church clears him of the homosexuality charges. Even then, you will have to keep up appearances. Simon, the cardinal was not very pleased with the death of Father Vic. I am not sure he is going to accept your olive branch. Even you cannot afford to be ostracized. This would be much easier if you gave up Adam. I do not want to pitted against the church.”

Adam heart began to race. _What if they gave him back to the church?_ He knew it was a lot to hope for but maybe Simon would stand up to the King.

“Sire, you are always pitted against the church because they compete for power. The church will back down they are just posturing. Believe me you would much rather be pitted against the church then against me. I just came back from securing trade agreements with Dresatia. As you well know, no one else has ever managed to secure a deal for their gold or silk. So you see, I don’t need to the church, I just need an ambitious King.”

“In all the years I have known you Simon, you have never let personal feelings get in the way of business. What exactly is your relationship with this boy?”

“Sire, I never let personal feelings get in the way of anything. My relationship with Adam is more than personal and also none of your business. You promised to keep him safe and I expect you to uphold that promise. Trust me to break the church and then we will all enjoy a little more freedom.”

Adam sat up. The King shook his head, “I hope you succeed because if you fail we all will pay the price.”

The King walked out and everyone else followed leaving Adam and Simon alone. Adam stared at Simon, “What happened?”

“You had a nightmare and beat a guard.”

“Is he ok? I don’t even remember. I am a monster. People keep hurting me because they recognize that I am bad.”

Simon became annoyed, “People are hurting you because they are cruel and they think they can get away with it. There is something beautiful and powerful in you that people sense and want to destroy. Don’t let them succeed. You were brutally tortured for six months, it is going to take a while to get over this but you will. You better or I will kill you myself.”

Adam hugged his knees into his chest. Simon looked at his watch, “I guess I am on Adam watch. Move over.”

“What if I have a nightmare and beat you?”

“You better not.”

Adam moved over as he watched Simon undress and climb into the bed beside him. Adam was conflicted between wanting Simon and being scared. For the last few months, every time he had sex he was made to feel dirty and was beat up afterwards. When he wasn’t having sex or being beat he was alone and cold. The King was right to believe he was insane. Adam stayed in a ball frustrated and scared. Simon looked over, “What the fuck are you doing? Stop acting like a psycho and come here.”

Adam had to smile at Simon’s lack of tact. He nervously scooted closer and flinched when Simon reached for him, “I am not going to hurt you, Adam. Don’t you want me to touch you? Last time we laid down together you covered every inch of my body.”

“Yeah and you complained the whole time.”

“Well, I guess you can’t win then.” Simon grabbed Adam and pulled him on top of him. “You can lay on top so you feel in control.”

Adam relaxed a little and looked down at Simon, “Am I crushing you?”

Simon laughed, “What all 90 pounds of you? You are way too skinny.”

Adam laughed, “Ironic, I should come out of this ordeal looking better.”

Simon ran his hand through Adam’s hair which was still short from being shaved, “You don’t look better now you are too skinny. Anyway, personally I always thought you were beautiful and am sure I will think that even when you are old and grey.”

“When I am old and gray, you will be long dead, grandpa.”

“For your sake, you better hope you don’t outlive me.”

Adam quietly acknowledged the reality of the statement. Simon grabbed his chin, “Hey, stop being so fucking morose, it’s annoying.” Simon kissed him and Adam felt himself melt. He hadn’t kissed anyone like this since the last time he was with Simon. He and Lady Kara had not kissed nor was there any intimacy between them. As fucked up as Adam was, he still felt safe with Simon and could escape his fears. He also noticed he was feeling turned on which made him nervous. He felt like he was panicking. Simon noticed, “Hey, get out of your head and stay with me. Stop with the drama.”

Adam stared at Simon and could not believe he was being so flippant, “Do you know what they did to me?”

“I have a good idea which is why I think you should put it out of your mind.”

“I can’t! Every time I close my eyes, I see them and feel them hurting me.”

“Keep them open then.”

Adam starting to cry, “Maybe you should have left me there to die.”

Simon grabbed Adam’s short hair hard, “Fuck you. I killed a goddamn priest to save you which is punishable by death. Instead, of whining about what happened you should rejoice you are alive because most of the other people in that place were not.”

Adam felt the rage take over. He grabbed Simon’s hands and pried them loose. He then pinned them overhead effectively immobilizing Simon. He felt powerful for a change. Simon looked a little alarmed and the fear seemed to be a bit of a turn on. Adam kissed Simon hard, “You want me to fuck you? Fine, but it will be my way.”

Simon got one hand loose and tried to knock Adam off. Before he could think, he smacked Simon across the face. The sound echoed in the room and they just stared at each other. Adam immediately calmed realizing he felt a little better. Adam was hard and rolled his hips into Simon for him to feel it. Simon raised a brow, “Interesting choice of foreplay. Are you planning to keep hitting me or are we going to have sex?”

Adam could not believe Simon was not hitting him back. “I don’t know, I guess it depends on you and how well you behave.”

“I behave? How exactly am I supposed to behave?”

Adam pondered the question while running his hands over Simon’s nipples which caused Simon to shudder, “So far so good. Use your best judgment, if you screw up I will correct you.”

“Is this some kind of game you learned?”

“Why are you having fun? You certainly are hard enough.” Adam stroked Simon, “Ask me to be nice and maybe I will be.”

“Fuck you.”

Adam smacked Simon only hard enough to get his attention, “Wrong answer.”

Simon just rolled his eyes. Adam pinched his nipple hard which made Simon yelp. “Wrong expression.” Adam bit his lip not to laugh. Simon just stared at Adam blankly. Adam kissed him on the neck and gave him a painful hickey on his neck.

“Adam, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Marking you so you remember to be nice to me.”

“I am going to see that bruise and beat the crap out of you. Now stop messing around and fuck me.”

Adam had forgotten all about everything but Simon. Adam sat up higher and put his cock near Simon’s mouth, “OK, do you want to create some lubrication?”

Simon ran his tongue over the tip of Adam’s cock which was all the encouragement he needed. Adam gently pumped in and out of Simon’s mouth. Once he felt enough wetness around his cock, he positioned himself near Simon’s entrance. Adam slowly went in and was surprised Simon was very relaxed and easily accommodated his size. Adam kept his eyes open as he fucked Simon. He grabbed Simon’s hands again and pinned them over his head as he continued to pump into him. Simon seemed to enjoy the powerlessness and began to moan louder. Adam stared down and kissed Simon passionately. Adam reached between them and stroked Simon which put him over the edge. Adam soon followed and collapsed on top of Simon. He felt amazing and relaxed. This was much better than sex with Kara. Adam looked at Simon and started kissing him, “I think I love you.”

Simon laughed, “Now I really think you are fucked in the head.”

Adam was a little disappointed that Simon didn’t return the sentiment. Simon smacked him on the ass, “Go get a towel and clean us up so we can sleep in comfort.”

“Say please.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Adam got up and got a towel. He cleaned them off and then climbed back in bed. For the first time in over eight months, he felt at peace and hopeful. He immediately wrapped himself around Simon and rested his head on his chest. Simon chuckled, “Glad you are feeling better.”

Adam slept and was shocked when he woke up to sunlight. He had slept the whole night peacefully. Simon was still sleeping against him. Adam began to panic as he recalled hitting Simon and being aggressive. _Would Simon punish him? Was Simon disgusted that he had sex with a priest?_ Adam began hyperventilating which woke Simon up.

“What’s wrong? Relax and breathe, Adam.”

“I-I’m sor-ry I-I h-hit you.” Adam tried to focus on breathing.

Simon looked confused, “What are you talking about?”

“Last night. I hit you.”

“OK, first off what goes on in the bedroom is private and you better not discuss it with anyone. Second, don’t discuss it with me. You got off, I got off and everyone is happy end of story.”

“Shouldn’t we talk about it? I think I am acting out my abuse although it really wasn’t like anything that happened to me.”

Simon stood up, “Adam, I don’t want to know the details of what happened to you because I will become so angry I will go on a killing rampage. If you need to talk about that shit, do it with Kara. She can relate because I think her husband knocks her around a bit.”

Adam was once again floored by Simon’s callous attitude, “You are not very sensitive to other people’s pain.”

Simon nodded, “Exactly which is why I don’t want to hear about it. Girls are much better listeners. Now, I have to go meet with the Cardinal and try and settle this matter. I am also going to see Ryan so I won’t be back until the evening.”

Adam became agitated, “You are coming back tonight, right?”

Simon sighed, “Yes, Adam, I will be back tonight. I told the King I would watch you at night. Besides, you are proving to be more interesting than I ever imagined.”

Adam preened under the compliment and bit Simon’s nipple, “I’m so glad I entertain you.”

*~*

Kara came to his room just as Simon was leaving. Adam watched Kara flirt and smiled when Simon didn’t respond. After a night of passionate sex, Adam was feeling tired. Kara seemed to notice, “Take a quick nap because you have to get me pregnant.”

Adam was not looking forward to it but took a nap just the same. Kara woke him up, “Adam, you started to get really agitated and I was scared you would have an episode.”

Adam was sweating and felt like he was back in the dungeon. He looked at Kara, “I was back in the dungeon. When will the nightmares stop?”

Kara went to hug him but Adam pulled away. Kara just smiled sympathetically, “I don’t know. Maybe when you believe they can’t hurt you anymore. Simon is still in hot water and you are still a prisoner even if this is a fancy jail. There are a lot of people upset that Simon interfered with the church. The Cardinal wants him hung and is demanding the King put him on trial for treason since the church is sanctioned by the King.”

Adam was worried that Simon would be killed. He looked at Kara, “What if they kill him? He was going to see the cardinal today.”

“They won’t kill him today and Simon didn’t seem too worried. He’ll be fine.” Adam couldn’t relax and was surprised that he was able to get himself hard. He refused to let Kara touch him other than mounting him before he came. Afterwards, Kara sat by him and let him talk about some of his fears. Simon was right, Kara was a good listener and he did like her. Her husband came to the room in the evening. Lord Dioguardi was old and bloated looking. He seemed to be slightly drunk, “How is the little faggot doing?”

Kara glared at her husband, “ADAM is fine. Simon is running a little late so I decided to keep Adam company.”

“Simon is in over his head. About time someone put that man in his place. He is nothing more than a common hoodlum and he gets treated like gentry.”

Adam hated this man, “Simon Cowell is a better man than most of the gentry I have met.”

Lord Dioguardi laughed at him, “What do you know of gentry? Simon is a slave trader and runs a whorehouse. He gained his wealth by killing off his competition. Is he your lover?”

Kara interrupted, “Simon is Adam’s guardian and that is why he is so concerned about his well being. Stop spreading rumors, milord.”

Lord Dioguardi got mad and grabbed Kara’s arm hard and whispered something to her before pushing her away hard. “Now, come on Kara, I would like you to attend me before I go to bed. Maybe you can finally be a real woman and get pregnant.”

Adam saw the anger in Kara’s eyes and shared her pain. Adam felt bad as he watched her usual spunkiness give way to malaise as she left. He hated being alone and just curled himself into a ball. The door opened after what felt like hours. Simon came in and smelled of alcohol. Adam immediately ran to Simon and hugged him grateful he was alive. Simon laughed, “Hello to you too.”

Now that Adam was closer, he could also smell perfume and sex. Simon had obviously spent the last few hours in the arms of a woman. Adam became jealous and angry, “You mother fucker, I sat here freaking out and you were fucking a woman!”

Simon pushed Adam away, “You forget yourself, Adam. I don’t answer to you and I did tell you I would be late.”

“You didn’t tell me you were going to be fucking women.”

“You are right I didn’t because I don’t have to tell you that stuff. When I am dependant on you and you save my life a few times, you can demand that kind of disclosure. Frankly, I don’t know why you are reacting like this.”

“You are my lover and I don’t want to share.”

“Well, get over that. This is not an equal relationship. I plan on continuing to fuck women and expecting you to be monogamous. Considering what you have cost me, I don’t think that is unreasonable. But just to make you happy I will make one concession, I won’t fuck any other men. OK?”

Adam’s anger began to dissipate since he really had no choice, “And you could shower before coming to me.”

Simon laughed, “Well, we can bathe together.” Simon rang for a bath and Adam joined him. Afterward, Adam still felt a little annoyed and decided to take it out on Simon in the bedroom. Adam noticed the rougher he became, the more Simon seemed to get turned on.  
Always without a filter with Simon, “You like being dominated, don’t you?”

Simon became annoyed and tried to get up. Even though Adam was skinny, he had longer limbs and more leverage. He held Simon down and continued, “Do you let your other lovers take control?”

“Not like you. I don’t usually trust them.”

“You trust me?”

Simon looked away and then back at Adam, “I guess I do.”

Adam guessed that was as close to a love declaration he would ever hear from Simon. He bent down and started kissing him on his neck. Adam bit Simon hard above his nipple and sucked the skin between his teeth, “I want your other lovers to know I have you. One more concession, only I get to mark you.” He felt Simon shudder with desire and acquiesce to his request. Adam relished the power he had over Simon in the bedroom and loved being desirable. After another round of passionate sex, he laid in Simon’s arms quiet and content. He felt safe enough to ponder his life and all that had happened. Adam smiled to himself as he had an epiphany. Instead of being a victim of sex, perhaps it could be a tool…a means to an end.

Adam was no longer fat, his hair was growing back and his voice was getting stronger under Kara’s tutelage. Adam thought about Sven and how men would fall over themselves for his attention. Maybe, he could have that attention but not have to really put out. After all, he had immunity since Simon was not willing to share him. Adam nestled closer to Simon and went back to sleep feeling empowered with a sense of purpose.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam woke up to a wonderful sensation and realized Simon was licking his testicles. Adam placed his hand on Simon’s head and smiled as Simon looked up. _I can definitely get used to this._ Adam started moaning as Simon sucked him off in earnest. Adam came and felt great. Simon laid down next to him and Adam turned into him and laid his head on his chest, “That is my best wake up ever.”

Simon smiled and kissed him on the lips, “Adam, I have to go away for a few days.”

“No! You promised the King you would watch me at night. You can’t leave me, Simon. Something bad will happen.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen if you stay calm.”

Adam started panicking, “What if I have an episode and kill a guard? Something bad always happens when you leave.”

“How about I send Ryan here to watch you?”

“Wonderful, he did such a bang up job last time.”

Simon laughed, “I won’t be that far. Last time I was away, I cut my trip short because I sensed something was wrong. If I get that feeling this time, I will be able to get here in a day. I have to go, Adam.”

Adam couldn’t shake his fear of Simon leaving. In desperation, he tried to beg, “Please don’t leave me, Simon. Isn’t there anything I can do to tempt you to stay?”

Simon laughed, “You are killing me, Adam. Believe me there is nothing I would rather do than be here with you. I met with the Cardinal yesterday and he is being difficult. I need to solve an ongoing issue for the church before I am absolved. The sooner I can work this out the sooner we can go back to normal life.”

Adam wasn’t convinced he would ever be normal, “What if I can’t just go back to ‘normal life’? Will you have Ryan send me away like Mark? Sell me?”

Simon looked at Adam like he was insane, “What are you talking about? There is nothing similar between your situation and Mark’s situation. Last I checked, you were gentry not a slave.”

“Semantics really.” Adam didn’t know why he was pushing but he couldn’t stop, “I am completely dependent on you for money and return your generosity with sex.”

Simon’s expression changed, “Is that how you see our relationship? Because I am not sure even you could fuck away the debt you accumulated. In a few months, your voice will be back to what it was and then we can start getting you on a stage. Just concentrate on getting healthy and I will take care of all the rest.”

Adam kissed Simon, “So you would never leave me?”

Simon hesitated, “Never is a long time. Who knows, you may leave me someday.”

Adam thought about the bracelet he had sold and just smiled innocently, “I’m pretty sure I won’t. Can you delay your trip s few hours?”

Simon caved and they fooled around for a few hours. Adam was gaining confidence and skill in bed. Simon encouraged him to do whatever he wanted and was surprisingly uncritical in bed. Adam hoped Simon stayed interested. When he finally had to go he hugged Adam, “Stay out of trouble and I will be back before you know it. I am sending my tailor to you tomorrow. He will take your measurements and start making you new clothes since the old ones don’t fit anymore.”

“Can I pick out my own outfits?”

“Len will start on the basics and then if you want more flamboyant stuff you can choose fabrics later.”

Adam hadn’t had new clothes in years and was excited. He momentarily forgot his fear of Simon leaving. Simon dressed and kissed Adam short on the lips, “I’ll be back before the weekend.”

Adam watched miserably as Simon left. He was worried and voiced his concerns to Kara. She was sympathetic and promised to help keep him safe. Considering she was making him impreganate her, he doubted her commitment level to his safety. Adam began to stroke himself to get their daily routine over. He signaled for her to mount him. He closed his eyes and tried to visualize Simon. He was close when he heard the door slam.

“Shit!” Kara jumped off him. “Who the hell came in?”

Adam started getting scared, “I knew something was going to happen when Simon left. They are going to send me back to the church.” Adam started to lose it when he felt a slap across the face,

“Stop panicking. Look, whoever it was could have screamed and gotten us caught in the act by witnesses. Instead they just left. It is probably just a servant that will blackmail us. You just need to get money from Ryan and we’ll be fine.”

“What if it was your husband?”

“Please, he would have killed us already. Stop stressing I’m the one that would be punished. I better go.”

Adam sat in his room freaking out. He prayed Simon sensed his danger and came back soon. Adam skipped his dinner and just sat in fear. That night he heard the door open and stared as the Queen entered his room. Adam immediately jumped up and kneeled, “Good evening, your highness.”

The Queen smiled, “Rise, Adam. How come you didn’t eat your dinner? Are your meals not palatable?”

Adam was nervous, “They are delicious, your highness, I just wasn’t hungry.”

“Really? I thought maybe you worked up an appetite earlier.”

Adam’s jaw dropped. _Did someone tell her? Does everyone know?_ He would be hung. Still, Adam hoped against hope and played ignorant, “Actually, I am still on bed rest.”

“Mm, well I think based on your definition of rest, you are probably ready to start getting up and going outside for fresh air. Maybe tomorrow you can accompany me in the gardens.”

“As you like, your majesty.”

“Kara mentioned she is giving you singing lessons. Will you sing something for me?”  
Adam was nervous, “My voice is still a little raw but I can sing a simple song.”

He sang a children’s lullaby Kara taught him. The Queen smiled, “Beautiful, Adam. You are just full of surprises today. Simon is a powerful friend but what happens if he isn’t around?”

Adam’s heart raced the Queen smiled, “You need more friends, Adam. Do you want more friends?”

Adam had no idea where she was going with this but assumed it wasn’t going to end well. The Queen moved closer and ran her hand down his chest but was looking at his lower body. Adam was wearing just a pair of flimsy sleep pants since he was not expecting company. The Queen paused over his nipple, “Am I not as beautiful as Kara?”

Adam was fighting his urge to pull away. He did not like people (other than Simon) touching him. He didn’t want to die though so he willed himself to relax, “You are very beautiful, your highness.”

The Queen smiled, “Do you find me attractive, Adam?” Although Adam thought _No! I am gay._ He focused on the ends. Having the Queen on his side would be a tremendous advantage. As long as the King did not find out he would be fine. Adam bit his lip and nodded as the Queen put her hand down is pants. He needed to take charge before he freaked out. He kissed the Queen forcefully and felt her knees weaken. _I can do this._ Adam continued to kiss her and maneuver her down on to his bed. Although the Queen was an attractive woman, she was in her late thirties. Maybe she was only a couple years older than Simon but it seemed like more. Adam just kept his eye on the prize and tried to figure out how to touch a woman.

The Queen giggled and guided Adam’s hands through her intricate clothing. Luckily, Kara had touched herself during sex which gave Adam some clue. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to have any instincts and the Queen seemed to become impatient with his clumsiness. Hoping to salvage the situation, Adam went back to being forceful and pressing himself against the Queen. He felt himself getting hard and that at least impressed the Queen.

“Kara is right, you are gifted. She grabbed Adam’s cock and guided it to her. Adam became nervous and again covered it by taking charge. He entered the Queen and began fucking her in earnest. The Queen seemed to enjoy him. After a few minutes, Adam felt her tighten around him and watched as she seemed to writhe in ecstasy. He was about to come when the Queen pushed at him, “Pull out, Adam, I don’t want a bastard.” Adam pulled out and came on the Queen’s stomach. She smiled, “Good boy. Now, I can confidently advise the King you are not a homosexual.”

“You are going to tell the King?”

“Well, not exactly. Don’t worry, Adam, I will keep this a secret, as well as, your time with Kara. Lord DioGuardi will have her killed if she doesn’t get pregnant soon so you are doing a good thing. Women don’t have a lot of choices and we sometimes have to take matters into our own hands. It is much the same for you, I suppose. Goodnight, Adam.”

The Queen left and Adam just sat there numb before going to bed. He woke up a few times with nightmares but luckily nothing too extreme. The next day the tailor came and took his measurements and debated on what colors to choose.

“Your hair clashes with a lot of the fabrics you seem to like. I think black is too harsh and will make you look washed out.”

“I don’t care, I like black.”

The tailor just mumbled and left. Adam joined the Queen in the gardens and was glad to be outside. Unfortunately all he had was borrowed attire from the Prince who was away at school. It fit poorly and made him look like a child. The Queen behaved properly and had other people in attendance. He went back to his room and waited for Kara. Kara arrived and gave him voice exercises for an hour. Afterward she started loosening her skirts, “OK, time for your duty. Do you need any help or do you want to get yourself ready?”

“The Queen came to me last night. She expects me to be her lover too.”

Kara giggled, “Oh this must be a nightmare for you. On the plus side, the Queen wields a lot of influence over her husband and the court. She makes a strong ally.”

“I know. But, she is more demanding than you and I think I have to learn some stuff. Will you show me?”

Kara seemed surprised, “You want me to teach you how to be with a woman?”

“Yeah, just some basic stuff so I don’t embarrass myself again.”

“How fun at least you already fuck very well. A big cock goes a long way. I am sure the Queen did not complain.”

Adam blushed and then paid attention as Kara tried to teach him about a woman’s body. He liked that she was so comfortable and didn’t get insulted by Adam’s obvious preferences. Adam felt better at least knowing a little something. The Queen visited him again over the next two nights and Adam serviced her as best he could. On the fourth day, Kara and he were finishing up their music lessons and she began undressing to have sex. Adam touched himself to get hard. They were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Kara quickly dressed as Adam called out, “Just a second.”

Kara was obviously scared as she opened the door. Adam was so happy to see Simon, he jumped up and hugged him. Simon laughed and hugged him back, “I am glad to see you survived. How has it been?”

“Lonely. Did everything work out?”

“In a way, for the right price, the church is willing to concede no red headed boy toy escaped. In return, I promised to not flaunt my red headed boy toy and supply them with grain. They are willing to concede the priest had gone rogue and not pursue me being tried for treason.”

 _Not flaunt my red headed boy toy?_ Adam frowned, “What does not flaunt mean?”

“Just means you keep a low profile for a while. No big deal, you need to work on your voice and your dancing for a few months anyway.”

“Dancing?”

“Yes, you were supposed to take lessons when I went away last time but you wiggled your way out of it. Yerie is still around to teach you. Now, I am exhausted from my trip. I am going to go bathe and then sleep for a few hours. I am in a guest room down the hall.”

Simon walked out. Adam looked at Kara, “That was close. I better go join him.”

“First, fuck me because we are running out of time.”

Adam hesitated but then quickly rubbed himself hard and fucked her quickly and efficiently. Adam went in by Simon and found him bathing in a large tub. Adam climbed in opposite Simon and sat on top of his feet resting his legs on either side of Simon’s torso. Simon smiled and ran his hands down Adam’s legs, “So what have you been doing in my absence?”

“Pining for you.”

Simon laughed, “Did Len come and measure you?”

“Yes, he said my hair clashed with the colors I chose.”

Simon shrugged, “I am planning on taking you out tomorrow. We have some business to take care of and your mother wants to see you. She is driving Ryan insane.”

“I don’t ever want to see her again. She sent me to that horrible place.”

“She didn’t know where Sal was sending you. Although I am no fan of your mother or mothers in general, if not for her coming to me and telling me all about Sal, I might not have found you when I did.”

“I don’t care. I’m not ready to see her. I don’t want to live with her either. I want to live with you.”

Simon shook his head, “That would be in direct conflict with the Church’s decree to not flaunt our relationship. I can set you up in an apartment near the theater.”

“I don’t want to live alone. I want to be with you. Don’t you want to be with me too?”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Stop being so clingy. Look, I will sleep over plenty of nights and you can sleep at the villa once in a while. Hell, I’ll even give you a permanent room in my house but we need to keep up appearances.”

Adam smiled, “Can I decorate it anyway I like?”

“As long as it’s tasteful.”

Adam kissed Simon, “Will you admit you love me?”

“Adam, stop being a pain in the ass.” Simon became more serious, “We also need to deal with Sal. I kept him alive so you can decide his fate since he is the reason you suffered.”

Adam did not want to deal with Sal. He felt a myriad of emotions and pain about the situation. Although he had no problem beating Lord Malfry, this was different. In Lord Malfry’s case he was defending a good person, Mark. IN this case, he would be defending himself and wasn’t sure he even deserved it. Adam just shifted, “I really don’t want to deal with him. Can’t you just deal with it?”

“Do you want me to just let him go?”

“No! He turned my mother against me and he had them torture me.” Adam started shaking and getting very upset.

Simon pulled Adam against him, “It’s OK, I just thought you would want some closure. If you don’t want to see him, I will deal with it. I just want you to get past this and be happy.”

“You think I am weak, don’t you?”

“I think you need to face your fears and take control. You should see him destroyed.”

Adam didn’t want to talk about it anymore so he leaned forward and kissed Simon passionately. Simon responded and pushed Adam up. They went to the bed and made love. Adam was very passionate with him. He tried to wipe away the taste and memories of being with women for the last few days. Afterwards, they slept soundly. Adam woke up and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt Simon run his hands down his back which felt nice.

“Where did you get those scratch marks? I certainly don’t remember making them.”


	14. Chapter 14

_“Where did you get those scratch marks? I certainly don’t remember making them.”_

Adam froze. _Fuck! Why couldn’t he think of a good lie?_ Simon’s hand went up his neck and then grabbed his hair roughly, “Who marked you, lover?”

Adam was scared and unsure how to answer. “Please let go of me. I didn’t know what to do. The Queen came to me while you were gone. I told you something bad would happen.”

Simon let go, “Why didn’t you say anything? I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. What happened?”

“She came in my room a couple nights ago and made a pass. I didn’t think I could refuse.”

Simon shook his head, “No, I should say not.” Simon smiled, “Did you embarrass yourself?”

Adam shrugged, “She came back the next night so I must have been OK.”

Simon laughed, “She was your first woman, right?”

Adam didn’t want to lie to him but couldn’t be honest either. “ADAM?”

“Can we just talk about something else?”

Simon became concerned, “Did the priests make you go with women?”

Adam just looked down not wanting to be honest, “Please leave it alone.”

Simon shrugged, “OK, I am glad you didn’t freak out and turn her down. I don’t want you to hide things from me. I am your friend, as well as, your lover. Now, come back to bed. Sleep in here tonight so only I can molest you.”

Adam smiled and climbed back under the covers. He moved close to Simon and wrapped himself around him. Simon chuckled and wrapped his arms around Adam, “Goodnight, beautiful.”

Adam fell asleep feeling slightly guilty for not telling Simon about Kara. The next morning, Simon woke him up and told him to get done so they could set out early. Adam, as usual woke up hard and proceeded to delay them a few minutes. Adam was getting good at finding Simon’s erogenous zones and Simon took good care of Adam in return. Afterward, they got dressed and headed out before running into anyone else. They went to the tailor first and Adam tried on his new clothes. They were simple and elegant. The quality was high and it was obviously very expensive. Adam thought they were boring and the tailor seemed unimpressed with him as a model, “I still think browns would have made you appear less washed out.”

“I like black. It is more dramatic.”

Adam noticed rolls of beautiful fabric including a gold and burgundy pattern. Len coughed, “Be careful son, that is pure gold woven into silk.”

Adam gingerly ran his hand over it, “It would make a beautiful coat.”

Simon smiled, “Make the boy a coat, Len.”

Len looked over appalled, “Simon, it is ten thousand a yard and a coat for him would take at least two yards. I have some other more appropriate fabric I am sure he will like.”

“I am not so sure, Adam has very good taste albeit expensive taste. Go ahead and make him the coat but I assume for that price you will throw in the rest of the outfit.”

They went out, “You didn’t have to buy me that coat. I am not with you for the gifts.”

“I know you are dumb like that. You should always think about what you are getting out of things. Anyway, the coat will look good on you and you will feel good in it. Now, we have some important business.” Simon guided him to a warehouse and they met Ryan outside.

Ryan smiled at Adam, “Hi Adam, how are you feeling? You look better like you gained back some meat on your bones.”

“Well, I am eating regularly so that helps.”

They went inside the warehouse and went in a backroom. Adam grew pale as he saw Sal tied to a chair. He looked very beat up and Adam noticed he was missing several fingers and toes. He became nauseous. He turned to Simon, “I can’t do this. It reminds me…”

Simon put his hand on Adam’s back. “You can do this.” Simon guided Adam into the room. Adam felt rage but also felt pity. He hated watching suffering and had seen enough to last a lifetime. Sal looked up at Adam with a vacant expression.

Simon looked at Adam, “What do you want to do?”

Adam turned to Sal, “If we let you go, will you leave this land and never bother us again?”

Sal broke down, “Yes, if you let me go you will never see me again.”

Adam looked at Simon and saw he was pissed. Adam looked back at Sal, “If you so much as come near me or my family, you will be killed.”

Sal nodded and seemed hopeful. Adam turned to Simon, “I don’t want any more death on my hands.”

Simon just shook his head angrily, “You want to keep looking over your shoulder for this asshole? You want to keep having nightmares? You never leave an enemy alive. NEVER!”

Adam became nervous with Simon yelling. Ryan handed Adam a knife, “Cut his throat, Adam.”

Adam just stared at Ryan and then the knife. He looked over by Simon and shook his head, “I can’t, I can’t just kill someone in cold blood.”

Simon took the knife and before Adam could react Simon cut Sal’s throat. Adam watched in horror as the blood poured out of him and his head fell back at an unnatural angle. Sal was dead. Adam puked on the spot.

Ryan just shook his head in disgust, “That man caused all your suffering and tried to destroy your family. How could you not kill him?”

“Leave him be, Ryan. Make sure you clean this up good. We are going to look at some apartments and then go to the club. I’ll see you later.”

Ryan glared at Adam and then turned to Simon, “Is this the new pecking order? I am on clean-up?”

Simon ignored Ryan’s question and just gently guided Adam out. Adam was dazed and felt numb. He hated seeing that side of Simon. One day that cruelty could be directed at him. Adam often forgot just how ruthless Simon was since his experience with him was so opposite. He came out of his head upon hearing Simon speak, “I am sorry about that I forget how different we are when it comes to revenge. I would have wanted to kill him myself but you don’t think like that, do you?”

Adam just looked down, “I’m weak.”

“You are not weak, maybe, I am just heartless. Forget about it. The important thing is he cannot hurt you anymore.”

“What about the church? I am still a homosexual and still sinning. Killing him didn’t change that.”

“Sinning is a subjective call. Look, the church won’t touch you again and neither will anyone else against your will. I think it is in your interest to keep the queen on your side but that is your call. I would never force you to be with someone, even me.”

Adam was a little insulted by Simon’s lack of jealousy or desire, “So, I am free to fuck whoever?”

Simon turned sharply, “Just try it and you will find fate worse than your stay with the church. I am willing to overlook the monarchy and anyone else I agree to but by no means do you have a carte blanche. You are mine.”

Ignoring the alarms in his head, Adam continued, “Yours to sell? Am I your next big commodity?”

Simon took a deep breath, “Is there any reason you are picking a fight with me? If this is some kind of foreplay, save it for later because we have more errands. Now, stop busting my balls.”

Adam decided to let sleeping dogs lie. Simon took him to a building near the theater. They went into a set of rooms which were nicely decorated. The apartment had two bedrooms, a living room, small office, bathroom with a bathtub and hearth for heating water. There was a tavern next door which had food and drinks. Adam liked it, “Is this yours, Simon?”

“No, it is yours. I know you don’t want to live with your mother and I like the ease of access with you living alone. What do you think?”

Adam was nervous living alone, “I think I’d rather be with you in your villa.”

“Too bold. Look, I will stay here plenty of nights and you can stay at the villa sometimes. You may thank me someday for giving you your own space. Too much familiarity breeds contempt.”

Adam tried to hide his anxiety and joked, “You should have been a prophet, old wise one.”

Simon kissed him on the lips. “I am very wise except when it comes to you.”

Adam kissed him, “Can we christen the new place before moving on?”

Simon smiled brightly, “If you insist…”

After indulging in an hour of hot sex, they cleaned up and went to his old apartment. Neil was there and so was his mother. Adam felt mixed emotions about seeing his family. Upon seeing the tears his mother was sporting, he broke down and hugged her. She kissed him profusely and seemed genuinely happy to see him, “I am so sorry, Adam. I had no idea he was so evil. Sal lied to us all. Hopefully, they will catch him and put him away.”

“Sal is dead, mother. I saw him die.”

His mother looked at him sadly and just nodded. “Well, I am glad your home. You look good, baby.”

“Yeah, they starved me so I lost those extra pounds.” Adam was getting annoyed and Simon noticed.

“Leila, Adam is going to stay in his own place. It is only a couple miles from here but closer to the theater.”

Leila became concerned, “Is he living with you? Simon, you can’t be so obvious especially after he was accused of being a homosexual.”

“I am a homosexual.”

Simon just rolled his eyes, “Leila, I am not an idiot and I certainly don’t need your counsel. Adam is a man now and he can live alone. Don’t worry, I will keep paying your rent until Adam decides he has had enough of you.”

“Or that he has had enough of you, Simon. Maybe Adam will get tired of prostituting himself for nice clothes.”

Neil spoke up, “Adam probably won’t tire of nice clothes but maybe paying our rent. I think you should try another tactic, Ma. You are not into me, right Simon? Because unlike Adam, I don’t like men.”

Leila became upset, “Shut up Neil, Adam didn’t have a choice to not like men, did he Simon?”

Neil laughed, “You think Simon made Adam gay? Come on, Adam always liked boys, remember the barn incident. What was he like 8 years old?”

Adam shuddered at the memory, “Try twelve. Anyway, that’s enough reminiscing. I am just going to grab a few things and head out.”

Leila grabbed Adam, “Honey, I love you no matter what your preferences and I don’t want you going away mad. I am your mother so I will always be here for you.”

“Then accept my decision to be with Simon. He has done more for me and this family than anyone else ever has. If you want me around the least you can do is be civil to him.”

Leila nodded and looked at Simon, “I am sorry, Simon, I just worry about Adam getting hurt. You have been good to us so far so I will try harder to be friendly.”

Simon shrugged, “I am only nice to you because of Adam so I’ll settle for you just not being hostile. No need to fake a friendship.”

Adam rolled his eyes at Simon and just quickly grabbed a few items he wanted and pulled Simon out. Adam was feeling better about reconcile with his mother but didn’t want to deal with more conflict. Simon took him to the theater next. Adam was already tired and traumatized from the day’s events. He really hoped the theater was empty. Unfortunately, Sven greeted them, “Welcome back, Simon. Who is your new friend…Adam?”

Adam smiled insincerely, “Hello, Sven.”

Sven was clearly shocked but managed to continue lamely, “I heard you went away to visit family. You lost a lot of weight. Er…you look good. Are you coming back to work?”

Adam wasn’t sure and looked at Simon, “Adam, is working somewhere else for now. He will come back to the theater at a later date. Where is Hal?”

“He is in the back meeting with the costume designer.”

Adam was confused, “Where is Paul?”

Sven looked down, “Paul was attacked outside the theater a month ago and was killed.”

“Why was he attacked? Were the attackers caught?

Sven rolled his eyes, “I doubt anyone even looked. Luckily, Simon found a replacement the next day.”

Adam turned to Simon but Simon just put his hand on Adam’s waist and whispered, “I need to talk to Hal. If Sven becomes too obnoxious, punch him.” Simon kissed him on the neck and went to the back room.

Sven just stared and then turned to Adam, “You and Simon are still together? Rumor has it Simon had Paul killed because of what happened to Mark. Did he tell you?”

Adam looked at Sven, “Yes, we are still together and no he didn’t mention murdering anyone. Besides, why would I tell you?” Adam moved closer to Sven, “When I come back to the theater I don’t plan on being a stagehand. I am just not sure whether I want to be opposite you or take your role.”

Sven looked at Adam in horror, “You are not a castrati. You cannot have my role. It would be too scandalous.”

Adam enjoyed seeing Sven squirm and just shrugged. Simon came back out with a nondescript looking man in his early thirties. The man came over and smiled at Adam, “Hi Adam, I am Hal. Simon mentioned you would be dropping by for vocal lessons. I used to train castrati in Mauritia but I have worked with non-castrati singers too. Our next production has a supporting role for a tenor that you could probably tackle.”

Adam was excited that his dream was still alive. and happy to make Sven nervous. He just hoped his voice came back 100%. Kara had assured him it would but so far it was only at about 95%. Simon and Adam made their exit and went down to the club. Adam forgot how sensual and beautiful the place was. He loved all the colors and textures inside. An androgynous, graceful looking man came over. His eyes were lined in kohl and he wore inviting silk clothes. He smiled and kissed Simon’s hands,

“Mr. Cowell, it is good to see you again. This must be Adam.” The guy scrutinized Adam and then unabashedly ran his hand over Adam’s crotch. “He is taller than most dancers and not as delicate. Also, his hair is atrocious and those eyebrows are a mess. Still, he has nicely shaped legs and a great package. Do you dance at all Adam?”

Adam stared at the obnoxious man unsure whether to punch him or answer. Simon jumped in, “He has never danced and he is a little self conscious so be gentle. Also, he is a very close friend so I suggest you mind your manners.”

The man nodded still concentrating on Adam, “If you want him to be a good dancer, I must train him as I see fit. I am glad he is not a virgin because they are hard to teach to move sexually. Adam, I am Yerie from Bantria. I train all the dancers at the club. Take off your shirt so I can see what I am working with.”

Adam looked at Simon who just nodded. Adam took off his shirt feeling very self conscious. Yerie ran his hand over Adam’s nipple which caused it to harden and Adam to shiver. Adam didn’t freak out since Yerie was small and not particularly threatening. Yerie smiled, “He is a sensual thing, isn’t he? When do we start?”

“Immediately, I need to do some paperwork in the office so you have a couple hours.”

Adam wasn’t too enthused as he watched Simon walk away. Yerie, looked at Adam, “I know you are uncomfortable but if you do exactly as I say, you will be the most alluring man in Lisantia. You will be able to snap your fingers and have men fall at your feet. Do you want that kind of attention, Adam?”

Adam hesitated, “Not really, I only want Simon.”

“Well, then you need to keep Simon interested. If Simon sees other men wanting you, he won’t take you for granted and you will keep him longer. Plus, when the day comes that he moves on, you will be able to find a decent replacement.”

Adam looked at Yerie and saw the wisdom in his words, “Excellent point. Let’s begin.”

“Great, take off the rest of your clothes.” Adam looked at Yerie like he was insane. Although the club was closed still, there were plenty of staff wandering around and they were in the main room. _Just what type of dancing was he going to be doing?_ Adam froze and just turned red.

Yerie rolled his eyes, “Adam, I just need to see your body move. You cannot dance sensually if you are uncomfortable about people seeing you naked. You are not a blushing virgin so stop acting like one. I won’t touch you while you are naked nor will anyone else, I promise.”

Adam reluctantly undressed. Yerie looked at his body, “You are a little thin but gorgeous. That cock shows a lot of promise, can you stroke yourself so I see exactly what I am working with?”

Adam was getting a little turned on by Yerie’s blatant appreciation. He also found the man’s small statue attractive. Adam complied and stoked himself. He has done this in front of Kara enough that he didn’t mind someone watching. In fact, he found it hot having an audience.

Yerie laughed, “OK, stop that I am getting too turned on. I can see why Simon is so enamored. I am going to take you through a series of movements just to test your flexibility and muscle control. After that you can dress.”

Adam followed Yerie’s movements and forgot about his nakedness. There was something very appealing to controlling his body and performing precise movements. It reminded him of singing and felt very freeing. Yerie told Adam to dress. Adam dressed and drank a refreshing drink that some servant brought him. Simon came out of the office and came over, “How did he do?”

Yerie smiled at Adam, “He is a natural. If I didn’t know better I would think he was Bantrian.”

Simon raised an eyebrow at Adam and then turned to Yerie matter-of-factly, “How long until he can perform in front of people?”

Adam paled at Simon’s question and wondered once again if Simon was planning on selling him. _Would dancing bring up his value?_ Adam began to feel nauseous and didn’t even hear Yerie’s response. Instead, he just wished he had that bracelet he sold because he definitely could not deal with being prostituted by the man he loved.


	15. Chapter 15

Kara was not happy about Adam leaving and neither was the Queen. Simon explained even if the church was appeased, it would be better for the King and Queen to appear neutral. He assured the Queen that he would keep Adam safe and his presence discreet. Simon also went out of his way to thank Kara for taking such good care of Adam, “It was my pleasure, Simon. I just hope if the time ever comes I need you, you will remember my aide.”

“Have no fear I take care of my friends and we are friends, right?”

Kara looked at Simon boldly, “I offered you more than friendship but you declined.”

Simon smiled, “I assure it was the timing not the actual offer. You are a beautiful-

Adam was furious Simon was flirting so much, “Can you pick up married women on your time?”

Simon looked at Adam, “Excuse me but all the time is my time. When you support me and save my ass then it can be our time. Why don’t you go wait in the carriage if you are so anxious to go.”

Adam rolled his eyes and Simon hit him in the back of the head. Adam reacted and went to hit Simon which resulted in Simon grabbing his arm and twisting it hard. Adam fell on his knees, “What are you having a total breakdown? Because you have lost your fucking mind if you think you are going to retaliate.”

“You don’t always mind.”

“Well, I suggest you quickly learn to read my moods otherwise you are going to be very sorry. Now go to the fucking carriage.”

Adam was hurt and angry at Simon’s outburst. He was also a little scared and decided to listen. He gave Kara a dirty look on the way out and mumbled, “Bitch.”

Adam waited in the carriage. Simon came out fifteen minutes later. Simon turned to him and grabbed his hair hard, “Don’t you ever, ever try and hit me in public again. You do it and I will kill you.”

Adam’s eyes start tearing from the pain. Simon let go of his hair. Adam moved to the far end of the carriage and just looked out the window. He was already missing life in the castle. He would definitely miss having an empathetic ear but was glad to get out of having sex with girls. Kara promised to stay in touch and let him know if their plan worked. Hopefully, she would forgive his parting comment and in the future not flirt with Simon.

Simon dropped Adam off at his new apartment to settle in. He was freaked out being alone and just sat on the floor frozen with fear. A couple hours later, Simon returned with a few of his own things and placed them in the guest room which was comforting. Simon seemed to have forgiven Adam and things were back to normal between them. That night, Adam had another nightmare and woke up in a cold sweat. He was alone in his bed and started freaking out. He saw a light on in his office and was relieved to see Simon up working on correspondence.

Simon looked up, “What’s wrong? You look pale as a ghost.”

“I had another nightmare. It was awful I-“

“No offense but it was a dream and no one finds other people’s dreams interesting. If you are freaked out, you can come sit by me but I need to finish these letters.”

Adam really missed Kara, Simon was just not very sensitive. Still, Adam went over by Simon and started rubbing his shoulders, “Who are you writing to?”

“I am trying to gain an audience with the King of Pratsia but he is not a big fan of my involvement with the slave trade. I am also writing to the King of Setransia. It is a small island nation near Bantria. They have huge silver deposits and plenty of sugar cane.”

“You are still involved with trading slaves?”

“Not so much. I do move a few loads every now and then but they are not ordinary slaves. They are top of the line, exotic slaves that are pampered on the way over.”

“They are still slaves and have no choices.”

“True but I keep trying to explain to you that life is not fair. Being free or even gentry doesn’t always mean you have choices. You should know that better than anyone.”

Adam nodded and decided to switch topics. He really did not want to know about the slave trade since he probably had no choice about being sold, “Does that mean you are going to leave me again?”

“I am not going anywhere for the time being. I can tell you need babysitting for a while.”

Adam ran his hands down Simon’s chest and his tongue in his ear, “Babysitting? I’m not sure that is what I’d call it.”

Simon laughed, “You wake up with nightmares and can’t be alone, what would you call that?”

“Horny?” Adam turned Simon’s chair around and went down on his knees. Simon seemed surprised as Adam started to open his trousers. “I need to finish these letters.”

“They aren’t going anywhere. First, you need to let me suck you off and then you have to return the favor. Then, you can write your boring letters.”

Simon laughed, “I can see staying here is not going to make me more productive.”

Adam ran his tongue over Simon’s cock, “Maybe not productive but certainly happier.”

Adam channeled all his fears and passive aggression toward Simon into sex. He was rougher than usual and again felt the sense of release as he took charge and felt Simon submit. Afterwards, Simon followed Adam back to the bedroom. In Simon’s arms, Adam was able to sleep a few more hours. He woke up mid-morning and Simon was gone. He left a note telling Adam to go to the club for his dance lessons.

Adam went to the club and saw Ryan. Adam hoped Ryan was no longer annoyed with him and could maybe shed light on Simon’s intentions.

“Hi Ryan, how are you today?”

“Fine. Are you here to dance?”

“I guess so. Am I going to be performing here, like Mark did?”

Ryan looked at Adam, “I don’t know what you are going to be doing but you certainly are nothing like Mark. I have never known Simon to show such interest or genuine regard for anyone nor go to the lengths he has gone for you.”

“Do you think he intends for me to entertain people?”

Ryan shrugged, “Simon is not the most open person, honestly, I don’t know what his plan is with you. I just suggest you go along with it because, as you have seen, Simon is a dangerous man.”

Adam just nodded, “Ryan, you don’t like me, do you?”

Ryan shook his head, “I do like you, Adam. I am just concerned about your relationship with Simon because I don’t understand it. I get the feeling someone or maybe a whole lot of people are going to get hurt. How many people has he killed on account of you? What will you be willing to do to keep Simon or make it as an actor? I am just wary of you but I’ll get over it.” Ryan tried to soften his words with a smile but they still hit their target.

Adam felt bad that people were getting hurt but he was hurt too. _Why should he always be the one to sacrifice?_ Adam found Yerie and forgot his worries as soon as they started the lessons. Over the next couple months, Adam’s life consisted of voice lessons in the early afternoon, dance lessons in the evening and spending time with Simon. Although Simon claimed they had to be discreet, he still took Adam to restaurants, private parties, and musical performances. Simon also treated him with respect in public which made others treat him well. In fact, Adam noticed people were starting to kiss his ass even when Simon was not around. Adam forgot about being prostituted since no one ever mentioned him dancing for the public. He visited his mother a few times but never mentioned the dancing.

Adam’s voice lessons were also going well and he was learning several new songs. Sven seemed to purposely avoid Adam and when their paths crossed remained distantly polite. Hal called a meeting for all the theater hands and announced they would start to work on the new play. He assigned roles and Adam was given a support role with one solo performance. Sven’s claws finally came out, “I don’t think Adam is ready for a solo since he never even performed on a stage. He should start in the chorus and then work his way up like everyone else. We wouldn’t want him to die of stage fright.”

Adam laughed, “I paid plenty of dues and you should just worry about me stealing the show. We both know I am a better singer.”

Sven jaw dropped, “A few lessons do not make you a better singer. We both know you only have a role in this play because you are fucking Simon. You will always just be a cheap whore.”

Everyone froze at Sven’s bitter words. Adam heard Simon’s voice in his head, _revenge is a dish best served cold._ Adam smiled at Sven, “Actually, I am not very cheap. Regardless of how you think I got the role, let’s just see how the audience reacts. Like you said, I should work my way up like everyone else. Perhaps, next time I’ll push for a bigger role.”

Hal coughed, “Gentlemen, remember the audience. Everyone that was given a part, was given so based on merit. We all need to work together and make this a success or we will all be out a job.”

“Well, not Adam since is job is to suck off Simon,” Sven smiled innocently.

Adam smiled back just as sweetly, “True, but what would you do without this job? You aren’t complete enough to even be a whore. I guess maybe people could pay to fuck a freak.” Adam felt good as he watched Sven become flustered. He was glad that he stood up for himself and vowed that he would get the lead role soon.

Adam went to the club and saw Simon sitting with Ryan at a table. Although they looked deep in discussion, Adam was too excited to wait. He went behind Simon, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the head, “Guess who is going to perform on stage?”

Simon looked up surprised, “Yerie spoke to you about it?”

Adam let go of Simon, “Yerie? You mean Hal. I have a role in the play and I am going to sing a solo.”

Simon smiled, “Congratulations. You can celebrate by dancing tonight. Yerie says you are ready and I want to see all that you learned.”

Adam paled, “You want me to dance in public like some whore?”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Save the drama for your play. I want you to dance in the club. I want you to learn to be comfortable with people looking at you. No one is going to touch you and I am certainly not planning on loaning you out.”

Adam was nervous, “What if I fuck up?”

“Then you can try again tomorrow. You will be fine. Now kiss me and go find Yerie.”

Adam was conflicted but just kissed Simon on the cheek and went by Yerie. “So you heard that you are going to be performing tonight, right? Well, we have a lot of work to do to get you ready. I can’t take your washed out looks anymore. If your hair was pale blonde it might work but that putrid reddish color is throwing off the aesthetics. We are changing it right now, so come along.”

Adam had no idea such a thing was possible. He wondered if they should ask Simon but Yerie seemed determined. Yerie brought a nasty smelling bowl of paste. He put it on Adam’s hair and eyebrows. While the dye set, Adam watched one of the Bantrian women dance. He loved how fluid her movements were and how gracefully she moved her hips. The dances Adam learned were more aggressive and sharp. They were not nearly as elegant or in Adam’s opinion, as sensual. Adam decided to try and incorporate some of the female movements into his dance hoping it didn’t look stupid. Simon had said if he screwed up he could just dance again the next night.

Yerie finally washed the nasty gook from his hair and stared at Adam. He grabbed another small dish and brushed some kohl under his eyes and then smiled, “Now, you look the part. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Simon certainly has an eye for beauty.”

Maybe the fumes had gone to Yerie’s head. Adam got up and looked in the mirror. He was shocked to see himself with black hair and makeup. He looked exotic and very unlike himself. Adam loved it. It was fierce and sexy. Everything Adam had ever dreamed of being. He immediately felt more desirable and truly started to believe what Simon had been telling him. Instead of dreading dancing in public, Adam’s was looking forward to unveiling his new look. Luckily, Yerie told him Simon and Ryan had left the club and would not be back until later. Simon would certainly be surprised.


	16. Chapter 16

Yerie came by Adam and gave him a drink, “Here, this will help you relax a little on stage. Here is your outfit and I will finish your makeup.”

Adam changed into the sheer genie type pants. He hoped the fabric was a dark enough blue to cover him. Adam drank his beverage and started to feel a little strange, “Did you drug me?”

“It is an herb that just heightens your sexuality. It won’t hurt you and I gave you a very minimal amount. All the dancer’s take some before they go on.”

Adam didn’t have good experiences getting drugged but figured he was safe from castration so just drank it. Yerie told him he would be dancing on a high pillar toward the back so no one could touch him. It would also allow him to screw up without making a big scene.

Adam went to his pillar and started dancing. At first he just looked at the ceiling, the wall and his feet. A few songs into it he looked at the people walking by and the ones watching him intently. He could see the lust in their eyes and it made him a little nervous. Adam continued to search out the crowd and saw Simon and Ryan walk into the club. They went by Yerie who pointed toward Adam. Simon and Ryan walked closer. Adam stared at Simon as he danced. Simon’s jaw had dropped as he came closer and realized it was really Adam. Simon also seemed to scowl at the other patrons staring lustfully at Adam. Even Ryan, seemed captivated.

Adam started to bask in the attention and started to dance more sensually. With Simon close, the lewd looks did not scare him and actually spurred him on. The drugs also seemed to be turning Adam on as well. He knew he was sporting a hard on but didn’t care. Adam heard three drumbeats which was the signal for him to take a break. Simon immediately put out his hand to help him down. Making it clear to everyone that Adam was his.

The sexy dancing combined with the opium scent floating was wreaking havoc on Adam’s hormones. As soon as he came down, he pulled Simon toward the back rooms. Simon didn’t resist as Adam opted for Ryan’s office since it was closer. Once inside, Adam immediately started kissing Simon. Unable to exercise any self control, he pushed Simon against the wall and immediately lowered his pants. Simon seemed on board with a quickie so without further adieu Adam went straight for the gold. It was rough and hot. Adam went to reach around to stroke Simon but Simon stopped him. Fine, just me then. Adam came hard as he bit the back of Simon’s neck. Adam gently pulled back and turned Simon to face him. Simon kissed him deeply. Adam felt great, “I was hot, huh?”

“Any hotter and you would have burned the place down. I am so proud of you.”

Adam smiled as he moved back and grabbed some cloth and cleaned Simon and him up. Simon laughed, “I think that is Ryan’s shirt.”

Adam shrugged, “All well. How come you didn’t want me to touch you?”

“I am not 18 like you and I have plans tonight.”

Adam just stared at Simon, “What kind of plans? You are going to fuck someone else?”

Simon just looked at Adam, “Listen, I told you I wouldn’t be with any other men and I meant it. I also told you I was going to continue to see women. Don’t make a big deal out of this.”

Adam’s great night was quickly turning sour. He didn’t want to share, “Is this to protect your image? Why do you need to be with girls?”

“Partly image and partly because I like to be with women. It balances out my being with you and letting you be the aggressor. When I am with women, I tend to be the aggressor.”

“If I let you take charge sometimes would you give up women?”

Simon smiled, “I don’t think you could do it but I still would want to be with women. I like girls, Adam, and I don’t want to give them up. I will still come over tonight so you are not alone.” Simon kissed him gently, “You look gorgeous and sexy with your new dark locks.”

Adam was still hurt but kissed Simon anyway. Adam felt himself getting aroused again, “Wow, this dancing must be getting me off too.”

Simon looked at Adam suspiciously, “Did Yerie give you anything?”

“Just some drink to help me relax.”

“Fuck, he gave you a concoction the male dancers drink when they are going to be pleasuring customers. You are going to be getting hard-ons all night.”

Adam shrugged, “Too bad you won’t be around. I guess I’ll figure something out.”

“That solution better not include anything besides your hand. Look, I can’t blow off this date because she is gentry. I will fake an illness and come home early. Finish your sets and I will meet you at your place and take care of you.”

Adam leaned in, “Are we going to fuck all night?”

Simon laughed, “You might, I’ll probably sleep through some of it.” Simon kissed Adam on the lips short, “You really are something else. Now, go break people’s hearts and I will see you later. I’ll make sure Ryan looks out for you. If anyone makes you uncomfortable, just get off the stage and go home.”

Adam went back to his pillar. He was a little nervous without Simon but noticed Ryan watching him like a hawk. He also noticed he had quite a few people around his pillar. Adam just danced and wished his arousal would lessen. Three beats came and Adam climbed down. One of the men dressed richly blocked Adam’s path, “You are exquisite. What is your name?”

“Adam. I am wanted in the back I have to go.”

“I am sure it can wait. I am Lord Harlington.”

Adam was about to panic but Ryan came over, “Good evening, Lord Harlington, I see you met Adam. It is his first night dancing.”

“That must be why he was so appealing, nice and fresh. I’d like to get to know him better, say for the night.”

Ryan smiled, “Actually, I have some better entertainers. Adam only dances. He his Simon Cowell’s personal secretary and Simon is very possessive.”

Lord Harlington quirked his brow, “He looks a little young to be a secretary. Besides, Simon has always been rather generous with his possessions. Mark used to always-“

“Mark was a slave. Adam is…a valued employee.”

“So why is he dancing?”

Ryan became aggravated, “I don’t fucking know, Harry. All I know is Simon was very clear that no one touches Adam, ever. He couldn’t have been any clearer. And if you value your life, you won’t push the issue.”

Another man came over that Adam recognized as the Queen’s brother. He had met him a few weeks ago at one of the private parties. Prince Elton had been really nice to Adam and had shown him his art collection. Adam smiled, “Good evening, your highness.”

Prince Elton smiled, “Adam? Adam Lambert?”

Adam realized he was in costume and became embarrassed. The prince laughed, “God you are gorgeous. I love the dark hair it makes you so mysterious. Were you dancing?”

Adam looked down, “Yeah, Simon asked me to dance.”

“Typical, Simon loves flaunting his wealth to us poor aristocrats.” The prince looked at Lord Harlington, “Careful, this one has powerful connections. He not only belongs to Simon but is adored by the Queen.” The prince looked back at Adam, “If you are done dancing, come have a drink with me and you can tell me all about your new dancing career.”

Adam was grateful for the prince’s intervention so he obliged. Ryan did not seem to object. Even, Lord Harlington’s attitude had changed and he nodded respectfully as Adam walked past. Adam quickly sat down to hide his continuous erection. They were immediately served drinks, “Where is Simon, tonight?”

“He had another commitment.”

The prince snorted, “Is he still trying to court that old bag from Pratsia? I told him the King had a daughter so no need to chase the ugly niece. I guess an alliance is an alliance. Spouses are for power, lovers are for enjoyment. I never fuck my wife. Anyway, I saw my sister last week and she mentioned you stayed at the castle for a few months because of some kind of flu.”

“Yes, your highness, I was ill but I am better now. It was good of the Queen to allow me to stay.”

“Sure, knowing her there was a price tag.” The prince winked and Adam paled.

“Don’t worry, you are not the first or the last. Anyway, between Simon and the Queen, you should have no worries. Plus, you can count me as a friend and I don’t even like boys.”

Adam relaxed and chatted with the prince who was eclectic but funny. The prince waved Ryan over, “I am going to head back to my apartments, can I have some pretty wench to go?”

Ryan contemplated the request, “I usually don’t let the girls leave but I will make an exception on your case.”

“You are a saint. Adam, do you want me to drop you off someplace? My carriage is outside.”

Adam looked at Ryan. The price spoke up, “Adam, I almost forty years old, I’ll be lucky if I get it up for this wench. I am certainly not up to the task of pleasing 18 year old boy too.”

Adam grabbed his jacket and went with the prince and one of the female dancers. Adam showed the prince where is apartment was located. Adam climbed out, “Thank you, your highness.”

“No worries and tell Simon he should keep you on a shorter leash. You are far too attractive to be wondering around sex clubs alone. Sweet dreams, Adam.”

Adam laughed and walked in the apartment. He was immediately caught off guard by an open handed smack to the face. Adam looked up confused and saw an irate Simon.

“You fucking whore, why are you so late?”

Adam could smell the alcohol and became scared, “I had a drink with Prince Elton, the Queen’s brother. He showed up at the club after my last set.”

“Did you fuck him?”

Adam just shook his head, “You were the one going out getting fucked not me. How was your woman, I heard you were courting some old bag. Did you fuck her?”

Simon just poured himself a drink, “Answer my question, Adam.”

“No, I didn’t fuck him or anyone else tonight except you. Can you say the same?”

“I don’t have to say the same. I told you I would come home early and you weren’t even here. I was worried about the drugs Yerie gave you and spent half the night praying to God you would walk through those doors. I don’t like this. I don’t like what you do to me.”

“Well, you don’t have to take it out on me by smacking me when I walk through the door.”

Simon went over by Adam, “I’m sorry I hit you. I was worried.”

Adam wasn’t ready to accept an apology at face value, “Cheap words. You need to prove it and I need to get even.”

“I am meeting with some important people tomorrow, I can’t have marks.”

“Unless you are planning to get naked, they won’t see them.”

Adam watched Simon’ eyes darken with desire. Adam took that response as agreement and pulled Simon into the bedroom. “Strip, Simon.”

Simon undressed, “Keep in mind you have to deal with me in the morning.”

Adam grabbed Simon hair hard, “And you have to deal with me tonight.” Adam kissed him hard. Adam wasn’t sure what was fueling his cruelty but he needed to release his anger and passion. He could not stop himself as he picked up Simon’s leather belt. “Lay down on your stomach.” Simon complied even after noticing Adam picked up his belt. Adam lightly ran the leather over Simon’s ass, “You should have been nicer to me tonight.”

Adam could not hold back any longer and brought the leather strap down across Simon’s ass. Simon grunted at the impact and Adam watched as his skin reddened. Enthralled with domination, Adam hit him five more times and felt Simon tensing from the pain. Adam ran his hand over Simon’s ass gently which caused Simon to whimper. Adam reached around and noticed Simon was rock hard, “Good boy. On your knees.” Simon got up unto all fours and although Adam’s anger dissipated, he hit Simon with the belt a few more times just because he could. “You can think about how contrite you are all day tomorrow when you sit in pain.”

Adam could ignore his raging hard-on no more. He grabbed the oil they used and lubricated himself. He entered Simon from behind and fucked him with the rest of his pent up passion. Simon was so aroused he came with Adam barely touching his cock which in tuen made Adam come. Adam laid down next to Simon. Simon turned to his side so he was facing Adam. Simon’s expression was relaxed. Adam kissed him on the lips, “Apology accepted.”

Simon laughed and traced his fingers down Adam’s cheek, “Just don’t get confused with what we do in the bedroom with what we do everywhere else. It would not do either of us any good for people to know what goes on between us.”

Adam knew this to be true, “I won’t tell anyone and I realize this is just an illusion. You control every aspect of my life and you can get rid of me at anytime.”

Simon kissed Adam, “Why would I get rid of you? Every day, I find you getting more and more interesting. Most men would have crumbled long ago facing the events of your life and look at you. Instead, you are blossoming and becoming a confidant, desirable force to be reckoned with.”

“What about beautiful?”

Simon kissed him, “I always thought you were beautiful. For better or worse, now everyone else thinks so too.”

Adam kissed Simon back, “You always make me feel special even when you are being an asshole. I love you.” Adam didn’t wait for the response he knew would never come. “Ryan introduced me to Lord Harlington as your personal secretary.”

“Really? Actually, that would be a good job for you since Ryan trained you in business and I need someone I could trust managing my affairs. Plus, it is a very respectable position for a poor aristocrat. It will offset your dancing and theater performances. People won’t know what to make of you. So, you are officially hired as my right hand man.”

Adam winked, “Not just the right hand, baby.” Adam was excited to have a justifiable place in Simon’s life. “Cool, my first order of business is to get you a better wardrobe.”

“Don’t make me into a peacock.”

Adam just kissed Simon, “A little lace and color never hurt anyone.” Simon just grimaced but then pulled Adam into him to sleep. Adam bit his lip to keep from smiling that Simon was becoming a cuddler with him.

The next day, they went to Ryan’s office. Ryan smiled, “I figured Prince Elton would get Adam home alright. He has very specific tastes and they do not include men. What can I do for you both?”

“As per your description, Adam is going to be managing some of my affairs. To start, he will manage my daily appointments, personal errands and my day to day finances.”

Ryan’s eyes became wide, “You want Adam to have access to your money?”

“To a degree, he can sign for me up to…let’s say a hundred thousand coins.”

It was Adam’s turn to show surprise. That was a fortune. Most people would never earn that in their lives. He could practically buy an estate with that. _Just how much money did Simon have if that was considered petty cash?_ Ryan shook his head, “Simon, that is too much temptation and responsibility. As your business manager, I suggest you start out with twenty thousand.”

Adam nodded, “I think Ryan is right. If I need more for something, I will ask you. “

“The whole point of you managing my affairs is to free my time up. If you have to ask me for every little thing it is a waste of time. OK, let’s say fifty thousand but don’t forget you have to account for the money. You are going to have show Ryan and ultimately me where the money went.”

Adam smiled, “Of course and an additional 100 coins a week is going to me as a raise.”

Simon laughed, “100 coins? You are only part-time.”

Adam shrugged, “It is quality not quantity.”

Simon smiled indulgently, “Well, then I expect a lot of meticulous attention from you.”

Adam winked, “Oh, you can count on that, Simon.”

Ryan looked at Simon and laughed, “Who would have thought an awkward teenage boy would have the great, steel hearted Cowell wrapped around his little finger.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ryan,” muttered Simon with little conviction.

Adam was not as convinced either. He wished it was true but he knew Simon was the one in charge. As much as Simon might like him, Adam needed Simon to survive. That alone put Adam at a disadvantage. Worse yet, Adam had fallen in love with Simon and wasn’t convinced Simon felt the same way. Still, judging by Ryan’s comments and his new position, Adam was doing better at winning Simon’s affection than most.


	17. Chapter 17

Ryan and Simon continued to discuss Adam’s responsibilities and decided to also have Adam oversee the financials of the theater.

“You are there anyway and would be in a good position to see if anything is awry. Hal will manage all the day to day operations but you will oversee the books and any expenses will be cleared through you. Don’t let your personal feelings get in the way of good business,” Simon warned.

Adam wasn’t worried about his own feelings, “I don’t think Hal will like that.”

“Hal is a lot more easy going than Paul, he won’t care as long as you are reasonable. Sven will probably shit a brick though. Again, stay professional. Don’t abuse your power to get bigger roles either.”

Ryan nodded, “I think Adam should stop dancing if he is going to be taken seriously.”

“Adam will keep dancing and will be taken seriously because I am giving him power. Believe me, once people realize Adam can influence their lives, they won’t cross any lines regardless of how sexy he is.”

“Don’t you think an 18 year old boy is going to let this go to his head and give in to his own temptations?”

“I think Adam is smarter than that and I think he can handle it.”

Adam felt slighted, “Hello, I am right here. Why do you always think the worst of me, Ryan?”

“I just think you are too young and it isn’t wise to throw raw meat in a tiger cage and expect it not to be eaten.”

“I am not an animal and I would never betray Simon.”

“Never is a long time, Adam,” Ryan said gravely to Adam before turning to Simon, “If that is your wish, I will make all the adjustments to the accounts and leave the theater to him.”

Simon went with Adam to the theater to make sure Hal understood Adam’s new role. They arrived and Sven was sitting with Hal going over a script. They looked fairly intimate which did not bode well for Adam. Hal stood up, “Good afternoon, gentlemen. Simon, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit.”

“To the fact that I own this fucking theater. Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that Ryan will no longer be overseeing the financials of the theater. Adam, is taking over that role so any expenditures need to be run through him as well as the payroll.”

Sven’s eyes widened, “He is just, just a kid. He-“

“I am sorry, Sven, are you really questioning my business practices?”

Sven became nervous, “No, sir. Sorry, I was just surprised at your announcement.”

“Don’t be. Adam is perfect for the job. He has worked here for years, knows how to maintain the books and even understands the artistic side of the operation.” Simon turned to Hal, “I have a lot of faith and confidence in Adam’s abilities and I trust his judgment implicitly.”

Hal smiled, “Great. This will make things easier since Adam is physically here on a daily basis. It was hard tracking down Ryan.” Hal turned to Adam, “I assume you can still be in the play?”

Adam smiled but looked at Sven, “Of course. How could I pass up the opportunity of working with such a talented castrati? After all, who knows how much longer he will be performing. Castrati tend to retire young.”

Sven paled and Hal laughed ignorant of Adam’s veiled threat, “Well, luckily Sven has a few good years left.”

Simon just gave Adam a warning look and then turned to Hal, “Well, now that that is settled, Adam will be back later to look at the books. We have a few more errands to run.”

Adam followed Simon out. Adam was hoping to avoid a lecture by coming clean, “That was a little immature of me.”

Simon shrugged, “Part of managing is learning the boundaries. If the theater fails, I am going to fire your ass and you will look stupid. So, you might want to start slow and not lose the star attraction until you have an adequate replacement.”

“Like how you waited until you found Hal to kill Paul?”

Simon turned to Adam, “Actually, I waited until I thought you had enough voice lessons from him. Paul was easy to replace. Sven, not so easy. Trained castrati’s are hard to find in Lisantia. Besides, you don’t have it in you to purposely kill anyone.”

“You would like me to be more ruthless, wouldn’t you?”

Simon contemplated the question, “I want you to be less vulnerable but I don’t want you to be like me. I like the man you are becoming and I am intrigued with how you struggle to still feel and show mercy to people. I gave up that battle long ago.” Simon shrugged, “Well, for the most part anyway.”

Adam heeded Simon’s advice and basically allowed Hal to run the theater as he saw fit. Adam ensured the books were in order and the vendors were paid. Adam continued dancing and had developed a small fan club. Simon was at the club often enough to deter any of his admirers from becoming too bold. Simon continued to stay over often and Adam stayed at the villa. Occasionally, Adam could smell perfume on Simon and knew he had slept with women. On those nights, Simon still made a point of pleasing Adam before passing out. Adam decided to keep his mouth shut since Simon was being discreet and always came home to him.

Adam was becoming more and more confidant around other gentry. Simon had been right that they respected power and money. It helped that Prince Elton always made a point of acknowledging Adam at parties and treating him like gentry. Although Simon made it clear Adam was his alone, he also made a point of treating him as someone whose opinion mattered. Actually, the only people who were not kissing his ass was his own family. Leila seemed to think Adam was becoming too cocky and Neil was going through a rebellious phase. Leila asked Adam for help with Neil and insisted he be sent away to school. Adam reluctantly agreed and used his salary to pay for Neil’s room and board. Once again, Adam sacrificed saving up for his freedom to help his family. Adam didn’t dare touch Simon’s money even though he was learning there seemed to be an endless supply.

Adam also kept his promise of fixing Simon’s wardrobe. Simon was not enthused but let Adam decide his fashions. Ryan also noticed, “Wow Simon, your boyfriend dresses you well. Now, if he can only teach you manners…”

“Funny guy. Adam is my secretary so coordinating with my tailor is part of his job. Stop being a dick.”

Simon had also insisted Adam dress well too. Adam loved clothes so he happily agreed. Adam also developed a taste for jewelry and wished he had money to buy more. An especially talented artisan came to one of the clubs and was displaying beautiful silver jewelry to the patrons. Adam loved his work and was trying to get Simon to buy some. Simon was biting, “If you like it so much, why don’t you buy it? You earn a decent salary and have no expenses. I am sure you can afford some trinkets.”

Adam just looked at the artisan sadly, “Maybe next time.”

Simon rolled his eyes and handed the Artisan some coins, “Give him the necklace he is drooling over.”

Adam smiled at Simon and put on his necklace. “Thank you. It means more when it is a gift.”

“Shut up and stop trying to manipulate me. What the hell are you doing with your money?”

“Nothing. I just have some expenses.”

Simon seemed to get annoyed, “Are you gambling? You better not have any debts-“

“I am not gambling. Neil is going to boarding school and I am paying for it. OK?”

“Your family are a bunch of ingrates. Neil gets to go to boarding school while you had to suck men’s cocks for food. Pretty unfair if you ask me.”

Adam cringed at Simon’s crudeness but then shrugged, “I am the oldest so it is my responsibility to take care of Neil. Aside from you, they are all I have.”

“What happens if you can’t earn anymore money? Will Neil take care of you? Will your mother support you? I think you might be better off saving up for a rainy day than investing in them.”

“Don’t you have any family, Simon? What good is all the money in the world if you are alone?”

Simon smiled and squeezed Adam’s leg, “I am not alone. I have you.”

“Don’t you want a wife and children?”

“I do. I plan to marry someday and have children of my own. You may consider doing the same. After all, you are the oldest son and need to have an heir.”

Adam laughed, “That is funny. What will he inherit debts? Besides, no way am I marrying a woman.”

“Well, you are not going to marry a man. You know, I have been all over the world and some cultures certainly allow a lot more freedom than Lisantia. However, I have never been anywhere that men marry men exclusively.”

Adam was curious, “Other cultures allow homosexuality? Where?”

“Of course. Bantria is probably the most liberal. Men can declare other men as their sort of soul-mate and true partner. But even there, those men take on wives to procreate. If everyone was gay, we would die out as a race.”

“Why not just let those who are gay be themselves and let the others procreate? I don’t even want children…” Adam thought about Kara and the hypocrisy of his argument, “Never mind, let’s get drunk and pretend we can procreate.”

*~*

Opening night for the play came soon enough. Adam was a little nervous but excited. He finished putting on his stage makeup as Sven came over, “You look gorgeous, Adam.”

Adam was wary of Sven and not in the mood for games, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to apologize for being mean to you. I want us to be friends again.”

“We were never friends, Sven. You were nice to me once and then tried to get me to cut off my balls. Forgive me if I don’t jump to accept you’re your apology.”

Sven looked down, “I didn’t know-“

“You knew and you told that vet I raped you. You knew exactly what you were doing and you also knew it wouldn’t work.”

Sven paled and then when down on his knees and kissed Adam’s feet, “You are right, I am a horrible person. Let me make it up to you.” Sven ran his hand up Adam’s leg. Adam was confused. Part of him was disgusted by the offer and part of him was a little turned on. Adam reacted by getting angry and smacking Sven. Sven cried out in pain but looked at Adam and continued to plead, “Please, Adam, forgive me. You can do whatever you like to me.” Sven leaned back invitingly and opened his pants.

“Really, can I hurt you? That’s what I want to do to you?”

Sven nodded, “I know some people like to hit during sex. It’s ok. I’ve been hit before.” Adam stared at Sven and felt nauseous. This was not the same as with Simon. Sven was weak and had no power. Adam felt pity as he saw the fear and desperation in Sven’s eyes.

“I am not going to hurt you and I am not going to fuck you. I am with Simon and only Simon. I don’t trust you but as long as you perform, I will leave you alone. Just don’t fuck with me ever again.”

Sven was confused for a moment and then sat up kissing Adam’s hands, “Thank you. I will be good.”

Sven left elated. Adam had a feeling Sven would not be able to stay good for long. More interesting was Adam’s realization that his sadistic nature apparently had boundaries and required the other person to be on board. Adam felt better about himself and thought maybe he wasn’t that evil after all.

Adam looked out into the audience right before curtain call and was surprised to see the theater packed. More surprisingly was the amount of gentry in attendance which even included royalty. Prince Elton and a number of the gentry were in attendance. Even Mr. Sarver, Mr. Giraud and Mr. Gokey from the province were there. Adam had invited his mother who was sitting at Simon’s table with several distinguished guests. His mother looked suitably impressed and a little intimidated. Adam hoped that would keep her on good behavior.

The play began and Adam felt the adrenaline rush of being on stage. It was even better than dancing and he loved having the spotlight. After his first solo, the audience erupted with loud applause. At the conclusion of the play, the cast all took their bows. Adam noticed he received even more applause than Sven. It was a success and he felt like a sensation. Afterwards, everyone came over and congratulated him. Adam was grateful for their enthusiasm but was overwhelmed by their profuse compliments. Adam searched out Simon and went by him. “Pretty hot, huh?”

Simon laughed, “You were incredible. Now, stop wasting time with me when you have all these adoring fans to greet.”

Adam whispered, “I’d rather be with you.”

Simon whispered back, “Have no fear, I will get what’s mine later. Now, go get the recognition you earned.”

Adam socialized with everyone and went over by his former neighbors. Adam frowned as he noticed his mother talking rather intimately to Mr. Gokey. Mr. Gokey spoke up, “Adam, I had no idea you harbored such talent. That was a beautiful performance. Why aren’t you the star?”

“I still have my balls.”

Leila hit Adam, “Don’t be rude, Adam.”

Adam shrugged, “I thought I was being honest. Anyway, thank you and I am glad you enjoyed the show.” Adam was worried his mother would get into trouble, “Mother, do you need me to escort you home?”

“No, honey, this is your night. I have a carriage.”

Mr. Gokey spoke up, “Don’t worry, Adam. I will make sure your mother gets home safely.”

Adam glared at Mr. Gokey, “Just make sure that is all you do. I don’t like people taking advantage of my mother and Simon Cowell doesn’t like me not being happy.”

“Adam! How dare you? I think all the applause has gone to your head. Apologize this instant.”

Mr. Gokey smiled, “It is ok, Leila. Adam is perfectly right to protect his mother. I have no intention of hurting your mother, Adam. I will be a perfect gentleman.”

Adam just nodded and walked away before he did something he would regret later. He should have realized his mother would put Mr. Gokey first. Apparently, boyfriends came before sons. Adam had learned that the hard way with Sal. He needed to leave and moved toward Simon. He froze when he saw Simon arguing with an irate Lord DioGaurdi and an obviously pregnant Kara was trying to intervene.


	18. Chapter 18

Adam wasn’t sure whether or not to go over but didn’t want to leave Simon hanging. Adam went over as Simon was bellowing, “Either you are drunk or you lost your fucking mind, Dioguardi. Why would you even think I was having an affair with your wife? I haven’t seen Lady Dioguardi in months.”

Lord Dioguardi appeared to be drunk, “Back at the castle when you were there for your lover Kara would pretend to help him but was actually sleeping with you, wasn’t she? She already admitted it.”

Simon looked at Kara, “I doubt Lady Dioguardi admitted to having an affair with me.”

Kara cried, “Simon, he knows. I tried to write you a letter and my messenger betrayed me.”

Lord Dioguardi just scowled at his wife, “Apparently, my wife wants to run away with you which will happen over my dead body. She is carrying my heir and if she is not I will kill both her and the baby.”

“Lord Dioguardi you are making an ass of yourself and embarrassing your wife. This is not a discussion I am going to have in a public theater. If you want to call me out, fine but stop this absurd tirade. Your wife is a beautiful woman and you should thank God everyday she was dumb enough to marry you. I recommend you sober up and forget all this nonsense.”

Lord Dioguardi turned red and then suddenly hit Kara with all his might causing her to fall into some chairs. Adam reacted and punched Lord Dioguardi. He was suddenly restrained and heard Simon’s voice, “Not here. Go help Kara.”

Adam regained control of himself and went by Kara. She wasn’t moving. Adam tried to check her and felt wetness on her back. He noticed she was bleeding, “She needs a doctor.”

A crowd had gathered around them. Prince Elton came over and went by Simon and Lord Dioguardi. Prince Elton was furious at Lord Dioguardi, “You better pray my cousin doesn’t die or else I will have you hung for murder.”

Kara gained consciousness and held her stomach. She looked at Adam scared, “The baby? I don’t feel it. Oh, I am bleeding…help me, Adam.”

Adam didn’t know what to do so he just held her. He could tell by all the blood the baby was probably dead. _His baby._ Adam felt sad but also a little relieved.

Lord Dioguardi was still angry and pointed to Kara, “She is a whore. She slept with Simon Cowell.”

“That is a serious accusation. Do you have any proof?”

“A letter where she basically admits she is in love with Simon and wants to runaway with him.”

Prince Elton sighed, “Are you telling me you want to formally accuse your wife of adultery? If she is found guilty, she will be killed. If she is found innocent, she will be disowned for bringing shame to her family. Either way, you will break your alliance with the King and sounds like you also now have Simon as an enemy. So I ask you again, are you accusing my cousin Kara of adultery?”

Everyone was silent as Lord Dioguardi thought about his answer, “Maybe I was confused.”

Kara looked at Adam scared, “I am not going home with him. He will kill me.”

Adam turned to Prince Elton, “Your highness, Lady Kara needs time to recover. She needs a doctor and time to heal.”

“Her place is with her husband. I am sure Lord Dioguardi will do everything in his power to help her recover.”

Simon turned to Lord Dioguardi, “If you harm her I will kill you.”

Lord Dioguardi turned to Prince Elton, “Did you hear him threaten me?”

“My hearing isn’t so good these days. We will wait for the doctor and if she is fit to travel, you will take her home and make sure she heals. After all, you still need an heir.”

The doctor came and said she had a miscarriage. He thought she would recover in good time but recommended she rest before traveling. Adam offered his apartment since it was nearby. Prince Elton though it was a wonderful suggestion and offered up his wife to act as a chaperone. Prince Elton also recommended Lord Dioguardi find rooms elsewhere until he sobered up. Adam took Kara back to his apartment and was surprised she was not more distraught.

“Was it my baby, Kara?”

“Oh I am so sorry, Adam. It was your baby and now it is gone. He is a beast and I can’t live with him anymore. He is so evil. I couldn’t bring an innocent baby into that marriage. I thought I could but then I loved it. I hoped to get away so I wrote a note and let him find it. I wasn’t even sure he found it until he confronted Simon. I had hoped he would just throw me out and then I could raise the baby alone.”

“Couldn’t you have waited until the baby was born?”

“No, he would have taken it away from me. As bad as this is, I’d rather the baby was dead then suffer a day with that monster. I am not going back to him. You have to convince Simon to kill him.”

“Are you out of your mind? Simon is not going to just kill Lord Dioguardi. He could be arrested for that.”

“If you don’t convince him, I will.”

“Have at it. I doubt you will be successful. I am sorry about the baby too. It would have been cool to have fathered a baby.”

“Give up men and maybe you will get a chance again. Now, let me rest.”

Kara seemed to be a cool cucumber but Adam figured it was shock. She would probably freak out later. Prince Elton’s wife, Lady Gale arrived and took charge of getting Kara healthy. Adam slipped out early the next morning to avoid getting roped into chores. He went to Simon’s villa.

“How is Kara?”

“Surprisingly calm. She doesn’t want to go back to Lord Dioguardi.”

“Can’t say I blame her. Did she explain what the hell was going on? I didn’t have an affair with her so I have no idea why she would be writing me. Did she say?”

Adam wasn’t sure how to answer, “I think she was desperate to get away and hoped you could help.”

“She is out of her mind if she thinks I am going to interfere with her marriage. She had the audacity to ask me to impregnate her. As if, any man would be so stupid. That is one calculating, ambitious woman.”

Adam tried to keep his voice level, “So you are not going to help her?”

“No, I have enough problems and I get the feeling she is the type if you give an inch she’ll take a yard. Now come over here.”

Adam went over and fooled around with Simon hoping to improve his mood. He felt bad for Kara but did not want to jeopardize his relationship with Simon over it. He wished he had been honest because keeping secrets from Simon was risky and uncomfortable. Plus, Simon would be furious if he learned the truth. Adam avoided his apartment that evening and visited his mother. He was not happy to find Mr. Gokey there.

“What the hell are you doing in my apartments?”

Mr Gokey was flustered, “Adam, I was just visiting with your mother.”

“Yeah, well she doesn’t need to entertain married visitors without a chaperone like your wife.”

Leila came out, “Adam! How dare you! This is my house.”

“Really, because last I checked, you don’t pay the rent.”

Leila smacked him across the face, “Neither do you, Adam. I don’t think you are in a position to take the high road with me.”

Adam was furious as he put two and two together. He turned to Mr. Gokey, “You are the reason my father died. You were cheating with my mother!”

Leila became upset, “Adam, you don’t understand. Your father was a drunk and a gambler. He cheated on me all the time and I was lonely. You don’t know what it was like.”

Adam didn’t want to hear it. He turned to Mr. Gokey furious, “If you were fucking my mother, why didn’t you at least help us? Where were you when we needed money?” Mr. Gokey looked down and Adam looked at his Mother, “At least my lover doesn’t abandon me when things get tough. You really have shitty taste in men, mother.”

Leila started crying and Adam just stormed out. He went over to Simon’s in a rage. Simon was reviewing his correspondence, “Just in time, I have a bunch letters needing a response…” Simon stared at Adam and seemed to sense his mood.

Adam motioned for Simon to follow, “Later. Now, we are doing something else.”

Adam went to Simon’s room and proceeded to release his anger and frustration on Simon. He knew he was being too rough but Simon seemed to get off on it anyway. Adam came hard and felt all the tension leave his body. He turned Simon over and felt bad at seeing the start of bruises and bite marks. It had been all about him. He kissed Simon gently down his stomach and proceeded to put all his efforts toward giving Simon a great blowjob. Simon came equally as hard. Adam swallowed and licked him clean as Simon laughed, “Rough morning?”

Adam’s anger was gone but he was hurting. He snuggled up to Simon and pulled the covers over them. Simon held Adam lovingly, “My mother is sleeping with the man that killed my father!”

Simon pulled Adam closer, “Why did he kill your father?”

“I don’t know exactly but probably because he was sleeping with my mother and my father found out.”

“Well, maybe you should ask your mother to make sure you have the story right. What does it matter who she sleeps with? It is not like she was spending all her time being a good mother and now suddenly she is pre-occupied. What do you care?”

“I care because he is an asshole. He didn’t help us. He could have given my mother money.”

“Could have, should have, whatever it is water under the bridge. Your mother isn’t the best provider but she isn’t the worst either. My mother intentionally let men molest me for money so she could drink, when I got sick she beat me for not making money, and she even sold me into indentured service. So all in all, your mother is not that bad even if she is sleeping with the enemy.”

Adam looked at Simon, “Where is your mother now?”

“Dead. She was the second person I killed. The first, being her boyfriend who raped my girlfriend at the time. I don’t like talking about the past. No good comes from it. Needless to say, my childhood was pretty shitty even compared to yours.”

Adam kissed Simon, “I am sorry you had to go through that but at least adulthood is better.”

“Exactly, so move on and focus on your own future. Maybe this guy will start supporting your mother so you can keep some of your money for a change.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “I doubt it.”

Simon laughed, “All well, now get your sexy ass up and go reply to all my letters.”

Adam did as he was told. Prince Elton stopped by that evening to see Simon. He asked to speak to him alone but Simon argued, “You can speak in front of Adam.”

Prince Elton hesitated but then continued, “Lord Dioguardi, has been a thorn in the King’s side for a long time. His treatment of Kara is despicable and he is destroying his estate. He has not managed to negotiate any deals with bordering lands and he is volatile. In short, he is a threat to the court.”

Simon nodded and the Prince continued, “Adultery is not acceptable but the King is willing to look the other way in your case. In fact, he would probably let Kara remarry if she was single again. She has a title.”

Adam did not like this discussion. Simon spoke up, “I am not going to marry anyone right now. I was not Kara’s lover. Why don’t you find him and make him take out Lord Dioguardi?”

Prince Elton looked at Adam briefly and turned back to Simon, “Her lover is not in a position to help. Look, I am asking you as a friend to step in and take care of this. Kara helped you when Adam was sick. Besides, there are not many other respectable thugs.”

Simon laughed, “Fine but I better not get hung for killing a Lord.”

Prince Elton left and Adam became nervous about not telling the truth to Simon. He wanted to come clean, “Simon, remember when-"

“Not now, Adam. I need to take care of this quickly. The less you know the better now run along.”

Adam lost his nerve and decided to finally go home and check on Kara. On his way out Simon yelled, “Keep your mouth shut about this. Especially, don’t tell Kara because she is a shitty actress.”

Adam thought differently but just nodded and decided to hope for the best.


	19. Chapter 19

Adam left Simon’s villa and took care of errands, attended theater practice and finally went home to his apartment. He had to be back at the theater in two hours so he hoped to just grab some stuff without being noticed. Unfortunately, Lady Kara and Lady Gale were sitting in his living room having tea. Kara looked healthy perfectly to him.

Lady Gale smiled as he entered, “Adam, we were worried we chased you away. Come sit down.”

Adam sat down, “I can only stay a minute before I have to go back to the theater.”

Kara smiled, “Did you see Simon today?”

“Yes, I stayed at his house last night. How are you feeling?”

“Good, the doctor says I am well enough to travel in a few days. I was hoping you would bring Simon by so I can thank him for everything.”

Adam did not want Kara and Simon together, “I’ll be sure and tell him. He has been really busy lately. Will you head home in a couple days?”

“I plan on visiting the Queen. You and Simon should come. You know how much the Queen adores your company.” Kara smiled wickedly.

Adam smiled back, “Unfortunately, my role in the play keeps me in town for a while and Simon is far too dependent on me to go alone.”

Kara laughed, “Really? Simon seems very independent to me. Must be why he never stays with anyone too long.”

Lady Gale seemed oblivious to the tension, “Well, I for one look forward to getting out of the city. I don’t know why Prince Elton insists on being here so often.”

“Well, I must get back to the theater. Ladies, it has been a pleasure.” Adam tried to leave but Kara walked him to the door, “You can’t hide Simon away forever, you know, I need to meet with him.”

 _I am certainly going to try._ Adam just walked out and returned to the theater. He was early so he passed the time looking over the books and signing paperwork until curtain call. Halfway through the show, Adam noticed Lady Gale, Lady Kara, Prince Elton and Simon arrive and sit at one of the tables. Adam focused on the play but kept noticing how flirtatious Kara was being. After taking his bows, he went over to their table. Kara smiled, “Adam you get better and better each time I see you. That was beautiful.”

“Are you sure you are up to returning to the theater? Isn’t it a little soon?”

“I appreciate your concern but the doctor said I was fine. Besides, Prince Elton insisted I enjoy myself after that harrowing experience.” She smiled up at Simon, “And I am really enjoying myself. We’d ask you to join us but I am sure there are a lot of people lining up to congratulate you.”

Adam wanted to punch her. Instead he just nodded, “Very true. I wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone.” Adam turned to Simon, “We are leaving together, right? It isn’t appropriate for me to stay in my apartment with Lady Kara there.”

Simon shook his head, “Actually we are going to go next door to the tavern. Why don’t you thank your fans and then come back here so we can all go over together.”

Kara didn’t seem to like that idea so Adam was definitely on board. He smiled at Simon, “Ok, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

It was Kara’s turn to glare and mouthed, “No rush, pretty boy.” No one else was watching them so Adam just winked back. Adam schmoozed the patrons and then returned to Simon’s table twenty minutes later. They all walked to the tavern. Adam and Kara were on either side of Simon each vying for his attention. Simon just looked at them and laughed, “I am not sure what’s going on with you two and I am certainly flattered but enough already.”

Once at the tavern, Simon made a bit of a scene insisting they be given the best table which happened to be occupied. The owner came over recognizing Simon and Prince Elton and promptly threw the occupants of the table out. Something was off. Simon didn’t usually act like a snob and rarely drew unnecessary attention to himself. Adam just shrugged and kept an eye on Kara. A few drinks later Prince Elton and Lady Gale went to dance. Kara immediately turned to Simon, “I am sorry if I got you in trouble but I didn’t know what else to do. You are the only man powerful enough to stand up to my husband. I don’t want to go back to him. In fact, I would do anything, anything at all, not to go back.”

Adam almost puked at the audacity of her offer. Simon raised a brow but then said coldly, “You tried to manipulate me and I don’t like that.”

“I did it for you. I was protecting-“

“You were protecting your interests, I get it. Adultery is a serious crime in Lisantia carrying the penalty of death.”

“Exactly, Adam would have been hung if I was honest.”

Adam felt the floor drop out from under him. He stared at Kara. Kara put her hand over her mouth and looked at Adam, “You never told him?”

“You bitch!”

Simon turned to Adam, “You slept with her?”

Adam wanted to die, “I-I-“

“You fucked her behind my back and then lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie. I just wasn’t totally honest.”

“Un-fucking-believable.” Simon turned away from Adam in disgust and stared at Kara, “So Kara, how long have you been waiting to play that card?”

“Six months. Look, I needed to get pregnant and you refused. I asked Adam and he obliged. You should thank me for keeping him out of trouble.”

Simon laughed, “You really are a something. I am not sure if I am turned on by your devious nature or sickened. Manipulating a traumatized eighteen year-old is a little low yet also brilliant. Fucking my lover is definitely a bold move.”

Kara ran her hand up Simon’s leg, “I wanted you. He was only a consolation prize.”

Simon turned back to Adam, “Well, since you obviously seem to enjoy Kara so much, I don’t see any reason we can’t all get along.” Simon grabbed Kara’s hand and kissed her wrist.

Adam was furious, “I am not about to fuck her again! It was bad enough the first time around.”

Simon shrugged, “Well, then we don’t have to argue about roles.”

“Fuck you. I am leaving-“

Simon grabbed Adam by the wrist hard and twisted it, “You are not going anywhere, lover. You want to fuck women behind my back then you can do it in front of my face. You could have said no but you didn’t. Now sit down and shut up.”

Adam glared at Kara wanting to rip her face off. What a cunt! Once again, someone he trusted betrayed him. Adam just sat there and sulked. Simon stood up, “I will be right back. Try not to kill each other or fuck each other for that matter.”

As soon as Simon left Adam turned to Kara, “How could you do that to me after all I did?”

“Stop whining. Simon is totally in love with you. He is not about to leave you just for fucking me. Besides, I asked you to help me convince him and you refused. I told you I was going to take matter into my own hands and now he is inspired to help me. He wouldn’t dare risk me ratting out his precious boy toy.”

“That is not the way to win over Simon.”

Kara shrugged, “I got his attention and I am probably going to get him in bed. It certainly is a good start.”

Adam just shook his head, “I will never let you have him.”

“We’ll see, pretty boy. Actually, I’m on board with the threesome. You were a pretty good ride once you got going.” Kara pinched his cheek.

Adam was beyond pissed. He was also scared Simon would do something to him when they were alone. He hoped Simon didn’t hate him forever for lying and he wished Kara would just disappear. He had a feeling she was going to continue to be a problem for a long time. He was going to have to fight for Simon and he was fully prepared to go into battle. He just needed to be smart and even more devious than Kara.

Simon came back over. They ended up staying at the tavern to the wee hours of the morning. Simon and Prince Elton finally caved into the women’s demands to go home. They all went back to Prince Elton’s house. Each of them were given their own room. After cleaning up and building up his courage, Adam went to Simon’s room. He walked in and saw Simon and Kara kissing on the bed. Simon looked up, “Come to join the fun, Adam?”

“I don’t think it is a good idea to commit adultery in Prince Elton’s house.”

Kara looked at Adam, “Committing homosexual acts under his roof isn’t all that much better, is it?”

Simon laughed, “Well, than we best all be quiet so we don’t get caught. Come over here, Adam.”

That was the last thing he wanted, “Simon, please don’t do this to me.”

Simon’s eyes narrowed, “Me? You did this, Adam. You opened this door so don’t even try to manipulate me with that tone. I suggest you play along before I give into my desire to kick you out on your ass.”

It was happening. Simon was rejecting him, “You promised you would never make me be with anyone I didn’t want to be with.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “You are right, I did promise you that. So GET THE FUCK OUT because I am spending the night or I guess morning with Kara.” Adam watched as Simon kissed her chest and she responded by wantoningly arching up to his lips. Adam went to storm out and heard Simon growl, “You slam that door and I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

Adam went back to his room and cried out of frustration. Simon had never treated him like that in front of anyone. It hurt even more that he did in front of the woman trying to steal him. He knew Simon fucked women but this time he was throwing it in Adam’s face. Worse, there was not a damn thing Adam could do about it. Simon had all the cards and Adam had nothing. Adam knew if he tried to sleep he would have nightmares so he just sat there hugging himself. A half hour later he heard the door open. Kara came in and sat down on his bed and tried to run her hands through his hair.

“Don’t touch me, you fucking bitch.”

“Easy now, you are acting like a baby. You know Simon is bisexual. Besides, I just had a miscarriage, I am in no condition to really fuck anyone. Simon, was just screwing with you because he was pissed.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because despite my ambitions, I like you.”

Adam just rolled his eyes and Kara laughed, “Ok, Simon is not angry enough at you for me to go up against you directly. Look, I don’t want to steal Simon from you, I just need him to help me escape my husband.”

“He already agreed to kill-“ _Fuck!_

Kara’s demeanor changed, “What did you say?”

“Nothing. You are going just going to use it against me.”

Kara kissed Adam short on the lips, “I won’t, sweetie, I promise.”

Adam knew she was lying but he already let the cat out of the bag. “Prince Elton asked Simon to eliminate your husband and Simon agreed. So, you can stop throwing yourself at him.”

Kara hugged Adam, “Perfect, than what will happen once he’s dead?”

“Hopefully, nothing. Hopefully, you will go crawl under a rock and leave us the fuck alone.”

Kara laughed happily, “Despite your jealousy and resentment, I still like you. Relax, I already told you Simon is far too enamored with you to let you go. I am sure you will be back in his bed before the day is out.”

Kara walked out and Adam went straight to Simon’s room. He quietly opened the door. Simon immediately woke up and looked over, “You already missed the party.”

Adam kept his nerve and climbed into Simon’s bed. Simon stiffened, “Adam, I am still really angry with you. Get out of my bed.”

Adam bit his lip to keep from begging. He went to get up and Simon grabbed him, “You really are a pain in the ass. If you ever lie to me again…”

Simon kissed him forcefully. Adam returned the kiss with equal force. Adam wasn’t used to Simon being aggressive and had to actively fight his fear. Simon noticed, “Easy, I’m not going to hurt you and I am not going to make you bottom. However, I am also not going to reward bad behavior so you don’t get to be in charge.”

Simon climbed on top of Adam. Adam was surprised as Simon took control and impaled himself on Adam’s cock. Adam didn’t like not being in control and had to concentrate to maintain his erection. He trusted Simon enough to keep his fear from overwhelming him but he still didn’t like it. Simon finally came and climbed off Adam, “You can take care of yourself, I am not feeling like much of a giver tonight.” Simon rolled over.

Adam just sighed and then snuggled up against Simon spoon fashion and whispered, “I still love you.”

“Fuck off.” Adam smiled at Simon’s response since the tone lacked conviction and he didn’t push Adam away. In fact, he seemed to relax into him more before falling asleep. The tension left Adam’s body too and he fell asleep thinking to himself, _round one goes to Adam._


	20. Chapter 20

Adam woke up completely entangled with Simon. Someone was knocking on the door. Simon cursed as he extracted himself from Adam, “Get dressed.”

Adam pulled on his pants as Simon opened the door. Prince Elton was standing there, “You both better come downstairs. It seems Lord Dioguardi frequented the wrong brothel and was killed rather gruesomely. His body was found early this morning and the King’s men are investigating the matter and the DioGuardis are screaming foul play.”

Simon smiled, “Well, considering he died at a brothel, they don’t have a leg to stand on. The King can seize his lands or they should really just fall to his widow.”

Prince Elton shook his head, “Lord Dioguardi had a younger brother. He will probably want the land. I think he married a wealthy woman so maybe they will offer Lady Kara money. I think she would rather be wealthy than be died to an estate.”

“Whatever, are we being questioned downstairs?”

“Yes, but the investigation is really just protocol. Make your statements and then you can head home and get back to whatever it was you were doing. I assume you are sure it won’t be traced back to us.”

“My people are very loyal and I put enough distance between the execution order and the act to ensure we are fine.”

Prince Elton looked at Adam and Simon became annoyed, “You worry about yourself not acting weird. I haven’t gotten to where I am without knowing how to efficiently eliminate problems. Are you suddenly doubting my competence, Prince?”

Adam was surprised Simon was being so rude but it hit its mark because Prince Elton became flustered, “Of course not, Simon. It has just been a long couple days. So, I will tell the inspector you will be down in a few minutes.”

The inspector asked pretty basic questions and didn’t seem to really care about the answers. An hour later, they were free to go about their business. Kara was going to stay at the castle until they sorted everything out. As they were leaving Kara approached Simon, “The King will offer me to you in marriage.”

“That’s nice, Kara but I am not going to marry you.”

Kara pouted, “I would be the perfect wife. I wouldn’t even make you give Adam up.”

Simon laughed, “How generous but you are barking up the wrong tree. Look, your husband’s body isn’t even cold yet. Go mourn for a year and then maybe I’ll take you on as a mistress.”

“A year is a long time.”

“I am sure you will find a way to pass the time.” Simon kissed her on the cheek, “Stay out of trouble, sweetheart.”

Kara hugged Adam and whispered, “See, pretty boy, he chose you…this time. Take care of yourself, Adam.”

Adam bit back a retort and just followed Simon out. He was glad to be rid of Kara even if it was just for a short time. Adam needed to get to the theater and Simon needed to meet up with Ryan. Simon hugged him goodbye, “If I don’t make it to the theater in time, I’ll come by your apartment.”

“Are you still angry with me?”

“Not so much, I get that it was a fucked up time and you probably weren’t thinking clearly. Kara is also very manipulative and persuasive. I just worry that you don’t think things through well. I really don’t know how you are so naïve after everything that has happened. It is like you can’t anticipate consequences.” Simon shook his head, “Maybe I am doing you a disservice by always bailing you out.”

Adam didn’t like Simon implying he was dumb, “You didn’t bail me out because I wasn’t caught. I do know how to be discreet, you know?”

“Yeah, and you can lie pretty well too.”

“It comes with being an actor.”

“Yeah, well how about limiting the drama to the theater for a change?”

Adam laughed, “I’ll try to contain it.”

Simon nodded, “So, how was she?”

*~*

Over the next month, Adam fell back into a routine. He danced at the club twice a week and performed at the theater once a week. The rest of the time he was busy working for Simon or entertaining Simon. Adam went to see Ryan to reconcile the accounts and make sure he was doing his job correctly.

“Hi Adam, come on in. I am just finishing up the arrangements for Simon’s trip.”

Adam felt his blood go cold, “What trip?”

“He needs to check on his overseas interests. I think he is also escorting Lady Kara to Melansia. I guess she is bored being in mourning and she figures she can have fun there.”

“How far is Melansia?”

“With good winds, it is about a week’s journey. It is on the way to Bantria. Didn’t Simon mention it?”

“No. When is he leaving?”

“In a couple weeks depending on the winds.”

Adam was upset that Simon didn’t think to mention the trip to him and also angry that Simon would miss his birthday. He was going to be 19 in two weeks. Adam just concluded his business with Ryan and went to the club early. Yerie told Adam, Simon was there but he was in a back room relieving some stress. Adam was pissed and jealous. He wondered if Simon was with another man. Without pausing to think things through, he went to the backrooms and slammed open the door. Simon was in the middle of fucking two of the female dancers and obviously not happy with the interruption.

“This building better be on fire.”

“What the fuck are you doing, Simon?”

One of the dancer’s smiled, “Come closer and find out, gorgeous.”

Adam walked out furious and went to the bar. Yerie came over and gave him an ale, “Why so upset? Simon is just having a good time. He came in needing to release stress and now he will be in a better mood. We all win.”

“I am supposed to be his stress release.”

Yerie laughed, “More like you cause him stress. Lisantian culture is so bizarre. Everyone cheats yet there is this idea that people should only have sex with their spouse. It is strange. Sex is a wonderful form of recreation and it is fun doing it with new people. It doesn’t always have to be about love or making babies.”

“No one cheats in Bantria?”

“Relationships in Bantria are different. You have your spouse which is a civil marriage arranged by families which are between men and women. Then you can choose a Kuipo which is your true love.”

“A kuipo is like a mistress?”

“No, you don’t really have the equivalent. Kuipos are considered soul mates. Some Bantrians undergo a complex joining ceremony which makes them mates for all of eternity. Society recognizes them as their true love and they are accorded all the respect entitled to them.” Yerie winked, “And then there are just the orgies and shared lovers. Sex is seen as an art and desirable people are idolized. Unlike Lisantia, your dancing and singing would be seen as a virtue. You would be treated very well in Bantria.”

Adam thought Bantria sounded perfect, “What about homosexuality?”

Yerie shrugged, “Kuipos can be of same sex since children are not important. They are actually preferred because children should be part of the civil union. The King’s kuipo is a man. A former dancer, as a matter of fact. The court recognizing him and Aloise has more power than the Queen. But unlike how you have power because of Simon’s fondness for you, the King cannot take Aloise’s power away. He can never break the bond not even by death.”

Adam was intrigued and would love to see Bantria. If the club was any indication of life there and Yerie’s words honest, it would be like heaven on earth. Simon came out looking freshly showered. He motioned for Adam to join him at a table. Adam went over still thinking about Bantria.

“What the fuck is wrong with you walking in on me like that?”

Adam didn’t want to discuss it, “You are going away?”

Simon nodded and signaled for a mug of ale, “I need to renegotiate some agreements.”

“Take me with you. Please, Simon I will miss you too much.”

Simon laughed, “Are you crazy? You get in enough trouble in Lisantia. I can’t even imagine the drama you would cause abroad. No way, besides, you need to watch my interests in my absence.”

Adam was disappointed, “How long will you be gone?”

Simon hesitated, “A while maybe eight months or a year.”

“A year! When were you going to tell me?”

“The day before I left. I was hoping to limit your tantrum to one day.”

“Fuck you, Simon. You want to leave me for a year, fine.” Adam looked over at one of the male dancers and smiled at him, “I’m sure I will survive in your absence.”

Simon followed Adam’s gaze and became annoyed, “If you want to continue being supported, I suggest you don’t fuck around. I mean it, Adam, no lovers.”

Adam laughed, “For an entire year? Get real, I couldn’t do it even if I tried. You of all people know what my sex drive is like. You want me to be faithful, take me with you.” Adam tried to conjure up the puppy dog expression he could master, “Please Simon, I have never been anywhere besides Lisantia.”

Simon stared at Adam, “You’d probably be sea sick the whole time and it isn’t an easy journey.”

“Won’t it be a better journey with me.” Adam ran his hands over Simon’s crotch.

Simon laughed, “I just got laid, that isn’t going to work.”

Adam batted his long eyelashes, “Please, please, please take me.”

Simon shook his head and ran his hand through his hair aggravated, “So help me, if you screw this up. You better be on your best behavior and not whine even once.”

Adam was exuberant and jumped on Simon’s lap showering him with kisses, “Thank you, thank you.”

Simon was less enthused, “Yeah, Happy fucking Birthday.”

Adam laughed and kissed Simon deeply, “You make me very happy.”

“Yeah, just remember that when you are puking over the side of the boat.”

Adam wasn’t worried about being sea sick. All he cared about was being with Simon and seeing Bantria. He could only imagine how wonderful i would be living in a society that did not see his tendencies as evil. He would be able to be himself without worrying who was around.

Early the next morning, Simon and Adam headed over to see Ryan and inform him Adam would be leaving too. Adam became furious when Ryan tried to talk Simon out of it.

“He will distract you and get into trouble. Simon, don’t think with your dick on this one. It is too important. Besides, Adams in the play, he is supposed to be taking on more responsibilities while your away. I can’t do it all and I won’t. Don’t you think I want to go travel.”

“Stop whining, Ryan. I am not asking you for your advice, I am telling you Adam is coming with me. You can waste time arguing or make the necessary arrangements. Besides, most of my businesses run themselves. Hell, you could probably even come with us and it would be fine.”

“He is still going to distract you.”

“He’d distract me more if he was here getting into trouble. My mind is made up. Adam is going with me. Now excuse us, we need to go to the tailor.”


	21. Chapter 21

Adam was very happy to be getting new clothes for the trip. Unfortunately, some of the clothes were a little drab. Simon insisted there was no use dressing up just to puke on a ship. Plus, he pointed out they would get ruined by the salt air and sailors who couldn’t launder all that well. Adam remained only half persuaded. The plan was to escort Lady Kara, Lady Gale, and Prince Albert to Melansia and then switch boats to head to Bantria. Knowing he might be gone a full year, he asked Simon to front the money for Neil’s school.

“Is he even doing well? Look, you go do whatever you need to do that will shut you up about them on the trip.”

Adam paid both Neil’s schooling and his mother’s rent for a full year. He also instructed Ryan to continue to give his mother the fifty coins a week and to look in on her every couple months. He went to see her the day before they sailed hoping she would be over their fight.

Leila answered the door and immediately hugged Adam, “I was hoping you would come see me. How are you, honey? You look great.”

“Thanks. Are you alone?”

Leila sighed, “Yes, Adam, I am all alone.”

“I am going away tomorrow. Simon is taking me to sea with him.”

“No! Adam, it is dangerous and he might try to sell you. What about the play?”

“Simon is not going to sell me.”

Leila looked at Adam unconvinced, “Sweetie, you have a tendency to get on people’s nerves on long journeys.”

Adam looked as his mother and just shook his head, “I am not thirteen years old anymore. I know how to behave on a trip. Why do you always talk to me like I am dirt?”

“I am your mother so it is my responsibility to be honest.”

“No, it was your responsibility to take care of me and you shirked that one. Why don’t you give the honesty one a break too.”

Leila looked sad, “If you are set on going, please don’t leave mad. I do love you and I am proud of you. How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know maybe a year.”

“Be careful, Adam and write me if you can. I am going to be worried sick.”

Adam nodded, “I paid for Neil’s school for the whole year and I paid your rent.”

Leila looked at Adam, “Where did you get that much money?”

“Simon lent it to me.”

“And when do you have to pay it back? What does he want in return? Nothing is for free, Adam. One of these days, sex isn’t going to be enough. He is going to want something you don’t want to give. What then?”

Adam hated talking to his mother. She always reinforced his fears. Adam just shrugged and kissed his mother goodbye. Hopefully, Simon would not get bored of having sex with him. But, Adam knew in the back of his mind that, that day would come. It was a shame Lisantia had no customs that recognized unions between men. Well, it was also a shame homosexuality was considered a crime. Adam just pushed the negative thoughts away and continued to finish saying his goodbyes. Sven did not seem particularly heartbroken over Adam’s departure but the man had remained subdued so Adam let it go. Adam had bigger issues ahead.

Adam spent the night alone because Simon insisted he was busy overseeing the loading the ship. Adam just stayed up since he was excited and hated sleeping alone. Over the past year, he could count on one hand the times he and Simon did not share a bed. Those were usually sleepless nights or nightmare ridden ones.

Despite Simon’s advice, Adam wore a crisp sailing outfit. It was a beautiful black and peacock colored outfit. He looked every inch an aristocrat as he headed to the port. Adam was glad he dressed up when he saw Kara wearing a rather risqué mourning ensemble. Simon showed up in a very subdued outfit and stared at the well dressed group, “You all realize we are sailing and not having high tea, right?”

Lady Gale giggled, “Oh Simon, you are a hoot. Was all our luggage loaded?”

Simon smiled tightly, “Yes, milady, all two hundred items.”

The ship was actually fairly large and had three cabins and a general berthing area. The men would occupy one room, the women the other and the final room was for the Captain. Adam was perfectly willing to forfeit sex since it meant Kara would too. Still, it was close quarters. They set sail and the water immediately became rough. Adam was happy to learn he was immune from sea sickness. In fact, he loved being at sea. Simon came by him after making sure the others were ok.

Adam smiled at Simon, “I guess it is good that they are only sailing for a week.”

“A week’s a long time to be sick so I hope the waters calm. You never cease to amaze me, I would have bet a thousand to one, you would have been seasick and whining already.”

Adam laughed, “Well, my only complaint is the lack of privacy and lack of sex.”

Since the others were ill, Adam spent the evening chatting with the captain while Simon spent it with the crew. At times, Simon’s humble background became obvious, as well as, his affinity toward common people. Adam liked how Simon treated people equally even if it was rudely. Adam also learned Simon liked staying up playing cards and gambling with the crew which he did nightly.

On the fourth day, the waters calmed and everyone felt better. Simon decided to rest during the day since he spent the whole night in the berthing area gambling. Adam went to check on him in the late afternoon. Simon seemed to be shivering and would not wake up. Adam went to the Captain and it seemed some of the crew was also sick. Adam wasn’t sure why everyone was so excited and the crew upset. Prince Albert and Kara came over by Adam, “They think it is the fever so they are going to divert the ship. There is a small island a few hours out and they will have to remove the infected people.”

“What about Simon?”

“Adam, the survival rate from the fever is very slim, less than five percent. They can’t risk everyone dying. As soon as we get to Melansia, we will send help.”

Adam could not believe what was happening, “He’ll be dead by the time help arrives.”

“The crew are drawing straws, one of the healthy ones will remain on the island until help arrives.”

Adam turned to Prince Elton and shook his head, “I will go to the island and stay with Simon. I am not going to leave him in the hands of some nitwit that drew a short straw.”

Prince Elton shook his head, “Adam, that is a death sentence. If Simon lives, he will be glad you didn’t put yourself in danger.”

Adam could not be reasoned with and insisted he stay with Simon. He knew if he abandoned him, Simon would surely die. They arrived at the island and Adam watched in horror as they unloaded the infected crew as if they were foul items. Luckily, there were only four of them. He refused to watch them treat Simon like a rotten bag of potatoes so he carried him down himself. Since Adam had insisted on staying on the island, the Captain happily obliged and kept all his healthy crew aboard.

“Burn the bodies when they die and keep your distance,” advised the Captain.

Adam just nodded overwhelmed by distraught. He hadn’t a clue how to survive on an island much less care for sick people. He heard yelling and looked up to see Kara come ashore. Kara looked at Adam, “I know you are clueless so don’t even think about denying my help.”

Adam had never been more grateful in his life. He hugged Kara and whispered, “We are probably going to die here.”

“Lose the defeatist attitude, pretty boy. I intend to live and save Simon as well. You just worry about how you are going to repay me when this is all over. Now, go gather material for shelter while I check on the patients.” Kara paused and turned back to Adam gravely, “Get some wood because it looks like we lost two already.”

Adam had no clue what exactly he needed to find so he just wandered down the coast. He noticed some smoke in the distance and hoped it was people. The friendly, non-cannibalistic type of people. As he got closer, he heard a voice, “Halt. Who goes there?”

“Adam, Adam Lambert. My friends and I were left here.”

A strange looking man came out. He looked half pirate-half peasant and very dangerous. Plus, he was carrying a large sword, “Why did your mates abandon you? You a criminal?”

Adam didn’t know what to say so he stuck to the truth, “No, my friend has the fever. He is dying.”

“Is it just the two of you?”

“No, there were four other men but two already died.”

The guy was circling Adam, “You are a pretty thing aren’t you?”

Adam felt his blood curdle, “We need help. We have no shelter, no water, no food and we need a doctor.”

The guy just yawned, “Why should I care? What can you do for me?”

“Look, my friend is dying. What do you want?”

The guy shrugged, “The fever kills most people not much you can do. You have rum or ale?”

Adam shook his head, “I might be able to get some when they come back for us but nothing now.”

“Why would they come back for dead men?” Adam couldn’t offer an answer and wondered if he was just threatened. The guy shook his head, “You can’t bargain with a pirate if you ain’t got nothing. Now think, boy, what can you offer me?”

“All I have is me?”

The guy sneered, “You look to spoiled to be much use in the field.” The guy smiled, I’ll take your clothes and your jewelry.”

“Fine. I’ll give you the jewelry now and clothes after you help.” Adam took off his rings and handed it to the pseudo pirate just as he heard and heard a high pitched shriek.

“Charles! Charles!”

“Shit!” The guy seemed flustered as a small blonde woman came running over. She looked at Adam and then the rings in the pirate-peasant’s hands.

She hit the man on the back of the head, “Are you playing pirate again? Give this man back his stuff. This is why no one ever comes to this god forsaken island. Who are you?”

“I am Adam Lambert from Lisantia, my friends are down at the beach and need help.”

“His friends have the fever and are almost dead. Don’t get involved, Belle. This is not our problem.”

The blonde stared at the man and he relented, “Fine, but I am not playing nursemaid.”

Adam led them to the beach. Kara was putting water over Simon with a piece of her dress she had torn off. She looked at the two strangers, “I said wood, Adam.”

Adam ignored the sarcasm, “How is he?”

“He’s burning up and I am trying to keep him cool.”

The woman spoke up, “Put him in the water. That will bring his body temperature down. Then we need to try and break the fever. I have some medicines back at our house. Are there any others?”

Kara shook her head, “No, the others have all died.”

Adam was freaking out inside. Simon was not going to make it. The woman nodded, “Adam, put your friend in the water and then help Charles burn the bodies.”

Adam did as he was told. Charles made Adam carry all the bodies and torch them. Adam figured he was already as exposed to the fever as he could be so didn’t argue. Once the bodies were burning the woman told him to take Simon out of the water and carry him to their house. As they walked, Adam heard Kara tell them she was Simon’s wife and Adam was her brother. The woman explained she and her husband had been living on the island for ten years and made annual trips to Lisantia to sell Copra and buy supplies. Adam noted that meant they must have a boat and felt a little better. Belle went saying they had five kids, four of which were in Lisantia either married or in school. Their youngest was still with them.

The house was modest but functional. Adam and Kara stripped Simon and placed him in a clean bed. Charles insisted that Kara give the medicines so his wife would not be exposed to the fever. Belle patronized her husband by agreeing and standing at the door giving Kara detailed instructions. Adam stood by helplessly. He prayed Simon would recover. He could not even imagine life without him.


	22. Chapter 22

Adam sat by Simon’s side all night beside himself with fear. Adam couldn’t help but wonder about what would happen to him and his family if Simon died. Adam had no claim on Simon and didn’t even know if Simon had made any provisions for him. He certainly had never told Adam he was leaving him anything or promised him any security. Adam could probably find a sugar daddy but they wouldn’t be as rich or powerful as Simon. Definitely, as attractive, funny and smart. And certainly, no ne he would trust as much. Adam looked at Simon and hated seeing him look so vulnerable, so lifeless.

Early the next morning Kara came in, “Adam, honey, you need to sleep. Getting yourself sick won’t help. I need you in good condition in case things go foul.”

“What do you mean go foul? You mean Simon dies?”

Kara looked at Adam, “See you are getting hysterical because you are tired. I mean I don’t trust those two weirdos. Why are they living alone on an island? Why are they helping us? They seem off. Besides, don’t get to close to them because we may have to make hard decisions to get off this island.”

Adam just stared at Kara, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Adam, when Simon gets better we have to get off this island. Help may not be coming which means we need their boat. If they don’t let us have it, we have to take it. Understand?”

“You are out of your fucking mind. If it wasn’t for them we would be sitting on the beach exposed and Simon would be dead. They are good people.”

“Yeah, and so are priests but they sure fucked you up. Look, all I am saying is to be ready for anything and that means not getting yourself sick. If you won’t leave him, lay down and sleep a little while. I’m sure Simon won’t care.”

Adam laid down next to Simon. Kara was putting poultices on Simon and trying to get some water in him. Adam started freaking out again. Between not sleeping for a few days not eating, and dealing with his current situation, Adam broke down and started crying. Kara hugged him, “Adam, he is going to make it. You saw the others died fast. He is fighting and he is stronger than they were. It is just going to take a few days. He doesn’t feel as warm as he felt last night.”

“You are lying to make me feel better. He is going to die and I am going to be alone. Worse, everyone he protected me from is going to come after me. The Church is going to torture me, Sven will make sure Hal doesn’t take me back…I can’t-“

Kara smacked him across the face, “Stop it! No one is going to go after you. Even if the worst happened and Simon died, I am sure the Queen would be more than happy to keep you around. You are talented, beautiful and have a great a cock. You will survive just fine. Besides, Simon probably left you a fortune.”

“He didn’t leave me anything and the Queen will realize I am totally gay.”

“Well, if worse came to worse, maybe I would marry you.” Adam looked at Kara and then watched her laugh hysterically, “Ok, even I can’t lie that much.”

Adam tried to smile, “Yeah, that really would be the worst.”

“See things aren’t so bad. Now go to sleep. I will wake you if anything changes.”

Adam fell asleep and woke up several hours later. He could feel the heat still coming off of Simon. He noticed Belle was in the room with Kara. They were mixing some medicine. Adam heard Simon groan and watched his eyes open wide. Although he appeared awake he did not seem aware. Belle spoke, “He may be delirious. Sometimes these fevers addle the brain.”

Adam watched as Simon eyes started to dart side to side. Belle looked at Kara, “Talk to him so he calms down.” Kara tried speaking in a soothing voice but Simon just seemed to get more agitated. Kara turned to Adam, “You try he may recognize your voice.”

“Simon, calm down, it’s me, Adam. You are safe and I am here.”

Simon seemed to relax and simply slipped back into unconsciousness. Belle looked at them strangely, “Odd he should respond to his brother in law more than his wife.”

“They are good friends. Simon acts more like a father than a brother in law to Adam.”

Belle just looked at Kara suspiciously, “You are lying. I can’t put my finger on it but you are not what you seem. I don’t want you two wandering around my house. You stay in this room with him until Charles comes back.”

Belle walked out and locked them in the room, “Simon was right, you are a lousy liar.”

“Me! You are the one acting like you lost your lover. You had “we fuck” painted all over your face the whole time. I can only do so much. Anyway, at least we don’t have to deal with her for a while. I just wish Simon would get better faster.”

Adam realized he felt suddenly relieved. Simon wasn’t dead and even had been semi-conscious for a moment. Kara spoke, “I hope his brain didn’t fry. She’s right, my cousin survived the fever but she’s a goddamn nut case. Talks to herself, wears her undergarments outside her clothes and refuses to bathe. It is horrible.”

Adam suddenly laughed picturing Simon as a crazy person. He wasn’t a great dresser but he was meticulous about looking neat. Kara stared at Adam and then laughed too. Kara climbed in the bed next to Adam. “Thank God we didn’t get sick too.”

“You should have stayed on the ship, Kara. Why did you come ashore?”

“You looked really lost and I owe Simon a lot. Lord Dioguardi was horrible and made my life unbearable. So many times, I dreamed of killing him or ending my own life. Simon made all that go away and I even was able to get quite a bit of money by selling the estate.”

“You still didn’t have to sacrifice your life.”

Kara shrugged, “Why did you come ashore?”

“I love him and I need him. My life would not be worth living without him.”

Kara kissed Adam gently on the lips, “It would be a shame if you deprived the world of all your talent. Your life is worth living.” Kara kissed him longer. Adam needed comfort so he kissed her back. They began to kiss each other passionately and frantically. Kara pulled him on top of her.

“You know I am not fucking dead yet, right?”

Adam looked up at the sound of Simon’s raspy voice. He sounded weak but alert. Adam was overjoyed, “Simon, you are awake. You had the fever and we were kicked off the ship.”

“Water.”

Kara helped Simon drink a little water, “Where are we?”

Adam thought for a moment, “We are on an island about four days out from Lisantia. The Captain kicked you off the boat with the other infected crew members but they died.”

“So why are you and Kara here?”

“To take care of you.”

Simon seemed confused, “The fever is contagious and most people die. You should have stayed on the ship, idiot.”

Adam was annoyed, “Lucky for you we didn’t. I think instead of insulting me you should just say thank you or nothing at all.”

“I need to rest more. Is it safe here?”

“Yes, there is an elderly couple letting us stay in their house?”

Simon grimaced, “I think I know where we are. Stay away from those people as much as you can. I think I heard some sea stories about them keeping people hostage or some shit.” Simon just passed out again.

“See, I told you they were weirdos. I really think you should just kill them, Adam. Tonight when the sleep, go bludgeon them.”

Adam shook his head in disgust, “I am not going to kill anyone. Least of all, the people that helped us. You are sick.”

Kara seemed to think, “At least kill just the husband. I can take the wife.”

“No, Kara. We are not killing anyone.”

Kara seemed annoyed but kept her mouth shut. They just sat in silence until the door opened. Charles and Belle were there. Charles looked at Simon, “So he’s still alive?”

Kara responded, “Yes, he is still alive. Your wife has locked us in this room and not offered us refreshment all day. Is this your idea of hospitality?”

Charles shook his head, “Is lying to your host, yours? Who are you all?”

“I told you. I am Lady Dioguardi, this is my husband Lord Dioguardi and my brother Adam.”

“So you were formerly Kara Lambert?”

“Yes.”

Charles laughed, “I knew Eber Lambert and he only had two sons. A fat blond kid and a cute dark haired boy.”

Adam smiled, “I’m the fat, blond kid. I darkened my hair.”

Charles nodded, “You are about the right age. How is Eber?”

“Dead. He died about six years ago.”

Charles nodded again, “I am not surprised. He was a wild one and always in trouble. I thought maybe a family would have calmed in down but when you got the devil in you…” Charles turned to Kara, “Still, doesn’t explain who you are but Belle and I don’t want no trouble. Also, we think we should be rewarded for helping you. Since you ain’t got nothing, maybe some people back home will bargain for you. You know pay some ransom for your safe return.”

Adam nodded, “If you send word back to Lisantia we are alive, there are plenty of people that would pay small fortune to save us. This man is Simon Cowell.”

Charles became flustered, “Simon Cowell?” Belle started to become nervous and Adam realized he might have said the wrong thing.

Kara jumped in, “Yes and once we tell him how you saved his life, he will reward you handsomely.”

Adam nodded, “We don’t have to mention this business about ransoming us.”

Charles and Belle nodded. Charles spoke, “Belle, go make some dinner. I think our guests are hungry.”

*~*

Over the next few days, Simon started to regain his strength. Adam could tell it took its toll. Simon seemed older. Adam didn’t even know his age to begin with but he was sure he was at least 10 years older. Belle and Charles seemed to be scared enough of Simon to not do anything weird. Adam never noticed a son so assumed they had lied about their family. Kara didn’t seem too convinced that they would behave but there was nothing to be done since Adam continued to refuse to kill them.   
Kara brought the matter up to Simon, “I think these people are insane and dangerous. I also don’t think they sent the ransom note because Charles is still here. I saw him lurking about last night.”

Simon was finishing up his meal, “I think you are right, Kara. I doubt they sent for help but Prince Elton probably returned to Lisantia and told the King I was dead. Word will get out and Ryan will insist on seeing a body before releasing any of my holdings. I have far too much power and money for them to do anything without seeing a body. At the very least Ryan would send out a search party. We just need to wait.”

“I think Adam should just kill them.”

Simon shook his head, “Although, I agree it is easier, Adam seems to have a hard time killing people out of the heat of the moment. I am too weak to kill them so you just need to make sure they don’t poison us. Now, go do that so I can talk to Adam privately.”

Kara left the room annoyed. Adam sat down on the bed. Simon smiled at him, “You know if you had let me die, you would have been a rich man. My will gives you ownership of the theater and an annual income of a hundred thousand coins. You would have been the richest man your province.”

Adam was shocked at the generosity. It was true after a few years, he would even be richer than the Sarvers and Girauds combined. If he lived that long, “Yeah, and then they would accuse me of being a homosexual and seize it all. Besides, I would rather have you alive than have all the fortune in the world. I meant it when I said I loved you.”

“I still think you are a fool but I am grateful you are in my life. I never cared for anyone as much as I care for you.”

“Does that mean you love me too?”

“I don’t know.”

“Would you have left the ship for me?”

Simon hesitated, “I don’t think so.” Adam felt like a knife had pierced through his heart. He stared at Simon, “You would have just left me on a beach to die?”

Simon nodded, “Knowing the survival rate of the fever, yes.”

Adam looked at Simon, “You are lying.”

“Adam, you went with me because you need me. You said it yourself, even if you had my money you couldn’t survive. It was in your interest to get off that ship. In the reverse situation…I don’t need you for my survival. If you were me, you wouldn’t have gotten off that ship either.”

Adam just stared at Simon, “Fuck you. You really are a cold hearted bastard.”

“I am just keeping it real.” Simon grabbed Adam’s hand and went to kiss it but Adam jerked it back. “Don’t be like that, Adam. I just don’t want you losing your head and letting your emotions go wild.”

Adam looked at Simon, “Don’t worry about that. Picture cleared. I get that you don’t love me and you think I am basically a whore fucking you for your money.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Again with the dramatics. By the way, why were you attempting to fuck Kara again while I was dying? What are you becoming bisexual? Because, if you are…”

Adam walked out annoyed and hurt. He found Kara downstairs feeding some soup to Charles and Belle’s dog. “If the dog doesn’t react, it is not poisoned.”

“What about the dog?”

Kara just shrugged and then turned to Adam, “What’s wrong? What did Simon say?”

“He told me I only saved him because I need him and he would have let me die.”

Kara shrugged, “Well he’s half right. You do need him. I think if you were sick he wouldn’t have let them put you on the island. He would have mutinied and killed them because, he’s not squeamish like you about that stuff. Therefore, it is an irrational argument. Besides, he is just probably feeling indebted to you so he acted like a jerk. That is what men do when they feel threatened. Don’t worry about it. Once his libido comes back, he will be all over you again.”

Adam hoped Kara was right and also hoped Ryan came before she killed the dog.


	23. Chapter 23

Adam let Kara take Simon his soup. He went outside and saw Charles, “Decided not to go for help?”

Charles shrugged, “Don’t make sense to go without a boat full of copra. Once I get enough copra, then I’ll go to Lisantia.”

Adam watched as Charles was opening coconuts and just started helping. He hadn’t anything better to do. “How did you know my father?”

“I worked on the estate when your grandfather ran it. He was a mean old bastard too. He was bad to workers but even worse to Eber. Always beating him for something or other. Eber was ok, drank a lot but he was good a man. When he was about your age he fell in love with your mom and your grandfather objected to their marriage. Eber did it anyway and was kicked out. I left after that because your grandfather got worse. I heard he ended up getting himself sick and gave the estate to Eber.”

“Yeah and my father gambled it away.”

Charles laughed, “Not surprised, he was always an unlucky bastard. Still, a good man. You don’t look like you got anything to complain about. You showed up with awfully fine clothes and expensive jewelry. Not to mention a beautiful woman who is NOT your sister and a powerful friend. Simon Cowell was well off when I lived in Lisantia he must be filthy rich by now. Dangerous man but a damn powerful ally. Seems like you fared better without your father around.”

“Really? If he hadn’t lost our estate or gotten himself killed, I’d be a respected landowner.”

Charles looked around his area, “Oh yeah, what a treat owning land is. If I was your age, I sure as hell would not want to be tied to some estate. Instead, you are seeing the world. Well, I guess this place isn’t so exotic but you were headed to Bantria. Now, that is exotic. They have women there that can do things that would make a sailor blush. I envy you, kid.”

Adam didn’t envy himself but he could see how is life would appear charmed to a stranger. Charles wouldn’t know about all his trials and tribulations. Adam finished working and his hands were sore from tearing the husks off the coconuts. He went upstairs and into Simon’s room. Kara was laying down with her head on Simon’s chest which enflamed Adam immediately. He went over and pulled Kara up by her hair, “Don’t get so cozy, my dear.”

Kara smacked Adam, “How dare you touch me like that!”

“Both of you stop it! What is going on with you two? Half the time you are fooling around behind my back and the other half you are at each other’s throats. How about a happy medium or pull this shit somewhere else.”

“It is Adam. He is being selfish with you. I’m willing to share and he is not.”

Simon laughed, “You’re willing to share because you have nothing to lose. Adam, on the other hand, already has me so I don’t think it is that strange that he is not willing to share. However, seeing as he also had you, he should be a little more flexible. What do you say, Adam?”

“I say you aren’t strong enough to fuck one person so you are definitely not strong enough to fuck two. Now I want to go to bed and she was in my way.”

Kara smiled, “It is a big bed, Adam.”

Adam did not want to argue anymore, “I’ll just sleep on the fucking floor.”

Simon shook his head, “The floor will be hard and cold besides I would prefer you next to me.”

Adam could hear the finality in Simon’s tone so he climbed in the bed. He pulled Simon up against him and away from Kara. Kara just moved closer.

“The bed is not this fucking small, kids.”

Adam kept his hand on Simon’s hip holding him close, “See, three is a crowd.”

Adam woke up the next day and froze as he looked down at Kara drooling on his chest. Disgusted and annoyed, Adam flicked her ear to wake her. Kara looked up annoyed, “You are such a jerk, why are you molesting me?”

“You are on me, sweetheart.”

Kara moved away, “Where the hell is Simon?”

Simon came into the room looking clean and freshly shaven. “There is a ship a few miles out. I couldn’t make out the flags but I think it is for us.”

Adam and Kara got cleaned up. The ship arrived in the afternoon bringing both Ryan and Prince Elton with it. They also had a doctor a on board that examined Simon. The doctor said he was lucky to have survived relatively intact. The doctor met with Simon alone to discuss some possible after effects of the illness. Adam wanted to sit in on the conversation but Simon told him to mind his own business promising to share anything significant.

Belle prepared an impressive meal in honor of the Prince’s visit. Even, Charles tried to mind his manners in front of the Prince. After the meal, Ryan produced a bottle of brandy and they all sat around discussing the plan.

“Simon, you realize Lady Kara has been compromised by being alone on an island with you and Adam.”

 _The fucking conniving bitch!_ Adam knew where the Prince was going and was furious.

Simon smiled, “That would be true but luckily there were two wonderful chaperones.” He turned to Kara, “Nice try my dear. Who knows one day all your scheming might work just not today.”

Kara feigned innocence and then laughed, “I am a tenacious woman. Sooner or later, I’ll get my prize.”

Adam instinctively moved closer to Simon and glared at Kara, “Not on my watch you won’t.”

Prince Elton coughed, “Fair enough. Of course, our wonderful hosts will have to agree to vouch for her and I am assuming that will cost some money.”

“I will gladly compensate them to protect this fine Lady’s reputation. It is the least I can do for all her sacrifices,” Simon smiled indulgently at Kara.

“Good, then we will all go to Melansia in the morning and then you and Adam can head off to Bantria.”

Ryan spoke up, “In light of your weakened condition, I would like to accompany you two to Bantria. I have a feeling this is just the start of many challenges on this journey.”

Simon nodded, “Truer words were never spoken. Happy to have you but who is minding the shop in your absence?”

“Like you said, the businesses run themselves. The theater is on a hiatus so the building can be expanded and renovated. Some of the cast will work at the club while others will take a well earned vacation. The other stuff will work itself out once they all learn you are not dead.” Ryan laughed, “You realize the fact that even the fever can’t kill you will reinforce the rumor that Simon Cowell is actually the devil.”

Simon laughed, “Well, maybe I am.”

Ryan winked and whispered low, “Devils don’t usually fall in love with nineteen year old boys.”

“If you really want to go to Bantria, you better shut the hell up,” Simon mumbled back. Ryan Laughed before joining the rest of the conversation about Melansian wine. Adam looked at Simon and found him staring at him. Simon smiled mysteriously and then too joined the conversation.

The next day they all sailed to Melansia. Adam shared a cabin with Ryan, Simon and Prince Elton. It was a three day journey on calm seas and Adam was happy to arrive without incident. Once on land, they escorted Kara to her family’s house and stayed for dinner. Lady Kara was on good behavior and did not have the opportunity to make any passes at Simon. As they left, Kara hugged them both goodbye. She whispered something to Simon and then whispered to Adam, “Enjoy your time with him because eventually he will be mine.”

Adam just ignored it and followed Simon and Ryan out. They went back to the inn they were staying at. Ryan decided to go find some female company leaving Simon and Adam alone in the room. Adam was still annoyed by Kara’s threat, “She tried to trick you into marriage.”

Simon laughed, “Of course she did. I told you she is ambitious. I have to say I do admire her initiative and boldness.”

Adam could not believe what he was hearing, “You like her?”

“I do like her but I am also glad to be rid of her. Her games are a little exhausting and I like having you to myself. You know if you were a woman, I’d marry you but you are not.”

That hurt, “No, I am not. So one day I’ll have to watch you marry someone and have kids. What will happen to us then?”

Simon shrugged, “Maybe I won’t marry.”

“You’ll need an heir.”

Simon just shrugged, “Maybe I will just make you my heir.”

Adam just rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to bullshit me, I plan on fucking you anyway.”

Simon kissed Adam in response. Adam wanted Simon bad and needed to possess him. He started kissing Simon roughly and maneuvered him to the bed. Adam could feel Simon submitting to him. Adam couldn’t resist marking him by biting and sucking his skin on his neck and chest. _Mine._ Adam tried to be mindful that Simon was still getting over his illness but they were both very worked up. Afterwards, Adam laid on Simon’s chest feeling very raw and vulnerable, “I don’t know what I would have done if you died. I love you so much.”

“I don’t die that easily now stop all this morbid shit and let me rest. You wore me out.”

The next day, they went down to the port and boarded a less luxurious ship. The crew seemed less civilized and more dangerous. Adam noticed the crew looking at him lustfully. He heard one of the crew joke, “He is prettier than my lady.”

A handsome, well built man came forward, “Anyone makes another inappropriate remark will face the lash. Now get back to work.” The man turned to Adam, “I am Captain Michael Johns, don’t mind the crew they have just been at sea too long.”

Adam wanted clarification, “So they are harmless?”

“Sure, just don’t go wandering around the ship alone at night.” Captain Johns winked and then turned to Simon and Ryan, “Good to see you, Simon. We have everything set and should have a relatively smooth ride to Bantria. Ryan and I will share a cabin and the other cabin will be for you and your friend. Just have a heart and keep it quiet, these men have been at sea for six months.”

Simon looked at Captain Johns stiffly, “That arrangement will suit us fine. However, Adam is not just my lover, he is also one of my most trusted advisors. Don’t make the mistake of treating him as anything less.”

Captain Johns shifted uncomfortably in response to Simon’s harsh tone, “Of course, it won’t happen again. Adam, welcome aboard and let me know if you need anything. If you’ll excuse me gentlemen, I need to ready the ship to set sail.”

After Captain Johns walked away, Ryan laughed, “Trusted advisor? Is that the euphemism for boyfriend?”

“Are you going to try and be a riot this whole trip? Because, you really are not that funny, Ryan.”

Simon pulled Adam with him toward their cabin. Adam followed and was surprised how sparse and small it was. Simon smiled, “This is a cargo ship and it is going to be at least a two month journey.”

Adam just smiled, “I will be fine, you on the other hand…just try not to get sick again.”

“Ha-ha. Between you and Ryan, I don’t know who is less funny.”

“I don’t know but I am definitely better looking.”

Simon smiled, “That you are. Come here gorgeous, sailing always puts me in the mood.”


	24. Chapter 24

Adam loved sailing and took to it like a fish in water. He spent the days helping the crew and learning how to sail. It was hard work but he enjoyed staying busy. In the evenings, he sang songs and drank with Simon, Ryan and the Michael. Michael actually played guitar and sang himself. The nights he spent with Simon and he too found sailing made him horny. All in all, life was good.

Ryan told him he was starting to look like a pirate and gave him a hard time about being in the sun with his freckles. Adam had to agree, his clothes were becoming tattered, bathing was not done all that regularly, his hair was too long with bad roots, and he looked like the crew. Simon over heard Ryan berating Adam about his appearance and intervened, “Let him have fun. He’ll clean back up once we get near Bantria. You are not the one fucking him, so what business is it of yours? At least he pulls his weight on the ship. You act like a goddamn prima donna.”

“Damn right, we paid for passage so there is no reason to work. Besides, a gentleman does not have dirty fingernails, calluses, peeled skin and rope burns.”

Adam looked at his hands and they did look atrocious. Simon just shrugged and pulled Adam to him, “No, which is why they are usually so useless. Anyway, we should be in port in a week.”

Adam was excited. The day before they were due to arrive, Ryan helped Adam dye and cut his hair, shave, and dress up. Working on the ship had put some muscle on Adam, so his clothes felt a tad tighter than before. Adam emerged on the deck to whistles from the crew. He had made friends with most of them so he knew they were just expressing good natured appreciation. Captain Johns shook his head, “Damn boy, they are going to eat you alive in Bantria, literally. Simon, you better keep spoiling this one because you really don’t rate him.”

“Fuck you, Johns.” Simon looked at Adam appreciatively and turned to Ryan, “See he cleaned up just fine.”

“Smells a whole lot better too. Adam, you are going to return to bathing daily, right?”

“Ryan, we were on a ship with limited fresh water. If you were bathing every day, you were wrong not me.”

Captain Johns let Adam look through the telescope to see Bantria. Adam was amazed at how colorful and lively it appeared. Soon they were close enough to see the port and the crowd. The people wore beautiful but rather skimpy clothes. They had dark hair and dark eyes. Their skin was tanned and beautiful. Adam watched as acrobats appeared on the pier that were able to contort their bodies into inhuman positions. Adam was excited.   
Simon came closer and stood behind Adam, “That fancy litter in the background has the royal seal so may be either King or Queen.”

Adam couldn’t get over how sparkly everything seemed and then he heard the music he knew from the club. The ship docked and several beautiful women only wearing jewels and gold necklaces approached carrying fresh coconuts. Captain Johns called out for permission to disembark and was given a response in a native language. He then lowered the plank. Adam was nervous and watched as Simon directed some of the crew to bring a few chests h containing Lisantian treasures.

They walked down and were immediately each given a coconut to drink. Adam followed Simon’s lead and drank the whole coconut and returned it to the women. A man and woman only a couple years older than Simon climbed out of the litter and approached them. They wore beautifully patterned clothes and had shiny black hair. Adam again followed Simon’s lead and kneeled.

“Rise, my friends, and welcome to Bantria. It is always good to see you, Simon.” The King turned to Adam, “I am King Fareed and this is my wife, Emaline.”

Simon smiled, “It is good to see you too, Sire.” Simon kissed the Queen’s hand, “You are looking beautiful as ever, your highness. I would like to introduce Ryan Seacrest my business associate and this is Adam Lambert my…Kuito.”

Ryan looked surprised at Simon’s introduction and so did the King, “I didn’t realize that was allowed in Lisantia.”

“We are not in Lisantia at the moment and when we are, I am discreet. Nonetheless, he is my beloved.”

Adam’s jaw dropped at Simon’s words. It was one thing to call him a lover but another to introduce him to the head of state as his beloved. The King nodded, “Welcome, Aloise is back at the palace overseeing the preparations for a feast in your honor.” The King smiled at Adam, “Aloise, is my Kuipo or consort. What would be the translation, Simon?”

“There really isn’t one.”

Queen Emaline smiled, “Aloise, is Fareed’s soulmate and lover for all of eternity.”

King Fareed smiled at his wife, “Emaline, is much better at your language because she lived in Mauritia for a couple years. Now, come so you can freshen up and relax before we feast for two days.”

Adam followed Simon and Ryan into a carriage being pulled by magnificent horses which were dressed up in jewels. Bantria was in a word, glamorous. Adam absolutely loved it. He had been confused by Simon’s introduction, “Why did you introduce me as your beloved?”

Simon shrugged, “Isn’t that what you want? A grand romantic gesture from me. I would have thought you would have been thrilled by it.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “I would be if I believed that is all it was but my guess is you have an ulterior motive. Maybe one I won’t like.”

Simon laughed, “So cynical. You are very special to me and I wanted that to be public knowledge since Bantrian society accepts such relationships. Now, if that happens to add to your mysterious persona and makes you more alluring as a performer, so be it.”

“Performer?” Adam’s blood ran cold.

“Of course, what is the point of learning how to dance and sing if you can’t even use it in a society that appreciates that sort of talent.”

Adam had a sinking feeling, “You are going to make me dance for people? Like a common-”

“Common? You are nothing like a common anything. Adam, this isn’t Lisantia, actors and dancers are the most prized talents. They are treated like gods when they are good. The King’s consort Aloise is a dancer. He still dances at times and he is the second most powerful person in all of Bantria.”

“It is one thing to dance in a club where people are drunk and just looking for sex, I don’t think I could dance in front of a court.”

Ryan spoke up, “Simon, he’s right. Even Yerie says he doesn’t dance like a true Bantrian.”

“That is because he is not Bantrian. All the better, this is fucking Bantria why would they want to see some foreigner copying their dances? That would be silly. Adam however can interpret their dances as a Lisantian. That is what makes him a better dancer than even Yerie. He is original.”

Ryan laughed, “You are blinded by love and out of your mind. Besides, don’t you think Aloise is going to take exception to Adam? He is a younger dancer, apparently able to seduce one of the most powerful traders, and almost too pretty.”

Simon seemed to think, “I honestly don’t know how Aloise will react. He is a wild card. He may get jealous if the King pays him too much attention or he may want to try Adam out himself. Hard to say.”

Adam became angry, “Are you expecting me to fuck him or fuck the King?”

Simon lost his patience, “Adam, you wanted to come. If the King of Bantria wants a little action, I probably won’t say no.”

Adam glared at Simon, “If the King of Bantria wants me, why would you have any say at all? Since when do you get to sell my body to other people? I don’t recall agreeing to that arrangement.”

“As my beloved, I do get a say. In Bantrian society, if you want to sleep with someone who has a Kuito or Kuipo, you ask their mate to answer for them.”

Ryan laughed, “Well, now you know why he introduced you has his beloved.”

Adam didn’t find it amusing at all and whispered, “I am not a whore you know.”

“You are so black and white, Adam. I admit the King is not much to look at, but let’s just say I wouldn’t kick Aloise out of bed for snoring.”

That did not make Adam feel better. They arrived at the Palace which was impressive. Unlike the Lisantian castle which was formidable, the palace was inviting and warm. It contained a large sprawling series of buildings that were designed to be appeasing to the eye with plenty of curves and open walls. The palace was shiny and clean. The floors were made of fancy marble tile with ornate, woven rugs. There were many servants and slaves running about scantily clad. A man who seemed important directed them to their rooms. Simon and Adam were given a large set of rooms with a huge four poster bed surrounded by sheer netting. There was also a connecting room with a huge built in bath that could probably accommodate ten people. The water was steaming and there were petals floating on top. The whole room smelled musky and exotic.

Adam forgot about his fight with Simon and wanted to take a bath. The man left taking Ryan to a room down the hall. Simon started to strip down and three women came in to assist. One of them went by Adam and was helping him undress. Adam let her take off his clothes but stopped her when she tried to touch his cock. The girl looked up and smiled before going on her knees. Adam moved back, “No, I am good.” The girl looked confused. He turned to Simon for assistance but Simon was kissing one of the girls while the other was blowing him.

“What the fuck, Simon?”

Simon looked over, “Adam, they are here to help us bathe. Stop being so rude.”

“I don’t want help from them. I want to bathe with just you. Unassisted.”

Simon looked torn and then said something in Bantrian. The girls nodded and left. “She was really talented, you know.”

Adam climbed in the bathe and pulled Simon in with him, “So am I, you know.”

Simon smiled and kissed Adam, “Oh, I know.” The water felt amazing and there seemed to be oil in it because Adam’s skin felt soft and slippery. Simon ran his hand over Adam’s cock which felt amazing, “Nice, right. They add oil to the water which makes everything lubricated.” Simon ran his hand back towards Adam’s entrance which freaked Adam out, “Don’t.”

“Relax, Adam, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to touch you.”

“Not like that. You know I don’t like that. It reminds me of the times at the church.”

“What if I am gentle?”

“No!”

Simon continued to gentle stroke Adam’s lower body, “Did they ever use their tongue?”

Adam stared at Simon confused, “No, they used objects. Painful objects. Of course they didn’t use their tongue.” Adam suddenly recalled the image of the two men at the club the first time he had sex with Simon and remembered one of them doing that to the other one. “You would want to do that to someone? Isn’t that kind of gross?”

Simon shrugged, “Not just someone but I’d do it to you. I think you will really like it. If you don’t I’ll stop.”

“Swear you won’t try and fuck me?”

“I swear. I won’t do anything without asking your permission, I promise.”

Adam was scared but curious. In all their time together, Adam never let Simon penetrate him with anything not even his fingers. Adam moved to the shallow part of the bath which had cushions around the edges. He leaned back tentatively. Simon pushed him back more and ran his tongue down Adam’s cock. Simon continued to run his tongue around Adam’s balls and scrotum. It felt good but Adam was nervous and concentrated on just staying calm. Simon was trying to relax him as much as possible. Adam felt Simon’s tongue circle his entrance. Adam tensed as he felt Simon’s tongue press into his entrance. It felt warm and moist. Simon stroked Adam’s cock which effectively drew his attention away from his tongue. Adam was moaning and felt Simon’s tongue enter him. Adam was too turned on to freak out. He continued to moan and pump into Simon’s hand. Adam came suddenly with a loud moan. Simon kissed Adam up his stomach and then deeply on the lips, “I guess it wasn’t so bad.”

Adam laughed, “Not too bad. It felt really good. I still don’t think I could ever let you…”

“Baby steps. Besides, I am more than happy being the receiver.” Simon pulled Adam close to him, “You have no idea how amazing and beautiful you really are, you never did.”

Adam started to feel very vulnerable and quickly remembered the earlier conversations on the way to the palace. He needed to exert force and feel in complete control. He roughly pulled Simon under him, “Mm, so beautiful you think you can loan me out to royalty? That is not a very nice way to treat me. Would you like to be treated like a whore?”

Simon went to push Adam off him but Adam had too much leverage, “Well, Simon? Would you like to be given no choice? Have someone just take what they want?” Adam placed two fingers in Simon without warning. The water served as a lubricant but Adam could feel Simon had not been ready for two digits. Simon struggled again, “Adam, I am not in the mood for this game. We need to get done.”

“What makes you think I care about your mood? You don’t seem to care about mine?”

Adam bit Simon’s neck and sucked the skin brutally. He began to scissor his fingers and stretch Simon. Although his body seemed to respond, Simon’s tone was definitive, “Adam, stop it!”

Adam pulled his fingers out and looked into Simon’s eyes. He could tell Simon was angry and starting to get nervous. Adam was turned on and wanted revenge for Simon’s earlier game. Adam lined himself up with Simon’s entrance.  
“Adam, I said don’t!”

Completely ignoring Simon’s plead, Adam went in anyway and began thrusting hard. Simon’s eyes widened in shock and then closed. Adam could feel Simon submit and respond. Adam wanted Simon to enjoy it just to prove how much power he held. He made sure he was hitting Simon’s sweet spot and rubbing against Simon’s erect cock. “You love not having a choice. Look at how desperate you are for it. Do you still want me to stop, Simon?”

“Fuck you.”

Adam paused long enough to smack Simon, “Wrong answer. I want you to beg me nicely or I am going to pull out.”

Simon tired to pull Adam into him and was frustrated when Adam didn’t budge, “Please, Adam, keep fucking me. I don’t want you to stop.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I want you and I care for you.”

Adam started again with less gusto. Simon was never going to admit to loving him and probably really didn’t. Nonetheless, Adam waited until Simon came to release his own pleasure. Adam moved away and rewashed himself in the deeper part of the bath. Simon came over, “You better be careful with that shit. Bantria is a very sensual society but they consider rape a pretty serious crime. In fact, most Bantrians would never turn down sex so the thought of someone forcing them is repulsive.”

Adam looked at Simon, “You are my beloved, I am sure they would not consider me having sex with you rape. I think you are bullshitting me.”

Simon looked away, “Well, they do consider rape a high crime. Perhaps, it is defined more as fucking someone without the correct permissions but we are from Lisantia. I did say no.”

Adam shrugged, “I didn’t care and neither did you after a few seconds. Do you really want to discuss the dynamics of our relationship? Do you want me to tell you why I did that?”

Simon shook his head, “No, I don’t. I want to get dressed and go to the feast. You are going to love it here. You will get to dress up all the time and be flamboyant.”

Adam nodded, “Meaning you want me to put on makeup and make myself alluring to up the ante?”

Simon pulled Adam to him, “I just want you to be the best you can be. I want you to look good and show off your talents. If you don’t want to be with the King Fareed or Aloise, I will object claiming it is not the Lisantian way.”

Adam looked at Simon skeptically, “Really? You won’t make me?”

Simon laughed, “I won’t. Honestly, I think you are too alluring and neither will let the other have you.”

Adam thought about that and wondered if being too attractive would be as safe as being fat. In fact, Adam realized the sexier and more confidently he danced the less he was approached. Sure, the men and women watched and there was lust in their eyes but they were…intimidated. It wasn’t only because he was with Simon, it was something else. Also, all the times he had been sexually abused he had been undesirable or at least unattractive. Adam felt better as he realizing he hadn’t even begun tapping into a potential power source. Life was about to get very interesting and Bantria was the perfect place to test the waters.


	25. Chapter 25

Simon was the first to get ready and went to talk with Ryan as Adam continued to get ready. Adam dressed in one of his finest outfits which featured skin tight cream colored trousers with a black and sea green paisley jacket trimmed in gold. Prior to leaving, Simon had spent a fortune on Adam’s clothes claiming it was his birthday present. Whatever Simon’s faults, lack of generosity was not one of them. Adam applied eyeliner and some iridescent powder to his eyes. The room had come with a large array makeup. Adam would have to ask one of the Bantrians how to use it all.

Adam finished and liked what he saw. The trip over at given him some tone while still leaving him svelte. He was pretty but not effeminate. Instead, of seeing how far from the ‘ideal’ he was he began to appreciate how striking his looks were. Adam went down to Ryan’s room with confidence.

Ryan and Simon were sitting on some chairs having a drink. Simon stood up when Adam walked in and just stared for a moment. Ryan laughed, “You better keep a close eye on Adam. He may get a better offer tonight.”

“Shut up, Ryan. Adam, do you want a drink?”

Adam nodded. Simon poured him a drink and kissed him short on the lips as he brought it over. Simon whispered, “You take my breath away, my love.”

Adam was caught off guard by the endearment and then noticed Simon smiling, “Nice touch, Simon. Maybe you missed your calling and should have been a thespian too.”

“You wound me, Adam. So, come sit by me so I can talk to you about Bantrian protocols.”

Adam listened and decided he would stay close to Simon and just follow along. He always thought it was funny when Simon gave him lectures on behavior since Simon never followed his own advice. He was usually a walking faux paus and just didn’t give a crap about anyone else’s opinion. Adam noticed Simon would occasionally get distracted if Adam smoothed the fabric on his trousers or smiled. Interesting.

They headed down to the feast. Adam was nervous but remained confident. They entered a large banquet room that put the club to shame. Not to mention there were naked life size human sculptures along the walls. Adam almost tripped when he saw one move slightly. Ryan whispered, “They are alive. I think the King has something like two hundred sex slaves. Didn’t you have a couple during your bath?”

“We had three beautiful women but Adam sent them away,” Simon chimed in remorsefully.

“Too bad your boyfriend is so strict, Simon.”

Adam turned to Ryan, “Stop trying to rile Simon up. Believe me, Simon would not do anything he didn’t want to do. I more than made up for the loss. So stop being an ass.”

Ryan was surprised by Adam’s rebuke, “Who the hell-“

Ryan stopped himself since a servant appeared and guided them to the Royal table. Adam noticed an attractive man next to the King. He wore full makeup and even had jewels affixed to his skin. He had long dark braids and dark green eyes lined with kohl. Adam guessed him to be in his late 20s. The man was staring at Adam and then whispered to the King. The King laughed and the man kissed the King deeply in front of the whole court. Adam was shocked by the public display of affection between two men.

“That is the infamous Aloise,” Simon whispered.

They reached the table and all bowed. “My friends, rise and thank you for joining us at this humble feast. May I present, my Kuipo, Aloise Rakotana.”

Similar to the Queen, Simon kissed Aloise’s hand, as did Ryan. Adam followed suit. As he went to let go of Aloise’s hand, Aloise pulled him closer and announced, “I need to see the man that managed to capture Simon Cowell’s heart. I didn’t realize he even had one beating inside him.”

Adam stood confidently as Aloise made a great show of checking him out. After a few seconds Adam became annoyed and remarked smugly, “Like what you see?”

Adam heard Ryan gasp. Not good. Aloise looked up at Adam and moved closer, “More than you know.” Aloise kissed him on the cheek and moved back and spoke to the table, “Please, gentlemen, have a seat so we can partake in the festivities. Her highness will open with a toast.” Aloise smiled at the Queen. Adam was intrigued by the obvious good relationship between the King, the Queen and the King’s…lover. They sat down and Ryan whispered, “Watch yourself with Aloise, he is dangerous. You cannot afford such an enemy.”

Adam just sat and tried to behave. He quickly became enthralled with the dancers and acrobats. They were served delicious food and given a light wine. Adam had miscalculated the strength of the wine and was feeling slightly buzzed. Simon seemed notice, “Take it easy with the wine. I don’t want you getting into trouble on our first night.”

The King and Queen stood and moved to the middle of the hall and began dancing a waltz. Adam was surprised. Simon spoke, “They are doing that in honor of us.” Adam watched as other people joined them and noticed many were same sex couples. Simon shrugged, “They haven’t really been to Lisantia so they don’t really know any better. Homosexuality is not taboo here at all.”

Simon had made Adam take a few dance lessons when they started going to private parties. Adam smiled at Simon, “Dance with me.”

Simon looked at him, “Are you crazy? Who would even lead?”

“I am taller I should lead.”

“I am older.”

“Good it’s settled then.” Adam pulled Simon up before he could argue and heard Ryan chuckling in the background. Simon shook his head, “You are so manipulative, Adam.”

Simon started dancing. “I feel ridiculous.”

Adam nodded, “I told you I should lead.” Adam took over the lead and directed Simon on the floor. Simon laughed but allowed Adam to guide him. Simon was not the best dancer so it seemed to work much better with Adam taking charge. A few moments later Aloise and the Queen appeared next to them. “Mind if we switch?”

Simon was relieved to dance with a woman so happily complied. Adam was a little nervous but took Aloise’s hand and put his arm around his back. Aloise was smaller than Simon and fit to him better. They started dancing. Aloise was fluid and graceful. He was easy to lead and it felt natural. Aloise pressed his body closer and Adam had to fight getting an erection. Aloise smiled, “You are a very good dancer, Adam. You must be a hell of a fuck. Do you want to fuck me, Adam?”

Adam stumbled at the bold question. Aloise laughed, “You don’t have to answer since it would be up to Simon and the King anyway. I am not so sure Fareed would let you have me and I can tell by Simon’s glare he wouldn’t agree either.”

“You are very attractive, Aloise but I love Simon.”

“Ah, that’s right you have those boring ideas in Lisantia that don’t allow sharing. Hopefully, you will learn our customs. They are much more fun. You were made for fucking Adam and it would be a crime not to share it with others.” Aloise ran his hand over Adam’s crotch, “That is a gift from the gods.”

The music ended and Adam escorted Aloise back to the table wishing he had not chosen the tight pants. Simon noticed Adam’s state and frowned. Aloise laughed, “Don’t fret Simon, the boy is obviously in love with you since he told me so on the dance floor. You should consider making your relationship more formal. True love shouldn’t be wasted.”

Adam looked at Simon wondering his response. Simon smiled tightly, “That is not our customs in Lisantia.”

“All the more reason to do it while you are in Bantria,” Aloise smiled back innocently.

Simon laughed, “The only reason you are saying this is because King Fareed won’t let you lie with him unless he is formally committed to someone else.”

King Fareed laughed, “At least he must be someone’s Kuito.”

Adam was confused, “What is the difference between a Kuito and a Kuipo? Didn’t Simon say I was his Kuito?”

Queen Emmaline answered, “Before you become someone’s Kuipo, you must be their Kuito. Kuitos do not follow you into the afterlife and can only be trumped by a kuipo. They are like a fiancé. Simon may have introduced you as a Kuito but until you undergo the ceremony, the bond is not recognized.”

Simon spoke up, “I used the term loosely to express the relationship between Adam and myself. Unfortunately, Lisantia does not have a similar term other than beloved and that seemed…inadequate.”

Aloise nodded, “Well why not then cement your union in Bantria? It is obvious you love each other and then we could have a grand ceremony.”

“Aloise! You are too bold. They are not Bantrian and should not be coerced into doing anything they do not find culturally appropriate. Now, stop giving Simon a hard time and stop lusting after his beloved. Sometimes, I think you are going batty in your old age.”

“Old age? Now that is just plain mean, Fareed. Of course, I don’t mean to pressure. I just got carried away. It would have been so romantic. Any who, tomorrow night we are going to have a theater group put on a special performance for you all. They are really talented.”

“Wonderful, Adam loves the theater. He recently performed in Lisantia and brought down the house.”

Adam felt embarrassed, “I was in a support role.”

Aloise looked at the Adam excitedly, “You must perform. Are you a singer or a dancer?”

“Both I guess. I think I am a better singer than dancer.”

“I bet you are good at both. Would you sing tonight?”

Adam looked at Simon who nodded in encouragement, “OK, but I haven’t really warmed up.”

Adam went down by the musicians and tried to find a song they knew. Luckily, Adam had learned one Bantrian song but he knew it wouldn’t sound very authentic. Adam sang not really even knowing what the words meant. Halfway through, he noticed Ryan was pale and Simon was laughing. The audience also seemed to be lloking at him strangely. He finished and the hall was quiet. Adam became nervous at the lack of response. The King stood up and said something in Bantrian before applauding. Everyone joined him and laughed. Aloise came down to Adam and kissed him short on the lips, “You are such a breath of fresh air. Who taught you that song?”

“This dancer, Yerie, that works at a club in Lisantia. He is from Bantria.”

“I know Yerie. We danced together when I was younger. I am not surprised he would teach you such a taboo song. Do you know what you sang?”

“I think it is about two people falling in love.”

“No, it is about two siblings fucking in front of their parents which even by our standards is immoral.”

Adam blushed and cursed Yerie, “What a dick!” Adam realized who he was speaking to, “Sorry, your highness.”

“I agree with your sentiment. Don’t call me ‘your highness’ because I am not royalty. Like Simon, I am proud to be from common stock. You can call me Aloise. I think you and I are going to become good friends.”

The hair on the back of Adam’s neck raised. Adam did not have a good track record with “friends”. They always seemed to turn and stab him in the back. Adam followed Aloise back to the table. Simon put his arm around his chair, “Excellent song selection, Adam. Maybe you can sing about bestiality next.”

The whole table laughed and Queen Emmaline hit Simon’s arm, “You are atrocious, Simon. Adam, your voice was like an angel. Hopefully in the near future, you can learn a more appropriate song or sing us one from Lisantia. Have a good night gentlemen.”

Adam watched the Queen depart with her entourage. A few moments later the vibe in the room shifted. The music became slower and more sensual. The lighting seemed dimmer. Adam began to smell the opium burning in the air. He noticed the King and Aloise kissing passionately and seemingly oblivious to anything but each other. He was enthralled by how taken they seemed to be with one another and how in love. It was beautiful to watch. Feeling creepy for watching, he scanned the rest of the room. He saw Ryan getting intimate with both a boy and a girl slave and other people messing around. Adam also noticed there were quite a few good looking slaves near the table practically offering themselves to him. Adam moved closer to Simon who was chatting with an older man in Bantrian about the weather. Simon glanced over and just continued talking. Adam ran his hand up Simon’s leg. Simon turned to Adam, “Why don’t you play with one of those pretty slaves staring at you.”

Adam froze, “I can fool around with another man?”

“Well, one of the slaves you can touch as long as you stay right here so I can object if I don’t like it.”

Adam felt like Simon was treating him like an unwanted pet, “Fuck off.”

Simon shrugged and started talking to the man again in Bantrian. Adam could understand enough words to know it was still boring. Adam signaled a small pretty male slave over. The man smiled seemingly happy to be chosen. Adam looked over and noticed Simon was still engaged in his dull conversation. The man kneeled by Adam and started rubbing his hand up Adam’s leg. Even though the man was hot, Adam could feel himself tensing at the unfamiliar touch. Adam tried to relax as the man started to open Adam’s trousers. The slave was becoming impatient with the complicated ties. Adam stopped his hands since he was doing more harm than good. Adam undid his trousers and looked over at Simon. Simon was still talking but was now watching Adam very intently. Adam looked around and noticed there were quite a number of eyes on him and had to fight blushing when the man pulled his cock out. The guy spoke out in Bantrian and he saw Simon smile. Adam glared at Simon and felt the man stroke him roughly. Adam freaked out from the touch remembering the feel of vicious hands on him. He stood up suddenly and felt dizzy. Simon grabbed him, “What’s wrong?”

Adam was starting to become upset with himself, “I-I don’t feel good.”

Still holding onto Adam, Simon said something to the man he was talking to and then something to the slave. Simon pulled Adam onto his lap. “What freaked you out?”

“I don’t want other people touching me. Why did you make me do that?”

Simon chuckled, “I didn’t make you do anything. You called the man over to you. I was busy trying to learn about their crop supply this year so I can negotiate good prices.”

Adam kissed Simon and pulled Simon’s hand to his erection. Simon smiled, “Feeling better, are we?”

Adam nodded and pumped into Simon’s hand. Simon kissed him and Adam forgot about everyone else in the room. He wanted to fuck Simon and fuck him hard. Their room was too far away. Adam stood up and pulled Simon to the cushions along the wall. He made sure the ground was well cushioned before pushing Simon to his knees. Adam kneeled behind him and pushed into him hoping his precum would be enough lubricant.

Surprisingly, Simon was well lubricated. Adam leaned back pulling Simon into him hard and deep. Adam felt his need to possess Simon surfacing, driving him to be rough and making him mark his territory. Simon was moaning in ecstasy and pliant in his arms. Adam felt Simon climax and gave into his own exquisite orgasm. As he recovered, he began to realize where he was and what he had just done in public. He looked around and noticed Aloise’s eyes were on them as he laid in the Kings arms.

A slave came over with clean rags and water. Adam too exhausted to care, allowed the slave to clean them up. Simon pulled up his trousers and sat down against the wall, “Come here, I want to kiss you.”

Mindful of his favorite outfit, Adam took off his jacket and sat next to Simon. Simon hugged him, “You make me very happy, Adam.”

Adam was happy too, “Happy enough to commit? I want what the King and Aloise have.”

“What? A Kingdom?”

“A formal relationship, Simon. A commitment.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Fucking Aloise always stirring the pot. Don’t be ridiculous, Adam. We are not from Bantria so their customs don’t apply. It would not even be recognized in Lisantia.”

“But, we would know.”

“You’re being stupid. Besides, you do realize Kuipos die together. I am fifteen years older so you would likely be killed in your prime. Would you want that?”

“I wouldn’t care. We would be together for eternity.”

“Great you could join me in hell. Besides, I am not sure I would want my life to depend on yours. You get into an awful lot of trouble.”

Adam just looked down feeling hurt and rejected. Simon tried to kiss him again but he just turned his head. Simon laughed, “You have got to be fucking kidding me. Did you really think I would agree to join with you for all of eternity? Adam?”

Adam shrugged, “Not really but you didn’t have to act like it was such a repulsive request.”

Simon kissed him, “Well, if it is any consolation, I am flattered.”

“It’s not. I am going back to the room. Feel free to fuck anyone you want.”

Adam walked away. He heard Simon following him and just sped up. Simon caught up with him and they walked silently to their room. It was awkward and tense. Adam just laid down ignoring Simon. Simon climbed into bed and moved close to Adam. Adam just turned over and laid there quietly. He felt alone and sad. He fought to not cry but he felt the tears rolling down his cheek. He would always be alone. A few minutes later he heard Simon sigh, “OK.”

Adam was confused, “OK, what?”

“We’ll do the fucking ceremony.”

Adam turned to Simon, “Really? We will become Kuipos?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it.”

“I love you. Tell me you love me too.”

“I just agreed to spend my whole fucking afterlife with you, don’t push your luck.”

Adam felt elated but also had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Almost like something was not right. He pushed the feeling away and just showered Simon with kisses.


	26. Chapter 26

Adam woke up the next morning excited and noticed Simon was still sleeping. Adam watched the man he was going to spend eternity and wondered why it felt strange. He loved Simon and could not imagine being without him. Maybe it was because he hadn’t really expected Simon to agree. He knew Simon cared about him but to commit to eternity… especially since the man could not even say I love you yet. _Weird._

Adam kissed Simon to wake him up. Simon gently pushed Adam away, “I am way too hung over for that.”

“I didn’t realize you were that drunk last night.” _Shit! That explains a lot._ Adam started to get upset and tentatively asked, “Do you remember anything last night?”

Simon smiled, “I remember I was drunk enough to agree to take you on as a mate.”

Adam was relieved, “You are an ass, Simon. Are you even hung over?”

“I am tired. Listen, before you go all crazy about this ceremony I have to tell you something.”

“I don’t think I am going to like this.”

“I just want to make sure you are being realistic about what this is. This will not change anything in Lisantia. I will not publicly acknowledge you as anything more than a close friend. Homosexuality is still frowned upon there and against the church. Things will be as they were before.”

“What if they find out we did the ceremony?”

“No one believes tall sea tales. Me marrying you for eternity will definitely classify a tall sea tale.”

“If you don’t even believe in it why are you doing it?”

Simon shrugged, “I didn’t want to break your heart and I like the idea of us being together for a long time. I really can’t imagine my life without you. Plus, if you keep getting better looking, I don’t want to have to compete with your other suitors.”

“They couldn’t compete. You were my first, last and soon to be always.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Corny. By the way, I am still not giving up women.”

“By the way, once I am your Kuipo, I’ll have to approve them first.”

“It better be a rubber stamp. Now stop chattering and go back to sleep.”

They woke up several hours later and went down to brunch. Once again the menu was delicious. Aloise joined them and said the King and Queen had to attend a first birthday party for her niece.

Adam was curious about Aloise’s role, “Don’t you attend formal affairs?”

“Not the dull ones. Actually, they left the palace so I am acting King. That, is better than a kid’s party. Would you like me to give you orders?”

Simon coughed loudly, “Aloise, stop flirting with Adam and make yourself useful by answering questions. What exactly is involved in the ceremony to make someone a kuipo?”

Ryan spit out his drink and Aloise smiled, “I am glad you asked, Simon, even if you went about it rudely. Well, first you must become kuitos which is a public ceremony almost like your Lisantian marriages. You say some vows and promise yourselves to each other. Then there is a more private ritual where you solidify the commitment by making love in the temple before the priests. This part establishes the roles and distribution of power. One person dominates the other. Then, the final part is the most sacred. There is a blood exchange and your blood is mixed forever. The high priestess oversees the exchange and performs magic which forever binds your souls together.”

The ceremony sounded painful to Adam, “How much blood are we talking?”

Aloise laughed, “Not that much, maybe half a cup. Speaking of blood did I forget to mention the slaughtered cow during the second ceremony? The part where you make love in the blood of the sacrifice?”

Adam cringed and Simon looked disgusted, “How about I just buy you a ring instead?”

Aloise clapped, “You are going to do it, aren’t you?”

Ryan was not as tickled by the notion. “Simon, have you lost your mind? You are one of the most powerful men on the planet and you are going to throw it all away for him. You aren’t even gay. Simon this is a distasteful joke even for you. Haven’t you indulged him enough? Actually, anymore and his head will swell so much it will explode.”

“Ryan, there is a reason I never consult with you on my personal life. So I would appreciate you limiting your opinions to my professional affairs. Aloise, if Adam and I were to do this, how would we go about it and how long would it take?”

“First, you would need to petition the King to make Adam your Kuito. If the King agrees, then you must petition the temple priests. That, usually involves a lot of gold. They are greedy bastards. Once that is done, I get to help you plan a glorious ceremony. There is dancing, feasting and fun. That, can also get expensive. The first full moon is the second part in the temple. You have to pay for the special cow which can be expensive. Then you either immediately do the third or wait for the next full moon. If you wait-”

“Let me guess, it will be expensive,” Simon winked at Adam which made him smile.

Aloise nodded enthusiastically, “Good thing you are here on business too.”

Ryan spoke up, “Simon, this does involve business if you are going to blow all out fortune on a bullshit ceremony that won’t even count.”

“Watch it, Seacrest. I don’t appreciate people visiting my country and then insulting my culture.” Adam was surprised at the venom in Aloise’s voice.

Ryan was too, “I beg your pardon, Aloise. I chose my words poorly. Simon, forever is a long time. Maybe you should mull it over for a few years.”

Adam hated Ryan for getting involved. He could tell Simon was reconsidering, “Aloise, as you say this is an expensive ceremony, what is the advantage to being joined.”

“Well, you would be guaranteed an afterlife together.”

“That is it?”

Aloise considered for a moment, “You and Adam would always be welcome in Bantria. In fact, the King and I will serve as your Bantrian sponsors for the ceremony. That will make us like your godparents.”

“Will the King pay for it?”

Aloise laughed, “What is money compared to an eternity of happiness? Shall I inform the King when he returns?”

“I will petition the King myself when I am ready. Adam and I need to consider everything again.”

Aloise winked at Adam, “Don’t think to hard Simon, before you know it eternity will be here.”

They finished their meal and went back to their rooms. Ryan came in which was not good,   
“Simon, they are going to use this as a bargaining chip.”

“So will I. Ryan, this is exactly the kind of in we need to monopolize these trade routes. I am going to go to Kretsia after this and that would seal the whole southern route. This ceremony will be a drop in the bucket.”

Adam looked at Simon hurt, “This is about money?”

“Adam, you wanted the fucking ceremony not me. I am simply capitalizing on it.”

“Is nothing sacred with you? I thought for once you were being romantic but you really just found a way to benefit you.”

Ryan laughed, “OK, now that, makes sense.”

“Forget it. I don’t want the ceremony.”

Simon smiled, “Ok but don’t whine about it later when you are stuck in heaven with some boring angel hanging around you.”

Adam wanted to stay mad but laughed, “If we do this, will you take it seriously?”

“I am not going to lie to you. I think 90% of it is bullshit. I think when we die we just lie in the ground alone. However, I am willing to formally express my desire to be with you in this lifetime even if it sounds like a disgusting ceremony.”

“What if it really works?”

“Then I guess I hit the jackpot and you are stuck with me for a really long time.”

Adam was satisfied with Simon’s response. That evening, Simon petitioned the King to make Adam his Kuito. The King agreed and said he and Aloise would be happy to sponsor them and assist with the ceremony. In honor of their announcement, Aloise agreed to dance. Adam watched in awe as Aloise performed. He was a beautiful dancer and very sensual. He put Yerie to shame and Adam could see why the King found him so alluring. Aloise came over and pulled Adam up to dance with him. This was nothing like the waltz. This was a sexual dance, almost like foreplay. Adam was a little buzzed and very turned on. He loved dancing on a stage and matching Aloise’s movements seemed natural. Aloise was submissive where Adam was aggressive.

The music ended. Adam had been in a sort of trance and became very self conscious when he realized both he and Aloise had stripped down to just sheer loin cloths. Adam had dressed that night in traditional Bantrian clothing. Adam looked at Simon and saw his eyes glazed over with lust. Adam heard the applause and smiled at Aloise, “You are by far the most beautiful dancer I have ever seen.”

Aloise winked, “Look in a mirror next time. Once you are joined with Simon, we are going to have a lot of fun together.”

Adam went back to the table and even Ryan was having a hard time cooling off. Simon shook his head, “You are becoming lethal, Adam.”

The next couple weeks were busy. Aloise and Adam stayed busy planning the public ceremony. He liked Aloise and found they got along well. He was surprised to discover he was actually 35 since he acted so young. Adam was getting nervous at the size of the event, it was going to cost a lot of money. Aloise mentioned the cow alone was going to be thirty thousand coins because it had to be a special cow. Adam almost laughed, “Do we really have to fuck in its blood?”

“Yes, Simon will use it for lubricant before he goes into you.”

Adam froze, “Simon goes into me?”

“Of course. Who did you think would be doing the fucking? He is the one in power. You may switch roles in the bedroom but this is a ceremony. Simon will fuck you.”

Adam looked down, “I need to talk to Simon. This ceremony isn’t sounding like a good idea.”

“You have already publicly announced it, Adam. Simon already petitioned the temple. You can’t back down now. You knew about this already.”

“I thought I would be doing the fucking.”

Aloise laughed, “Why would he give you that power? That is ridiculous.”

Adam left Aloise feeling broken. He knew he would never be able to do the ceremony. Not with the blood and Simon taking him in front of others. Even though the priests never raped him, they had violated and hurt him enough. Adam did not trust anyone fucking him even Simon. The thought alone made him sick to his stomach. Simon came in the room that evening, “How goes the wedding plans?”

“It isn’t a wedding. I think maybe we should cancel it.”

“What! I already paid for most of it and put up with a lot shit from the temple. We are going through with this.”

Adam broke, “I can’t do it, Simon. I love you with all my heart but I can’t let you fuck me.”

“Well, than it is not all your heart. It is one time, I promise I’ll be gentle. Afterwards, you can fuck me a thousand times to make up for it,”

Adam shook his head, “I can’t.”

Simon was getting angry, “Are you serious? You can’t or you won’t?”

Adam just stood there quietly letting the tears roll down. He was broken and bad. No matter how much glitter, fancy clothes or adoration he received, he knew he was worthless. He couldn’t even give the man he pledged an eternity to this small thing. Simon punched the wall next to Adam’s head, “I don’t fucking believe you, Adam.”

Simon stormed out of the room. Adam just cried and went to bed. He didn’t even bother to eat. He heard Simon come in late that night. He was not surprised to smell obnoxious perfume on him, “Was she good?”

“Yeah, she seemed to have no problem submitting.”

Adam just turned over. Simon climbed in the bed and went to sleep. Adam woke up the next day feeling like shit. Simon sat up, “Have you come to your senses yet?”

“I’m sorry, Simon. You have no idea how sorry I am. I love you and it kills me that I can’t do this.”

“You really are a peach, you know that. No sense putting it off. Let’s go talk to Aloise.”

Adam could not believe his dreams were crumbling because of his own stupid fears. They sat down at breakfast with Aloise and the King. Adam had no appetite and just looked down during the meal. The King seemed to notice the tension, “Problems in paradise?”

Simon took a deep breath, “Adam and I were discussing the second ceremony. It is obvious I control the relationship being older and having the purse strings. As a display of my love for Adam, I’d like him to take the dominant role.”

Adam looked at Simon in shock as did Aloise and the King. The King shook his head, “That is not a good idea. You need to define your roles correctly. This would confuse the relationship. It would give Adam power over you in the relationship and he would have certain privileges that should be yours.”

Simon glared at Adam, “Like what? He gets to say who I fuck?”

“You both get that as Kuitos. He, however, has final say over civil marriages, he would determine the date you become kuipos and if you don’t become kuipos, only he can grant the freedom for either of you to join with another.”

“So, if I decide to marry in Lisantia, I need his permission?”

“Yes, but he doesn’t need yours.”

“What if I ignore it and marry anyway?”

“It will be a cursed union.”

“Is that the extent of his power?”

“Well, he will also retain the power in the bedroom and on really big decisions you should defer to him.”

“I should doesn’t sound compulsory. I am the one with the purse strings so I will still make the big decisions.”

“Perhaps, but I still urge you to reconsider. I think it is better if you keep the roles clearly defined. You should be the dominant one.”

“Well, relationships in Lisantia are about compromise. I can trust Adam not to abuse his limited privileges. My mind is made up he will take the top, sort of speak.”

Aloise smirked, “Then maybe you should ask Adam before making up your mind.”

Simon didn’t smile and Adam kept silent. The King and Aloise exchanged glances and the King just shrugged unconvinced, “As you wish.”

Adam and Simon watched them leave. Simon suddenly turned to Adam and grabbed his hair violently, pulling his head back hard, “I am not happy about this, Adam. Don’t even think about taking advantage of your ‘position of power’. Un-fucking-believable the shit I put up with from you.” Simon released Adam’s hair and hit him on the back of the head hard before storming off. Adam didn’t like the abuse but that would change soon enough. He would be in control even if it was limited. It was still symbolic power and a minor victory. Frankly, he was shocked how easily Simon gave in to him.

Adam met with Aloise later that day to finalize the public ceremony scheduled in two days. The full moon would be a week later. Adam knew Aloise would eventually bring it up, “Adam, this is highly unusual and it is going to make the nature of your relationship off balance. You will be at odds with each other always fighting for control. You need to be the one to submit. How can you not submit to the man you love?”

“What is the difference as long as one of us submits?”

Aloise seemed confounded, “Are you really sure he is the one?”

Adam nodded, “Yes. I owe him my life. He is the only person who has ever believed in me or truly cared. We make each other happy.”

Aloise smiled kindly, “I hope it’s enough. Anyway, you are an attractive couple. Well, you more than him,” Aloise laughed. “And, you have him totally wrapped around your finger. Fareed would never have agreed to bottom in public even if he prefers it in the bedroom. Most powerful men do, you know. That, is why they are all so drawn to you.”

Adam giggled, “Should I have held out for a King?”

“No way, I’d rather have Simon, Kingdoms are boring. You get to travel the world and disregard customs. Simon doesn’t give a damn about other people’s opinions which means you can act however you like. You are very lucky, Adam.”

“So I have been told.”


	27. Chapter 27

Adam went back to their room. Simon was writing some correspondence. Adam went over and tried to put his arms around Simon. Simon looked up, “Go away, I am still pissed off at you.”

Adam moved away and just started humming and singing to himself. Simon banged the desk, “Don’t you ever shut-up? Do you even realize you make noise with every fucking thing you do? You are impossible to ignore. It is infuriating.”

Adam snapped, “At least I don’t bottle everything up and refuse to talk about shit. Funny, I never realized what a passive aggressive bitch you can be. If you wanted to call off the ceremony, why didn’t you? Or instead, are you planning to be an asshole for all of eternity?”

Simon’s jaw dropped and then he threw a book at Adam, “A simple, thank you Simon would have sufficed. I am not being passive aggressive, I am enraged and trying to restrain myself from beating the shit out of you. Do you know what an asshole I felt like telling that bullshit to a King of a country I am trying to control? They are probably laughing their asses off how some pretty boy controls the great Simon Cowell. All because you don’t like to bottom.”

Adam hadn’t really thought about the repercussions. He went over and kneeled by Simon, “Thank you, Simon. I am sorry I made you feel stupid. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Even you don’t suck cock that well. Leave me, alone, that’s what you can do.”

Adam nodded and stood up and went to walk out but paused, “Simon, we never fight like this maybe-”

“Fuck you, Adam. We are fighting because you have issues and refuse to compromise. Maybe Ryan is right and this is all just a game. Is this your way of testing how far you can manipulate me? I like giving you control in the bedroom but you better never try that shit in other facets of our relationship. You need to learn to compromise because I am not always going to give in. You are selfish, Adam. You may give your worthless family the world but me? You give nothing!”

Adam felt terrible because he agreed, “You’re right, you never ask me for anything while my family is needy.” Adam felt like everything was spinning out of control and spoke impulsively, “Ok, I will let you fuck me. I’ll smoke enough opium to make it through the ceremony.”

“Wow, that is really nice, you will get doped up to the point you have no clue what is going on just so you can tolerate me fucking you. That is a wonderful compromise, Adam. I take it back you are a giver.”

Adam became angry because he couldn’t fix it. He directed his anger at Simon, “You are right I am a selfish bastard but you seem to get off on it. You seem to like it a lot, don’t you?”

Simon looked at Adam, “No games tonight.”

“Good, because I am not playing.” Adam grabbed Simon and threw him against the wall, “I am so sorry you don’t like everyone knowing you submit to me every night. That you are willing to beg for my cock to fill you. Huh, Simon? Is that what you don’t want people to know? Or are you worried they might find out how hard you get when I spank you? Should I make a grand showing of just how submissive you can be?”

Simon just stared at Adam blankly. Adam ran his hand down Simon’s body and smacked him in the ass hard, “Are you just going to ignore me?”

Simon looked away and Adam grabbed a brush off the dresser. He hit Simon on the ass again with the back of the brush. Simon’s eyes widened and he bit his own lip to keep from crying it out. Adam continued to feed his anger, “Pull down your pants and lean over the desk.”

Simon hesitated and Adam grabbed his hair, “I’m not asking.” He let go and smacked Simon on the back of his head as Simon had done to him earlier. _That felt good._ Adam was shocked Simon complied and gave Adam full access to his ass. Adam took advantage and beat Simon with the brush. He was intrigued at how red Simon’s skin became. He stopped when he felt Simon flinching. He didn’t really know how far to push things. He noticed Simon’s eyes were tearing and felt bad. His anger was gone and he wanted to make Simon feel good. He started kissing Simon down his back and gently kissing his enflamed skin. Simon moaned as Adam ran his tongue down the crack. Adam licked around Simon’s entrance which seemed to make Simon forget the pain. Adam continued to lick around the hole and boldly stuck is tongue into Simon. Simon’s knees buckled and Adam caught him before he collapsed, “You like that, don’t you? Since you took the pain so beautifully, I want to give you an equal amount of pleasure.”

Adam continued to prep Simon with his tongue. He could feel Simon getting impatient and wanting more, “Beg for my cock, Simon?”

“Please, give it to me, fuck me, Adam. I want your cock in me. I need you to fill me.” Simon tried to push back into Adam. Adam loved having control and seeing the unflappable Simon begging and pleading for him. It was a high like none other. Adam bit the sensitive skin on the inside of Simon’s thigh marking him, “Since you asked so prettily.”

Adam oiled himself up and pushed into Simon. He found the right angle and drove into Simon with a slow steady rhythm. Simon was impatient and pushed back into Adam frantically, “Faster and harder.”

Adam complied and starting pounding into Simon even harder. Simon tensed and came without Adam even touching his cock. Adam followed suit a moment later and pulled out exhausted. He gently guided Simon to the bath and eased them both in. “Was that OK? Too rough? Did I hurt you?”

“Are those rhetorical questions? Adam, you beat with a fucking brush and then pounded me into the desk. My ass feels like it is on fire.”

Adam couldn’t help laughing, “A good fire or bad fire.”

“Fuck you.” Adam could tell Simon was relaxed and without tension. Adam realized he was relaxed too. He pulled Simon against him, “You came from just my cock in you. That was really hot.”

“You better not fuck me like that in public.”

Adam giggled, “Don’t you want to impress the priests with your bottoming skills.”

“Adam, I mean it. Don’t embarrass me anymore than necessary in public.”

Adam kissed Simon, “I would never humiliate you in public, I promise. We will do it however you think his best. Actually, I am more worried about not humiliating myself. I am not sure I can keep an erection with dead cow blood on my cock. It is going to be really gross. Do you think this ceremony is a mortal sin?”

“Let’s see, we are sacrificing a cow to strange gods, fucking in a temple and pledging our souls to each other. I’d say it is safe to assume the Church would see it as a major infraction.”

Adam laughed, “I love you, Simon. Thank you for making this work. I am honored to pledge my soul to you.”

“I already own it, babe, remember.”

“Yeah, but now I get yours.”

“You already have it without the fucking cow.”

Adam kissed him deeply, “Do you really think I love you less than my family?”

“I think you would choose them over me.”

Adam shook his head, “You forget, I was prepared to die from the fever with you. Unlike your skeptical ass, I will really mean it when I commit to living and dying with you.”

“Oh contraire, I fully believe you will be the death of me. Let’s go to bed, love.”

The civil ceremony was beautiful. There were over two thousand guests. Ryan was still not thrilled about the idea but he kept his mouth shut. Adam wore a beautiful royal blue outfit with silver trim while Simon had on burgundy with gold trim. Just to create more chaos, Simon spoke the vows for took the dominant role in the civil ceremony. Simon promised to protect and cherish Adam while Adam vowed to obey and respect Simon. The King and Aloise tried to argue they couldn’t keep switching roles, Simon just kept smiling and bribing the temple priests to go along with it.

Simon and Adam were not fighting as much but tensions starting running high as the temple ceremony approached. The full moon was in two days time which was when the ceremony was scheduled. The King summoned Adam to his room and ordered him to show up alone. Adam was nervous. He went in and the King was sitting at a small table by the window and motioned for Adam to sit.

“As your sponsor, I am supposed to guide you through this process. Tomorrow night is the second step to the joining and the final step to you becoming Kuitos. A cow will be sacrificed at the altar and you will make love to Simon. Now, it is important you make sure you do not tear Simon because you will be using the cows blood for lubricant. Also, there is no need to show how virile you are. Get in and get out within five minutes. No one wants to hang around for hours watching you fuck Simon with cow blood. Afterward, you both will be cleaned up. Do you wish to immediately be joined?”

“I need to ask-“

“You get to decide, Adam.”

“Then yes, I don’t want to wait another month.”

“You understand these bonds cannot ever be broken? Even though Simon does not believe the magic is strong. You believe, don’t you?”

Adam wasn’t sure he believed in the Bantrian concept of eternity but he did believe this would bind them for a lifetime. _Close enough_ , Adam nodded. The King continued, “You are very young and beautiful. If you didn’t want to do this, you could stay here and I would take care of you.”

“I love Simon and I want to be with him. He is not making me do this. It was my idea.”

“Why don’t you hold off a couple years before committing to the last stage?”

Adam shook his head, “Your highness, I want what you and Aloise have now. I don’t want to wait.”

“What Aloise and I have takes years. We have been together for fifteen years. We stayed Kuitos for three years before taking that final step. Eternity is a long time what is your rush?”

Adam couldn’t answer but he was scared to wait. The looming doom feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn’t fully gone away. He hoped it would pass once they were joined. Adam didn’t answer the question. The King just smiled, “OK, I have known Simon for twenty years and I have never seen him as taken as he is with you. I am not sure you are ready but I will support this union.”

*~*

The night before Adam slept apart from Simon and just laid awake glad he would be alone no more. The only people attending the ritual would be the King, Aloise, the temple priests and some slaves to help with the cow. The next morning, Aloise came to him and helped him prepare for the ceremony. Adam was nervous but pushed through it. Finally, when the full moon was rising they went to the temple. Adam was in traditional Bantrian clothing and smiled when he saw Simon dressed the same. Simon did not look happy wearing eyeliner and jewelry.

The high priestess came in followed by twelve priests. They wore black robes and lots of expensive gold jewelry. Simon shook his head, “Religion has become a booming business.”

Adam nudged Simon, the man really had no concept of sacrilege. Adam heard a cow moo and became nervous. Simon looked at Adam, “The things I do for you…”

Adam smiled. Simon’s sarcasm was relaxing him. As long as Simon wasn’t scared he could do this. Adam and Simon were given some wine which was strong. The priestess chanted in a foreign tongue which wasn’t Bantrian. A few minutes later the cow wad brought in. Adam watched as it was led to a stand above the altar which had cement runoffs above the altar.

The King spoke, “You and Simon need to disrobe and go to the altar. You will kneel behind Simon and he will be on all fours. When you feel the blood cover you both that is when you start. Try and come before the blood stops pouring.”

Adam looked at Simon and was scared shitless. Simon put his hand on Adam’s shoulder, “Relax, you can do this. Close your eyes and pretend we are in our room. Don’t do anything aggressive and don’t worry about me I prepped myself with oil.”

They went to the altar and Adam positioned himself behind Simon. Even though he felt uncomfortable, he was able to maintain an erection. He had a feeling the wine contained the drug Yerie had given him the first time he danced. Adam heard a gut retching shriek and suddenly felt warm liquid pouring on them. He closed his eyes and entered Simon from behind. He went fast and hard trying to come as quickly as possible. After a couple minutes he heard Simon grumble, “Stop making a show of this and come already.”

Adam pushed in extra hard and then came. He opened his eyes and almost puked at the sight of himself and Simon covered with blood. The priestess came over and said more chants. They were than led to a bath. Several slaves helped clean them up. Aloise came in with the King, “Congratulations, you are Kuitos for life. The priestess is readying the room for the final part. Are you sure you want to complete the full ceremony tonight?”

Simon nodded, “Definitely, I don’t want to deal with this hocus pocus shit a month from now.”

The King was annoyed, “Simon you are in our temple. Don’t anger our gods. Besides, it isn’t your decision, it is Adam’s.”

Adam smiled at Simon smugly, “Yes, your highness we want to complete the ceremony.”

A few minutes later they were guided into an inner chamber of the church. The priestess was mixing strange concoctions and waved them over. They were each given a nasty smelling drink. Simon whispered to Adam, “This just keeps getting better.”

The priestess revealed a fancy dagger making Adam’s heart race. Aloise told them to put out their hands. Adam felt a slight déjà vu but did as he was told. The priest cut their palms and caught the blood in gold chalices. She took the blood to the altar and poured it into a fancy bowl adding herbs and chanting. Two priests wrapped their wounds with cloths to stop the bleeding.

This was it, he would be forever joined with Simon. Adam glanced over and Simon seemed very calm. Adam grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Simon just smiled stiffly back. Adam was baffled by Simon’s detachment but then heard a ruckus at the altar. The priestess starting yelling toward the King while holding up the bowl. The King and Aloise went over and were staring at the contents of the bowl. Adam looked at Simon. Simon shrugged, “They are speaking in a dialect I don’t know. I have no idea what is going on but I am sure it will be expensive.”

Adam kissed Simon on the cheek. The priestess was looking over at Simon and Adam pointing and yelling furiously. The King yelled back and the priestess quieted down and walked out of the temple followed by the priests. Aloise and the King exchanged worried glances and came over.

Simon sighed, “What is the problem, King Fareed? Are they looking for another bribe?”

“Please Simon, the gods. It appears a full union is not possible at this time. The blood wouldn’t mix.”

“What do you mean it wouldn’t mix? Is that normal?”

The King looked at Aloise for help and he jumped in, “It happens from time to time. It may be because you are not Bantrian or maybe because it is too soon.”

Adam could tell Aloise was lying and was sure Simon could too. Simon stood up, “So what does this mean? Adam and I aren’t Kuipos?”

Aloise shook his head, “Not yet, the blood must mix to bond your souls.”

Adam was disappointed. _What had gone wrong?_ Adam needed to know, “Does this mean we are not meant for each other?”

Aloise was tense but then shrugged, “Not necessarily. It is hard to say what went wrong.”

Simon was angry, “What went wrong is your priestess fucked up the ceremony.”

The King spoke angrily, “Simon, it is probably because you mocked our gods. They are angry and now would not bless this union. Maybe if you make amends, in the future a full union will be possible.”

“Really? How much will that cost?”

Aloise looked horrified at Simon’s words and pleaded, “Simon, we are still in the temple. Honestly, I am surprised you haven’t been struck down by lightening by now. Clearly, you have no regard for anything that is sacred. I think it is best we leave things be for now. Congratulations on being Kuitos.”

They walked out of the church. After the outburst, Simon seemed to be calm about the failed ceremony. Aloise kissed Adam on the cheek and whispered, “Don’t worry about this, Adam. Everything will work out. You are the Kuito of the most powerful man in all the lands. Surely, that is something.”

King Fareed looked at Simon, “You two are still joined for this lifetime and I expect you both to take care of each other accordingly. You have undergone a sacred ceremony and had best not mock the gods. Simon, all the richest in the world won’t matter in the afterlife so have a care. Also, while you are in Bantria, I will ensure you follow the rules. Oh, and Simon despite the public ceremony, the balance of power will remain with Adam.”

Purposely challenging the King’s reminder, Simon grabbed Adam possessively and dragged him out of the temple as the person in charge. They went back to their rooms. Adam was still concerned, “What do you think went wrong?”

“Adam, it is probably just a ploy to get more money. Priests are corrupt everywhere. Besides, we just fucked in cow’s blood the least of my concerns is whether some charlatan thinks our blood can’t mix. Now, take this medicine before you get some crazy rash and start looking like a cow.”

Adam laughed, “I love you, Simon and even if we are not kuipos, I am going to haunt you in the afterlife.”

Simon smiled, “I don’t doubt it, Kuito.”


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, Adam felt different. He looked at Simon sleeping and suddenly realized the magnitude of his actions. They may not be connected for all of eternity but they had declared each other as being a couple for life. Although Adam had pushed for the ceremony and loved Simon, that sinking feeling was still there. Adam wondered if the ceremony failed because the union was wrong. It didn’t help matters when moments later a cute male slave entered their chamber to set out the morning tea. He was small, pretty and young. Adam felt himself getting aroused as he stared at the slave. The slave looked up and smiled seductively. Adam had a flashback to being in the barn and just looked away. He looked down at Simon who was attractive but certainly not small, pretty or young. Simon was good to him and kept him safe but still the slave was cute. Simon opened his eyes, “Ditching me already?”

Adam paled and Simon laughed, “He would not have made a good Kuito. Better to align with money than looks.”

“I didn’t do it for the money, Simon. Besides, didn’t you take me for my looks?”

“As beautiful as you are, that is not why I took you. It is always better to make decisions for material gain, that way you can easily justify it later if you are not happy with the consequences.”

“If that is the case, what material gains did you get?”

Simon shrugged, “I guaranteed a better return on my investment.”

Adam looked at Simon, “What the fuck are you talking about? Why would you say that to me?”

Simon kissed Adam, “I had the urge to be an asshole when you lusted after that boy. Get up, we have formal breakfast to attend.”

Aloise pulled Simon and Adam aside before the meal began, “The King will make a toast to you both in celebration of you two becoming Kuitos. As far as anyone is concerned you simply decided to postpone becoming kuipos. No one will question that decision since most people wait a fair amount of time. Plus, since you are not Bantrian people may just assume it goes against your religion.”

Adam was confused, “Why can’t we be honest? You said these things happen.”

Aloise hesitated, “It is seen as kind of a bad omen. Don’t worry about it.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “How could you tell someone as gullible as Adam it is a bad omen and then say don’t worry? Aloise, I hope the King limits your roll in diplomacy because you are about the worse liar I ever met. Having slept on this, I agree it is best to not mention we even tried to become kuipos because it is unnecessary. I have a feeling being kuitos will be bad enough.”

Adam accepted all the congratulations and well wishes. People were fawning over him and kissing his ass. Aloise was right, it was good to be the kuito of a powerful man. Still, all the attention was driving him nuts. He needed a break. He walked out and noticed Ryan and Simon talking in the hall. He moved closer without being seen.

“…I still don’t see why you had to join with him at all. I just thank God you came to your senses before taking the final step.”

“What makes you think I had anything to do with the ceremony failing?”

“You of all people would never put your life in someone else’s hands. If people knew they could kill Adam to get to you, don’t you think they would? Besides, you would never give up women. I’ll admit Adam is hot but he’s not a girl and you’re not really gay.”

“I like boys occasionally. Either way, this worked out beautifully and I can relax now because he is my kuito. He has to stay with me no matter what.”

Adam’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Simon had tricked him and purposely sabotaged their union. _Why?_ Adam felt sick to his stomach. He went to the fountains to think. He was confused and hurt. He heard someone come outside, “Why are you hiding out here? I am the one getting bombarded by people wanting to ‘borrow’ you.”

“Are you planning to sell me to the best offer?”

Simon shrugged, “Hadn’t planned on it but it could be a good way to recoup my investment.”

Adam turned to Simon with a horrified expression. Simon’s demeanor became more serious, “Adam, I am kidding. It was a fucking joke. What has gotten into you?” Simon tried to pull Adam closer but Adam jerked back. Simon stared at him like he was insane.

“Do you love me Simon?”

“I was willing to be with you for all of eternity. Are words really necessary?”

“Yes, because being willing and actually doing are different?”

“You are just trying to pick a fight. Why don’t you bottle up all that excess energy and save it for tonight. I would like to see this feisty, angry guy in the bedroom later. But for now, I’d appreciate you pretending to be happy. Let’s go back inside before people start to wonder what the fuck is wrong with you.”

Adam followed Simon in and tried to act less depressed. Luckily, Simon was acting jovial enough for the both of them. He was being charming and witty. A very beautiful woman came over serving the bread. She smiled at Simon and he immediately flirted. The King joked, “Maybe now that you have a commitment, Adam will be generous and let you get to know Sandra. She is very nice.”

Adam smiled sweetly, “Not a chance in hell. I couldn’t bear the thought of being without my kuito for even one night.”

Simon smiled at the girl, “Adam, is joking of course. I am sure he wants me to be happy and you, my dear, would make me very happy.”

“Actually, Simon, I am not joking.” Adam looked at Sandra, “Sorry miss, I am not willing to share him.”

The girl bowed and walked away. Simon glared at Adam, “You forget yourself, Adam. I told you I would not give up women. Besides, that was never part of this arrangement.”

“Well, in for an ounce, in for a pound. I guess I just didn’t realize how jealous I can be until you became mine,” Adam smiled sweetly at Simon.

Aloise grabbed Adam’s arm, “Adam, maybe you and I should take a little walk. The King would like to talk to Simon about business and my pretty little head doesn’t want to explode. Come.” Aloise pulled him up and away without giving Adam much choice but to follow.

“Adam, what are you doing? He is your kuito what do you care if he samples a servant? It is not like he could leave you for her.”

“Simon doesn’t even believe in any of this and he doesn’t really love me.” Adam was upset and realized he should never have spoken so plainly to Aloise. He hoped he did not get Simon in trouble.

“Simon talks a good game but I think he loves you. We tried to warn you that switching roles was going to create discord. You two need to find a balance and stop being at odds with each other. It is dangerous. Adam, you need to put aside your jealousy or whatever is driving your emotions and make Simon happy. You agreed to put each other first meaning before yourself. If he wants to fuck a servant, than just let him. He will be back in your bed the next night and the night after that. Please, for your own sake, make it work.”

“So I should just let him take control, fuck whoever he wants and maybe let him give me away too?”

“I’m not sure I understand your objections. If Simon wants you to be with someone, don’t you want to make him happy and do that?”

“No, I want us to be monogamous.”

“But, that isn’t the Bantrian way. Actually, it is almost offensive Simon hasn’t offered you to the King and I. He knows I want you. So, if he hasn’t given you to us, he certainly will not give you to anyone else. That would be a huge faux paus even Simon wouldn’t make. This is exactly why Lisantians don’t do well as Bantrians. Get over this monogamy thing and focus on what matters which is happiness and love. Besides, Simon may be attractive for an older man but there is nothing like pushing into a beautiful, young, eager, slave ”

Adam really didn’t want to hear about it. He just nodded and guided Aloise back to the table. Simon smiled, “Feeling more yourself? We were just discussing my upcoming trip to Kretsia. Their culture is similar to Bantria and I think you would like it. There is a theater group from Bantria heading up to Kretsia about the same time I am planning to go. You could start working with them and then continue performing in Kretsia. I know you miss the stage and you need to keep practicing. Besides, I think you have too much time on your hands and it is making you moody.”

“You are just hoping I am busy enough to let you screw women.”

“I am going to screw women regardless. It would just be nice if I didn’t have to coerce the permissions from you. Keep in mind, since we are not Kuipos, I can still kill you and live.”

Adam just rolled his eyes at Simon and enjoyed the rest of the meal. Afterwards they went back to their room. Once inside, Adam grabbed Simon and unleashed his pent up rage. He wasn’t even fully conscious of what he was doing but felt better after. He noticed the purple hickies on Simon’s neck and the bruises forming on his wrists. Adam felt a little bad. Simon was just sitting naked on the bed reading some letters not overly concerned with his injuries.

Adam went over and sat next to Simon. Simon smiled, “Kara is apparently creating scandals back home by refusing to entertain any new proposals. Prince Elton says she is fully enjoying her widowhood and has an unusually attractive staff. That girl is a hoot.”

Adam listened while Simon told him the other news from home. Adam had forgotten how nice it was just to hang out with Simon. Adam laid down next to Simon and rested his head on Simon’s thigh. Simon continued to read out loud, “Your brother managed to get kicked out of school for fighting. He is apparently starting another boarding school further away. Can’t wait to see how that works out or what it costs. Are you sure you are really related to them? I was thinking we could go on a cruise down the river. You like being on the water and I want a couple days away from here. It can be like our honeymoon.”

Adam happily agreed. They left a couple days later and had a good time. They fished, went exploring in some interesting areas and relaxed. As much as Adam liked the sensuality that was so pervasive to the Bantrian court, it was nice just to do normal activities. It was nice not having Ryan trying to turn Simon against him. Adam may not be the best judge of character but he didn’t trust Ryan and knew Ryan didn’t trust him. As they got closer to returning to the palace, Adam felt his stress level rise and decided to confront Simon, “Ryan is not happy about our union.”

“You make him nervous because he sees you as a weakness. From his perspective you cost a lot of money, get into a lot of trouble and don’t really add anything to the equation. Basically, you are a liability.”

Adam’s jaw dropped, “Is that how you see it?”

“I think you are becoming a bit of a wild card and a little harder to control then I anticipated. I am worried that I give in to you too much and that it is going to get me in trouble someday. So, I agree you are a liability but you do bring something to the table. I like having you in my life and so far that has outweighed the risks.”

“We joined for life, there is no ending our relationship. I don’t believe you would just cast me aside. Admit it you love me.”

Simon looked at Adam and shook his head, “You are about the worst judge of character I have ever known. Most of the bad things that happen to you are because you think too much of people. Adam, I told you long ago that I am a bad man and I use people. I care for you more than anyone else in my life but I am pretty sure I am incapable of love.”

“You were willing to die with me to be together in eternity. How can you say this?”

Simon looked at Adam sadly, “Was I? I told you I don’t believe in an afterlife.” Simon shook his head and changed his tone, “Adam, no good is going to come from this discussion. This is why I don’t like talking about shit. It is a waste of time. Nothing has changed. You gave yourself to me long ago and I have been taking care of you ever since. All we did was solidify that agreement. Stop with the melodramatics and clingy behavior. I’m not going anywhere so how about loosening the noose a little and giving me some space.”

Adam nodded, “You are right. Talking about this shit is not doing any good.” Adam walked away still feeling bad since Simon basically confirmed his suspicion that he sabotaged the ceremony and wasn’t in love with him. Adam decided to follow Simon’s example and start thinking about self preservation instead of love.

They returned from their trip and Adam threw himself into the theater. The director thought Adam’s voice was amazing and suggested he take the lead role in the play they were going to take to Kretsia. Adam was ecstatic and agreed but the director said he needed to ask Simon if it was ok.

“Why do I need Simon’s permission?”

“He is your Kuito and this play is a Caligulan.”

“What is a Caligulan?”

Adam’s jaw dropped as the director explained the scenes he would have to perform. Adam was not sure Simon would agree and he wasn’t sure he could actually be that lewd in public. Adam left the theater upset and went to find Simon. He went back to their rooms and walked in on Simon fucking two women. None of them noticed his entrance so Adam watched for a few minutes. Simon seemed very different in bed with the women. Instead of displaying submissive, almost desperate passion, he seemed intoxicated by the women. Simon was touching and licking the women like they were a delicious treat from the gods. Simon looked up, “Adam, these are the women from two nights ago so technically you gave your permission.”

Adam wished he had not witnessed Simon with them. Simon mistook his hesitation, “You are more than welcome to join us.”

“I don’t-not my thing you know. I’ll come back later.”

Simon extracted himself from the women and came over by Adam, “Adam, why don’t you try and join us. You’ve been with women before.”

“I don’t like it and I don’t like watching you with them.” Adam snapped, “I don’t know why you even bothered with me since you apparently aren’t even gay!” Adam felt the rage transform to pain, “No wonder you were willing to give up men for me, you don’t even really like them.”

Adam walked out and just hung around the gardens. A few hours later, he went back to his room. Simon was alone and freshly showered. Adam just grabbed his book and sat in a chair ignoring Simon. Simon came over and kissed him on the cheek, “If you were a female I would think you were pregnant or something, what is with you. Your moods are out of control and starting to really piss me off. You know I like women, I told you I like women so why are so you upset about it now?”

“I just didn’t realize you preferred them.”

Simon came over, “Adam, you are right that, in general, I prefer women but I am very attracted to you and I appreciate your cock. From the first time I saw you, I was drawn to you. Everyone’s sexuality is different, just like you can’t control preferring men, I can’t control preferring women. My commitment to you is far more reaching then just the bedroom. I chose you. I may not believe in all the bullshit surrounding the ceremony but I did it knowing you are the closest thing I have to family.”

Adam could tell Simon was uncomfortable with the conversation but wanted more reassurance, “Like what a nephew?”

Simon pushed Adam, “You think I would let my nephew fuck me? Stop being ridiculous and let me show you just how attracted I am to you.”

*~*

The next day, Simon met with the theater director and took one look at the good looking actor Adam would be with and flat out refused. Adam was shocked and pissed. After hours of arguing, the King intervening, and Ryan claiming he was worse than a jealous husband, Simon finally agreed to let Adam kiss the guy and touch himself. The director reworked the scenes to accommodate Simon’s restrictions. The other actor was smaller and effeminate. He was not threatening and Adam found himself thinking the guy was cute. Adam refused to admit to himself how much he liked kissing the actor.

A month later, Adam was up all night nervous about his theater debut in Bantria. The play would be performed for the King and about two hundred of his guests. No one but the actors and crew had seen the play. Simon assured him he would be great and if it flopped he would kill the director. Adam was pretty sure he was kidding.

Adam was more nervous before this performance then he had been at opening night in Lisantia. This time he had the lead and it was a risqué play. Sure he had danced wearing sheer clothes before, but this time he would be fully exposed and touching himself. Not to mention having an orgasm on stage. The other actors actually had more sex scenes but at least they were with each other. Adam’s performance would involve him on the stage, alone in the spotlight, masturbating. Aloise had told him that that was considered more erotic since most Bantrians just found willing partners rather than touching themselves. He seemed almost too excited for Adam’s performance.

Once Adam stepped out on the stage, he felt all his nerves transform into positive energy. He had forgotten how much he loved the stage and seeing the audience appreciate him. He received a standing ovation for his first song which made him relax even more. Adam went out for his big scene and just threw himself into the role. He found himself fantasizing about being with a beautiful, brunette boy. As he climaxed, he realized he was thinking about his childhood friend Kris. Of course, this Kris was older and gay.

Adam pushed the realization aside and forced himself to remember he had just jacked off on a stage in front of the whole Bantrian court. Adam scanned the audience and saw lust in most people eyes, proving his performance made its mark. Adam looked over at Simon and saw not only lust but admiration and pride in his eyes. Simon’s reaction validated the performance for Adam and made him happy. The play had been a success and judging by the ten minute standing ovation he got at the end of the play, Adam was definitely a hit.


	29. Chapter 29

After the play, Adam was bombarded by well wishers and people just dying to meet him. Coming from Lisantia where actors were seen as lower class, it felt strange having obviously high ranking people fawn at him. Aloise and the King came backstage. Everyone immediately kneeled and let them get close to Adam.

Aloise kissed Adam on the cheek, “You were incredible. I have never heard someone sing so well and you are made for caligulans. We will ask Simon if you could join us later. It would really be a slap in the face to the King if he says no. You should try and convince him to share.”

Adam tensed at Aloise’s statements and felt himself begin to panic. He could not bear the thought of being with both Aloise and King Fareed. He would lose control, freak out and probably get him and Simon killed. Adam calmed slightly when he saw Simon and Ryan coming towards him.

Simon kissed Adam on the lips, “Bravo, love. That was by far the best performance I have ever seen on a stage. Your vocals were immaculate. You did tonight what no castrati could ever do and sounded better. I am so proud of you.”

Adam hugged Simon tightly and whispered, “I love you so much, Simon.”

Aloise looked at Simon, “King Fareed was very impressed. We were hoping Adam could join us for some post performance celebrations. We have a wonderful aperitif from one of our islands that we could all enjoy and maybe after…you would let Adam stay for a little while.”

Simon smiled tightly, “We would be honored to join you and King Fareed to sample the aperitif.”

Aloise waited a minute for Simon to continue and then just smiled, “It’s a start. See you in an hour at the King’s chambers.”

Ryan looked at Simon, “You can’t seriously be considering telling the King no. Simon, Adam is an actor and even here it is expected he be accommodating. You always knew sooner or later Adam would have to be friendly to patrons.”

Adam looked at Simon, “I don’t want to be with them. Simon, don’t make me, please.”

Simon sighed, “Adam, don’t you think they would make powerful allies to have on your side?”

Adam could not believe what he was hearing, “You want me to fuck them?”

Simon got annoyed, “No, I don’t want that but I don’t really see an easy way of saying no.”

“You can’t say no Simon it would be extremely rude. You indulge him enough. It is about time he starts contributing.” Ryan was obviously not sympathetic to Adam’s plight.

Adam’s high from his performance was quickly becoming a low. Adam looked at Simon pleadingly, “I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“He is manipulating you, Simon and he is going to end up fucking everything up.”

Simon kissed Adam on the lips, “I won’t force you to do anything but think about it.”

Ryan walked away furious. Adam didn’t want to get Simon in trouble, “I’ll do it if you are there the whole time to make sure they don’t…”

“Alright, let’s just wait and see what happens. This is your moment so smile and greet your new fans.”

Forty five minutes later, they went to the King’s chambers. There were several prominent people from the court and quite a few naked sex slaves milling about. Adam accepted a cocktail and sat down close to Simon. Simon put his hand on Adam’s thigh possessively which was comforting to Adam. Not quite trusting the aperitif, Adam drank sparingly. As the night progressed, the chamber emptied out. Adam felt tension mounting in the room.

King Fareed addressed Simon, “So you and your kuito have had a few weeks to adjust and maybe it is time you stop hoarding all his attention. I would like Adam, to join me and Aloise for the rest of the night. Would you permit that, Simon?”

“Adam, is very Lisantian in his thinking and he is shy around other men.”

Aloise smiled, “We would be very gentle. You could even be there to make sure we didn’t make him nervous.”

Simon’s expression showed just how distasteful that idea was, “Your highness, Adam and I are not fully joined as kuipos yet so I am reluctant to share. I promise once we fully join, Adam will be at your disposal. Plus, it has been a long night for Adam and he is too exhausted to really do you both justice.”

King Fareed was annoyed but responded diplomatically, “Yes, Adam did give 110% tonight so I could see him being fatigued. Perhaps in the very near future you will reconsider putting us off until you become kuipos. I can be a rather impatient man.”

Adam heard the veiled threat and worried he had gotten Simon in over his head. Simon just smiled, “I will certainly keep that in mind. Thank you for a wonderful night.” Simon stood up and pulled Adam up with him to go. Aloise grabbed Adam’s hand, “Tomorrow, let’s meet for lunch. I want to show you some fabrics from one of our districts that are just to die for and would make wonderful stage costumes.”

Adam nodded, “I will see you at noon then, goodnight your highness.” Adam bowed and followed Simon out. Adam braced himself for Simon to yell at him. Simon was quiet the whole way to their room which was making Adam uneasy. Once inside, Simon surprised Adam by kissing him passionately.

“You are not mad at me?”

“No, I’m not mad because it is my fault too. There was no way I could have watched them touch you without killing them. Besides, I want to be with you tonight after that performance.”

Simon started kissing Adam down his neck and slowly opening his shirt. Adam leaned against the wall enjoying a slow, loving Simon since it was rare. As much as he liked being aggressive, it was nice letting Simon take control. Simon dropped to his knees and looked up at Adam as he took him into his mouth. Adam watched Simon devour him and decided to just stay in the moment and enjoy his lover. Adam came in Simon’s mouth which he conveniently forgot Simon hated. Simon swallowed without much fuss and pulled Adam on the bed. Simon took the top and pressed his erection between Adam’s legs. Adam began to panic from the fear that Simon wanted to fuck him. Adam didn’t want to ruin what had started out to be a great lovemaking session but he was scared.

“Relax, baby. I am not going to go in you, I promise.”

Adam fought his instincts and made himself stay calm. He felt Simon rub against in his thighs, “Keep your legs together and breathe so you don’t have a panic attack. That wouldn’t be sexy.”

Simon greased himself up and started pseudo fucking Adam. It took all of Adam’s energy not to freak out. He could feel the tip of Simon’s cock getting close to his entrance but then Simon would pull back up. Adam watched Simon tense and come all over his cock and pelvic region. Simon laughed, “Messy but effective. You still alive?”

Adam nodded and Simon kissed him. Simon got up and grabbed a towel for Adam. They went into the bathe to clean off and then climbed back into bed. “I have to get a bath like this installed in my villa. It is so convenient. We could learn a lot from their culture.”

Adam snuggled up against Simon and fell asleep immediately. He woke up the next day still in Simon’s arms. Adam felt content. He got dressed and ready to meet Aloise at noon. Simon woke up around eleven and gave Adam money in case he wanted to buy fabrics and warned, “Don’t let Aloise fuck with your head.”

They took the King’s carriage into town with a few royal guards. Adam thought it was a lot of trouble for just looking at fabrics, “What makes these fabrics so special?”

“Nothing. I wanted to talk with you in private without the risk of being overheard.”

Adam had a feeling he was not going to enjoy this talk. Aloise continued, “You have to convince Simon to let you be with Fareed and me. The King wants you bad and is getting impatient.”

“I thought he was willing to wait until we become kuipos.”

Aloise got annoyed, “Adam, you and Simon are never going to become kuipos. The King knows that too.”

Adam was confused, “You said the timing was just-”

“I lied. Look, I am going to tell you a few secrets because you and I are in the same boat. Doesn’t it strike you funny that most powerful men happen to have good looking kuipos?”

Adam thought about and now that he mentioned it that did seem to be the case. Aloise continued, “Look, a powerful priestess can make the blood join even if it is not “true love”. The only time she can’t is when one of the people’s blood is already joined with another. You had the most powerful priestess in Bantria.”

Adam felt his heart stop. Simon was already taken. “That lying bastard. He probably knew-“

“Adam, it was your blood that was tainted not Simon’s.”

Adam was confused. _What? How? When?_ As Aloise’s words soaked in, an image flashed across his eyes of sitting in Kris’ room and Kris cutting their palms with a knife. Adam looked at Aloise, “It can’t be. I thought this was a sacred ritual that required all these steps and chants to work.”

“It is especially if it is not true love. Think Adam, did you ever mix your blood purposely or accidentally with anyone?”

Adam needed answers so decided to be honest, “When I was little, me and my best friend cut our hands and mashed them together to be blood brothers. It was just a childish game. A lot of kids become blood brothers.”

“Well, congratulations because that is your true soul mate. Unfortunately, it looks like you might have to wait for your next life to be with him.”

“This is ridiculous. Kris doesn’t like boys and for all I know he might even be married by now. How can we be kuipos?”

“You are not kuipos. Your soul recognizes your perfect match and will not accept another. You cannot be joined to anyone else. I am not really sure what affect it has in the afterlife but in this lifetime you are not strictly bound to him. Adam, Simon loves you and he is extremely jealous. You need to avoid this other guy and not get involved or you will both end up hurt. If you get near him, your attraction for one another will be powerful to resist. Whatever you do, never tell Simon because he will be hurt and kill that guy.”

Adam felt the world spinning. Kris was his soul mate. “Does that mean Kris will never love anyone else?”

“You love Simon so he can love another too. Love takes many forms. I don’t think Fareed is my true love but I love him enough to spend all of eternity with him. In the real world things aren’t black and white. Even in paradise we make compromises.”

Adam once again felt disillusioned. He wanted to believe that it was possible to be in love and live happily ever after. However, the longer he lived the more he saw that was not the reality. Maybe Simon was right and people just acted out of self interest and fate could be manipulated. “Do you think my friend misses me?”

Aloise looked at Adam, “Are you deaf? Forget about this guy. If he is really your soul mate you will find each other in the next life. Do you really want to hurt Simon? Now, you have a more pressing problem which is King Fareed’s desire to be with you. If he doesn’t get you soon, he may tell Simon the truth thinking Simon will become angry and give you to us. You don’t want that and frankly, I don’t want that either. I want to sleep with you a few times but you get into too much trouble for us to handle permanently.”

Adam was upset, “I wanted Simon to be the one. I need him.”

“Yes, you do so luckily he seems to have chosen you. He is your kuito just don’t push to become kuipos and get Simon to share. Simon doesn’t believe in any of this so he won’t care whether you are kuitos or kuipos.”

Adam did not want to be with the King. He could handle Aloise because he was probably a bottom but not the King. “Aloise, I don’t think I could do it. I only let Simon touch me.”

“Look, Ryan, mentioned you had issues but don’t worry we aren’t going to hurt you.”

Adam was annoyed at hearing Ryan was talking behind his back, “What did he say?”

“He said you were raped and that’s why Simon is so protective.”

Adam didn’t refute the lie hoping it would garner sympathy. Aloise put his arm around him, “Don’t worry with a cock like yours no one is paying attention to your ass. The King will want you to fuck him. I told you most powerful men tend to be less so in bed. Besides, think about all the things I can teach you. I can show you tricks to make sure Simon never leaves you. See, it will be a win-win for everyone.”

Adam wasn’t quite convinced but he knew he couldn’t risk the King telling Simon about his blood. Kris and his blood were joined. He relived the scene in his head and wanted to kick himself for letting Kris do it. He wanted to forget that part of his life and move on. He had hoped he finally found his mate with Simon. Now he knew what that looming doom feeling was and why it had felt wrong. Regardless, he was with Simon and he was going to keep him. Kris would have to wait for another lifetime when Adam wasn’t busy hurting everyone around him and getting himself killed in the process. Yes, he and Kris would never work. The whole thing was just weird and needed to be forgotten.

They returned back to the palace and Adam went right to his room. Simon was there with Ryan looking at sea charts. Adam hugged Simon from behind and kissed him repeatedly as if to convince himself this was what he wanted.

“Yeah, yeah, hello to you too. Didn’t you buy anything?”

“No, it was nothing special.” Adam sat down right up against Simon and was leaning on him to look at the map. Simon nudged him back, “What is your problem? Did you fuck something up again? Did you an Aloise have a fight?”

“No, everything is fine. I just missed you that’s all. What have you been up to?”

“We are plotting a course to Kretsia. I was hoping to leave soon but apparently your play was such a hit that the King decided you need to perform it for a month before taking it on the road. Now, why don’t you go read or something so we can go back to work.”

Adam noticed Ryan glaring at him. Adam ran his tongue around Simon’s ear and whispered, “Work later, fuck now.” Adam ran his hand over Simon’s cock which made Ryan obviously uncomfortable and annoyed.

“Adam, can’t you manipulate Simon later? Why don’t you practice your play and go jerk off somewhere.”

Adam turned to Ryan, “Because that isn’t as much fun. Besides, there is no urgency in your work since you are delayed a month. So you can either be a voyeur or get the fuck out because Simon is now busy with me.”

Adam just ignored Ryan and started kissing Simon more aggressively. Simon responded to Adam’s forcefulness. Adam heard Ryan angrily gather up the charts and walk out. Simon laughed, “What has gotten into you?”

“I just need to be with you right now. Pissing off Ryan was just icing on the cake.”

Adam started kissing Simon and ripping off his clothes. He was going to stop letting fate fuck with him. He needed to gain control of his destiny. He had choices and he chose Simon. Aloise was right, as far as this lifetime goes, he was going to stay with Simon. Adam pushed into Simon hard and bit his neck to mark him. Simon submitted to him completely. Even if it wasn’t the perfect match, they balanced each other out. It was enough.


	30. Chapter 30

The next couple weeks, Adam stayed busy with the theater. He found it amusing that quite a few people seemed to come to every performance. The King and Queen had left the court to attend to some business on the country side. Adam was happy because he didn’t have to dodge the King. Aloise had been left behind to run the court. He was actually pretty smart and had a very devious mind. Adam spent a few afternoons with him and found his head hurt learning about all the intricacies and plots in court life. Aloise warned him to be careful in Kretsia because the Prince was a lunatic and liked to hurt pretty things.

Adam performed twice a week and had rehearsals on a couple of the days off. Things between Adam and Simon had been going well. Adam went back to his room after an afternoon rehearsal and found Ryan and Simon dressed down in common garb.

“Fancy engagement?”

“We are going into town to try to gather information and want to blend in.”

“How fun. Can I come?”

Ryan laughed, “You would not blend in, Adam. Besides, this is important work and you tend to distract Simon.”

“I am an actor, Ryan. Of course I can blend in. Please Simon, I want to go too.”

Simon hesitated, “OK, but don’t get into trouble.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “That is like asking a fish not to swim. He doesn’t even have plain clothes.”

“I would borrow yours but you are too short. I’ll just wear one of my sailing outfits.” Adam dressed down and put on a cap. He looked common enough. The three of them quietly left the palace and went into town. Adam liked how crowded and lively it seemed. Every street was lined with carts and people selling everything imaginable. Adam was in sensory overload. Simon grabbed Adam’s hand as they walked, “I don’t want you wandering off.”

Adam laughed, “I am not a three year old child, Simon.”

“I know. A three year old child has more sense. Besides, it is acceptable for men to hold hands here so maybe I just want to take advantage of the freedom.”

Adam knew Simon was just being cautious but he liked holding his hand, “Ok, how can I say no to my boyfriend?” Simon cringed a little at the wording which made Adam laugh more.  
They entered a tavern and grabbed some ale. There were a couple musicians playing some music. After a couple ales, Simon was playing cards and Ryan was talking to a tavern wench. Adam was by the musicians and a jolly group of patrons. Adam loved talking to people and practicing his Bantrian. They coaxed him to sing some songs with them. Adam agreed. By the end of his second song, everyone was buying him drinks and chatting with him. One of the men invited him to join them at another establishment a few blocks away.

Adam went by Simon and told him about the invitation. Simon seemed happy to go and grabbed Ryan to join them. They ended up at another inn that had some dancers and a bigger crowd. The patrons were common folk but seemed to also include merchants and sailors. Simon whispered to Adam, “Good job. This is one of the ‘moving’ inns frequented by people that have a lot of information. Try and find out what is going on in Kretsia.”

Adam chatted up one of the sailors. His sea experience and naturally disarming personality made conversation easy. The guy told him they had sailed to Kretsia a few months ago and had left quickly. There had been some internal strife because the people hated the Prince and were scared he was going to inherit the throne. A couple other sailors joined Adam and his new friend and told him more. They said the Prince didn’t like Bantria and was against the current peace agreements. Adam learned that many of the Bantrian sex slaves were taken from Kretsia. Adam went back by Simon and relayed the information. Adam tried gambling with Simon for a bit but quickly lost all his money. He was having a great time and noticed how Simon seemed to enjoy this more than court.

They finally left the inn as the sun was rising. Adam was buzzed and grateful to have Simon to lean on. Simon kissed him on the cheek, “You did very well tonight by not getting yourself killed. You even managed to obtain useful information. I think it’s your baby blues that make people want to just spill their guts.” Simon turned to Ryan, “He found out more tonight then you and I would have in a week. Admit it, Adam has a knack for this kind of thing.”

“Finally, he contributes something. I still think he is a walking disaster waiting to happen but I agree he is charismatic and draws people in.”

Over the next week they returned to town a few times and gathered more information. Simon asked Adam to question Aloise about Kretsia and the Prince. Aloise told him that the prince was ambitious, cruel and greedy. Aloise said the court favored the Kretsian King because he was much more reasonable and maintained good relations with Bantria. Adam tried to pry more deeply causing Aloise to laugh, “Adam, you need to be more subtle when spying for Simon. You also should put out first to distract the person you are interrogating.”

Adam became nervous, “I am not spying. I am curious.”

Aloise laughed again, “Adam, you are talking to the King’s kuipo. I am an expert at gathering intelligence so I know when someone else is doing the same. We are both involved with powerful men and we want to keep them that way. I pump you for information all the time and you usually give it to me. Unfortunately, Simon must realize you have no filter so you don’t seem to know anything too useful.”

Adam was offended, “You are using me?”

“Of course and you are trying to use me. Doesn’t mean I don’t like you or that we are not friends. Having Simon as your kuito makes you a target. You need to learn what you can and can’t tell people. Simon has good relations with Bantria so the spying is somewhat harmless but you will need to watch yourself in Kretsia. Simon is trying to establish trade with them so it is a more tentative relationship.”

“Simon hasn’t mentioned any concerns to me.”

“I think he shields you from a lot but he isn’t a ruler so he doesn’t play as many games. He probably doesn’t want you overly concerned.”

“Meaning he doesn’t trust me.”

Aloise kissed Adam on the cheek, “Enjoy being ignorant. Not everything powerful men do is good and knowing that bad stuff isn’t pleasant. Simon can be a very hard man and is known to be merciless to enemies.”

Adam thought Simon did a good job establishing a bad reputation but really thought his bark was worse than his bite. “Is the King a good a man?”

“King Fareed is a good leader and he is good for Bantria. But like all leaders, he does what he has to do to maintain power. If Simon wants to keep you in the dark, then I suggest you don’t ask too many questions. If I knew at your age what I know now about ruling a country, I would have never asked questions. Now, let’s have fun. I want to teach you some dancing.”

Aloise was a very good dancer and an even better teacher than Yerie. He encouraged Adam to make the moves his own but was also a stickler for technique. It was obvious he had been trained by some of the best teachers in Bantria and Adam knew what an honor it was for him to be learning from Aloise. Adam was surprised but thankful Aloise never made a pass at him even though they were alone often. It would have made things awkward and Adam wasn’t sure what he would have done.

A few nights later, Aloise threw a cocktail party after one of the plays. It was crowded and everyone seemed to want to talk to Adam. After an hour of dealing with flailing women, Adam sought refuge by Aloise.

“Where is Simon?”

“He is over there talking to Diedre. She was a gift from the Kretsian King. Kretsia breeds sex slaves. A while back before Simon regulated slave trading they use to poach people from Lisantia, Mauritia, and Pratsia. Simon took over and they just started mating what stock they had. She is probably descended from them since she is too fair to be from here.”

Adam looked over and saw a buxom blonde woman standing by Simon and Ryan. Adam grinded his teeth and Aloise laughed, “Throw him a bone and let him fuck her. The King and Queen are coming back tomorrow so I hope you spoke to Simon. Fareed is going to your next performance and he is going to want to fuck you.”

Adam felt like he was between a rock and hard place, “I will talk to him. In the meantime, I think I am going to call it a night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Adam went by Simon and Ryan. Ryan smiled smugly at Simon, “Oh too bad your kuito showed up to rain on your parade. I guess Miss Diedre and I will have to make do without you.”

Simon looked annoyed, “Not so fast, Ryan. Sometimes Adam is very accommodating.” Adam looked at Diedre and couldn’t believe Simon was attracted to her. She was so feminine, downright girlie. Simon looked at Adam with puppy dog eyes, “Do you mind if Diedre joins us, my kuito?”

Ryan laughed, “Don’t embarrass yourself, Simon, Adam will never budge.”

“Fuck you, Ryan. As a matter of fact, I am feeling generous so if Simon wants a little company I won’t object.”

Simon looked at Adam concerned, “Are you feeling ok?”

Adam forced a laugh, “Of course. Look, she is a beautiful girl and if you want to be with her it’s cool. I can find somewhere else to sleep.” Adam wanted Simon in a good mood when he approached him about the King.

Instead, Simon seemed get annoyed, “Oh really? You know you may not have to ask me for permission to marry but you do need my consent to fuck around. Where exactly do you think you will be spending the night?”

This was going south fast. “Calm down, I just meant I’d give you some privacy. I’m way too tired tonight to be pursuing anything. Besides, since when do I fuck around on you? I am trying to be a good boyfriend and let you indulge yourself.”

Adam saw Simon cringe a little at the term, “Kuito sounds better. Well, in that case, join us. That would make me the happiest. I am sure Deidre won’t mind, will you dear?”

Diedre looked at Adam like she’d hit the jackpot, “I don’t mind at all. He is so sexy and glamorous.”

Ryan laughed, “Glamorous. That is a good description. Glamorous Lord Lambert, the great glamorous Lambert.” Ryan seemed to be testing the term on his tongue, “Or for short Glambert. What do you think of that stage name?”

Simon laughed and kissed Adam on the lips short, “I like that. Glamorous Glambert who makes the girls swoon with his voice and the men jealous with his smoldering good looks.”

Adam laughed, “You guys are jerks. Simon, go have fun. I’ll hang around here and come back to the room in a couple hours.”

“Oh contraire, I can’t leave my irresistible Glambert to fend off the masses. Besides, I need to throw Ryan a bone once and a while. Miss Diedre, you are lovely and I hope to see you again.” Simon kissed her hand. Diedre looked very disappointed especially when she realized Adam was out of the mix too. Adam was too busy being confused by Simon’s actions to care. “Goodnight, Ryan, we will meet for lunch and finalize our trip.”

Simon grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him toward the exit. Adam paused before leaving, “I don’t understand you. I was giving you permission to be with her.”

Simon shrugged, “Why would I want to be with a topaz when I could be with a diamond? Besides, Ryan really has been like a little bitch lately so I am hoping this mellows him out. Do you even notice everyone fawning over you and vying for your attention?”

“I notice but they are seeing an illusion. I know I am sexy on stage and with all this makeup I appear beautiful. I get it.”

“You are not so different when you are made up. You are a little more confidant but it is not as different or as big a switch as you think. You didn’t have makeup on when you seduced the Queen or me for that matter.”

Adam laughed, “I didn’t seduce either one of you. The Queen probably thought I was convenient and you…you were maybe bored.”

“Bored? Yeah, so I passed the time by getting fucked in cow’s blood and making you my boyfriend. That was a great time passer.”

Adam laughed at Simon’s sarcasm. He also realized Simon had not been the one to sabotage the ceremony. He had really been willing to join with Adam for an eternity. “You called me your boyfriend. Careful or you might tell me you love me.”

Simon smiled, “I’ll watch myself. Now, come on Glambert, let’s go pass some time.”

Adam went back to the room and made love to Simon. Afterwards, Adam tried to broach the subject of the King, “Simon, Aloise said King Fareed was coming back tomorrow and is going to ask for me again.”

“Maybe, he can be a persistent fucker. I think we can put him off for a while longer. We can set a tentative date to become kuipos.”

“We aren’t even Bantrian. Besides, I think you were right Kuitos is enough.”

Simon sat up, “Ok, Adam, what is going on? What bullshit did Aloise fill your head with this time?”

Adam swallowed, “He didn’t say anything. I just don’t want to cause trouble and make the King mad at you.”

“You always cause trouble. It never seemed to freak you out before. You are hiding something and I don’t like it. Now, tell me what is going on. I don’t like secrets between us.”

Adam hoped to distract Simon, “You are the one that never wants to talk about stuff. Besides, Ryan said you couldn’t put the King off indefinitely. So, why delay the inevitable?”

“It is a good thing the stage is set away from the audience because your eyes always show when you are lying. What the fuck is going on? You are starting to piss me off now.”

Adam was scared he was totally fucking everything up. Simon grabbed him, “What did you do Adam? Were you with Aloise?”

“No, Simon, let go. Look, if I tell you it will ruin everything. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you.” Adam started to hyperventilate.

Simon let go, “Breathe, Adam. Look, just tell me what is wrong and we will fix it. I am sure it is not as bad as you are imagining. You do tend to be overly dramatic.”

“We can never be kuipos and the King knows it. My blood is tainted. I ruined everything.”

Simon looked at Adam, “What the fuck are you talking about? What do you mean tainted?”

Adam knew he should have kept his mouth shut, “My blood can’t join with yours because of something I did when I was a child. If I don’t sleep with the King he is going to tell you I am joined to another and bank on you throwing me away.”

“How could you be joined to someone else? You were a virgin when I met you. Other than whatever happened with the priest and a few blowjobs you have only been with me. You sure as shit didn’t fuck in cow’s blood before.”

“Before we went to the city when my father died, my best friend and I became blood brothers. Aloise said that our blood joined and now I can’t join with anyone else. I always fuck things up. I want to be with you forever and now we can’t.” Adam looked away to hide his tears.

Simon grabbed Adam’s face, “Look at me, that has to be the most ludicrous thing I ever heard. In fact, that just proves what a bunch of bullshit the whole ceremony is if you can ‘accidentally’ join with someone. Did you really think I was going to throw you away because of some childish game you did before I even met you?”

“Aren’t you scared he is my soul mate?”

“I don’t believe in soul mates. I believe in choices. You chose me for this lifetime and I am going to hold you to it. Whoever this guy is, he will have to pry you from my cold, dead fingers. As long as I am living and breathing, you are mine.”

“What about after we die?”

“Don’t care. I am going to be rotting in the ground or burning in hell. I doubt I will be worrying about what souls are hanging about. Adam, why don’t you use your energy productively and focus on this lifetime? Aloise and the King can tell me whatever bullshit they like but you are mine and I am not sharing until both of us are ready. End of story.”

Adam hugged Simon, “I was so scared you would hate me.”

“I am not sure I could ever hate you and I certainly am not going to blame you for things you did as a child. Besides there is nothing to blame, plenty of kids do stupid things like become blood brothers. You are so fucking dramatic it is actually funny. I don’t think you will ever cease to entertain me. Now, let’s go to sleep Glambert.”

Adam felt relieved and better knowing the King could not blackmail him. He needed to start giving Simon the benefit of the doubt. He kissed Simon, “I love you.” Simon just pulled him close and kissed him on the head before falling asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day Adam was a little apprehensive about the King returning to court and requesting for him. Adam was relieved the King did not show up at the theater for the play. Afterwards, Ryan came over and told Adam to keep his makeup on because he had another performance in an hour.

“What do you mean another performance? I can’t do this play twice, back to back.”

“Relax, you are just doing a few songs for the King. He couldn’t make the play and requests you do a private performance for him. He just wants to hear you sing and watch you dance for a little while. I suggest you give him a good show.”

“Is that all?”

“Well, I am sure he wants a lot more but Simon will probably just risk offending him to make you happy. You know Adam, if you are really going to make it as a great performer, you are going to have to learn to put out. You and Simon may be ‘kuitos’ but that doesn’t mean shit in Lisantia. You are still completely dependent on his goodwill and he may not be too fond of you if you cost him valuable alliances.”

“I am sure if Simon really thought is friendship with the King was in jeopardy he would ask me to sleep with him.”

“Really? Seems to me on more than one occasion he has taken unnecessary risks just to appease your childish whims. If you bring him down, you are going to lose too. You need to start helping instead of hurting his business relationships.”

Adam knew Ryan had a point but he wasn’t convinced he needed to be Simon’s whore. Adam just nodded and hoped the King was really just looking for a little entertainment. Simon was not around which worried Adam. A servant came over and told Adam to follow him to the King’s chambers. Adam followed the servant and went in the room. He was relieved to see Simon there having a drink with the King. Aloise came over and kissed Adam on the cheek, “Did you talk to Simon?”

Adam nodded, “Yes, but I don’t think he is on board with me being with the King.”

Aloise scowled, “Not good. Anyway, the King wants a private performance. Start with one of the dances I showed you, then do your main song from the play and the one where you touch yourself. Make it very sexy and I’ll try and get the King off before he can try and request you.”

“Thank you, Aloise.”

Aloise smiled, “One day Simon will let us sample you and then you can show me your gratitude.” Aloise discreetly ran his hand over Adam’s crotch which drew a reaction from Adam’s body. _Yeah, he could handle fucking Aloise but the King…_ Aloise just smiled innocently and went by the musicians. Adam looked over by Simon.

Simon nodded, “Adam, the King and I were too busy to make your performance and he was disappointed. I thought you wouldn’t mind recapping the highlights for his highness.”

Adam did mind and really didn’t feel comfortable with the intimacy of performing for such a small audience in the King’s chambers. Adam just smiled weakly, “It will be my pleasure, your highness.”

The King laughed, “It would be both our pleasure if Simon wasn’t being so stingy with you.”

Aloise kissed the King, “Simon is being more generous than he really wants to be. You know Lisantian customs are different.”

The King was apparently annoyed, “I am not getting anything more than what everyone in the realm can see at the theater. How is that generous?”

Aloise frowned, “You are getting more, Fareed. Adam is going to debut a dance for you that I taught him. He is a very good dancer and you know I am critical.”

Luckily, that seemed to appease King Fareed. Adam just focused on the beat and remembering the moves. He had always been a good dancer, but under Aloise’s instruction he had excelled. Adam was uncomfortable with the King lusting after him but had a feeling he needed to put on a great performance. Adam finished up and dressed. He went by Simon. Simon kissed him, “You were amazing and I promise I will reward you later.”

Adam wasn’t happy about any of this and just looked at Simon, “Good because I plan on getting even later.” Adam saw Simon’s eyes darken but then he looked over by Aloise and the King who seemed to be in post-coital bliss, “That was a wonderful distraction now why don’t you and Aloise run along. King Fareed and I have some important matters to discuss.”

Aloise stood up and fixed his disheveled attire, “I will be more than happy to entertain Adam for a few hours,” Aloise smiled.

Simon scowled, “Behave yourself, Aloise.”

Aloise grabbed Adam’s hand, “Of course I will. Come on, Adam, I’ll show you the royal baths.”

Adam had a great bath and a wonderful massage from a cute slave. He went back to his rooms and had fun “getting even” with Simon. They went to sleep for a few hours. Simon did not mention what he and the King spoke about but told him they were leaving for Kretsia in a few days.

Adam had one final performance which went well. His devout fans seemed sad he was leaving. Aloise gave him one last warning, “Stay away from the Prince and stay close to Simon. I know you don’t like sharing or the idea of being with anyone other than Simon, but trust Simon’s judgment. Oh, and try and convince Simon to share you upon your return.”

Aloise went to kiss him chastely on the lips. Adam feeling mischievous, parted his lips and deepened the kiss. Aloise pulled back after a second shocked, “Adam! We weren’t given permission.”

Adam laughed, “It doesn’t count unless we are caught.”

Aloise seemed to be truly scandalized, “It always counts and the walls have eyes. Have a safe journey.” Aloise smiled seductively, “Don’t forget to talk to Simon.”

The next day was hectic as they boarded the ship. They would be traveling with the theater troupe and some merchants. It was crowded and Adam was thankful he was with Simon. The berthing area for the theater group was tiny and had twenty people sleeping practically on top of each other. Ryan would stay in a small room with three other prominent Bantrians while Adam and Simon had a private room.

Adam was becoming friendly with the theater troupe and spent the evening drinking and singing with them. Simon was meeting with the Captain and a few of the business men. Adam broke from the group for dinner. He dined with the Captain and all the prominent guests. It was good to have money. Adam would have thought the other actors would have resented his privileges but no one seemed to care. One evening he was drinking with them and chatting with his costar, Reeza. He learned Reeza came from a fairly prominent family and his mother had been a singer. He hoped to either marry a wealthy woman or become a wealthy man’s kuito. Reeza smiled, “You have a very wealthy kuito but I hope mine is nicer. Mr Cowell seems very scary. Does he beat you often?”

“Why would he beat me at all?”

Reeza shrugged, “He just seems very impatient and mean. A few nights ago he got into a pretty bad argument during a card game. I thought it was going to end in a fist fight.”

“Simon has a temper but he doesn’t direct it at me.”

“Ever? We heard some banging the other night and thought maybe you were getting hit. Sorry but it is a small ship.”

Adam made a mental note to be more discreet with Simon, “No, we were just having passionate sex.”

Reeza laughed, “You have a blessed life, Adam. I heard Aloise, himself, was giving you dance lessons. He is the best dancer in the realm. I was really young when he was headlining a show but I remember when the King courted him and they became Kuitos. Their ceremony was even bigger than yours. Everyone from the realm was there and they had a seven day feast. It was so romantic. Aloise had actually been the kuito of a prominent merchant which is probably why the King made him a kuipo. The merchant also mysteriously died a few months later. Do you think Simon will make you his kuipo?”

“I doubt it since we aren’t Bantrian. Actually, when we go back to Lisantia, he can’t even publicly acknowledge me as anything more than a friend. Homosexuality is a crime in Lisantia.”

“What do people do that don’t like the opposite sex?”

Adam smiled sadly, “We hide and pretend we aren’t like that.”

“You should stay in Bantria then.”

Adam couldn’t agree more. They arrived in Kretsia a month later. The rest of the ride had been uneventful except for a few arguments with Ryan. Kretsia seemed different than Bantria. It was still sensual but their seemed to be something dark about it. Adam noticed they had a lot of slaves and they were treated poorly. Bantria had slaves but they seemed to have a place in society and were usually treated decently. Here slaves were treated more brutally and there seemed to be a lot of child slaves. Adam could tell Simon found the place a little distasteful.

They were greeted by Prince’s younger brother and his wife. Ryan seemed to think it was a slap in the face but Simon just acted normal. They were taken to a very ostentatious almost gaudy palace. Where Bantria was sensual, Kretsia seemed lewd. The Prince himself was a rotund man obviously given to excesses. Adam found him revolting and prayed to God Simon did not arrange any private shows. The Prince looked at Adam and licked his lips, “So this is the great Glambert that has been entertaining King Fareed and his whore Aloise. You certainly know how to pick them, Simon.”

Adam definitely hated this man and was sure he was scowling at him. Simon laughed, “I see your spies don’t discriminate between important information and trivial items. Yes, this is Adam Lambert, he is performing with the troupe from Bantria.”

“Yes, how nice of the King to send us entertainment. As I understand it he is also your Kuito or is it kuipo?”

“He is my kuito.”

“Isn’t it customary to share your kuito as a show of honor and respect?”

Adam froze. Simon just nodded, “Perhaps in Kretsia and Bantria. I am Lisantian and we do not share lovers. I am sure you would not want to impose on my culture.”

The prince was not pleased with Simon’s response, “Perhaps you will change your mind as we get to know one another better. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy your time here you will find the Kretsians to be friendly and outgoing. We are also a very simple people and don’t appreciate the sophistication you find in Bantria. I look forward to your performance, Glambert.”

The Prince waved them away. Simon went to turn and walk out when the Prince spoke, “It is customary to bow and then back out. I have heard you don’t follow customs well but I must insist you try in my court.”

Simon tensed but smiled tightly, “Of course your highness. Forgive us.” Adam followed Simon’s lead and bowed and walked out backwards. Once outside the court Simon exploded, “That fat, pompous sonuvabitch. The sooner we can negotiate, the sooner we go.”

Ryan nodded, “Simon, you knew this was going to be trying so please don’t make a scene yet. Maybe you should let Adam grease the wheels.”

Simon glared at Ryan, “There is no way I would ever let that pig touch Adam. I’d sooner blow the whole deal.”

Adam was grateful for Simon’s support. They were given ‘decent’ rooms in the palace but nothing over the top. It was obvious the Prince was trying to send a message that they were not all that special as guests. Ryan shook his head, “Is he insane? Why isn’t he kissing your ass?”

“He knows I am tight with Bantria and that I had given money to his father when he fled the country. At the time I assumed the King would return. I didn’t think the Prince would maintain power for so long but apparently some people are benefitting with the King gone.”

Adam was confused, “So why would a theater group come here?”

“Bantria is extending an olive branch and Prince Harlo accepted because it legitimizes his power. Kretsia has more farmable land and Bantria needs the grain. They have been using their reserves since the Coup d’ etat and will only have enough for another year or so. Now let’s can some sleep.”

Adam slept in Simon’s room since he still hated sleeping alone. He could tell Simon was exhausted so they just slept. The next day Adam went to rehearsals all day. When he returned late in the evening, Simon informed him that he and Ryan would be away for a few days.

“You can’t leave me here alone.”

“Relax, you will stay busy with the theater. Prince Harlo is going with us so there should be no problems here. As a matter of fact, I think you are safer here. I will be back in four days. You are getting too old to be this clingy. Now be a big boy and suck it up.”

Adam pushed him, “Fine but if something happens, it is on your head.”

Adam was nervous when Simon left the next day but just focused on the play. After rehearsal he returned to his rooms. A different slave entered his room to prepare his bath. The slave was petite and beautiful. He had blonde hair and large dark eyes. His features were almost elf-like and Adam could tell he was not Kretsian. Adam was shocked at the wave of desire that ran through his body. The slave looked up at him demurely and spoke in Lisantian, “May I prepare your bath, Sir?”

Adam liked the sound of his nasal voice and slight accent, “Yes, please. What is your name?”

“Thomas but most people call me Tommy. I was born in Lisantia.”

Adam knew he was staring but Tommy had on skimpy clothes and his skin was flawless. Tommy efficiently prepared the bath and came over by Adam, “May I help you undress?”

Adam was hesitant since he was already sporting a sizeable hard on. “Er…I can probably manage.”

Tommy looked up disappointed but then smiled, “As you wish. Would you like me to have your clothes cleaned?”

Tommy ran his hand down Adam’s shirt and continued, “I can make sure they don’t ruin this beautiful fabric.”

Adam just stared and fumbled with his buttons. Tommy noticed his butter fingers and opened a couple buttons and then realizing what he did looked at Adam fearfully, “Sorry, Sir, I just wanted to help. I am sorry.” Tommy looked contrite which tugged at Adam’s heart.

“It is ok. I think maybe I could use your help.”

Tommy smiled brightly and started helping Adam undress. Adam tried to picture fucking Prince Harlo to kill his hard on but Tommy’s fingers kept lingering on his skin. Tommy started opening his pants and seemed suitably impressed. Adam was shocked when Tommy ran his hand over his length, “May I help with this, Sir?”

Adam’s head was saying no but every part of his body was screaming YES! Adam must have given a sign because before he knew it, Tommy was on his knees giving him a blowjob. Adam ignored the warning bells and just wrapped his hands in Tommy’s hair. Adam came violently and felt a few clumps of hair in his fingers. He looked down at a smiling Tommy. _Fuck, what have I done!_ Reality began to set in as he realized he had just cheated on Simon. Tommy oblivious was helping Adam into the bath. Tommy climbed in with him and began to scrub him. Adam didn’t object because he was busy freaking out.

Tommy smiled, “You are so beautiful. May I help you bath tomorrow?”

Adam needed to take charge of this situation before it got any worse. He needed to just explain that Tommy should not return. Instead he heard himself respond, “I would like that very much, Tommy.”


	32. Chapter 32

Tommy came back the next night with Adam’s dinner. Adam had spent the day convincing himself he had to stop this before things went any further. He loved Simon and could not afford to risk losing him. Tommy smiled, “I hope you don’t mind but I asked to bring your dinner so we could have more time together.”

Adam looked at Tommy’s trusting eyes and lost his resolve, “Won’t your master miss you or be angry you are with me?”

“He is away. So, as long as I stay out of trouble, I am fine. I am sorry you probably don’t want me hanging around that much. I’ll just set up your meal and then come back for your bath.”

“No, I’d like the company. Besides, there is too much food here for one person. Do you want to eat with me?”

Tommy’s eyes widened, “You-you want me to eat with you?”

Adam nodded and motioned for Tommy to sit at the table. Tommy sat down nervously. After a few minutes, he began to relax and enjoy the meal. He asked Adam lots of question about Lisantia, Bantria and even Simon. Adam was flattered the way Tommy hung on his every word. With Simon, Adam always felt naïve and insecure. Well, except of course during sex when he was being dominant. However, with Tommy he always felt like an experienced and worldly man. It was a nice change. After clearing the dishes, Tommy went by Adam, “Do you want to bathe now?”

Adam nodded and ignored all of his feelings of guilt. Tommy prepared the bath and then assisted Adam to undress. “May I touch you?”

“I’d like it if you kissed me.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow and then went on his tiptoes and kissed Adam on the lips. Adam bent down and felt Tommy melt into him. Everything about Tommy turned him on from his scent to his fair features. But the real aphrodisiac was the connection he felt when they spoke and knowing that Tommy was really into him. It was almost too perfect. Adam made love to Tommy that night and slept with him in his arms.

He woke up the next morning as Tommy attempted to extract himself. Tommy giggled and kissed him, “I have to go report in but I’ll come back this evening. Thank you for the best night of my life. You are amazing, milord.”

“Hey, stop that and call me Adam. I am not a really a Lord since I don’t have a working estate.”

“Even without an estate you are still above me because you are a free man. I hate being a slave. Well, I wouldn’t mind if you were my owner. Maybe you could buy me?”

Adam knew Simon would never agree but he didn’t want to admit to Tommy how much control Simon had over him. “Would your owner sell you?”

Tommy shook his head, “Probably not.” Tommy shifted uncomfortably and then smiled, “Let’s just enjoy what we have right now.”

The next day Adam didn’t have theater practice so Tommy suggested they go outside the palace. Adam was surprised Tommy had so much freedom but Tommy just brushed it off claiming if he was with Adam no one would question him. They had an amazing day together. Tommy could be really funny and Adam loved making him laugh too. Tommy took him to a lake and then into town for dinner. Slaves were so common in Kretsia no one gave them a second glance until Adam tried to get Tommy to sit with him at the inn. Tommy warned Adam that it would be viewed badly and other people would be offended. Adam ended up getting the food wrapped up and sharing the meal in private.

Tommy looked up with a strange look to him, “I wish we could freeze time and be together forever.”

Adam felt the same way and was sad. Simon was due home the next day and that would certainly change things. He knew he should be looking forward to seeing Simon but he wanted more time with Tommy.

“I do too,” Adam suddenly felt sad and needed to mention the elephant in the room, “My boyfriend is coming back tomorrow and he is very jealous. I am not sure if we can be together again.”

Tommy seemed to panic, “Please, Adam we can be discreet. You are the only good in my life and I don’t want to give you up. Even if we can just see each other for a few minutes that would be better than nothing. I know it has only been a few days but I think I love you.”

Adam melted at hearing those words and just smiled, “Maybe we can sneak around a little.”

They spent the night together having desperate passionate sex. Adam hoped it wasn’t the last time he had Tommy in his bed or in his arms. The next morning Adam woke up feeling a little sad. Simon, Ryan and the Prince arrived back at the palace in the early afternoon. Adam felt nervous and prayed Simon wouldn’t notice. Simon pulled Adam back to their room after lunch.

“Did you stay out of trouble, kuito?”

“I did. I focused on the play.” Adam looked at Simon and noticed how different he was from Tommy. Simon was attractive and Adam felt safe with him but he didn’t feel that overwhelming lust he did with Tommy. It had been fun being with someone new that didn’t know all of Adam’s flaws. Simon came over and kissed Adam, “I missed you, Adam.”

Adam kissed him back hoping Simon couldn’t somehow tell he had cheated. Adam channeled extra energy into pleasing Simon which meant giving pain, as well as, pleasure. Afterwards, Adam stared at the ceiling listening to Simon’s steady breathe. Adam couldn’t help remembering the night before with Tommy next to him and felt sad. Simon suddenly pulled him into him, “I am surprised you are not being more affectionate. I expected you to be extra clingy since I was gone for so many days.”

Adam became defensive, “You told me to stop being a baby and I listened. What the hell do you want from me?”

Simon looked at Adam, “Relax, Adam, I was joking. Are you sure nothing happened while I was gone?”

Adam became nervous again, “Yes, Simon. I am sorry for snapping at you. I guess I missed you more than I thought.”

Adam noticed Simon giving him a strange look before he just shook his head and went back to sleep. Adam stayed awake most of the night. The next day, Simon took off with Ryan and said he would be back after dinner. Adam went to rehearsal but left early feigning a headache. He went to his room and hoped Tommy came by. Tommy showed up ten minutes after Adam came back.

Tommy was all over him as soon as he came in the room. Adam frantically undressed and made love to him on the floor. Afterwards, Tommy got up and dressed, “I can’t stay long because my master is back. I may be able to come back in the middle of the night.”

Adam shook his head, “No, I have to spend the night in Simon’s bed. Tomorrow my play opens so I won’t be here in the evening. Maybe in the morning if Simon goes out early but I don’t know his schedule.”

“I’ll bring morning tea and if he is here he won’t know the difference and if he is gone…”

Adam kissed him goodbye and jumped in the bath. Simon didn’t return until after dinner like he said. He asked Adam if he ate. Adam nodded that they had brought him a tray. Simon said he had an early meeting with the Prince so they just went to sleep. Adam woke up to someone kissing him and knew by the scent it was Tommy. Simon! Adam opened his eyes and Tommy was laying beside him, “I saw your boyfriend leave. He is old but handsome.”

“What is your master like?”

“He is younger but not handsome. Let’s not talk about unpleasant stuff.”

“Let’s not talk at all.” Adam made love to Tommy a couple times before getting up. He knew he was taking a big risk but no one ever entered his room without knocking. Tommy left and Adam headed out to the theater. He was surprisingly calm for opening night. He realized for the first time in a while he was excited to be alive. He felt almost giddy.

Simon came backstage before the performance. Adam hugged him, “Come to wish me luck.”

“Yes, I am sure you will be amazing. After the show, there will be a party hosted by the Prince. I want you to stay close to me.”

“Why? Are you expecting trouble?”

“No, but I know what a hot performance you put on and I don’t want anyone acting inappropriately towards you. The liquor here is strong and the people are less disciplined.”

“Ok, I will stayed glued to your side,” Adam smiled.

Simon looked at him quizzically, “I can’t put my finger on it but something about you is off.”  
Adam froze but then Simon continued, “You seem happier. Anyway, it is probably just butterflies. Break a leg, lover.” Simon kissed him and left. It took a few minutes for Adam’s heart beat to return to normal.

The play went perfectly and Adam received a standing ovation. He scanned the audience and basked in their admiration. He looked over at the Prince and nearly fell over when he saw Tommy standing at his side. Tommy was adorned in fancy clothes and was wearing a fancier collar than usual. Reeza noticed Adam staring as the curtain closed, “That is the Prince’s pet. Pretty, huh?”

Adam concentrated on not puking or fainting. Oh god, what had he done? This was without a doubt his biggest screw up to date. He had been fucking the Prince’s pet!

Adam changed out of his costume in a daze. He dressed quickly and greeted his fans mechanically. Simon came over and noticed Adam behaving oddly, “Relax, the show was incredible. You never cease to surprise me with your talent.”

Adam smiled weakly, “I have a bit of headache. Perhaps I should rest.”

Simon frowned, “You need to make an appearance at the party. We will leave early I promise.”

Adam allowed Simon to guide him to the party. He was scared and didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell Simon he had been cheating on him. Adam just hoped for the best. They arrived and were immediately surrounding by admirers. After a couple minutes Simon led him to the Prince who was sitting on a throne like chair with Tommy at his feet. Adam couldn’t help staring at Tommy. Simon nudged him, “Adam, Prince Harlo asked you a question.”

Adam looked up, “I am sorry your highness. Can you ask it again?”

Prince Harlo laughed, “I think he was distracted by Tommy, my prettiest slave. Don’t worry Simon, I don’t share either. I asked you if your family were performers.”

“No-no, your highness, we were landowners.”

Adam’s mind was reeling. Simon noticed and just made small talk before pulling Adam away. Simon was annoyed, “What the hell is wrong with you gaping at the Prince’s slave like that? Have you no sense at all? I know you are attracted to men but show some restraint. It is insulting to me as your kuito and it is inappropriate when the object of your affection is the Prince’s pet. Smarten up!”

Adam looked at Simon, “Can we leave? My head is really pounding.”

“Yeah, I think that would be wise.”

Adam followed Simon back to their room and really did have a pounding headache. Adam watched as Simon got done for bed, “I am sorry if I embarrassed you. I am not sure what got into me.”

“You got turned on by a pretty, young thing that’s what happened. Don’t worry about it. I think the Prince saw it as a compliment and was probably happy to see my kuito lust after his pet. Just, don’t do it again.”

“I won’t. I love you, Simon.”

“Yeah, I can tell now get some sleep so maybe you can put out in the morning.”

Adam woke up still feeling apprehensive. He made love to Simon passionately hoping to make up for some of his sins. Simon smiled, “Maybe I should let you look at pretty slaves more often. I have to go out with Ryan. I will be back tonight, stay out of trouble.”

Simon left. Adam got up and was planning on staying in his room all day to avoid trouble. There was a knock at his door and he opened it to see Tommy carrying a tray of food. Adam moved aside and just stared at Tommy in shock. Tommy smiled, “You were amazing last night. I never heard such beau-“

“You are the Prince’s slave, Tommy. When were you planning on telling me that little fact?”

Tommy looked down, “I didn’t want to ruin anything. If you knew, you would have turned me away and I wanted you so bad. I am sorry, Adam.”

“What will happen if the Prince finds out?”

Tommy shrugged, “I guess I would be beaten.” Tommy ran over and tried to hug Adam, “I love you so much I don’t even care what happens to me.”

“What about what would happen to me?”

Tommy tried to kiss Adam, “We will be careful. Please, Adam, don’t send me away. I love you and need you.”

Adam knew he should send Tommy away but the tears in his eyes were killing him. Tommy seemed to notice Adam relenting and took advantage by kissing him deeper. Adam gave in and started kissing Tommy back. The passion took over and instead of kicking Tommy out he made love to him. Adam watched as Tommy came apart in his arms.

Adam continued to kiss him through the aftershocks of their orgasm. Tommy whispered, “I am sorry, Adam.”

Adam looked at Tommy when the door suddenly opened revealing a furious Prince Harlo and a shocked Simon standing at the entrance. Adam looked at Simon and wanted to die as he saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes. He was jolted back to reality when he heard the Prince scream,

“Guards! Take these two whores to the dungeon!”


	33. Chapter 33

Adam tried to find his pants but the guard grabbed him and immediately pulled him out. He had no better luck calling out to Simon before being dragged through the palace. As they were brought down to what Adam assumed was the dungeon, Tommy tried to reason with the guard, “I don’t think the Prince meant for me to go to the dungeon too. I was under orders so you can let me go.”

Adam looked at Tommy, “Whose orders and what were they? Seduce the dumb guy?”

“Relax, Adam they aren’t going to hurt us. The Prince just wanted to get to Simon. He is planning on freeing you once Simon caves to his demands.”

“Simon will never cave so I am as good as dead, then.”

They were thrown in a cell with two other people that were too far gone to be any trouble. Tommy went to sit by him, “Get away from me. You cost me everything. I will probably die here.”

“I had no choice, Adam. Prince Harlo would have beaten me if I said no. If it is any consolation, I do like you.”

“It’s not, Tommy. I can’t believe I was so stupid to throw away everything I had with Simon just to fuck you.” Adam just put his head in his hands. Tommy just sat there shivering, “Adam, could we at least share body warmth?”

“I’d rather freeze to death.” Adam knew he was being childish but he was too angry to care. A few hours later the guards came and dragged them to another room. Adam recognized the torture devices and knew his day was going to get a lot worse. To his surprise instead of freaking out, he felt very calm almost too calm. Prince Harlo, Simon and Ryan entered the room and sat down. Prince Harlo turned to Tommy, “I want you to tell me what happened between you and Adam.”

Tommy nodded, “When you went away, Giselle got sick so I went to his room to set up the bath. He asked me to stay and help him bathe. I told him I was your slave but he didn’t care. He told me if I didn’t please him, he would complain and have me whipped. I was scared so I gave him a blow job. Afterwards, he told me if I didn’t keep servicing him he would tell you what I did. I didn’t know what to do, my sire.” Tommy broke down in tears.

Adam could not believe what a little conniving, liar Tommy was being. He should have been the actor with that performance. Adam knew he was completely fucked. He looked over at Simon who just seemed bored. Prince Harlo continued, “Did he do anything else?”

“On the following nights he wanted more. I told him I didn’t want to do anymore but he didn’t care. He told me I’d learn to like his cock and he sodomized me over and over again.”

Prince Harlo nodded gravely, “Did he do anything else?”

Tommy cried a little more, “No, but he kept asking me questions. All kinds of questions I couldn’t answer. He asked me how big the army was, who visited you from other countries, if there were any civil unrest.”

Simon laughed, “Prince Harlo, I find it hard to believe in between raping your slave, Adam was prodding him for intelligence. Why would he think your pet would even know that shit? Neither one of them is particularly smart so the thought of them swapping secrets is almost funny. I am sure you don’t confide in your slave that kind of information and I certainly don’t share anything of import with Adam. This is a waste of time.”

Prince Harlo became angry, “This is your fault for being too weak to control your lover. Who would believe that the great Simon Cowell can’t even keep his Kuito from molesting my pet. Do you think anyone would trust such a weak man?”

Prince Harlo turned to Adam, “How many times did you fuck my slave?”

Adam looked at Simon but turned away when all he saw was an ice cold stare, “I don’t know a few times, your highness.”

“Give me a number two, four, ten times? How many?”

“Maybe five or six times.”

“Aren’t you Simon’s kuito? Doesn’t that mean you need his permission to sleep with other people? I believe that cheating is punishable by death.”

Adam saw Ryan mumbling to Simon. Prince Harlo laughed, “You should take your friends advice and cut your losses. He is a cheating whore. If they cheat once they will cheat again and again. You should thank me for solving your problem of being shackled to a worthless slut.”

The room was silent. “Good, Adam will be hung tomorrow in the courtyard and just to show how fair I am. I will hang my slave as well.”

Tommy freaked out and tried to protest. The guard hit him in the head so hard he lost consciousness. Prince Harlo seemed annoyed, “Take them back to the dungeon.”

Adam was led back down and thrown back in a cell. They kept Tommy out by them. Adam watched helplessly as they molested Tommy. Adam was angry that Tommy lied and set him up but he still hated to see people abused. Another guard came down with Ryan. The other guards stopped and threw a semi-conscious Tommy back in the cell.

Adam went to the edge of the cell to talk to Ryan.

“How could you do this to Simon? I thought you loved him. I knew from day one you were going to be nothing but trouble but I never imagined you would stab him in the back this bad. You realize you have cost us the whole business deal, ruined Simon’s reputation and quite possible got us all killed. Why? Just so you could fuck some slave. Brilliant.”

“Simon hates me, doesn’t he?”

“What do you think? He finally opened up to someone and you betrayed him. Yeah, it is safe to say he is not going to lift a finger to save your worthless life. He didn’t even want to come say goodbye.”

Adam felt sad he would never see Simon again, “Please, will you tell him I’m sorry and I really do love him.”

“No, I am not going to tell him anything that might make him risk his life to save you. You dug your own grave so lie in it. I am sorry you are going to die but you chose to bite the hand that feeds you. There is nothing I can do for you.”

“Can you at least make sure my family is ok?”

Ryan nodded, “I’ll do what I can but Simon can be pretty vicious when he has been wronged. Here, I at least brought you a pair of pants.”

Adam was grateful to save some dignity by at least wearing pants to his execution. Ryan left and Adam just felt resigned to his fate. He wished he could turn back time and make all this go away. If only he hadn’t cheated. He hated himself for hurting Simon. He wished he could just be with him one more time and least apologize.

Tommy woke up and seemed stunned for a moment. Adam went over, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, why am I still here? The Prince swore if I did everything he said he would reward me.”

Adam shrugged, “I guess your reward is death. Congratulations.”

Adam felt bad as he watched Tommy totally freak out. Adam just shook his head, “Did you really think the Prince would let you live and risk you blabbing about his plan? You are even more naïve than me.”

Tommy sat down and cried, “I didn’t have a choice! Do you think I like having that pig touch me? You know, I really meant it when I said you gave me the best night of my life. But, you were in no position to help me. You are like Simon’s slave. You would have done the same thing I did if Simon asked you.”

Adam shook his head, “No, Tommy, I wouldn’t have done it. I have told Simon no on plenty of occasions where it involved hurting someone.”

“Well, you hurt Simon pretty easily. You are no better than me.”

Adam felt pity towards Tommy. He was like a wounded animal and at this point what did it matter, “Tommy, we are both going to die tomorrow. Let’s not spend the night fighting.”

Adam and Tommy spent the night talking and keeping each other warm. The next day the guards appeared and pulled them out into a crowded courtyard. There were probably a thousand people watching and screaming as they were taken out. Adam watched as Tommy was dragged in front of the Prince and forced to kneel.

An official looking man read out the charges, “Tommy, you are guilty of treason. You betrayed this court by sleeping with Adam from Lisantia. You are herby sentenced to death. Is there anyone willing to refute the sentence?”

Adam cringed as the crowd starting chanting ‘death’. Tommy tried to beg Prince Harlo who just looked away annoyed. Adam watched in horror as the execution beheaded Tommy with a sword. The crowd cheered and Adam felt a tear roll down his cheek. Part of him felt guilty, like he was to blame for this too. Adam was dragged up in front of the Prince and felt his heart beating a mile a minute. The official man began, “Adam Lambert you are guilty of treason. You betrayed this court by sleeping with the Prince’s personal slave and cheating on your Kuito. You are hereby sentence to death. Is there anyone willing to refute the sentence?”

Adam just dropped his head and said a prayer. He was probably going to hell but it might help.

“I would like to refute this sentence.”

Adam looked up and saw Simon coming forward. Ryan was shaking his head vehemently and trying to hold him back. Simon approached, “Adam slept with your slave which means he is guilty of damaging your property nothing more. Death is too harsh a sentence for the crime. He is not a slave you cannot so easily condemn him to death.”

Prince Harlo laughed, “Are you so bewitched by this whore that you are willing to accept him sleeping with people behind your back? He has jeopardized our trade negotiations and shown a lack of respect to this court I cannot accept. He must be punished.”

“I am not denying he should be punished but death is too harsh. I am pleading for a lighter sentence.”

Prince Harlo smiled wickedly, “Beg me for mercy. Show the world how willing the great Simon Cowell is to beg the Prince of Kretsia to save his whore.”

Adam hated the Prince and hated seeing him humiliate Simon. Simon looked up at the Prince, “I beg you to show Adam mercy.”

“Get on your knees and beg properly.”

Adam heard the crowd within earshot gasp. The Prince’s advisors spoke, “My Prince, perhaps you should just accept Mr. Cowell’s plead.”

Prince Harlo shook his head, “No, I want him to beg and bow before me.”

Adam looked at Simon, “Don’t do it, Simon. I don’t deserve it.”

Simon glared at Adam, “No, you don’t.”

Adam watched as Simon got on his knees and begged the Prince again to show mercy. Prince Harlo waved his hand, “Yes, as the ruler of this land, I will be merciful. Instead of death I sentence him to twenty lashes.”

Simon looked at the Prince, “Fine, as his kuito, I will take the punishment for him.”

Prince Harlo looked as if he won a prize while his advisors paled. Even the crowd seemed to become quiet. “Wonderful, I happily accept you substituting for him.” Prince Harlo turned to the crowd, “Simon Cowell will receive twenty lashings on behalf of his whore Adam Lambert of Lisantia.”

Adam looked at Simon in shock. Simon glared at him and turned to the Prince, “My kuito will wield the whip.”

Adam looked at Simon in horror, “NO! I won’t do it.”

Simon turned to Adam and whispered, “Oh yes, Adam, you will. What’s the difference it is your fault we are in this predicament. Believe me, compared to your betrayal this is just a formality. This will insure I never make the mistake of trusting you again.” Simon paused, “Besides, scars would bring down your value in other people’s beds, we mustn’t risk that.”

Adam watched Simon remove his shirt and the guards tie him to a whipping post. The executioner handed Adam a whip which burned into his palms. He didn’t want to hit Simon. He felt dizzy and nauseous. He would rather die that hurt and humiliate Simon.

“I can’t do this.”

Simon turned his head and whispered menacingly, “Adam, you better fucking do this or I swear to God I will torture and murder your family. Now, stop being a pussy and do it!”

Adam had no experience wielding a whip and his first attempt had the crowd laughing. Ryan yelled at him to keep his wrist straight. Adam tried again and cringed as he heard the whip hit Simon’s flesh. Adam continued five more times and then gasped as he broke the flesh. Ryan yelled, “Don’t hit him in the same spot, Adam. You are breaking the skin.”

Adam had no control where the whip landed and on the fifteenth lash, Simon’s back was bleeding badly. Amazingly enough, Simon had not cried out. He was definitely the toughest man, Adam had ever seen. Adam finished and watched as Simon collapsed when he was untied. Adam tried to check him and he seemed a little dazed.

Prince Harlo came over, “I am afraid I will have to decline the trade deal because I cannot do business with such a weak man. Now, take your whore and leave my realm before I change my mind and kill you both.”

Ryan ran over and helped Adam walk Simon out.

“Ryan, he needs a doctor.”

“We need to get the fuck out of here. Let’s get to the ship.”

They got to the ship. Simon was slipping in and out of consciousness. Once aboard the Captain gave him smelling salts and waved over a redheaded woman. The ship went underway immediately as the redheaded woman quickly tended to Simon’s wounds. The woman had bright fire red hair and looked like a witch. Adam noticed other ships coming toward them as the lined up along the coast.

Simon pushed the woman away, “Good enough, you can finish later.” Simon turned to the Captain, “On my order, everyone fire into the town. I want it burned to the ground.”

Ryan gasped, “What about all the women and children? The army is at the border not in town.”

Simon turned to Ryan, “I know where the fucking army is, Ryan. I want the town burned so the people never forget what happens when you cross Simon Cowell and to make them hate the Prince for bringing all this death and destruction.”

Adam turned to Simon, “You can’t kill all those people for what the Prince did.”

“Watch me. This is your fault, Adam. You did this. Their deaths are on your head. Now get away from me.”

Adam backed away and sat down covering his ears as the attack began. It felt like hours that the ships just bombarded the town with cannons. Adam could see the smoke and hear the screams. Finally, Simon called a cease fire. Adam looked out and saw only death and destruction. Kretsia’s main city had been leveled. Simon ordered, the Captain to shoot up some flares and to anchor the ships further out.

The men were celebrating and getting drunk. Although the mood was jovial among the crew, Adam could feel the hatred directed toward him. Ryan walked past and shook his head,

“All you do is cause death and destruction. I knew taking you on this trip was a mistake but even I couldn’t fathom anything this bad. You should watch your back, what you did to Simon is unforgiveable. I just hope Simon smartens up and throws you overboard.”

Adam just sat alone huddled onto himself. Everyone seemed to ignore him aside from giving him dirty looks. Hours passed and Adam was cold. He hadn’t been giving a place to sleep and he was sure he was no longer welcome in Simon’s cabin. He decided to just stay in a corner on the deck shivering. Most people were passed out drunk or sleeping so at least he had peace and quiet. Adam felt a blanket come around him and looked at a young girl with fire red hair. She couldn’t have been more than ten or eleven years old and resembled the woman he had seen earlier. She sat down by Adam, “Everyone hates me too. They think I am a witch. Can I stay with you?”

Adam put his arm around feeling grateful for the company. She snuggled against him and smiled, “I’m Allison.”


	34. Chapter 34

Adam woke up feeling stiff and to the sound of voices taunting him.

“How appropriate the devil and witch sleeping together.”

“Maybe she made him do it.”

“She and her sister are bad luck. Maybe they will have an accident. Lots of people accidentally fall overboard.”

Adam felt Allison cringe and he instinctively pulled her closer before responding, “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Fuck you. I am sure your ass is definitely going overboard so hopefully hers will follow.” Another sailor piped in, “If Simon burned the town that watched him get whipped, what do you think he is going to do to the man that did it?”

Adam shuddered. That was an excellent point and certainly not the thought to wake up to in the morning. The Captain came over, “Get to work you lazy scum. You two stay out of the way and stop distracting my crew.”

The day went from bad to worse. Everyone seemed to be against Adam and definitely did not trust Allison. Adam didn’t mind them picking on him but he hated seeing them pick on a child. Ryan emerged from his cabin in the afternoon and took a small rowboat to one of the other ships. Allison’s sister came out of Simon’s cabin that evening. She went over by Allison and pulled her away from Adam by the hair and thrust some bloody bandages into her hands, “Wash these and stop causing trouble.”

Adam hated her already but hoped to obtain information about Simon, “How is he feeling?”

“Considering you did a terrible job whipping him, he is alive and so far with no infection. I think he is going to have a few scars because you seemed to keep hitting the same places.” The woman turned to Allison, “Why are you staying by him? He is a bad person and certainly not helping you get accepted.”

Allison became angry, “He is not a bad person. He is amazing and he is the only one nice to me. If he made them burn the town, good! I hate those people.”

The woman went to smack Allison across the face but Adam stopped her, “She is just a child and obviously been through a lot. She doesn’t need you hitting her.”

“She is my sister and I will do what I like. She saw you sing and is just being stupid. Besides, you are nothing now just a slut Simon once fucked. By the way, I am with Simon now and plan on being with him for a long time.”

Adam looked at the woman, “When did this epic romance start, five minutes ago?”

She shrugged, “Just because it’s new doesn’t make it less real. Simon is hurt and vulnerable which means he is ripe for the picking. I have waited my whole life for this kind of opportunity, trust me I will make it work; even if, I have to enchant him.”

Adam just shook his head and for the first time wished Kara was there. She would take care of this bitch in a heartbeat. She yelled to a crew member, “Boy, bring us some refreshment.”

She went back in Simon’s cabin. Allison looked at Adam, “My sister, Jessica is a real bitch. She was going to let them make me a sex slave. Luckily, you and Simon came here and Jessica convinced Simon she was a powerful sorceress. She is not though she was just sleeping with one of Prince Harlo’s advisors and had information.”

Adam hugged her, “Well, no one is going to make you a sex slave now and I am not going to let her hurt you.”

“What happens to me if Simon kills you?”

Adam saw the fear in her eyes and figured it was better to lie, “If he was going to kill me, he would have just let Prince Harlo do it. Don’t worry, I’ll be around.”

Adam helped her wash the bandages and just tuned out the crew. Even the theater people ostracized him so he was grateful for Allison’s company. Adam and Allison went to sleep on the deck again. Adam prayed the rain stayed away because they still had nowhere else to go. Although Allison was young, she was very brash and funny. Adam liked how talkative she was since he could relate.

Simon emerged from his cabin the next morning looking a little more like himself. He was moving stiffly but showed no signs of a fever. He looked over at Adam and Allison who were huddled together in their makeshift sleeping area and shook his head, “Forming yet another brilliant alliance?”

One of the crew walked by and laughed. He also purposely kicked Adam in the leg as he walked by. Simon just nodded to himself and walked away. Allison hugged Adam, “He seems mean and if he is with my sister he has bad taste.”

Adam laughed, “He was with me first so what does that mean?”

“He got lucky.”

“If everyone had that kind of luck, we would all be dead.”

Simon returned to his cabin after an hour and did not re-emerge until that evening. Adam noticed the tension on the ship was getting worse as they continue to just drift on anchor a few miles off the coast. The crew was restless and seemed to be taking out there anger on Adam and Allison. Adam saw Simon stumble a little and lean against the rail He went over by Simon, “Are you ok?”

Simon glared at him and said coldly, “Stay the fuck away from me, you whore.”

Adam just stared at Simon and then nodded sadly. Adam walked away and went back by Allison. To make things worse, Adam felt raindrops hit his arm. Great. Adam took Allison below to try to find a place to sleep. He had little luck since the crew area was too dangerous and the theater troupe would not let them stay. Allison was getting upset and he knew she was exhausted. Adam went to the Captain who seemed pre-occupied with the weather and tried to explain his plight. The Captain cut him off annoyed, “Go to the berthing area and find an empty bunk. There is a storm coming, I have no time to play innkeeper.”

Having no choice, Adam knocked on Simon’s door. Jessica answered in a robe, “What?”

“We have nowhere to go and there is a storm coming in.”

“Go bother the Captain and leave us alone.”

Simon came to the door, “What is the problem now?”

“There is a storm coming and we have nowhere to go.”

“Where did you sleep the last few nights?”

“On the deck but obviously that won’t work tonight. I can go on the deck but at least let Allison stay here.”

Simon was definitely annoyed, “This is ridiculous. Tomorrow, I will talk to the Captain. You can both sleep on the floor tonight but I want you out before I wake up.”

Jessica pouted, “Simon, they can sleep with the crew if need be.”

Simon looked at Jessica, “I am not going to make a child sleep with a bunch of drunk sailors. Hell, even as much as, I loathe Adam, I wouldn’t even send him there.”

Jessica seemed to switch tactics, “Doesn’t it bother you that your former lover is messing around with a ten year old girl? I mean the King’s pet was bad enough.”

Simon laughed, “I doubt Adam is molesting your sister. Besides, I really don’t care anymore. I am tired and want to rest so everyone needs to just shut the fuck up.”

Even though Simon hated him, Adam was happy to see he wasn’t all that much nicer to Jessica. Maybe, once his back healed there was a chance Simon would forgive him. Adam fell asleep with Allison hugging him. He woke up to a kick in the ass. He looked up and saw Simon, “I told you to leave before I woke up. Now stop ruining my day and get out.”

Adam gently shook Allison and got up. Simon looked over, “I am going to talk to the crew today so you should have somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

Adam walked out and took Allison to wash up. He didn’t trust the crew around her so they cleaned up together. Adam tried to shield himself but Allison laughed, “I saw your show, Adam. I have already seen your thingy.”

Adam just ignored her and finished up quickly. The Captain called an all hands meeting. Simon addressed the ship,

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. You all put up a great fight and the main city of Kretsia was destroyed and hopefully Prince Harlo was killed. The King of Kretsia is marching in from the east with some Bantrian warriors. He will reach the city in about two days. Once in place, I will go back ashore to finalize trade agreements. When that is done we will caste off and head back to Bantria. As a reward for your dedication, each of you will earn twenty coins.” The crew erupted with howls and seemed very happy with their reward. “Now,I want to set the record straight about a few things. First, Jessica and Allison are not witches and they will be accompanying us back to Bantria. Anyone, caught insulting them will not get their reward and will be flogged. Second, Adam and I planned the events in Kretsia. I was a little angry at his piss poor flogging skills but he did not betray me.” Simon looked right at Adam, “After all, who would be so stupid as to cheat on the most powerful trader in the civilized world. That would be suicidal. So, I expect you all to treat him with respect and congratulate him on his great acting skills. He is so talented, even I, can’t tell what is real sometimes.”

Adam knew that last line was laced with bitterness. Simon was definitely not ready to forgive him. The crew dispersed and Simon spoke to the Captain who seemed to be shaking his head. Simon came over, “You two will stay in Ryan room. He is on another ship now headed for Lisantia.

Adam saw an opportunity, “Maybe Allison and I could go to Lisantia with him.”

Simon looked at Adam like he had three heads, “Why would Allison go to Lisantia? Besides, you have unfinished business with King Fareed and Aloise. You seem to have gotten over your fears of touching men so no reason for me to deny them any longer.”

Adam stared at Simon, “What if the King expects me to…bottom?”

“Not my problem. I am sure you’ll figure something out. However, if you insult the King of Bantria, I won’t intervene. The only reason you are alive is because I think you will be useful, if you are not, then I will kill you. Well, first I’ll kill your family.” Simon smiled wickedly and walked away.

“He is evil. How could you have been with someone like that?”

Adam responded sadly, “He wasn’t like that before.”

They went to their new room which was small but warm. Allison seemed to think it was amazing and proceeded to bounce off the walls with excitement. Adam laid down and started to read a book. Allison laid down by him, “Can you read to me?”

“There are more books over there. This one is for adults.”

Allison rolled her eyes, “I can’t read, Adam. I was born poor so I never learned. I do know how to grow rice and how to clean it.”

Adam smiled, “Ok, lay down quietly and I’ll read to you.”

Adam read for a few minutes and Allison started talking again, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Adam looked at her, “How old are you?”

“Ten and four months. Girls can marry at nine in Kretsia.”

“Well, in Lisantia you have to be sixteen. Now stop being silly and go to sleep.”

Allison pouted, “It is too early. You want to play cards?”

Adam just started reading again and tuning out Allison’s chatter. Apparently she didn’t require answers. Allison giggled, “Here that? I think Simon and Jessica are having sex.”

Adam heard Simon moan and knew from experience he was probably getting a blow job. Adam tried not to listen or think about what was happening. He once again wished he could turn back time and appreciate what he had before he lost it. Allison snuggled against Adam, “What is sex like?”

“It can be really good or it can be really bad. You have to like the person and make sure they care about you.”

“I don’t think as a sex slave, you get to choose the person your with. Are you going to have sex with a King?”

“Allison, please, for the love of God, be quiet and rest.” Adam had the start of a migraine and did not want to think about what would happen when they returned to Bantria.

“Will you tickle my back. My mother use to do that to help me sleep. She died three years ago in child birth. The baby died too.”

“I am sorry you lost your mother. Ok, I’ll rub your back but you have to stay quiet.”

Adam tickled her back for what felt like hours until she finally fell asleep. Adam turned off the light and wished he had Simon next to him. He had a nightmare that night and saw Tommy being beheaded again. He woke up sweating and scared. Allison sat up, “You ok? Are you afraid of the dark?”

“No, I just have nightmares sometimes.”

“That comes from eating sweets.”

Adam just ignored her inane proclamation and went back to sleep. The next morning he heard Simon cursing and went in the room. Jessica was cleaning his back. Adam felt nauseous seeing the awful wounds he inflicted. Simon looked over, “What the hell do you want?”

“I-I heard you cursing and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I’ll be better when you leave.”

Jessica sighed, “He really destroyed your back Simon. I am sure it is going to scar.”

Adam looked at Simon, “I am sorry. I would have rather you whipped me.”

Jessica concurred, “I am sure he wouldn’t have done this bad a job. You made this so much worse than it had to be.”

Simon snapped, “He’s not a fucking slave master, Jessica. He never wielded a whip before. There is no infection and I will be fine in a few days. I doubt a few scars is going to affect my business or keep people out of my bed.”

“A powerful lord should not have had to endure a flogging.”

“Well, I am not a lord so it doesn’t matter. Just put the fucking cream on and wrap it so I can get on with my life.” Simon turned to Adam, “Do you want something because your presence is pissing me off.”

Adam walked out. He spent the day teaching Allison the alphabet. She was smart but impatient. The next few days were the same. There was not much to do on a ship where people were still avoiding him. The outright taunting had stopped but both he and lesson were given icy stares even Reeza seemed wary. Simon came over by them one morning about five days after he had kicked Adam out of his room.

“I am going ashore to negotiate a trade agreement. You are staying here since I can’t afford any mistakes. The Captain will keep his men at bay. You need to practice singing again because you will be performing back in Bantria. If you cannot sing, I will have no use for you since it seems your other skills no longer appeal to me.”

“If you hate me so much, why don’t you let me go? Maybe I can stay in Bantria.”

Simon laughed, “I am not going to reward bad behavior by throwing you into the briar’s patch. No, I’d rather get even. I am never, ever letting you go, Adam. I can’t promise I won’t kill you myself but I definitely won’t just let you go.” Simon thought for a minute, “Oh, in case you decided to give in to your dramatic side and commit suicide, I will torture your family and anyone else I think you love.”

Adam could not believe what he was hearing, “Don’t you have any feelings for me?”

“I have a lot of feelings for you unfortunately they all involve hate.” Simon walked away and started barking orders to people. Life was definitely not going to get better anytime soon. Losing Simon as a friend was painful, gaining him as an enemy was deadly. Adam hated his life. He prayed he would catch the fever and just die.


	35. Chapter 35

Adam kept to himself and kept a close eye on Allison while Simon was gone. Simon had gone ashore with a small group consisting of a few tough looking sailors and Jessica. Allison seemed much happier with her sister gone. He passed the time teaching her to read and singing a few times with Reeza. The latter had been a little awkward since everyone still seemed to dislike him. This was not as much fun as his other experiences with sailing.

Simon returned and the ships were loaded with grain and various other goods. Adam also noticed one of the ships was being loaded with slaves. Allison saw, “Those are sex slaves. I bet Simon sells me with them.”

“Simon isn’t going to sell you. I won’t let him.”  
Allison looked at Adam, “Do you think he would listen to you? He doesn’t seem to like you much.”

“Well, he seems to like Jessica so I am sure you are safe. Now stop making excuses and practices your letters.”

They sailed to Bantria immediately. Simon avoided Adam and seemed to spend most of his time in his cabin with Jessica. He didn’t even play cards with the crew. He was worried Jessica had used magic to enchant him. They were a week out from docking in Bantria and Adam decided to take action. Adam slipped into Simon’s cabin after he watched Jessica leave Simon’s room to freshen up. Simon seemed to be sleeping very heavy.

Adam shook him fearing the worst. Simon bolted up, “What!” He looked at Adam and became angry, “Why the fuck are you disturbing me?”

Having gotten closer, Adam could smell the alcohol oozing out of his pores, “You hadn’t come out of your cabin and I was worried.”

“Worried your meal ticket expired? Have no fear Adam, I don’t die that easily.”

Adam was still worried, “Are you sure you are ok? Jessica threatened to enchant you.”

Simon looked at Adam, “Only you would believe that bullshit. No one has enchanted me, not even you.” Simon ran his hands through Adam’s hair. Adam missed Simon’s touch and leaned into it. Simon suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back hard, “I am in no mood for games and I am not drunk enough to buy into your bullshit.”

Adam’s eyes were tearing from the pain. Simon looked at him and let go, “My back is hurting so I decided to numb it with rum. So, now that you have seen no one turned me into a toad, get lost.”

Adam looked at Simon desperately, “I know you hate me but I still care about you. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

Simon shook his head, “You may not have meant it but you still did it. This is all your fault, Adam. Have you been manipulating me this whole time? Pretending you didn’t want men to touch you? Making me jeopardize business relationships so you didn’t have to put out? I should have guessed when you decided you were ok with fucking the queen and Kara. Yet, you wouldn’t fuck Kara with me. Is everything a lie? Maybe you really will let men fuck you. Maybe it’s just me. Did you let that slave fuck you?”

Adam shook his head, “You are distorting everything.”

“Am I? Maybe I should check it out for myself. Get undressed and lay down.”

Adam didn’t like where this was going. Simon’s eyes were like ice. Adam was scared and didn’t trust this version of Simon, “Please, don’t do this Simon.”

“Why shouldn’t I? I certainly paid for the privilege a hundred times over. If you want to continue enjoying your cozy lifestyle, you are going to have to be a little more congenial.”

Adam tried to suppress his fear, “And if I don’t?”

“I told you, I’ll kill everyone you love.”

‘You are bluffing.”

Simon smacked Adam across the face, “Who the hell do you think you are talking to? I have just killed hundreds of innocent people. Do you really think I would balk at killing your family whom I detest anyway?”

Adam saw the truth in his words and just started to unbutton his shirt. His hands were shaking. Simon pushed him away, “Forget it, you make me sick. I don’t think I could even get it up to rape you. Get out and stay out. It’s ok, Jessica makes a wonderful replacement. Oh, did I forget to inform you I was fucking her? I guess I just assumed when you lied we no longer had to share that information.”

Adam just stood up, “She is not a nice woman so I hope you watch your back.”

Simon laughed, “That is ironic coming from your lips.”

Jessica came in the room and seemed surprised to see Adam, “Why are you bothering Simon? He needs his rest and you are irritating him. Face it, no one likes a dirty whore.”

Adam was surprised when Simon responded, “If you want to stay in my bed, Jessica, don’t ever talk to him like that.”

“Simon he is a worthless, slut. You should have just let him die.”

Simon grabbed Jessica and pushed her against the wall, “I am not going to say it again. Regardless, of how I am treating him at the moment, he is still my kuito which means he is still above you in the pecking order. Insult him again and we are through. Am I making myself clear?”

Jessica nodded and Simon released her. Simon went towards the bed and looked over his shoulder, “And don’t try and pull any magic shit because last I checked witches are still burned at the stake.”

Simon looked at Adam, “I asked you to leave, so go.”

Adam walked out confused. Simon had gone from trying to rape him to defending him. More importantly, Simon acknowledged they were still kuitos. Maybe in time, things would get better. He was scared of Jessica and hoped she didn’t put a spell on him. Simon might be strong enough to repel magic but Adam doubted he was. He was worried she would cause him to get a nasty boil or lose his voice.

He went in by Allison and froze. She was playing with his makeup and besides making herself look like a clown, she had ruined most of it. Adam was ready to kill her until she looked at him and smiled sweetly, “Am I beautiful now?”

Adam laughed, “Maybe to another clown. Allison, you can’t just touch other people’s stuff. You ruined these kohl liners.”

Allison frowned, “I’m sorry, Adam. I was bored and I wanted to make myself beautiful. Please, don’t beat me for this.”

“I am not going to beat you. I would never hit you, Allison. Just, try and respect my stuff. If you wanted to try my makeup, you could have asked and I would have helped you.”

Allison hugged him, “I love you, Adam. You are the nicest person in whole, wide world.”

Adam noticed all the makeup that rubbed off on his clothes, “Wonderful.” He hugged her back, “Allison, is there anything I can do to protect myself from your sister’s magic?”

Allison thought for a moment, “I can put a protection spell on you. I am not that good at that stuff but neither is my sister. You want me to try?”

Adam was a little worried because Allison tended to screw things up and was pretty much a walking disaster. Still, he was scared enough of Jessica to try. Allison gave him a list of ingredients which included a live rat. That evening, Adam watched as Allison mixed some herbs she had stolen from her sister’s stuff. Adam cringed as he had to kill the rat and mix some of its blood in the concoction. As they were finishing, Jessica walked in on them.

She screamed and Simon came in, “They are doing black magic. See, he is trying to hurt you, Simon.”

Simon looked at Adam, Allison and the dead rat and became annoyed, “What the fuck are you two doing? That rat could have diseases.”

Jessica went to scream again but Simon clamped his hand over her mouth, “Stop screaming. If the Captain comes in he is going to freak out and throw them overboard.”

Simon removed his hand, “Maybe he should. They are evil. No good magic would involve a sacrifice.” Jessica sniffled, “Adam has turned Allison into an evil sorceress.”

Simon looked at Jessica like she was insane, “Are you all out of your fucking minds? Jessica, are you willing to kill your younger sister just to get Adam out of the picture?”

“Simon, I am willing to do anything to protect you.”

Allison started crying. Adam spoke up, “This is my fault. I asked Allison to do a protection spell because I thought Jessica was going to try and hurt me.”

Simon glared at Adam, “You can’t stay out of trouble for one fucking minute, can you? We are on a ship full of ignorant, suspicious thugs that think you are the devil and she is a witch. So you think it is a good idea to have a ten year old girl try attempt to protect you from…what? Voodoo?”

Adam had to agree that maybe his plan was a little stupid. Jessica chimed in, “They are dangerous, Simon. You should have the Captain lock them up until we get to port.”

Simon shook his head and Jessica screamed for the Captain. Simon looked at her, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

The Captain came in and looked around the cabin. Simon spoke up, “I am afraid you were right, Captain Makin, this woman is a witch.” Simon pointed to Jessica. Jessica turned to Simon and pointed to Allison and Adam, “They are the witches!”

Simon shook his head, “Captain, she is obviously insane. I noticed she had a lot of herbs and poultices in her bags and was suspicious. Adam and Allison found her in their room performing a spell and screamed. I came in and realized what was going on and tried to stop her. That is when she screamed for you. I am not surprised she is blaming them.”

“He is lying! They are all lying! I am innocent.”

The Captain nodded, “We can either throw her overboard or lock her up until we get to port. I’d prefer the former before she causes more mischief.”

Adam went to say something but felt Simon stomp on his foot. “I agree we should just deal with it now.” Simon turned to Allison and Adam, “You two stay here and clean this fucking mess up.”

Jessica was screaming as they dragged her out. Adam hugged Allison, “I am so sorry. Your sister doesn’t deserve-“

“My sister is really evil, Adam. I am not sorry she is being thrown overboard. She hurt me all the time and tried to make me do things for money. I hate her.”

Adam hugged her tighter, “She is still your sister.”

They cleaned up the mess in silence. Simon came back an hour later and went by Allison,

“Allison, I’m sorry your sister is dead. This isn’t your fault. She was a bad woman and was trying to get you and Adam killed. Sometimes, families aren’t what they should be and some women don’t have maternal instincts. I’ll make sure we find somewhere good for you to go in Bantria.”

Adam knew Simon empathized with Allison from his pat experience with his own mother. Allison hugged Simon, “Can’t I stay with you and Adam? I am a red-headed Kretsian, the Bantrians will make me a sex slave. Please.”

Simon looked at Adam, “If Adam agrees to do everything, and I mean everything I say, than we will keep you.”

Adam felt like he was between a rock and hard place. He had to choose between his life or Allison’s. Simon would have even more leverage over him and would probably let countless men fuck him. He knew instinctively he would be a glorified sex slave himself if he agreed.

Allison was looking at Adam with her innocent, large, brown eyes and Adam knew he had no choice, “I agree.”

Allison seemed oblivious to the undertones of Simon’s request and just hugged them both. Simon disengaged himself and turned to Adam, “You can start by coming to my room later.”

Simon walked out and Adam just tried to pretend he was happy for Allison’s sake. Still, he knew Simon would hurt him and probably force him to bottom. Things were not getting better anytime soon.


	36. Chapter 36

Allison seemed to be acting normal after Simon left but Adam had a feeling she was just in denial. He tried to get her to lay down which she finally did after he agreed to read to her. Adam read for a half hour but she was still awake, “Allison, you need to sleep. I have to go see Simon in a little while.”

“Is Simon still mad at you? Do you think he will hurt you? I thought he was really mean but he saved our lives. Plus, he seems really smart. Most people believe Jessica’s lies. Maybe he’ll want to be my boyfriend?”

“What about me?”

Allison shrugged, “I asked you first but you didn’t want to be my boyfriend.”

“Fair enough but he is too old for you.”

Allison laughed, “He is kind of old but he’s rich.”

Adam frowned, “Allison.”

“Ok, I’ll just die an old maid. Will you come back and sleep with me? I hate sleeping alone.”

“I’ll try. I shouldn’t be gone too long.”

He waited another half hour until she fell asleep. He was nervous but part of him missed being with Simon. Hopefully, Simon would not be too angry or too brutal. Adam went to Simon’s cabin and knocked before walking in. Simon was reading and drinking at his desk. From the looks of thing he seemed pretty deep in his cups. Simon looked up, “I thought maybe you squelched on your agreement.”

“Allison was having trouble sleeping.”

Simon nodded, “Is she alright?”

“She seems to be but her sister died. I am sure she will freak out sooner or later.”

Simon shrugged, “Maybe not, her sister was a real bitch. Jessica offered to let me have sex with Allison so I don’t think she was a good sister.”

“Will you really keep Allison? She can come back with us to Lisantia and maybe work in your villa?” Adam wanted to make sure he covered all his bases before he gave up the only thing he had kept for himself.

“Not my villa. She can work in your apartment. That girl is a handful and I’m exhausted from looking after your ass all these years. She is going to be your servant not mine. Provided of course you uphold your part of the bargain. Remember what I giveth, I can taketh.”

“So if I let you fuck me then I get to keep her.”

Simon laughed, “Get real. That is just a periphery bonus. You are going to do exactly as I say in both your professional life and your personal life. You are going to do the shows I agree to and you are going to fuck the people I say.”

“You promised you would never make me be with someone I don’t want to be with.”

“I am not making you do anything. You are free to walk away at anytime. Of course, that means no more money, no more apartments, no more schooling for Neil and no more Allison.”

“So now you are going to use that as leverage to make me into a whore.”

“You made yourself a whore when you decided to fuck that slave.”

Adam said nothing. Simon sighed, “You are so fucking irritating. Look, even if I wanted to I couldn’t say no to Aloise and the King. Obviously, I let you sleep with a slave so if I told them no that would be a grave faux paus. If I tell them you cheated, you would be killed. So what would you have me to do?” Simon punched the desk and then downed a large mug of rum.

“I know I fucked everything up. I had everything I could have ever wanted and I threw it all away. I humiliated you, I betrayed you and I hurt you. If I could do it all over again, I would not have cheated. I am sorry and I will do whatever you say.” Adam started undressing, “Please forgive me. I’ll let you do anything you want to me.”

Simon watched Adam undress. Adam went over by Simon and kneeled down. Simon put his hand on cheek, “I want to keep hating you so bad. I can still see you in bed with that fucking slave. I was going to let you die that day but then I couldn’t. I have killed hundreds of people, I’ve watched hundreds more die without losing a wink of sleep. The night before your execution I stayed up all fucking night. As angry as I was and still am, I couldn’t imagine never seeing you smile or hearing you laugh again. You wormed your way into every aspect my life and then without even a second thought you bedded that boy. Why did you do it?”

Adam shook his head, “I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking right. Let me make it up to you.” Adam ran his hand up Simon’s thigh and over his crotch. Simon stayed his hand, “I am too drunk for this. Put some salve on my back and then you should go.”

Adam almost would have rather had Simon hurt him than just reject him, “Simon, I want to be together again. Please don’t send me away. Will you ever stop hating me?”

“I don’t hate you. This isn’t the right time. I am drunk, you have to look after a ten year old girl, AND you are still in the doghouse. Now stop tempting me before it works.”

“So you will eventually forgive me?”

“Perhaps but things will be different. You are going to be on a shorter leash and I am going to be a lot harder on you. I am going to control every aspect of your life until you can prove to me you won’t fuck it up.”

“What about my family and Allison?”

“They are fine as long as you play along. Maybe if you spend time keeping Allison out of trouble, you will be less likely to get into your own mess. Enough of this chitter chatter and tend to my back.”

Adam stood up and grabbed the salve. Simon removed his clothes and laid down on his stomach. The wounds were still pretty bad two weeks later. They were sealed and scabbing but still looked painful. Adam felt nauseous at the sight of the pain he inflicted.

“Get on with it already. It is not like I was so pretty before. Believe it or not I have had worse whippings so it still might not scar too bad. I tend to heal well. But, I definitely think we can cross whipping off our bedroom games.”

Adam stared at Simon appalled at the thought. Simon shrugged, “Perhaps it is too soon to make jokes.”

Adam gently applied the salve to Simon’s back. Adam realized he hadn’t had sex in weeks and so did his body. The sight of Simon laying on his stomach naked on the bed was making him hard. Adam ran his hands down Simon’s ass to his thighs and back up tracing his fingers over his entrance. Simon responded by opening his legs wider, “Stop, turning me on. I’m still mad at you.”

Adam ran his tongue down Simon’s crack, “Then you can yell at me in the morning but let me make love to you tonight.” Adam circled his tongue around Simon’s entrance.

“I really fucking hate you sometimes. Be careful back there, I do not feel like dealing with open wounds again.”

“I will treat you like a delicate flower.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Adam laughed and carefully positioned himself and made sure he did not hurt Simon’s back. It felt amazing to be fucking Simon again. Even if he didn’t feel the overpowering lust he felt for Tommy, it felt right and good. He loved Simon and hoped in the morning things were better. He felt Simon stiffen and come before he released his own seed. Adam laid down next to a sleepy Simon and kissed him deeply, “I love you so much, Simon.”

Simon responded with a quiet snore. Adam wrapped himself around Simon and for the first time in weeks slept well. He was woken up abruptly as he fell to the floor. He looked up at an irate Simon leaning over the side of the bed, “Why are you in naked in my bed?”

Adam blinked trying to clear his head. Simon continued, “Never mind. My ass tells the story well enough. You took advantage of me being drunk. Sober I would never have let you fuck me. Well, since you are here why don’t I take my turn?”

Adam just nodded and got up off the floor. There was no sense delaying the inevitable. Adam could feel the fear rising in him as he climbed back in the bed. Simon frowned, “So accommodating. It would almost be flattering except for your sudden ghost like complexion.”

The door suddenly opened and Allison stood there, “You said you would come back to our room.”

Simon quickly pulled the covers over him and Adam, “Allison! You need to learn to knock before entering a room.”

“I am sorry, Simon. You want me to do it again?”

“No, I want you to leave and go back to your room.”

“But, it is already noon and I am bored.”

Adam looked at Allison, “Why don’t you do some chores? You need to clean our room.”

Allison beamed, “Already done and I did your laundry. Look.” Adam noticed she was holding a basket with some of his favorite clothes which were notably all tinged grey. Allison looked at them, “They were really dirty because the water turned almost black. But now they are clean.”

Simon started laughing hysterically, “Aren’t you lucky, Adam, to have such an ambitious new servant.”

Adam wanted to cry over his ruined clothes. Allison went to grab Simon’s clothes but Simon objected, “Just leave those clothes where they are, sweetheart, you work for Adam exclusively. I couldn’t possibly use another servant.”

Allison smiled at Adam, “Wonderful, then I can really focus all my time helping him.”

Adam groaned and Simon smiled, “That is a fabulous idea. Perhaps, you can work on his jewelry next.”

Adam glared at Simon, “Allison, why don’t you just practice your reading. You have done more than enough today. I will be over in a little bit.”

Allison walked out. Simon looked at Adam with mirth still in his eyes, “You know I find my anger has suddenly dissipated. I like her and look forward to watching you deal with her. Too bad about your clothes but I think you can pull grey off. Now, you better go find her before she ruins more of your things.”

“ha-ha, very funny. She might be your best revenge yet. Look, I am sorry if I took advantage last night. I wanted to be with you again so bad and missed you so much.”

Simon looked away uncomfortably, “I just need some time to figure things out. I’ll let you know when you are out of the dog house.”

“Do you still want to…”

Simon shook his head, “I just want to go back to sleep until my head clears. Now, go salvage your remaining things.”

Adam quickly kissed Simon on the lips before walking out. He was elated Simon seemed to be forgiving him. It was not perfect but things were definitely looking up. Plus, having had sex certainly contributed to his good mood. He went in his room and his good mood soured as he saw Allison attempting to polish his favorite suede shoes.

“ALLISON!”

They arrived in Bantria a few days later. Simon had returned to playing cards with the crew in the evening and keeping to himself during the day. Adam gave him space and focused on keeping Allison from trying to “help out”.

They arrived in the port and were greeted as heroes. As the crew departed, Adam gave them each 20 coins as Simon had promised. They returned to the palace with Allison and left her in their room as while they dined with the King in his chambers.

The mood was jovial as the King described the successful reinstatement of the King of Kretsia. Prince Harlo had been executed along with several other traitors. King Fareed laughed, “Well, you two are definitely responsible for freeing Kretsia from that lunatic Prince. Although what you did was a lot more extreme then what we planned and the timing was early. I almost couldn’t mobilize our forces to the rendezvous point in time. Why did you change the plan?”

Simon shrugged, “Prince Harlo was growing suspicious, we had no choice but to change the plan.”

Aloise shook his head, “Still, an awfully extreme change. I thought you were just going to wave Adam around as bait for Prince Harlo. It was quite a gamble having him seduce the Prince’s pet.”

Adam felt his blood rise as he realized Simon was planning to use him to seduce Prince Harlo all along. Adam looked at Simon. Simon just nodded, “Desperate times call for desperate measures. Anyway, all’s well that ends well.”

Aloise smiled at Adam, “Does this mean you are both over that monogamy thing?”

Simon smiled, “Well not completely but I certainly would now share him with my closest friends. Adam would be honored to pay you both a visit some time, wouldn’t you Adam?”

Adam looked at the King and Aloise and plastered a smile on his face, “I would enjoy nothing more. That is of course, if they want me.”

King Fareed gave Adam a lustful look, “Very much so, Adam.”

Aloise put his arm around Adam, “Wonderful, you can rest tonight and join us tomorrow night. Let me walk you back to your rooms so the King and Simon can gloat about their victory in Kretsia.”

Adam walked out with Aloise and headed back to his rooms. Aloise asked a few questions about Kretsian court and then asked about Allison, “I am told you brought back a slave. A red-headed girl. Some say she might be a witch.”

Adam became nervous, “She is just a girl and she is my servant. She will return to Lisantia with me.”

Aloise nodded, “Keep her close to you and Simon. People are very suspicious and will claim she is doing witchcraft. I suggest she stays locked in your rooms and don’t leave her alone at night.”

“OK. I will keep her safe.”

Aloise raised an eyebrow, “I am amazed you keep yourself alive much less anyone else. I don’t buy Simon’s story for a minute. You cheated on him, didn’t you?”

Adam looked down. Aloise shook his head, “You mustn’t ever admit it. You are lucky Simon loves you so much. I don’t think even Fareed would have stepped in like that for me his kuipo.”

“I ruined everything. He totally hates me and thinks I am a whore. He is going to make me sleep with other people all the time now.”

“Good for us other people. You are a very sexual person Adam and you need to explore that side of yourself. I have been with hundred maybe thousands of lovers. It doesn’t make me love Fareed any less nor does it make me less desirable. In fact, it makes us better lovers and we have a lot more fun.”

“But Simon is jealous and possessive. This means he is over me. He isn’t like King Fareed.”

“Simon has been coming to Bantria on and off for twenty years. When he and King Fareed first signed exclusive trade agreements, King Fareed had me spend the night with Simon. We had only been Kuipos for two weeks. It was seen as an honor and the highest form of respect. So you see, Simon couldn’t keep saying no to King Fareed. The night I spent with Simon was nice. He was very careful with me because he knew what a prized possession I was to Fareed. The King will be the same with you. Neither one of us will hurt you, Adam. I promise.”

Adam hugged Aloise, “Do you think Simon will forgive me?”

“Yeah, I think his ego is a little bruised but I watched him over dinner and he still has stars in his eyes for you. He is brutal and rude but he is a good man and a damn good kuito. Make this up to him and all will be well. You can start tomorrow by spending the night with us.”

Aloise glanced around and kissed Adam deeply, “It would have been a crime against humanity had you been executed. Tomorrow is going to be fantastic.”

Adam went in his room and was grateful to see Allison fast asleep on their bed. He would tell Simon about Aloise’s warning and insist Allison stay with them. Simon would probably welcome the company since while sober he didn’t want Adam anyway. Adam crawled into bed and was happy when Allison snuggled up against him. He kissed her on the head and vowed to keep her safe.


	37. Chapter 37

Adam heard Simon come in early the next morning. He went into the bath immediately which made Adam assume he had been with someone. Simon came out and put on a pair of pants before climbing into bed. Adam was glad Simon was being modest in front of Allison. Adam spoke before thinking, “How was she?”

“Are you asking because you are genuinely curious or is to let me know that you know I slept with a woman?”

“The latter.”

“Fine, brilliant deduction. Goodnight, Adam.”

“Are you going to sleep with women every night?”

“Fuck you. You have a lot of balls to try and call me out. At least I am honest and keeping my word. I promised to sleep with no other men and I haven’t. We both know you can’t say the same. Since you are feeling chatty, would you mine telling me why your servant is in my bed?”

“Aloise said it was dangerous for her to be alone because she looks like a witch to them. Which means, you need to stay with her tomorrow night when I go to the King and Aloise.”

“She can lock the door.”

Adam started freaking, “Simon, she is just a kid. You can’t-“

“Please, enough with the drama, I will babysit her. Now stop getting yourself all worked up and more importantly let me get some sleep.”

Adam let the matter drop and just went back to sleep. Adam woke up a few hours later and saw Allison sitting in the window. She jumped up when Adam woke up, “It is so nice out. Do you want to go out? I could carry stuff for you.”

“Allison, you have to stay in the room. Apparently, Bantria is very superstitious against witches and your red hair sets you apart. It is dangerous for you to walk around so you have to stay inside. You will sleep in here with me and Simon.”

“You think they would try and kill me?”

“I think they might. So promise me you won’t leave the room.”

“What if they come in?”

“Simon or I will protect you. I have to go out tonight so you will stay here with Simon. He isn’t very patient so try not to get on his nerves.”

“He likes girls. Do you think he will try to touch me when I sleep? My Uncle use to try and do that.”

Adam cringed at thinking what her Uncle might have tried, “No, he definitely won’t do that. Despite your ridiculous marriage ages in Kretsia you are still a child and Simon doesn’t touch children inappropriately.”

“Even cute ones?”

“Allison, stop being silly.”

Allison jumped to a new random topic, “So, are you Simon’s servant? Servants don’t usually get servants.”

Adam thought for a minute, “I worked as his secretary so I am more an employee.”

“What is the difference?”

Adam shrugged, “I can quit.” _Well, that wasn’t really true, was it?_

Adam was going to clarify when a pillow hit him the head, “Will you two shut-up? I am amazed either one of you pauses long enough for the other to speak. Why don’t you play a game and try and communicate SILENTLY!”

Allison whispered, “He is not a morning person, is he?”

Adam laughed which got him another pillow to the head. An hour later, Allison was climbing the walls trying to keep quiet. Simon finally got up and rang for a servant to bring coffee and breakfast. Adam said he needed to check in with the theater. Simon nodded,

“We are only staying a couple weeks at most. Once Captain Johns gets here, we load the ship and go. Are you going to let her eat three cakes? She is already hyper.”

Adam looked at Allison as she polished off all the crumb cakes. Allison smiled with powdered sugar all over her face. Simon spoke up, “Allison, Adam needs to run errands and relax because he has a big night ahead of him. Do you want to come with me to the port?”

“She can’t go outside!”

“Well, she can’t stay cooped up in a room for two weeks. No one will dare touch her with me. She can wear a scarf. You won’t be with us so there is a good chance nothing bizarre will happen.”

Adam looked at Allison with concern, “Don’t wander off and listen to Simon.”

“I will.” She hugged Adam and then ran into the bathing room excited by the prospect fof going out. Simon came over, “I’ll try and be back before you have to go to the King. I had a long talk with them last night. They had some interesting opinions. They even suggested you should stay in Bantria. Would you stay if I gave you the choice?”

Adam turned to Simon, “No, I want to stay with you.”

“I also told them a little bit about the priests and that you were sometimes nervous around men. I also requested they do not sodomize you. Aloise, assured me he would look out for you and I trust he will. Aloise cares about you and I think you can trust him to a point.”

“What do you mean ‘to a point’?”

“It means you can trust him as much as you can trust another person. If you trust people completely you will always be disappointed. People aren’t perfect. You need to try and please the King but I also want you to enjoy yourself. If I am going to bill you as this sex god, you are going to have to become comfortable with it.”

“So, I can sleep with anyone I want?”

“No, you can only sleep with the people I want. Aside from my power over you, you really have no instincts when it comes to people. I won’t risk you getting hurt by fucking the wrong people and we both know you would choose the wrong people. I’ll even compromise, if you ever absolutely don’t want to be with someone then I won’t make you and there will be no punishment from me.”

“What if I don’t want to be with anyone?”

Simon sighed, “Adam, if you want to be the greatest singer is all the land, you need to strategize and use all your talents. Never underestimate the power of illusion. I am as powerful as I am because of my reputation as much as anything else. I took that whipping for you because I knew the scars on you would destroy your image. Everything I do is to help you succeed but you need to help too.”

“Do you think this will ruin us?”

Simon paused, “I think we both got carried away with this kuito stuff. You work for me, I own your soul, and you are my lover. You sleeping with other people changes none of those facts. We are going back to Lisantia where we have to be a little more discreet. You are going to need to hide the fact that you are completely gay which means being with women. Also, I am going to need to start looking for a suitable marriage.”

Adam hated hearing Simon’s words and started to tear, “This is because I cheated.”

Simon lifted Adam’s chin, “No, Adam, this is what was always going to happen. I am sorry if I let you think differently.” Simon kissed him short on the lips.

“You really don’t love me, do you?”

“Actually, I do love you, Adam, which is why I am being honest. Your future is too bright for you to hide in my bed. It would be a waste and I am not that selfish. Don’t worry, I am still planning on getting my fill of you and I expect to always be given preference.”

Adam felt sad that he and Simon’s relationship was going to be diluted. Even though he finally heard the words he longed to hear, it was bittersweet in this context. Adam looked up at Simon, “I wanted you to be my partner for life. I wanted what the King and Aloise have.”

“The grass is always greener on the other side. Look. I am not going anywhere. Everything changes over time. You are getting older and our relationship is maturing. Unlike you, I can’t live in constant drama. We need to find some balance and you need to develop into the man you were meant to be. We will still be together and more than ever I am going to be looking after you.”

Adam smiled, “I love you, Simon.”

“Don’t make me say it twice in one day.” Simon kissed him and whispered, “I love you, too.”


	38. Chapter 38

Adam went to the theater and found out the troupe was given a two week holiday since another play was being performed. Adam was nervous about the upcoming night and wished Allison and Simon hadn’t left him behind. He wandered around the palace for a few hours and then went back to his room. He took a long bath and then started getting done for the evening. He was told he would be dining with the King at seven. Allison and Simon didn’t make it back before it was time to go. Adam was nervous they hadn’t come back but trusted Simon was capable of keeping Allison safe.

Adam went to the King’s chambers and stood outside for a few minutes until the guards seemed to grow suspicious. Fearing they would arrest him, he knocked on the door and realized he had no idea what the protocol was for this sort of thing. Every time he had been with the King, Simon had been there to copy from. A slave opened the door and let him in. The King was with one of his army commanders. He looked over and Adam bowed hoping that was correct, “Good evening your highness.”

“Adam, I’ll be with you in a few minutes.” The King turned to the slave, “Show Adam to the balcony and pour him some wine.”

Adam was guided out to a nice balcony and seated on some cushions. He was given a glass of wine and waited. He felt a little sick from his nerves. He heard Aloise’s voice, “Really Fareed, didn’t you get enough ass kissing from General Karine over the three hours he droned on at the meeting? I did, so I will be outside entertaining our prettier guest.”

Aloise came outside looking beautiful. He was wearing the silk outfit of a dancer and had on full makeup. His skin shined flawlessly and Adam senses were stimulated by an exotic musky scent. Adam felt under dressed and wondered if he was supposed to do any special primping for this meeting. Yerie had once told him dancers spend hours cleaning themselves inside and out but hadn’t given details.

Aloise sat down close to Adam, “I am glad you didn’t chicken out or Simon object with a lame excuse. How are you?”

“I am good. Was I supposed to do anything special?”

Aloise seemed confused and then smiled, “The wine is laced with sakau that will do everything you need.”

Adam was actually getting turned on by Aloise without the aid of the wine. He wished it would just be the two of them. Aloise ran his hand down Adam’s chest, “Don’t be nervous. Simon explained you are not that experienced with other men so Fareed is not expecting you to dazzle him with technique. Just be yourself and have fun. Aloise ran his tongue around Adam’s ear and whispered, “I am going to show you how good sex can be between men.”

“What makes you think I don’t know already?”

“Considering your experience consists of fucking a straight man and a broken slave, my guess is you don’t really know.”

Adam corrected Aloise, “Simon is bisexual.”

Aloise was kissing Adam’s neck and didn’t say anything which struck a raw nerve. Adam feared Simon’s attraction to women and needed affirmation, “Simon likes having sex with me.”

“I am sure he does, he thinks he is in love with you.”

Aloise was opening Adam’s shirt buttons with his tongue. Adam stopped Aloise, “What do you mean ‘he thinks’?”

Aloise sighed, “Forget I said anything. I am sure Simon is a giving partner. Let’s just focus on tonight.”

“You really think he is completely straight?”

“I think he beds you despite you being a man rather than because he likes being with men. Simon may be an incredible judge of character, experienced business man and very smart but he knows nothing about love and intimate relationships. I think even you might know more about intimacy than him. I think Simon was probably sexually abused as a child and has unresolved issues. Do you really want to hear this?”

Adam needed to hear it. “Go on.”

“I think your relationship with Simon is complex. Sometimes he is more of a father than a boyfriend and I think he sees you as an innocent child. I think you both slipped past each other’s defenses and became intimate because of proximity. You already have some kind of soul mate and Simon will probably fall head over heels for a woman someday. I think you both love each other but you are not “in love”.”

“You think he is going to leave me for a woman?”

Aloise shrugged, “I don’t know. The good news is no one ever really gets over their first love. However, I think you opened his heart and he may find another. I’ve watched Simon with slaves and he may allow a male to touch him, even fuck him, but he goes for the females. He definitely prefers women. You know that is true which is why you get so jealous.”

Adam knew in his heart, Aloise was telling the truth. Aloise kissed him deeply, “See the truth in my words tonight. I definitely prefer men.” Adam kissed Aloise back and became more aggressive. He heard a cough, “How nice of you both to wait.”

Adam pulled back immediately and was relieved to see Fareed smiling. “Aloise has been beside himself with excitement all day. Aloise, stop molesting him so he can enjoy some supper.”

Aloise reluctantly climbed off Adam’s lap and kissed King Fareed before going back into the chamber. Adam stood up shyly “Sorry, your highness.”

“I’m not angry, Adam. I am actually surprised he didn’t strip you already. He really was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Come on, I had a special meal prepared for us.”

Adam sat down and was given a plate of very interesting looking food. He only sampled it not trusting his stomach. “So, what really happened in Kretsia?”

Aloise jumped in, “Fareed, Simon told you what happened.”

“I’d like to hear Adam’s version. It is not like it was a secret.” King Fareed looked directly at Adam.

Adam took a deep breath hoping to lie convincingly, “Prince Harlo did not seem that interested in me so Simon told me to get with his personal slave.”

“Maybe I am not so good with intrigue so can you explain why you chose to do that rather than just sneak into Prince Harlo’s bedroom and have Simon catch you there.”

Aloise became angry, “Stop putting him on the spot. He is already nervous and you grilling him will not help matters.”

King Fareed laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender, “OK, ok. So Adam, where are you from in Lisantia?”

Adam answered the King’s questions. He explained his family had been landowners in the province but his father had gambled the estate away and then died when he was thirteen. Adam noticed Aloise and the King exchanging knowing glances. Adam ignored it and then said they moved to town struggled a bit and then met Simon.

Aloise smiled, “That is kind of a romantic story. Simon rescued from a terrible fate. It also explains why sometimes it seems he is more of a father than a lover.”

The King nodded, “You are lucky because I bet it is that aspect that keeps him to you. A simple lover would not tolerate cheating but an indulgent parent might. Have some more wine. Before we completely sabotage our night with too much serious talk, let’s have fun. Aloise, why don’t you dance for us?”

The King stood and guided Adam to the couch. Adam sat down and the King sat next to him. A couple slave musicians came in and started playing music. Adam watched as Aloise began to dance. Adam knew he would never be half the dancer Aloise was and wondered how good he must have been when he was younger. Another slave brought them a large contraption for smoking and Adam recognized the smell of opium. Adam had a feeling things were going to get a lot more interesting. He wished Simon were here because he wasn’t sure how much he trusted the King or even Aloise.

Adam tried not to smoke too much but he already felt his inhibitions slipping. Aloise was removing some of his clothing and still dancing. King Fareed whispered to Adam, “Take off your clothes.”

Adam’s heart was pounding as he slowly began to undress. He felt Aloise come up behind him and reach around to help him. Adam allowed Aloise to remove his clothes and stood in front of the King naked. Aloise’s hands traveled down Adam’s naked body and he stroked Adam from behind. Between the sakau, opium and Aloise, Adam was completely hard despite the King making him uncomfortable.

King Fareed smiled, “I see why Simon has been hording you to himself. Come here and show me what other talents you have.”

Adam went over and lowered to his knees. He worked open the king’s pants and proceeded to give him a blow job. Adam felt Aloise’s tongue going down his back and just continued to work the King’s cock with his mouth. Aloise pulled Adam off the King just before he came. Aloise kissed Adam and guided him to the ground. The drugs were taking over and Adam felt himself floating in ecstasy. He could feel hands and tongues all over him and had no fear. He had no idea who was doing what but do him and didn’t care. It felt amazing and he was intoxicated by Aloise. The man smelled and tasted better than anything he had ever experienced.

Adam senses kicked in when he felt a tongue near his entrance. He tensed slightly hoping that they kept their promise. Since the King was sucking his cock, he assumed the tongue belonged to Aloise. A few moments later, the King pulled off and told Adam to mount Aloise. Without hesitation, Adam happily complied. He didn’t last as long as he would have liked since Aloise apparently had muscles he could control deep in his body. After Adam came the King and Aloise continued. Adam watched as they seamlessly seemed to switch positions and roles. Once again, he was envious of their obvious connection. As they came, they whispered words in Bantrian that Adam assumed were affections.

Adam was sobering up and saw the sun starting to rise. He realized they must have been fooling around for hours. Aloise was laying on the King and looking at Adam affectionately.

“You are a lot of fun, Adam. Did you have a good time?”

Adam nodded, “You both are very talented.”

The King laughed, “We have had a lot of experience. It is one of the perks of being royalty.”

Aloise laughed, “Plus, we happen to like cock.”

“I noticed.” Adam started to feel like he was intruding on them and stood up. “I should go back to Simon. Thank you for a wonderful night.”

“Yes, we must do this again.” The King looked at Adam sincerely, “You know you will always be welcome in my court. If you should ever need assistance or somewhere to go, come here and we will always have a spot for you.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

Adam quickly dressed and went back to his room. His head was still foggy but he was alert. He went in his room and was relieved to see Allison and Simon asleep. He went into the bathing area and submerged himself in the warm waters. He felt a little sad thinking he had walked through a door and there was no going back. He felt some movement in the water and opened his eyes. Simon came over by him, “How did it go?”

“OK. I didn’t freak out. I had a lot of wine and opium.”

Simon ran his hands over Adam’s body. Adam jumped when Simon’s fingers went into him, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Just checking to make sure they didn’t hurt you.”

“They didn’t hurt me. You could have just asked.”

Simon shrugged, “You tend to lie these days so it was easier to just check myself.”

Simon’s words hurt. He decided to change the subject, “How did it go with Allison?”

“She is exhausting and draws too much attention. Aloise was right about his warning, I am going to arrange for us to leave in a few days. Bantrians do not like red headed witches.”

“She is not a witch.”

“No, but she sure as hell is high maintenance. I finally had to give her rum to get her to sleep.”

Adam was concerned, “You gave her rum? Simon she is ten years old, you cannot give her liquor and get her drunk.”

“At three in the morning, when she is still jumping around, I can do whatever it takes. I was going to knock her unconscious but I thought a cocktail was less abusive.”

Adam could tell Simon was half joking and relented. Simon smiled, “I only gave her a couple sips.”

Adam switched topics, “Simon, have you ever been in love with anyone?”

“You mean besides you?”

Adam nodded. Simon answered, “No, I guess not. I have had liked people but things just tended not to develop. I travel too much and work too hard.”

“Have the people you liked all been women?”

Simon looked at Adam suspiciously, “Where are you going with this?”

“Nowhere. Aloise-“

“Aloise, fucks with your head. I am tired and you are probably still drunk. Come to bed and get some rest.”

Adam decided to let the matter drop, “Are you upset I was with them?”

“Not really. At least, this time I knew about it. I also know nothing can become of it.”

Adam suddenly felt guilty having had such a good time, “Do you think I am a dirty whore?”

Simon looked at Adam, “Enough with the drama. I think you are a beautiful, sexy man. You did nothing wrong this time. I can tell you are spinning yourself up. Don’t. I am sure Aloise is a wonderful lover, you should not feel bad for liking it. I don’t want you afraid of sex or plagued with guilt. Part of me is jealous to share you but the other part wants you to be free from your past. If you had a pleasurable night, that is a good thing. I never claimed to be the greatest lover on the planet.”

Simon was touching Adam affectionately and kissed him. Adam kissed him back and suddenly it clicked. Simon touched Adam based purely on Adam’s responses. He always focused on touching for effect while Aloise and the King seemed to touch him out of sheer desire. They had been intoxicated by his body and touched him for their own pleasure. Adam was sure of two things Simon was straight and Simon didn’t know it. _Well, three things, Adam wasn’t going to tell him._

Adam kissed Simon deeply, “You are a good lover and very generous. Let’s go to bed. I want to cuddle with you.”

Simon groaned but acquiesced. Once in bed, Adam wrapped himself around Simon and felt content to be back in his arms. Knowledge was power and he would have to use what he could to keep Simon.


	39. Chapter 39

Adam woke up with Simon still up against him spoon fashion. Adam noticed Allison was in the bed awake staring at him. He also noticed even though Simon was sleeping still he was sporting a hard on. Adam whispered to Allison, “Why don’t you go take a bath and don’t come back in here for at least an hour?”

Allison smiled, “You and Simon are going to mess around, aren’t you?”

“Just do as I ask.”

“Yes, master.”

Adam just ignored her sarcasm and watched her leave. Adam needed to be with Simon; he needed to know things were ok between them. He turned and started kissing Simon and flipped him on his back. Simon woke up surprised as Adam pinned his wrists above his head. Simon struggled a little, “What are you doing? Where is Allison?”

“She is taking a bath and not going to disturb us. I want to be in you.”

“Didn’t you have a busy enough night?”

Adam ran his tongue down Simon’s chest and then bit his nipple, “I will have a busy morning too.”

“Stop it, Allison is right next door, let go of me.”

“Ok, I will release you but only so you can remove your clothes.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll beat you so won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Adam felt Simon shudder and become harder. He let go of Simon’s hands and Simon removed his sleeping garments. Adam was nibbling on his neck, “You will always be mine, Simon, because I know what you need.”

Adam grabbed his wrists again and pinned him again roughly. Simon’s eyes were dark with desire. Adam pushed Simon’s legs apart with his thighs and pressed himself near Simon’s entrance. He didn’t really want to hurt Simon but needed to maintain control. He let go of Simon’s wrists and grabbed his hair hard, “Next time I am not going to be so nice about prepping you. I want you to lubricate yourself before you go to bed at night so you are ready for me. You may control me outside the bedroom but in here you are mine. Do you understand?”

Simon hesitated and Adam struck him with an open hand across the face. Simon looked at Adam, “I understand.”

Adam grabbed the oil on the night table thankful Bantrian hospitality always saw to the essentials. Adam roughly shoved three fingers into Simon hoping the oil would lessen the pain. Simon moaned and relaxed into Adam’s fingers. With Allison so close, he needed to be quiet and quick. Adam put more oil on himself and placed a hand over Simon’s mouth before lining himself up and slamming into him. Adam felt the surge of power and control course threw him. Even if Simon wasn’t gay, they did connect on this level. Adam needed to feel in control and Simon seemed to need to give up control. Adam moved in and out of Simon fast and hard. He was getting close and was surprised when Simon cried out against his hand and came. Adam followed suit and then collapsed on Simon feeling relaxed and satiated.

Adam kissed Simon gently, “Good morning, my kuito.”

Simon smacked Adam on the ass, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let me up. I am meeting with some merchants today so you have Allison watch. I’ll be back late.”

Adam let Simon up a little disappointed by the abruptness. “You could have spared a minute to kiss me.”

“I spared fifteen minutes to let you fuck me, isn’t that enough? You know I am not big on cuddling and frankly it still feels a little hypocritical if you know what I mean.”

Adam became angry, “Fuck you, how long are you going to hold a grudge? Once again, you are showing yourself to be a passive aggressive bitch.”

Adam saw Simon’s whole demeanor change and he suddenly grabbed Adam by the throat, “You forget yourself, Adam. We are not fucking right now so you don’t get to talk to me like this. You may be a great piece of ass but don’t keep pushing your luck.”

Adam couldn’t breathe because Simon was squeezing on his windpipe. He heard Allison yelling and saw her hitting Simon, “You are hurting him. Let go!” Allison was crying.

Simon let go and grabbed Allison’s wrists, “Calm down and stop acting like a wild animal. Adam is fine. Like you, he needs attitude adjustments from time to time so he doesn’t get himself into trouble.”

Simon released Allison and she immediately hid behind Adam, “You are a bully Simon and someday Adam will find a better boyfriend and leave you.”

Simon just rolled his eyes, “I have been up for an hour and already I am exhausted from this drama. If either one of you pulls this shit on the boat I am tossing both your asses overboard. I am heading out to try and expedite our departure so you both better stay out of trouble.”

Adam just stared at Simon warily. He was keeping a brave front but he was shaken up. That had been the first time Simon lost control and really tried to hurt Adam. He had truly feared for his life. Simon moved toward Adam and Adam stepped back. Simon noticed, “Good. I think it is about time we have some healthy boundaries.”

Adam was puzzled by Simon’s behavior and just focused on staying out of trouble. Simon did not return that night. Adam woke up with just Allison in the bed and became alarmed. It was already late in the morning and Simon hadn’t mentioned going away anywhere. Not knowing what else to do, he went to the King’s chambers.

Aloise was there getting a massage. Adam tried not to get distracted by a naked, oiled up Aloise, “Sorry, to disturb you but have you seen Simon? He didn’t come back to our room last night.”

“He was drunk and occupied with several female slaves last night. He probably went to Ryan’s old room and enjoyed himself. I am sure he is fine. When are you leaving?”

“I think soon. You were right to warn us about Allison. So, I think it is better we head back to Lisantia quickly.”

“Mm, she must be a very good servant. Anyway, I think Simon isn’t that happy about sharing you with us either. King Fareed teased him a bit and I can tell Simon did not like it at all. I am sure he will do everything in his power to get you out of here in a day or two. Was Simon upset?”

“I don’t know he seemed fine when I came back and then the next day he just was weird. I’m not sure what his problem is.”

Aloise shrugged, “He is probably just jealous and mad about having to share his toys. Just give him a little space and a lot of good sex. He may not be gay but he seems to like what you do for him so keep doing it.”

Adam watched as the slave massaging Aloise began to rub his buttocks. Adam could feel himself getting hard. Adam knew he should just go but instead spoke, “I could finish your rub down.”

Aloise looked up, “You really like skirting danger. Mareen, you can go. Apparently, our Lisantian guest will assist me.”

The slave was skeptical but bowed. Adam became nervous, “Will you get in trouble?”

“Not really. They might tell Fareed but since we already had you it would not be seen as anything grievous. Besides, I am sure you will mind your manners.”

Adam poured the oil in his hands and then rubbed them up Aloise’s thighs and allowed his fingers to ghost over the back of his balls and anus. Aloise took a sharp breath and Adam whispered in his ear, “Of course, I will be on my best behavior.”

Aloise laughed and parted his legs slightly to give him more access. Adam conveniently ignored the bells going off in his head and continued rubbing Aloise’s body. Adam wanted Aloise and could feel his dominant side coming out. He circled a finger around Aloise’s anus.

“Adam?”

Adam wasn’t thinking with the right head anymore and inserted his finger into Aloise and loved how easily it slipped in. Without even pausing he added a second digit. Aloise moaned, “You need to stop. We really shouldn’t do this.”

Adam was disappointed as he reluctantly pulled his fingers out. Aloise looked up, “What are you doing?”

“You told me to stop.”

“Since when do you heed warnings? Come over here.”

Adam walked to the front of the table so he was standing in front of Aloise. Adam’s erection was making his pants tent out. Aloise laughed, “Careful you don’t poke my eye out. Take your dick out for me.”

Adam did as Aloise requested and watched as Aloise starting licking the tip. Adam moved closer so he could lick more. Aloise moved up on the table and took Adam completely in his mouth. Adam could not believe how far down Aloise’s throat he was. He could feel ALoise’s nose against his pelvis. Adam pulled back a little and went back in amazed at the sensation. Adam picked up the pace and felt like he was going to come when Aloise’s hand clamped down on the base of hid dick and he pulled off, “Not yet, sweetheart, not yet.”

Adam heard himself whimper out of frustration. Aloise sat up and released Adam’s cock. He grabbed the oil and pulled Adam back into a connected room which was small but very fancy. “This is my private chamber. I come in here when I need some private time.”

Adam kissed Aloise, “We need some serious private time.”

Aloise began pulling Adam’s clothes off. Adam tried to help out he was too horny to focus on details. Aloise got his clothes off and oiled Adam up. There was no turning back now. Adam pushed Aloise toward the bed, “Get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you deep and hard. Make you feel me for a week.”

Aloise quickly got in position. Adam loved seeing Aloise so open and needy. Adam kneeled behind him and slipped just the tip in. Aloise pushed back and impaled himself completely. Adam chuckled, “So impatient for my cock.”

“That is because your cock is amazing. Fuck me hard, Adam, really hard.”

Adam gave into his dominant urges and began to take Aloise hard. Aloise’s body was amazing and the sounds coming from him spurred Adam on. Adam flipped position so Aloise was on his back. Aloise was extremely flexible which allowed Adam to easily pin his legs over his head. This was more passionate than it had been with Tommy and although not as rough as with Simon, it was very primal. Adam was biting and sucking on Aloise’s flesh and could feel Aloise’s nails digging into his back. They both climaxed simultaneously and then collapsed.

Adam stood up on wobbly legs. Aloise slowly sat up looking totally wrecked. Adam laughed, “So much for good behavior.”

Aloise laughed, “So much for being discreet. You better be careful I marked your back with my nails.”

“Shit.” Adam was starting to freak out and then noticed the bite marks on Aloise’s throat and chest. “Oh god, I marked you too.”

Aloise looked in the mirror and then turned to Adam, “Fareed is not going to like this. You are not supposed to mark someone else’s kuipo. It is disrespectful.”

Adam started freaking out. Aloise poured him a drink, “What is done is done? I think you better go. I can blame it on one of the slaves.”

“Won’t they get punished?”

“Yeah but they are use to getting whipped. I’ll make it up to them with some gold. It’ll be fine.” Adam felt really bad. “Remember to hide your back for a few days.”

 

Adam nodded and quickly went back to his room. He hoped Simon was out but of course he was in the room. He looked over, “Where were you? We need to pack we are leaving at dawn.”

“OK.” Knowing that offense was the best defense, Adam turned to Simon, “Where were you last night? I was worried.”

Simon just shrugged, “That’s nice. Now stop chattering and pack. You need to get some clothes for Allison for the ship. I told them she’s a boy to make life easier so buy boy stuff and cut her hair.”

Allison protested, “I like my hair. I don’t want to cut it. Without hair, no one will marry me.”

“Allison, in Lisantia you cannot marry until you are 16. You have six years to grow it back so shut up and behave.”

“You are mean, Simon and I hate you. And to think I was considering you to be my boyfriend. Well, not anymore.”

Simon laughed, “Good, because getting involved with an older man is a really bad idea just ask Adam. He probably wishes he hadn’t.”

Adam looked at Simon, “Is that what you really think?”

Adam saw pain flash briefly in Simon’s eyes and then they turned cold, “I need to take a bath. Pack my bags too.”

Simon walked past Adam and paused. Fuck, he smells the oil among other things. Simon looked at Adam and in a really cold tone, “Where the hell were you?”

Adam stared back knowing he was busted, “I-I was-“

Simon backhanded him before he could continue. Allison screamed and was coming over. Adam didn’t want Allison to get hurt, “Allie stay back, this is between me and Simon.”

“No, he is going to hurt you.”

Simon looked at Allison crying, “I am not going to hurt him. Actually, I don’t even know why I got so upset. It is not like you never fucked around before or I really believed your lies. Who was it, Adam? Were you smart enough to go after just an ordinary slave or do I need to worry about repercussions again?”

“I’d rather not say.” Adam could tell by Simon’s expression that was the wrong answer. Allison tried to protect Adam by blocking him from Simon. Simon grabbed her hair to pull her off Adam.

“Simon, don’t hurt her. Please, she is just a child.”

Simon let go of Allison and she ran back to Adam. He knew he couldn’t hide behind her, “Allison, go in the other room so Simon and I can talk.”

“No, he will hurt you.”

“ALLISON! I said to go in the other room that is an order.”

Allison seemed to remember she was a servant and reluctantly got up, “If I hear screaming I am coming out here.”

Simon poured himself a drink and in an emotionless tone spoke, “I don’t want to hear any apologies or any more lies about you loving me. I just want to know who it was so I can be prepared for the aftermath.”

“I was with Aloise.”

Simon slammed the empty mug down and poured another drink, “You’re lying. I was with King Fareed two hours ago.”

Adam looked down, “The King wasn’t there. It was just me and Aloise.”

“Don’t insult my intelligence, Adam. Aloise would never cheat on King Fareed. If you don’t tell me, Allison is being left behind.”

“NO! She would be killed. You promised she could go.”

“Yeah, well, you promised to stop being a whore but that didn’t happen either, did it?”

Adam didn’t know what to say or do to make Simon believe him, “I was worried you were missing so I went to the King’s chamber. Aloise was there getting a massage. One thing led to another and it just happened.” Adam debated on how honest to be and decided it was better to come clean, “That’s not all, I sort of lost my head and marked him.”

Simon’s jaw dropped, “What do you mean, you marked him?”

“I-I bit his neck,”

Adam could see the hurt in Simon’s eyes, “Like you do to me.” Simon’s expression changed, “So not only did you touch the King’s kuipo but you decided to stake a claim? If King Fareed decides to execute you, I am not going to stop him. You really are piece of work.”

Adam felt two inches tall, “I don’t think King Fareed will find out it was me. Aloise is going to lie and blame it on a slave.”

“So once again someone will take the blame for your stupidity. So you and Aloise will just let some poor slave be killed? Nice.”

“Aloise said he would only be whipped and he was going to reward him with gold.”

“You think Aloise is going to risk getting blackmailed? I am sure the slave will die by execution by the King or Aloise will arrange for an accident. It is a good thing we are leaving early.”

There was a knock on the door. “Maybe not early enough.” Simon answered it and it was the King and Aloise. Adam paled. Aloise had applied makeup to his neck but the marks were still slightly visible. Simon noticed it too and glared at Adam before getting the King, “Good evening, your highness. Would you like to come in?”

They both entered the chamber and King Fareed responded, “We just came to say good bye to Adam since you are leaving so early.”

“Did you want him to come to your room?”

“No need. I think he was there earlier today but I was with you.”

Simon looked at the King, “We have been friends for too long to play games. If Adam insulted you in anyway-”

“You would leave him here to be punished?”

Adam’s heart was racing as he watched Simon grimace then nod. King Fareed laughed, “Wow, either we are really good friends or you are really pissed off. Either way, I just want a simple amends.”

Simon looked skeptical, “I am not really inclined to protect Adam so don’t bother using this as a bargaining chip.”

“You have to protect Adam. He is stiil your kuito so you are accountable for his actions. I just need you to do me a small favor which we will discuss privately.”

Simon nodded and King Fareed smiled, “And I want a nice apology from Adam.”

Adam went over and started to grovel. King Fareed pushed him down to his knees, “Not with words.”


	40. Chapter 40

Adam hesitated for a moment hoping Simon would step in but he didn’t. Adam opened the King’s pants and took his organ in his mouth. The King grabbed Adam’s hair and thrusted into him aggressively. The action made Adam gag and become nervous. King Fareed was being aggressive and intentionally rough. Adam fought his fears and the images from his past. After what felt like hours, the King tensed and pulled out as he came all over Adam’s face. It was humiliating and degrading. Adam just stayed put unsure if he should even clean himself. The King tucked himself away, ”I am letting you off easy because I like you so much and you are way too pretty to damage.” The King turned to Simon, “Stop by in an hour so I can request my favor. Safe journeys.”

The King walked out. Aloise handed Adam his scarf to clean himself before following the King out. Allison came out of the bathing room distraught obviously having witnessed the scene. Adam felt even more ashamed at seeing the horrified expression across Allison’s face, “I told you to stay in there?” Adam stood up while wiping off the King’s semen.

“I did stay in there but you didn’t tell me not to peek. Why did you let that man do that do you?”

Adam was at a loss for words. Simon chimed in, “That man is the King, Allison, and Kings get to do whatever they want. Now I want you to back all of our bags while Adam finds you some suitable clothes. When I come back this evening I expect everything set for our departure and you, missy, looking like a boy.”

Simon threw a bag of coins at Adam and before walking out turned, “Why is it every time you stick your cock in someone, I have to pay the price? These aren’t freebies anymore. So whatever price I pay, I will extract from you in kind. Maybe you won’t get to keep Allison or maybe I won’t pay your Mom’s rent anymore.”

Simon walked out and Allison lost it. She started crying and hugging Adam begging him not to let Simon split them. It took him a half an hour to calm her down. He told her to pack and quickly went to the market and grabbed several male outfits for Allison plus one very pretty dress. He went back to the room and she was shoving Simon’s roughly clothes into a sack. Adam cringed as he noticed several sacks already packed.

“Allison, you need to fold the clothes first. You are destroying all my stuff and I don’t think Simon is willing to replace it anymore.”

Adam helped her pack and then told her he needed to cut her hair. Adam felt horrible listening to her cry as he chopped off her long hair. He tried to make it stylish but she was too upset to care. He even tried to cheer her up with the dress he got her but she just continued to cry. Simon came back after dinner. Adam knew he would be in a bad mood.

Simon looked tired. Adam poured him a drink. Simon took it, “Thanks. Is everything packed?”

‘Yes and I bought Allison boy clothes.” Allison was still sniffling. Simon noticed, “With a long journey at sea and very little water, you will be thankful your hair is short. Besides as a boy you will be able to move freely around the ship. Aren’t you tired of being cooped up?”

Allison didn’t respond and just continued to mope. Simon just undressed and got in the bed, “We are leaving at dawn so you two better get some sleep.”

Allison crawled in the bed and Adam just stood for a bit wondering if he should sleep on the floor. Simon threw a pillow at him, “Just get in the bed and go to sleep.” Adam climbed in the bed. Simon turned over away from him. Adam stayed toward Allison and went to sleep. Simon woke them up a few hours later and they headed to the port and back to Lisantia.

The ship was better than the one they sailed to Kretsia but not as nice as Captain John’s boat. They all shared a cabin and Allison was introduced as Adam’s valet. During the first week Adam saw very little of Simon. He was either meeting with the captain or gambling with the crew. Simon came back to the cabin after they were sleeping and slept on after Adam awoke. Allison was over her hair and seemed to like being a boy. Adam was a little worried that she was developing bad habits such as cussing and gambling.

Simon came in the cabin earlier than usual one night about two weeks after they sailed. He looked a little tipsy and Adam could smell rum. Allison was out probably gambling with the crew. Adam smiled warily, “Good evening, Simon. You are back early.”

“I wasn’t having much luck at cards. I think our sweet little innocent Allie cheats.”

“That’s not good. She is developing a lot of bad habits.” Adam wasn’t even sure what to say to Simon since they had just avoided each other since the incident with Aloise and the King. Simon was looking at Adam and rubbed his hand over his dick which Adam noticed was hard. “You’ll have to straighten her out before we get to Lisantia. Actually, I came back early because I was feeling horny and there aren’t many options on a boat.”

Adam was a little confused, “So, you came back to jerk off?”

“Why should I jerk off when I have your mouth? Be glad I am only looking for a blow job. Now come over here and suck me off.”

Adam just stared in confusion. _Had Simon forgiven him?_ Adam went over and tried to kiss Simon but he turned his head, “Just the blowjob will be sufficient.” Simon pushed Adam down on his knees. Adam would have complained but Simon immediately shoved his cock in his mouth. This was not like any of their times together. This was Simon just using Adam like a whore. Adam held Simon’s hips to try and prevent him from thrusting too hard. Simon came fairly quickly down Adam’s throat. Adam licked him clean and tried to nibble on his lower stomach. Simon stepped back, “Thanks, that’ll do.”

Adam got up, “I’m horny too.”

“I’ll give you some privacy and you can jerk off.”

“You are not going to return the favor?”

Simon turned to Adam, “That wasn’t a ‘favor’. I pay for that privilege, remember? I am also done fixing your messes so I suggest you do not fuck any one aboard this ship. If I catch you cheating, Allison goes overboard.”

Adam rolled his eyes and Simon grabbed his hair hard, “I’m not bluffing. Tread lightly, Adam, because your spell over me is broken.”

“So now I am nothing more than what? An investment? A personal whore?”

Now it was Simon’s turn to roll his eyes, “You are a lot of things, Adam. When we get to Lisantia, you will no longer be my kuito but more of an employee. You will still be my secretary and perform any other services I require. Also, you will focus on your singing and acting.”

Adam looked at Simon, “I will always be your kuito.”

Simon stared back, “Well, you will always be under my control. Adam, remember we need to be discreet in Lisantia. With my new trade agreements I can break the church’s hold in Lisantia but culturally open homosexuality will never be tolerated. You are going to have to pretend to be bisexual which is why you are going to entertain prominent women when we return.”

Adam cringed, “I don’t like sleeping with women.”

“I don’t care what you like. You are going to do what makes you popular. Get over here.”  
Adam went over. Simon put his hand down Adam’s pants and began stroking him. Adam tried to kiss Simon but he turned his head again. Adam started to kiss Simon’s neck which he allowed. Simon always loved when Adam marked him and it seemed he would still allow it. Adam came and Simon removed his hand, “Goodnight, Adam.”

Adam watched Simon leave. He cleaned up. For the next three months, they sailed to Lisantia without much incident. No one knew Allison was a girl and Adam stayed out of trouble. Every so often, he and Simon fooled around. If Simon was buzzed, he even let Adam kiss him. There were some changes in their relationship and it definitely was not as intimate. There seemed to be a wall between them that had not been there before. Adam hoped it would improve with time but deep down he knew it never would.

They arrived in port in early spring. Adam was surprised how excited he was to see his family and to return to his life. As soon as they got off the boat, Adam spotted Ryan coming over. Simon and Ryan hugged briefly and exchanged greetings. Ryan turned to Adam, “Glad to see you made it back. I wasn’t sure you would. Who is the new boy?”

“Her name is Allison and she is with me.”

Simon looked over, “Allison is Adam’s new servant.”

“He cheats on you and you reward him with servant? Is she on the payroll too?”

“She is Adam’s servant, so he will have to support her.”

Adam was concerned, “I can’t support her and my family on 100 coins a week.”

“No you can’t because I am only paying you 50 coins. The other 50 had been for your fidelity and we both know that’s a worthless investment.”

“Be reasonable Simon.”

“Fine, I will pay you 100 coins but you are going to earn it. Tomorrow I am throwing a small party with some influential guests. You will perform a few songs for the group and then provide some company to a select few.”

Ryan laughed, “Finally, a fitting task. I used to get a lot of good offers at the club for him. Is Adam going to be dancing again? He would be good for the club.”

Simon turned to Ryan, “Even if Adam decides he wants to dance, neither one of you has the prerogative of choosing his lovers. That is mine and mine alone.”

Adam was angry and did not like being Simon’s whore. He also did not like Ryan knowing this. He held his tongue though because he could not risk losing Allison who was luckily napping. Adam turned to Ryan, “Is everything ok with my family?”

“Yes, your mother is driving me nuts. She thinks Simon has sold you in some far off land. You better go see her as soon as possible.”

Simon spoke, “We should stop by tomorrow and drop Allison off there. She could earn her rent by babysitting.”

Ryan looked at Simon like he was crazy, “Since when do servants have babysitters?”

“She is still a child in a foreign land, Ryan.”

Allison woke up as they arrived, “Holy shit! This is your home, Simon? Look at that fucking bath!”

Ryan laughed, “Oh that’s pretty.”

Adam had cringed had Allison’s cursing, “Allie, we aren’t on the ship anymore, you cannot speak like that. Young ladies do not curse.”

“Then, I’ll keep being a fucking boy.”

As soon as they got out of the carriage, Allison ran to the pool and jumped in. She screamed as soon as she hit the water. Adam ran over as Simon signaled a servant to bring some blankets. Allison climbed out shivering, “It-its n-not heat-t-ted.”

“It isn’t a bath like in Bantria. It is a pool and only used when it is warm out.”

Adam brought Allison upstairs and helped her into a real bath tub. After she was warmed up, he wrapped her in a blanket and brought her to his room for a nap before dinner. Adam took his own bath washing off all the salt and grime from three months at sea. A servant came to his door to inform him dinner would be in two hours and that Simon had requested he come to his room.

Adam threw on some casual clothes and went to Simon’s room. Simon must have just finished bathing since he was wearing a towel and shaving. He had been in this room so often and was reminded what he lost. Adam went by Simon and ran his hands over his chest, “You called?”

Simon went to move away but Adam pinched one of his nipples. It immediately hardened which encouraged Adam to run his tongue around Simon’s ear. Simon was getting turned on, “You are so distracting, Adam. I want to talk to you.”

Adam reached under Simon’s towel, “I am all ears.” Simon moaned as Adam wrapped his hand around his cock, “Lady Rachel will be attending tomorrow’s soiree with her husband Lord Collete. He owns a vast estate to the North which borders Pratsia. I need access to his land to move cargo. I need you to grease the wheels.”  
Adam squeezed Simon’s balls a little roughly, “You want me to fuck her? Won’t that upset her husband?”

“He is a voyeur and likes pretty boys. More than that, he likes watching pretty boys touch his wife.”

Adam was not liking this idea. “Will I have to do anything with him?”

“Maybe a blowjob but he will probably just jerk off while you fuck his wife.”

Adam knew he was not going to be given a choice. He needed to get Simon under his thumb, “Ok, on one condition.”

Simon looked at Adam wearily, “I don’t have to deal but what is it?”

“Make love with me now. Let me fuck you like we used to before everything got messed up.”

Simon looked away and Adam started kissing his neck, “Turn around and kiss me back.”  
Simon hesitated and Adam turned him roughly trapping him up against the wall. Simon’s eyes were dark with desire. Adam kissed him deeply. Simon submitted and kissed him back. Adam unleashed all the pent up frustration and emotions into a passionate lovemaking session. Two hours later, they were both exhausted as they went down to dinner. Ryan was having a drink and raised an eyebrow as they both came down with wet hair.

Allison came down a few minutes later, “I am starving.”

Ryan looked at Simon, “Does Adam’s servant dine at the table too?”

Simon shrugged, “She has to eat. I know you are a snob about these things but I am not.”

“Look what has happened from indulging Adam. I hate to say it but you are becoming soft, Simon.”

“Ryan, you are not going to goad me into a reaction. If Allison gets airs that is Adam’s problem. I am not going to make her sit in the kitchen alone for the sake of protocol. Frankly, if this is what you want to discuss, I find her chatter more interesting than yours. If you are offended, leave.”

Ryan just bit his tongue and ate his dinner. Ryan did have a point and Adam knew he was going to have to start treating Allison more strictly. After dinner Ryan left and they all went to bed. Adam slept in Simon’s bed and waited until he fell asleep to cuddle. Adam woke up the next morning still wrapped around Simon. He kissed him but Simon gently pushed him away, “Stop smothering me. We need to go drop Allison off and then run some errands before the party.”

They went to his mother’s place. She was overjoyed to see him and hugged him for at least ten minutes before even noticing Simon and then Allison. Although Allison’s hair was unfashionable short, she still looked like a little girl in her dress.

Leila stared at Allison, “Who is this?”

Adam smiled, “This is Allison my servant. We found her in Kretsia.”

Leila’s mouth dropped open as she stared at Simon and Adam angrily, “What kind of servant is she?” She turned to Simon, “What kind of perverse game is this? Wasn’t taking Adam’s innocence enough?”

“Mother! How dare you accuse us of hurting her.”

“Adam, I wasn’t born yesterday and I know what happens when two grown men find a young girl interesting.”

Simon laughed, “Leila, your son never finds girls interesting and despite what you think I do not like little girls either.”

“Really? Is it just little boys you molest?”

Simon was getting angry, “Fuck you, Leila. Be grateful for my interest in Adam because it is still the only thing keeping a roof over your head. Now, we need a babysitter.”

Allison pouted, “I am not a baby, Simon, I am a woman.”

Leila looked at Allison, “How old are you, dear?”

“Ten and a half. Almost eleven. I don’t need a fucking babysitter.”

Leila gasped at her language and Adam couldn’t help giggling, “Er…she might have picked up some bad habits on the ship.”

Leila looked at Simon and Adam, “Are you two out of your minds taking on a little girl? She is not a puppy you just pick up off the street and decide to keep. You two are about the worst role models I can think of.”

“Really, Leila, because I think I did a better job with Adam than you did with him.” Simon seemed to switch tactics, “Actually, I do agree she could benefit from having a female role model. You should pitch in with that wonderful maternal touch and teach her all that woman stuff she needs to know. Also, Adam gets lonely living alone and as you know it would not be seemly if he stayed with me. Allison is the perfect solution.”

Leila shook her head, “I do not even begin to understand your motives, Simon. Allison, what did you do before you became Adam’s servant?”

“I was going to be a sex slave.”

Leila paled again and Simon smiled, “See, we aren’t the worst thing that could have happened to her. Now, Allie, you are going to stay with Mrs. Lambert and you need to behave. Watch your manners and listen to what she says.”

“I want to stay with you and Adam. You promised I could stay with you both. You fucking promised!”

Adam intervened and attempted to sound menacing, “Allison! You are staying with my mother today and you are going to start acting appropriately or else.”

“You don’t scare me, Adam, but I will behave because she is your mother,” Allison smiled sweetly at him.

Simon laughed at Adam, “How does it feel to be the one manipulated?”


	41. Chapter 41

After leaving his mother’s place, Adam went with Simon on all his errands which involved visiting with various merchants and stopping by the club. Yerie came over and asked Adam how he liked Bantria.

“It was amazing. I even performed that little song you taught me for the King.”

Yerie laughed, “You didn’t! All well, did you meet Aloise?”

“I did and he is an amazing dancer. He gave me some lessons.”

Yerie’s jaw dropped, “Aloise, the King’s kuipo gave YOU dance lessons.”

Adam felt smug, “Yeah, why is that so unusual?”

“Well, I would have thought Aloise would have had better things to do. Is he still beautiful?

“Beautiful and sexy.”

“And he knows it. Anyway, are you going to be dancing here again?”

Adam shrugged and just made small talk until Simon was ready to leave. They returned to Simon’s villa and Adam made himself up for the evening. About 30 guests showed up. Simon had arranged for some of the club staff to assist entertaining his guests. Simon told Adam to perform a few songs for the group. Adam performed and had the crowd eating out of his hand. After his performance he was introduced to some of the guests. Adam stood before a middle aged woman and her unattractive husband. Simon smiled, “Adam this is Lady Rachel and Lord Collete.”

Adam tried to hide his distaste. He kissed Lady Rachel’s hand and shook Lord Collete’s hand. Lord Collete spoke, “My wife was very entertained by your performance. She really enjoys the arts and appreciates talent, as well as, beauty.” Lord Collete leered at Adam, “Tell me, Adam, do you have other talents?”

Adam tried to hide his disgust, “A few or so I have been told.”

Lady Rachel smiled seductively at Adam, “Simon has been gracious enough to provide us with a room overnight. Are you staying at his villa tonight?”

“As a matter of fact, I am staying here to ensure Simon’s guests have everything they need. If there is anything I can do to make your stay more…exciting, please let me know.”

Lady Rachel smiled, “Wonderful, perhaps you can check in on us later, say in an hour?”

Adam nodded and kissed Lady Rachel’s hand and nodded to Lord Collete before departing. He went by Simon who was talking to Ryan, “I am going to their room in an hour.”

Ryan seemed concerned, “Simon, are you sure Adam can handle this? He tends to fuck things up and he isn’t trained to ‘entertain’. Adam, have you ever been with a woman?”

Adam nodded, “Yes, Ryan. I am sure I will do fine.”

Simon looked at Adam, “Ryan is right you haven’t been trained and I should have seen you in action with a woman before setting this up but it is too late. If things start getting out of control or you think something bad is going to happen just get out of there and come straight to my room.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “I thought you agreed not to coddle Adam anymore. He is a terrible judge of character and has no common sense. He needs to ignore his instincts and learn to just deliver. I would never give one of my employees the option of running out on a client.”

“Like you said he hasn’t been trained. Besides, he is not one of your employees he is mine and I will treat him as I see fit. I’ll admit he has about the worst instincts in the world but I will not risk him being harmed. Adam, this is important for me so just try to make it work.”

Adam nodded and kissed Simon short on the lips, “I’ll try my best.”

Simon tensed and pulled Adam into another room which was empty, “We are not in Bantria anymore you can’t just kiss me like that in public.” Simon kissed him long and pressed himself against Adam, “Now, try and fulfill their fantasies and come to my room when you are finished.” Simon kissed him again.

Adam went back in the party and downed a few drinks before making his way to Lord Collete’s room. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Lord Collete, “Come in, Adam, we’ve been expecting you.”

Adam walked in and saw Lady Rachel lying on the bed naked. She smiled at Adam and opened her legs wider. Lord Collete handed him a drink, “As you can see, my wife is very eager to become better acquainted with you. Do you find her attractive?”

“Your wife is a beautiful woman.”

“Yes, she is but she misbehaves and I find I have to correct her behavior often. Have you any experience disciplining people?”

Adam noticed there was a paddle on the bed and had a feeling Simon knew about their proclivities. It was one thing to dominate Simon but he was a little apprehensive doing that to a woman. Adam looked at Lady Rachel, “Do you benefit from correcting?”

Adam saw desire flash in her eyes, “I am bad sometimes and need to be taught a lesson.”

Adam was satisfied she was a more than a willing participant and frankly would rather play an S&M game than actually fuck her. Unfortunately, as the night progressed he learned the Colletes wanted both. Adam did his best to oblige. He was sure he got the domination part down pat but feared his female pleasuring skills were lacking. His concerns were confirmed when Lord Collete commented on his performance, “It is a good thing for you, you were blessed with such a big dick because your knowledge of the female body is sorely lacking.”

Adam didn’t say anything and just hoped they didn’t complain to Simon. Adam just bid them goodnight and walked out feeling upset. He went to Simon’s room hoping he was in a good mood. He knocked and then walked in. Simon wasn’t alone in the bed and Adam began apologizing until he recognized the woman, “Kara? When did you get to the party?”

“I guess after you already went to fuck the Colletes.”

“You told her?”

“It wasn’t like it was a big secret. How did it go?”

Adam was pissed but just shrugged, “OK, I think Lady Rachel may have been expecting more.”

Kara laughed, “You mean she wasn’t expecting a gay guy suffering through hetero sex?”

Simon narrowed his gaze at Adam, “Did you fuck up? What exactly happened?”

Adam did not want to have this discussion in front of Kara, “Can we talk about this tomorrow? I want to take a bath and go to bed.”

“I need to know how much damage control I need to do. Did you lose your erection?”

Adam shook his head. “No, I think she was just expecting more. So are you two an item now?”

Simon kissed Kara, “Seems that way. Who knows maybe she’s the one?”

Adam felt like knife was piercing his heart. Simon had moved on and was apparently settling on Kara. His depressing train of thought was broken by Kara responding, “Sounds like you two had a lover’s spat so I won’t raise my hopes. Adam, you need more practice with women if you are going to be a whore.”

“I am not a fucking whore, Kara.”

“OK, actor whatever. The point is you need to learn to be with women. Why don’t you clean yourself off and join me and Simon?”

Adam shook his head, “No way am I having a threesome with you.”

Kara shrugged and kissed Simon, “Fine, your loss. I didn’t have to offer since now I am in Simon’s bed and you are not.”

Kara had a point. Adam looked at Simon who was watching him neutrally. Adam looked down, “I am going to go to bed.”

“I lent your room to Ryan.”

 _Great, the night does actually get worse._ “What the fuck, Simon? Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“I thought you would be with the Colletes longer. Wash off and sleep here.”

“I am not sleeping with you two in a soiled bed.”

“Sleep on the floor then because if you go wandering around the villa you are going to get molested.”

Adam went in the water closet and washed off in the tub. He went back out by them a half hour later. He looked at the hard floor and sighed. Kara looked up, “Just get in the bed, Adam. You will get sick sleeping on the cold floor.”

Adam reluctantly climbed in the bed and just to annoy Kara, pressed himself against Simon. Adam was woken up a few hours later when Simon and Kara decided to go for round two. Simon was kissing Kara and fingering her. Adam was a little curious so he made no move to show he was awake. Kara must have noticed, “Don’t be shy, Adam. You need practice.”

Simon turned and kissed Adam, “She’s right. I’ll make you feel good while you touch her.”

Adam was always horny in the morning and this was one way to neutralize a growing threat. He would not just give Simon up to Kara. Adam fooled around with Simon and Kara for a few hours. He didn’t really like being with a woman and he didn’t like sharing Simon with Kara. However he did appreciate the fact that Kara had no inhibitions and seemed to think two men together was hot.

Adam fell back asleep and woke up again with just Kara in the bed. He felt awkward since they were both naked. Kara looked over, “So, your relationship with Simon seems to have changed. Did he grow bored of you?”

“Actually, we solidified our relationship in Bantria so he is not as jealous as he used to be.”

Kara laughed, “Don’t bullshit me. Simon told me you started sleeping around on him.”

Adam felt betrayed by Simon for telling Kara about his transgressions, “What exactly did he say?”

“He just said you had a penchant for pretty boys that were off limits. I am surprised you would cheat on Simon, you seemed so into him. Well, good for me and just as well since he prefers women.”

“You still can’t have him all to yourself, Kara.”

“Relax, I am having a lot of fun as a rich widow. I don’t want to settle down yet but I am keeping him as a lover. He is vulnerable right now and another woman might try and push you out of the picture. Maybe you should work with me instead of against me and then we can both keep him.”

Adam hesitated but he was on shaky ground, “OK, but if you cross me then I am going to make sure you never get him.”

Kara kissed him on the cheek, “I think you will learn to like our arrangement. Plus, you really do need a lot more practice if you are going to pass as a bisexual.”

Adam kissed Kara deeply and felt her heat up, “I am sure most women will readily by into the illusion.”

Adam extradited himself from Kara leaving her hot and bothered. She threw a pillow at him, “You are an ass, Adam.”

Adam smiled while dressing and headed out the room. He took Simon’s carriage back to his mother’s house to pick up Allison. He went in and saw his mother teaching Allison how to set the table. Allison jumped up and hugged Adam. Adam hugged her back and kissed her on the head, “Are you having fun?”

Adam’s mother frowned, “Allison, why don’t you go wash up for lunch.”

Adam sat down and accepted a cup of tea from his mother, “Adam, you should have Simon keep Allison at his villa so she can learn to be a servant. Allison mentioned you and Simon didn’t seem to get along too well. Is everything ok?”

 _Shit, he hadn’t warned Allison to keep quiet about stuff._ “It is fine. We just had too much together time and like you said people get sick of me after so long.”

Leila seemed unconvinced, “She also said you married him? Did you commit blasphemy? I have heard there are pagan ceremonies that involve all sorts of evil. Please tell me you did not do anything so vile as to publicly acknowledge your demons.”

Adam did not want to deal with this, “Mother, Simon and I are lovers. Not every culture sees this as a sin. For the record, I did not ‘marry’ Simon, we simply committed to spend our lives together.”

His mother nearly fainted, “Adam, how could you be so stupid? The church will crucify you if they find out. Not to mention, Simon is a man and old enough to be your father. Despite what he claims, he does take advantage of children. You are living proof. He has destroyed your soul and you are going to burn in hell for your sins.”

Adam stared at his mother, “If not for Simon, I would be dead. You are right, I am going to hell for my sins so why should I bother changing my ways. I am tired of being punished for being me. I like men, I like sex, and I like performing on stage. To hell with everyone, those are exactly the things I am going to do. And guess what, having someone as powerful as Simon as my lover, will protect me from all the self-righteous assholes that hate me.”

“And if Simon leaves you?”

“He won’t because he can’t.” Adam knew deep down Simon would never give him up. He might make his life a living hell and maybe even hurt him but he would never leave him. Simon was just as dependant on Adam as he was on Simon. Plus, Adam still secretly hoped Simon was still in love with him.

“Don’t be too sure. What will you do when he decides to marry and have children? What will happen to you then?”

“It won’t matter. I will be a famous performer by then.”

“Actors are whores and they die poor.”

Adam didn’t know how he knew but he had a feeling he would be different. During the voyage from Bantria, Simon repeatedly told Adam he was going to become a sensation like the world has never seen. Based on Simon’s past success, Adam believed him and swore to himself he would do whatever it takes. He looked at his mother, “I will not die poor. I am going to break the mold and be accepted in the best circles as an actor. I have already performed for royalty and have dined with them as a respected guest.”

Leila shook her head, “Adam, turn away from this evil lifestyle. Maybe you should consider going to a monastery.”

Adam laughed, “You of all people better pray I continue down this path especially if you want a roof over you and Neil’s head. Plus, I have a new mouth to feed and she eats a lot. I will see you later, mother, I need to get Allison settled into my apartment.”

Adam spent the next six months performing at the theater. Simon refused to let Adam introduce caligulans to Lisantia making Adam stick to classical plays. Adam complied and also listened to Simon’s advice on other matters. Simon selected patrons for Adam to “entertain” and told him who to charm. On a few rare occasions, Adam had bad vibes about being with someone and objected. Simon relented and turned the person away without getting mad.

Simon continued to see Kara but was discreet about it. They did not court publicly nor attend functions together. Kara instead spent many nights at Simon’s villa and Adam joined them on occasion. Besides, needing the lessons, he knew being with both of them together was a real turn on for Simon. It was of course in his interest to keep Simon happy and horny. Adam was still hurt by the change in his and Simon’s relationship but it was getting easier to deal with. Plus, aside from being an occasional lover, Simon was still a big part of his life. Adam couldn’t imagine living without him as a central part of his life. Aloise and the King had been right to point out Simon sometimes acted like a parent more than a lover. The nature of their relationship was complicated.

Adam worried a little that Kara would try and steal him but Adam still had his ace in the hole. Every couple weeks, Simon needed to be dominated. He would become tense and pain inflicted from Adam seemed to ease his stress. For whatever reason, Simon and Adam both needed to exercise their demons by engaging in sado-masochistic lovemaking sessions. These interactions were private and never involved Kara. Adam knew this was the one aspect of each other, they did not share with anyone else and it bound them together more than being kuitos. They shared a mutual need only the other could satisfy.

As the months passed, Adam found that Simon easing up on his strict rules and giving him more freedom. Simon stopped constantly questioning Adam on his whereabouts or acting overly suspicious. Granted between the theater, fucking influential people, Allison, and appeasing Simon, it was physically impossible for him to have a secret lover. It still felt good to not have to justify his every move.

One morning, Adam went to see Ryan about extra money for some more elaborate sets for the next play. Ryan was busy doing payroll. Adam glanced at the numbers and noticed the coachman Simon had given him was being paid double the others.

“Why does Ralph get paid double Simon’s coachman?”

Ryan looked up and shrugged, “Probably to put up with you. You don’t pay him so what do you care? Just keep sucking Simon’s cock and enjoy all the privileges thrown your way.”

“Fuck you, Ryan. What are you jealous? You are such a little bitch to me. Are you secretly pining for Simon or maybe you are trying to get me to notice you?”

Adam saw Ryan become flustered by Adam’s reaction. Ryan glared, “Simon pays him to spy on you. Did you really think Simon suddenly trusted your judgment? Simon thinks you are a liar and a whore. He pays your coachman to report all your whereabouts and also pays Hal to spy on you at the theater.”

Adam’s blood began to boil. He stormed out of Ryan’s office and was halfway to Simon’s villa when he stopped himself. He needed to calm down and think. Knowledge was power and it was in his advantage to hide the fact he knew Simon was spying. If he confronted Simon, he would deny it and find new spies. Adam would keep his silence and just beat Simon a little harder the next time they were together. He was hurt Simon didn’t trust him but he knew it was his own fault.


	42. Chapter 42

Adam did not mention anything about the spying to anyone, not even to the spies. He tested the validity of Ryan’s statement by trying to utilize different means of transportation. Ralph must have said something to Simon because a week later Simon mentioned security concerns with the church and made Adam promise to only travel in his personal coach. Adam just agreed and faked a little anxiety.

Allison’s birthday was next week and he wanted to do something special. He mentioned as much to Simon and met with sarcasm.

“I know if you really want to make it seem like a special day, have her do chores. That certainly doesn’t happen on regular days.”

Adam rolled his eyes but knew it was true. Allison spent the days with his mother learning to read and write, took piano lessons twice a week and then did some light cleaning around the apartment. Early on Adam decided to pay to have his clothes cleaned rather than risk Allison ruining them. “Maybe I can take her somewhere special.”

“Kara asked me to go with her to check out some property in the country. It is socially risky for me to travel overnight with Kara without a chaperone. You and Allison can come and we’ll make a little vacation of it.”

Adam thought it was a good idea but worried, “Won’t Kara mind our company?”

“She likes your company but maybe she will be annoyed with Allie. I don’t really care, I am doing her a favor by coming at all.”

“Are you buying her land?”

“No, she has money. I am advising her on the purchase.”

“Is it near my province?”

“A couple hours away. If we have time, we can swing by your lands and make sure they are still there.”

“I haven’t been back there since we left.”

“Well, we can skip it if it is going to flip you out. I don’t want any drama.”

Adam just nodded. Simon lifted his chin and kissed him gently, “If you become the greatest singing sensation in all the civilized world, for your 25th birthday I will give you the money to rebuild your estate.”

Adam laughed, “Oh is that all I need to do? How about if I just become one of the most sought after performers in Lisantia, you loan me the money to rebuild my estate?”

Simon kissed him again, “No, you need to be iconic and then you can retire a wealthy landowner. Besides, I planning to finance you performing abroad. Hal and I discussed putting together a traveling troupe to support you and touring in throughout Lisantia, Mauritia, and Pratsia.”

“When?”

“In a couple months. I am trying to close out a few things so I can come with you. I am even considering letting your brother Neil work as a stage hand to keep him out of trouble.”

Adam thought that was a great idea since Neil was socializing with some very shady characters. Even his mother was becoming worried about Neil’s sour attitude. Adam suddenly realized the implication of Simon picking out lands with Kara.

“You aren’t planning on marrying Kara, are you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I already have the King of Lisantia on my side and Kara’s titled isn’t as high as I would like. Don’t worry, when I find a suitable wife I will be sure and ask your permission to marry.”

Adam knew Simon was being sarcastic but Adam believed him about not marrying Kara. He seemed to really like her but never got jealous when she attended parties with other escorts or flirted with men. Yet with Adam, Simon still seemed to have issues with him being with other people. Although Simon had him “entertain” often, there were strict parameters about what he could and could not do with men. Simon usually chose couples where Adam would focus on the woman. Occasionally, he got a blowjob or gave a hand job to a man but Simon outright forbid him to fuck any men. Adam complied with all Simon’s inane rules mostly because with his luck he would definitely be caught. Of course, it wasn’t too hard to control himself since none of the men had ever been his type. Adam had a feeling Simon did that on purpose.

Adam made arrangements for the four of them to go to the country and the province. He didn’t tell his mother he was going to their lands but just that they were headed out of town. She seemed to still not trust Simon and warned him to protect Allison. Adam also didn’t tell Allison so she would be surprised. Instead, Allison thought she was spending the weekend with his mother. Simon and Kara showed up early Saturday morning. Allie had only met Kara once or twice and not for very long.

They came in and Simon handed Allison a box. Kara seemed surprised, “Why are you buying Adam’s inappropriate servant gifts?”

“It is Allison’s birthday.”

Allison opened the box and was surprised it contained a fancy traveling outfit. Kara shook her head, “Why would a house servant need a fancy traveling dress? That is too expensive a gift for her.”

“Actually, you should thank me for making her look good when she acts as your maid this weekend.”

Kara gasped, “She is going to be MY maid? She is too young and too crass.”

Adam became angry, “Watch it Kara, Allie is a member of my household and I won’t have you be so mean to her.”

“You don’t have a household, Adam, you have a distraction to keep you out of pretty boy’s beds. Simon, what is this about? I thought you were going to help me look at some property.”

“I am but we should not travel together without other people accompanying us.”

“So, you thought your whore and his servant a respectable choice?”

Simon became angry, “Watch it, Kara.”

Kara immediately back peddled, “Forgive me, I forgot how infatuated you are with Adam. Of course, he’s coming and since he adores his servant of course she can come too. I am surprised the rest of the Lamberts couldn’t join us.”

Allison looked at Adam sadly, “I don’t want to go, Lady Kara hates me and it won’t be any fun.”

Adam glared at Kara and turned back to Allison, “Allie, it will be fun, I promise. We are going to get out of the city and see beautiful places. I’ll even show you where I grew up. Kara won’t be mean to you.”

Simon was saying something to Kara and she just looked at Allison, “I won’t be mean to you as long as you don’t annoy me. Now, can we just get going already?”

They climbed in the carriage. After an hour, Allison opted to sit with coachman so she could be outside. Kara ran her hands down Simon’s chest, “I don’t mind Adam joining us but that little girl is a killjoy or is this a new kink?”

Simon stiffened, “Kara, you can’t travel with just me and Adam that would have been beyond scandalous. As for my kinks, they do not include children.”

“Well, I am actually relieved to hear that but I hope she goes to bed early and is a sound sleeper.”

They arrived in the area where Kara wanted to purchase lands seven hours later. The roads were worse than they expected so they were forced to spend the night there rather than finding an inn. Luckily, Kara was not that squeamish and seemed to take it in stride. Although she could be a real bitch, Adam liked a lot of things about her and could see her with Simon. He wasn’t about to let her have him but in a way it wasn’t the worst fate. Kara was also being decent to Allison. Simon invited the coachman to join them around a fire and they all swapped scary stories.

Adam was happy Allison was having fun on her birthday. The night was cold so he shared his blankets with Allison. It felt nice to have a warm, innocent body next to him and to feel needed. It might not be the ideal master servant relationship but Adam didn’t care. He loved Allison and she was his responsibility. He was also glad Simon and Kara were exhausted enough to just sleep.

The next morning they headed toward the province. Adam wondered if he would see anyone he knew. He was glad most people would not recognize him skinny with dark hair. They arrived at Adam’s estate late in the afternoon. It was completely overgrown and the roof to his old house had collapsed. It was strange to be back and Adam had mixed feelings looking at his family lands.

Simon came by him and put his arm around him, “I’ve seen worse. Actually, it is pretty good land with a nice waterway running through it. With the right amount of help, it could probably even be profitable. Who has the adjacent lands?”

“The Allens and the Gokeys. You met Mr. Gokey, he was the jerk that killed my father.”

“Oh yeah, the guy dating your mother. Anyway, before you spin yourself up just think about how good it will feel to come back here a wealthy man.” Simon kissed him long and reluctantly broke away, “Your future could not be any brighter and all you have to do is not fuck it up.”

Adam smiled at Simon, “Now, that really is a tall order.”

“When you two are done manhandling each other can we get a move on? I would like to sleep indoors tonight.” _Leave it to Kara to spoil the moment._

They climbed back in the carriage and headed toward the small cottage that was rented out to travelers. Adam waited outside with Kara as Simon haggled for a room. Allison had gone in with Simon since she hero worshipped him. People walked past looking at them with respect. _Funny what fancy clothes and good lucks do for status._ Adam’s heart stopped as he saw a really cute guy walking out of the blacksmith’s shop. Adam knew those beautiful, brown eyes anywhere. It was Kris. Kara seemed tired of standing and leaned into Adam for support making them look like a couple. Kris had glanced over and quickly looked away before getting on a horse. Adam wanted to greet him but knew only bad stuff would come of it. Instead, he put his arm around Kara and just watched Kris ride out of his life. _Damn, he had become even better looking as an adult!_

They were extended an invitation to the Giraud’s house who were one of the richest families in the province. Adam did not want to deal with his past so begged off going. He told Simon, he and Allison would just stay behind. Kara thought that was a good idea since Allison was not ready for a formal meal and too young to stay alone. Simon frowned at going with Kara alone but finally agreed. Adam felt nostalgic and wondered what would have happened if his father was still alive. Allison sensed Adam’s sadness and worked really hard to cheer him up. Adam acted happy until she fell asleep and then he went outside and just cried for the first time in a long time.

Kara and Simon returned while Adam was still sitting outside. Kara looked at him, “Who died?”

Adam just ignored her. Simon kissed Kara and said something quietly to her. Kara went inside and Simon sat down by Adam. “I am ok, Simon. I just wanted to sit outside for a while.”

“Adam, the drama queen in you would never let you come here and not act out. You have been so mellow lately I almost thought you sick. So what are you upset about?”

“I am not exactly upset, I just wonder what would have happened if my life had gone according to plan.”

“What plan?”

“The one where I am raised to be a landowner and then run an estate.”

“Oh, the one where you are stuck in a conservative town, forced to marry a woman, and never perform on a stage or acknowledge anything you really feel? Is that the good life you are missing?”

Adam shrugged, “I feel like I don’t belong anywhere. Not here, not in Bantria and not even with you. You have Kara now and I have…rich couples.”

“Adam, you are still my kuito. You will always belong with me. I like Kara a lot and I like the fact that I can share her with you. You should not worry about Kara because in a few weeks I will leave her behind and go traveling with you again. Even though you have no resistance to small, pretty boys and think I only like girls, I still love you.”

Adam laughed, “I know you don’t really like boys.”

Simon just kissed Adam and they made out for a while before going back inside. Kara and Allison were both asleep. Adam climbed in the bed and fell right to sleep. The next day they headed back for town. Adam was relieved he didn’t see Kris again but also a little sad.

As soon as they returned from their trip, Adam was busy with the theater preparing a couple plays for the road. Sven was really excited to travel and going out of his way to kiss Adam’s ass. Unfortunately for Sven, Hal had just hired a new singer that was much cuter. Since Simon had given Adam control of the theater, he announced the new singer, Peter, would be going on the tour. Sven was devastated and went to Adam later, “Please, Adam, I have been working towards an opportunity like this all my life. You can’t just cut me out.”

“Of course I can. The show needs fresh blood. You should be grateful I even let you stick around as long as I did after the stuff you did to me.”

Sven walked out and Adam just continued going over the books. A couple hours later Simon showed up at the theater. He came in the back by Adam, “Ryan, has made all the necessary arrangements for our travels. We leave in a week. Why is Sven crying to me about being kicked off the tour?”

Adam shrugged, “He had it coming. Besides, Hal hired a new singer and I think he is better.”

“Really? Is he a castrati?”

“No, but neither am I.”

“I want to meet him.”

Adam just looked at Simon, “Why? Don’t you trust my judgment?”

“Actually, no, I don’t. You never mentioned you were thinking of finding a different singer and I think we should have at least one castrati in the troupe.”

Adam called out for Peter. Peter was small and very pretty. He had light brown hair and dark eyes. Simon turned to Adam, “Hell no. Sven is going and this kid is staying behind.”

“What! You can’t undermine my authority like that.”

Simon grabbed Adam’s hair, “Oh, yes I can. When you make decisions with your right head I will respect them but I did not get where I am by being stupid. This is too important for you to be distracted. Go tell Sven he is back on the tour before he kills himself.”

“No, Peter is going that’s final.”

Simon turned to Peter and kicked his leg really hard. Peter fell down crying and Adam noticed the awful angle of his leg. Simon turned to Adam and shrugged, “Looks like Peter is no longer fit to travel.”

Adam ran over to Peter and was shocked at Simon’s brutality, “How could you do that? He didn’t even do anything wrong.”

“I am done playing games with you. Now, go tell Sven he is back on the tour and I will tell Hal to send for a doctor.”

Simon walked out and Adam waited for Hal to come in before finding Sven. Sven was in the dressing room trying to fix his makeup. “Did you go crying to Simon?”

Sven looked up nervously, “I-I was dis-distraught.”

Adam smacked Sven hard enough to knock him on the ground, “Well, it worked. Simon broke Peter’s leg so you can tour. I am going to make you pay for everything you have done to me and now Peter. Your life on this tour is going to be a living hell.”

Sven moved toward Adam’s feet, “Please, Adam, don’t be angry at me. I didn’t know Simon would hurt Peter.”

“What did you tell Simon about Peter?”

Sven just looked down. Adam smacked him again, “You better hope we don’t find another castrati on our travels. I certainly am going to be looking for one.” Adam was furious and couldn’t stop himself from kicking Sven.

Peter’s leg was indeed broken and he would be laid up for months. Adam felt horrible and arranged for him to be paid thirty coins a week while they were touring. He went over to Simon’s villa and was greeted by Kara.

“Simon’s not home he went with Ryan to the club to blow off some steam. Are you stupid?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I made an artistic decision and he reversed it.”

“Save the bullshit for Simon. According to Simon you have a very obvious preference which is young, pretty and small. So he did not appreciate you trying to bring someone like that on the tour. Simon may let you fool around with plenty of people but he is not about to let you have a lover you enjoy. You are out of your mind if you think he will tolerate that. Be careful, Adam, he is insanely jealous when it comes to you and you are putting people in danger.”

“There was nothing between Peter and me. He overreacted.”

“No, he took preventative action. Adam, he is watching you like a hawk. I love Simon but he has no conscience and he will destroy anyone that gets in his way or distracts you.”

“You date other people.”

“I am not the love of his life, yet. Now, when you come back off this tour maybe I can trump you. Especially, if you keep doing stupid things to piss him off.” Kara hugged him, “Be glad he doesn’t take it out on you. If he did, you would be maimed or dead by now.”

Adam was still pissed. He resented Simon controlling him and hurting Peter. He wanted to get even. Adam kissed Kara and thought to use her to get to Simon. Kara kissed him back and then laughed, “As much as I would enjoy you ravishing me, I don’t feel like being sucked into your drama. Now go run along so I can get done. I am going to meet Simon at the club and maybe get lucky enough to find a not gay participant.”

“Simon doesn’t fuck other men.”

Kara shrugged, “Maybe when he is this angry he will.”

Adam glared at Kara, “Don’t you dare.”

Kara shrugged, “You can’t blame me for making the most of an opportunity. Besides, I doubt you will give me any consideration on this trip so why shouldn’t I enjoy myself now? See you later, Adam.”

Kara walked away and Adam just punched the wall. He went back to his apartment and used all his self control not to react when Allison showed him the clothes she tried to mend that were now stuck together. Allison was going to join them on the trip since they would be gone for at least a year. It was going to be a long year indeed.


	43. Chapter 43

Adam slept in the next day before heading to the theater. Hal came over by Adam, “We have a live performance next week, please don’t put Sven out of commission.”

“I’ll try my best.” Adam went backstage and Sven looked at him with fear. Adam noticed his lip was busted and felt bad. His guilt passed quickly when he thought of Peter maimed. Adam just gave him a dirty look and proceeded to look through the script. They were doing a classic play that was considered racy by Lisantia standards but nothing compared to a Caligulan. They would do three shows in Lisantia before taking it on the road. The play required him to act romantic toward Sven. During the final scene, Adam touches his face and places his lips on Sven’s forehead. Adam didn’t think it was very sexy at all but Hal told him they needed to keep it pure.

Opening night was packed and the cast was nervous. After performing a caligulan, Adam found it hard to be nervous just singing and dancing on a stage. Adam saw Simon come backstage and was talking to Sven. Adam went over. Sven became nervous. Simon smiled, “Hello, Adam. Are you all set for your debut?”

“Of course. How can I not be with such a wonderful supporting cast?”

“No problems?”

Sven shifted closer to Simon. Adam put his arm around Sven and pulled him closer, “Sven and I are getting along famously. After all, he is so pretty and petite.” Adam saw Simon’s expression grow darker and fought not to smile. Ah, the perfect revenge.

Sven moved away confused, “I better go fix my makeup.”

Adam watched Sven scurry away and turned to Simon, “Did you have fun at the club the other night?”

Simon shrugged, “Same as always. Listen, the Queen is coming to this performance with Prince Elton. She has requested you visit with her after the show.”

“I thought maybe we could be together tonight. It has been a week since we have been together.”

Simon shrugged, “I guess I’ll have to wait my turn. Break a leg tonight.”

Simon left and Adam finished getting ready. He hit the stage and everything seemed to fall into place. Despite his hatred for Sven, they had good chemistry during the performance. In the last scene, Adam made an artistic decision and kissed Sven on the lips. Based on the gasps he heard, it might not have been right choice. The curtain fell and Sven looked at Adam horrified, “What did you do? You know Lisantia does not accept homosexuality. We could be punished.”

Adam shrugged, “I have a powerful lover, I am not too worried. You, however, may have some issues though.”

Simon came backstage furious. Sven started shaking. “Are you two insane? Along with the Queen, you had some prominent church figures in the audience that were highly offended.”

“I barely even kissed him. It is not like I fucked him on the stage.”

Simon cuffed Adam on the back of the neck, “What is wrong with you? You of all people should know the church’s intolerance.”

Adam pulled out of Simon’s grip and then moved closer to him. Adam ran his tongue over Simon’s lips, “You’ll protect me.”

Simon turned away pissed off and just walked out. Sven just stared at Adam in shock, “I can’t believe you spoke like that to Simon. What if he doesn’t protect us?”

Adam laughed coldly, “There is no us. I doubt Simon will put his head on the chopping block for you but for me…” Adam walked away smiling to himself.

After freshening up his makeup, Adam went next door to where Simon was hosting a party to celebrate opening night. Adam was a little worried about reactions but trusted Simon to save him. He became slightly more nervous when he saw several church figures arguing with Simon. Adam spotted the Queen and immediately went over. He bowed and then kissed her hand, “Your highness, you are looking as beautiful as ever.” Adam intentionally smiled seductively.

The flirtation hit its mark and the Queen smiled back, “You are looking very well yourself. Bantria must have agreed with you.”

“It was a wonderful trip and a very interesting place.”

“I have heard it is quite wicked and the people immoral.”

Adam laughed, “The people do have their own set of morals and it is wicked but in a good way. How did you like the play? I am sorry if it was offensive.”

“Nonsense. Your voice was like an angel. Has Simon spoken to you about paying me a visit?”

Adam smiled, “What do you think fueled my performance, your highness?”

She laughed. One of the church officials came over and bowed before the Queen before turning to Adam, “We would like to speak to you after the show.”

Adam felt his heart skip a beat but then the Queen spoke, “I am afraid Adam will be visiting with Prince Elton and myself. He has no time for your foolish conversations.”

“Your highness, he kissed a man-“

“He performed a play. If you would like to question Adam, you will have to petition the King and I am afraid he will be away for more than a fortnight. Now, leave us before I become angry and insist the church remove you from my realm.”

The man bowed and backed away. Adam was relieved. It was good to have powerful friends. The Queen turned to Adam, “I look forward to you repaying your debt.”

Adam bowed and then whispered, “So do I, your highness.”

Adam worked the room and was glad the kiss blew over. Simon came over a half hour later, “You are lucky the Queen is so taken with you. Had she been offended, I am not sure I could have protected you.”

“You would have found a way.”

“Maybe but life is much easier with the Queen on your side. I am glad you were able to fix this without my intervention. I may not always be there.”

Adam squeezed Simon’s hand, “I hope you are but you are right it is better to have other resources. Who knows maybe I will make enough friends that I can help you sometime?”

“You do help me. When you get home tomorrow, take a long nap. I want you to come to the villa tomorrow night.”

“Will Kara be there?”

“No, just us.”

Adam smiled, “Good. I really am missing you.”

“Save the charm for the Queen. Goodnight, my kuito.”

Adam went to see the Queen and used every trick Kara taught him to satisfy her. He was amazed at his acting skills and ability to have sex he didn’t like. There was no doubt in his mind about his sexuality. Adam liked men and men only. Luckily, his body liked sex and willingly responded regardless of the situation.

They did two more performances that week and included the kiss. Adam was tolerating Sven since they did not have a replacement. Once he identified another castrati Simon would allow in the troupe, Adam would take his revenge.

Adam went to his mother’s apartment the day before they were scheduled to depart for Pratsia. His mother was glad to see Neil getting out of Lisantia but was not happy it was with Simon.

“Adam, you need to look after Neil. I still don’t trust Simon and I don’t think Neil will be as accommodating as you.”

Adam laughed, “You think Simon is going to go after Neil? Simon is one of the most powerful men on the planet and can have his choice of lovers. I doubt he is going to go after Neil. We have known Simon over seven years, when are you going to trust him?”

“Never. He took your innocence and is making you into…a I don’t know what.”

“An actor? I love Simon and he isn’t going anywhere. He is the only person that has never turned their back on us and I can’t even imagine my life without him. Why can’t you see his good points?”

“Because, I am your mother and he takes advantage of you. I know it’s been hard without a father and I know you have had to shoulder a lot of responsibility but you have choices.”

Adam laughed bitterly, “I did have choices but this family always seemed to need something and I wasn’t free to take them. Neither you nor Neil have done anything to improve out circumstances. Without Simon, who is going to pay your rent?”

“I have been saving money and have over two thousand coins.”

Adam bit his tongue. It was a lot of money to his mother who got only 50 coins a week but it was hardly a nest egg. Although Adam only received a hundred coins a week, his clothes, meals, coachman and rent were all paid by Simon. He had grown accustomed to being wealthy and had no intention of giving it up. “Good for you and I am happy to hear you are saving money.”

“I am hoping someday, we can go back to the province. Our lands were quite rich and perhaps we could…”

Adam shook his head, “The roof has caved in on the house and the lands are completely over grown. I went there with Simon a few weeks ago.”

“You showed him our lands?”

Adam nodded, “He promised me if I became successful he would help fix the estate.”

Leila’s eyes widened, “And then he would take them over?”

Adam just shook his head, “Simon doesn’t need our land. I don’t think you have any concept of just how rich he is and how silly it is to think he would be using me for our estate.” Adam still did not know exactly how rich Simon was but from what he had seen Simon could afford to buy all of Lisantia and still have enough left over to be rich.

Adam could see Leila’s wheels turning, “If he restores our estate will he let you marry?”

“I don’t want to marry. If he restores our estate, Neil can marry and be the respected landowner.”

“What about you?”

Adam shrugged. He really could not imagine just managing am estate. He loved the theater and loved traveling. It was exciting being with Simon and he almost wished it could last forever. Nothing ever did and Simon was out with Kara. It was getting late when someone knocked on the door. Leila seemed surprised and answered warily. Simon came in and Adam could immediately tell he was drunk. Simon did not overindulge that often and even when he did, he remained in control. Adam immediately went over, “Simon, what’s wrong?”

Simon kissed him deeply and then hugged him, “Nothing. I am just happy to see you.”

Adam was confused, “I saw you earlier today and we are leaving together tomorrow. I thought you wanted to spend your last night with your other lover.” Adam had not wanted to reveal Kara’s name since his mother was standing right there and listening.

“You thought wrong. I want to spend it with you.”

Leila coughed, “Simon, can I make you some tea?”

“OK.” Simon sat down and pulled Adam on his lap. His mother quickly went in the kitchen to make the tea. Adam was getting nervous because Simon was acting so strange. Simon was kissing his neck and had one hand around his waist and the other on his thigh. “You are so beautiful, Adam. If you were a girl, I’d settle down and marry you.”

Slightly offended, “Well, I am not a girl. Besides, you already committed yourself to me, remember?”

Simon ran his hand over Adam’s cock, “That Bantrian bullshit doesn’t amount to much. It didn’t even keep you out of other men’s beds. In Lisantia, we are nothing. Kara wants me to propose to her.”

Adam stiffened. _Lying, conniving bitch!_ “What did you tell her?”

“I told her no because I needed to focus on you. She got pretty mad and told me you were probably out fucking some pretty boy tonight. She also said you only stayed with me for my money which is fine since I have endless amounts.”

Adam kissed him, “I stay with you because I love you and you are my kuito.”

“Would you stay with me if I lost everything?”

Adam thought for a minute, “Yeah, but you would have to be much nicer to me and give up women.”

Simon laughed, “Good thing I’m still rich then.” Simon kissed him again and then seemed sad, “I really liked Kara.”

“Do you want to marry her?” Adam held his breath waiting for Simon’s response.

“I don’t want to lose you and I don’t trust when she says I can have both.”

Adam thought for a minute, “I will talk to Kara in the morning before we go. I will tell her you were tempted and she needs to give it some time. That will entice her to wait for you to return instead of marrying another.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I want to make you happy and I find Kara tolerable. At least she is open to the idea of me even if she tries to sabotage us.”

“I would never let her come between us.”

“Never is a long time.” Adam kissed him and heard her mother cough again.

“Please stop molesting my son in my living room. Here is your tea. ” Adam got up and moved to the chair. Simon took the cup of tea. “Adam mentioned you went to the province and visited our estate.”

“I wouldn’t call it an estate since it looked more like an abandoned field but yes we did go up there.”

“Are you suddenly interested in being a landowner Simon?”

“Actually, I own plenty of lands outside of Lisantia and but I do not have a desire to be tied to a working estate in Lisantia nor to be considered a “landowner”. If Adam wants that kind of future, I can make it happen but he has some prior commitments he must honor first.”

“So, if he fulfills his commitments to you, you will let him go?”

Simon hesitated, “I will never let him go but he is free to choose whatever lifestyle he likes once he is a successful performer. If he wants to play the great lord of an estate, I am fine with that.”

“Even if it means he will marry and have children?”

Simon laughed, “I doubt Adam would ever choose that lifestyle. Leila, your son has and always will prefer men. When are you going to accept him for who he is and acknowledge how well he has done for your family? He has kept you and Neil off the streets and even given you both a very cushy lifestyle. I am sure you have more luxuries now than you did as landowners. If you want to be a grandmother, go bother your other son who hasn’t done shit to contribute to your lot in life.”

“Neil is a good son and has had to deal with a lot at a very young age.”

“Really? Because seems to me, Adam bore the brunt of it. Did Neil have to entertain men? Did Neil have to work two jobs? Even now, Neil will probably fuck off all the time and I will let it slide because of Adam. For once, why don’t you stop making him feel bad for what he is not and appreciate the amazing person he actually is and the impressive man he has become.”

Leila looked at Simon for a few seconds and then turned to Adam, “I am so sorry, honey, if I seem judgmental. Simon is right you are amazing and I am so proud of you for not letting anyone or anything keep you down. I get scared you will be hurt for liking boys but if that makes you happy then I accept it. I love you, Adam and am grateful you are my son.” Leila turned to Simon, “Thank you for reminding me what is important and for taking care of us all these years.

“Lovely sentiment, Leila. Now if you’ll excuse us, I would like to go continue to take advantage of your son” Simon pulled Adam up.

Adam went by his mother and hugged her, “I’ll see you when I get back. If you need anything just contact Ryan.”

Leila hugged him, “I love you, Adam. Stay safe.”

Simon had already walked out of the apartment. Adam followed and they went to Adam’s place and fooled around. Adam knew Simon was falling for Kara and as Aloise pointed out, Simon didn’t have a clue. For a man that knew so much about the world and people’s intentions, he couldn’t know less about love. Adam woke up early and found Simon wrapped around him. Adam moved and Simon woke up. He noticed his position, “I was pretty drunk last night.” He moved away from Adam.

“I noticed. I am going to call on Kara before we head out and see if I can’t smooth things over for you.”

Simon shook his head, “Why are you going to help her stay in the picture? Didn’t I warn you way back when with Mark that you may have to fight for me?”

Adam laughed, “I don’t have to fight for you because you are my kuito. Besides, Mark was different. I was helping him. I am doing this to help you.”

Simon raised a brow in suspicion which made Adam laugh. Adam went to Kara’s house and was shown to a sitting room. Kara came in still wearing her nightgown which was not very modest. “Why aren’t you on the road already? Did you come here to gloat that once again your power over Simon seems to be absolute.”

“You tried to screw me over by telling Simon I was cheating.”

Kara shrugged, “It didn’t work. Look Adam, I really like Simon and think we could be happy together but if he is never going to give me a commitment I have to move on. I can’t stay single forever.”

“Simon promised he would finance my estate if I succeed in becoming a big star. Once I have some security, I will push Simon to propose to you. However, if you ever try to push me out of the picture again, I will stop Simon from marrying you. While we were in Bantria, we underwent a ceremony which bound us together and gave me the right to basically choose his wife. You need to kiss MY ass if you want Simon.” Kara shook her head but Adam continued, “OK then a truce for the time being. You stay single until we get back and I will make sure Simon remembers how enamored he is with you. Now go write Simon a note telling him you’re sorry and you look forward to his return.”

Adam waited as Kara wrote a note. Adam had done a lot of reflecting on his and Simon’s relationship. The reality was both he and Simon had changed and their relationship could never be recognized in Lisantia. Simon would always be his first love but the truth was Simon wasn’t really gay and Adam had hurt him too deeply. Therefore, Adam reasoned, _better the devil you know._ Plus, he loved Simon enough to want to see him happy. If Kara was his true love, he didn’t want to get in the way. _That is, as long as she shared and didn’t try and completely shut Adam out._


	44. Chapter 44

Adam had no idea how involved it was to travel with a troupe. Luckily, since he was the star, he had been kept in the dark during the preparations. Even before departing, Simon had fired one minor actress for whining and almost ripped Neil’s head off for being a half hour late. They had about 15 carriages to carry everyone, the props, costumes and instruments. There was one luxurious carriage for Simon, Hal and the main stars. Adam did not want to share a carriage with Sven and stopped him from climbing in the lead carriage, “I am sorry Sven but with my brother and servant are joining us so there is no room for you. You will have to squeeze into another carriage. Luckily, you are small.”

It was a slap in his costar’s face which Adam enjoyed. The rest of the troupe was looking at Sven waiting for him to throw a fit. Sven just looked down, “Ok Adam, I will ride with the other actors.”

Simon came over as Sven started to walk to the less comfortable carriage. Neil came over to the nice carriage but Simon stopped him, “Neil you are riding in the back of the caravan. Since you are pretty talentless it is your job to make sure we don’t lose shit along the way.”

Neil looked at Adam for help, “Simon, I would like my brother to ride with us.”

“There is no room. Now stop being a diva and get in the carriage.”

“I don’t want to ride with Sven.”

Simon became really aggravated, “Too fucking bad, Adam. Before you embarrass yourself by making a bigger scene, get your ass in the carriage.”

Adam was furious that Simon was again undermining him. _Especially, in light of the fact he spent the morning helping him!_ Adam went in the carriage and just sat down by the window. Sven came in a moment later and sat far away from Adam. Simon climbed aboard and Adam purposely pulled Allison next to him. Simon sat by the lead actress and Sven. Adam found carriage traveling much worse than the sea. A couple hours later they went off the main road and were traveling along very bumpy terrain. Adam was tired from spending the night with Simon and knew Simon must have been too. He fell asleep and woke up an hour later listening to Allison chatting up a storm with Sven. _Traitor!_ Adam wanted to be mad at Allison but he couldn’t since she never shuts up anyway. Had it not been Sven, she would have talked to the wall.

Adam sat up and Sven tensed. Adam just started looking at a book when he heard Allison being inappropriate, “Can I see your thingy, I heard you cut it off to sing. I never saw that before.”

“Allison! No one is showing you their private parts.”

“I’ve seen yours. Besides, won’t I see his when you do the play?”

Simon laughed, “No, Allie, everyone one keeps their clothes on in this play.”

Sven’s eyes widened and he turned to Adam, “You took your clothes off on a stage during a play?”

Adam shrugged, “It was a special play they do in Bantria and I did more than just strip.” Sven looked disgusted which pissed Adam off, “Don’t worry Sven, no one would want to see your mutilated body so you would never be asked to do such a performance.”

Simon frowned at Adam’s comment which further pissed him off, “Of course maybe there are people that like that sort of thing. You know deviants that like men but aren’t really gay, what do you think Simon?”

“I think you lost your fucking mind. I am starting to get a headache so why don’t you all shut up for a while. We are going to stop and set up camp in another hour since the horses need rest.”

Adam had a feeling he was going to be given a lecture. They stopped an hour later and everyone was busy setting up camp and making dinner. Simon came over and motioned for Adam to follow him. They went far enough away that no one would hear them talking.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I am pissed that you keep undermining me with Sven.”

“You are being immature and foolish. We do not have a replacement and making him upset will ruin the play. Had he rode with the other actors he would have had time to turn them against you. You need to learn to keep your enemies close and not let your pride cloud your judgment. Are you worried I am going to sleep with Sven?”

“He is more like a girl.”

Simon laughed, “Why are you so convinced that my liking you is some sort of passing fancy? You are 23 and I have been letting you fuck me since you were 16. I think this is more than just me just testing the waters of homosexuality.”

Adam looked at Simon, “When you are fantasizing about sex, do you picture me or Kara?”

“Depends on the fantasy. When you fantasize is it me or some pretty boy you are fucking?”

Adam looked down and Simon laughed bitterly, “I guess we really aren’t either’s type. Nonetheless, you are my lover and I plan on keeping you around. I would prefer you keep a lid on the drama or else I am going to start keeping a record of Neil’s fuck ups.”

Adam really resented Simon’s power over him and without thinking grabbed Simon by the throat and forced him to his knees, “Fine, if I need to keep the drama down you can help me relieve my tension.” Adam opened his trousers and basically shoved himself into Simon’s mouth. Simon tried to resist by pulling away but Adam grabbed the back of his head and just pulled him closer. Adam ignored Simon gagging but then Simon’s hand shot up and grabbed Adam’s balls. Adam felt excruciating pain and then nausea. Simon released him and Adam stumbled backward before collapsing in pain. Adam curled up in the fetal position with tears running down his cheek.

Simon came over, “I’m sorry, love, but I couldn’t breathe. I didn’t mean to hurt you so bad.”

Adam was freaked out. Simon sat down by him and was rubbing his back to soothe him, “Come on, it can’t be that bad. Let me see.”

“No! Get away from me, you are going to hurt me again.”

Simon kissed him on his head, “I promise, I won’t hurt you.” Adam moved his hand and let Simon look at his balls. “They look fine. I am sure you will be as good as new in a few hours.”

The pain was subsiding and Adam went to hit Simon but Simon blocked it. He pinned Adam down which started to make Adam panic and buck wildly, “Calm down, Adam, you are making me nervous. I’ll release you as soon as you relax.”

“Fuck you, let me go, you mother fucker!”

“Adam! Stop struggling before you hurt yourself.”

Adam struggled for another few minutes until he acknowledged the futility of it all. Simon was stronger and a much better fighter than he thought, “Are you going to rape me too?”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Adam, are you going to stay calm if I release you?”

Adam nodded but as soon as Simon let go of his wrist Adam swung and found himself pinned again. Simon was not too amused, “You are such a little liar. We are not playing a game now so if you try and hit me again, I am going to bash in your face. Do you understand?”

Adam nodded again. Simon let go and Adam fought to stay still. Simon slowly got off Adam and sat down next to him. Adam sat up, “What is wrong with you? You always got off on pain before. Why did you hurt me?”

“That felt different and you went too far. Maybe we need some sort of code that tells the other person to really stop.”

“Maybe we need to just stop completely.”

Simon looked at Adam, “Stop what? Being lovers?”

Adam spoke carefully, “Maybe stop the aggression.”

Simon looked at Adam, “Really? And what cuddle instead? Not really my thing. I will concede we need to have a sort of safe phrase. Something either one of us can say to make the other stop. But, I don’t want to give it up because you got clumsy. I never punished you for anything that went on in the bedroom.”

“Until today. You really hurt me bad. I am probably sterile now.”

“What’s the difference it’s not like you were really trying to breed. Well, not lately anyway. I said I was sorry. What can I do to make it better?”

Adam decided to put his emotions aside and work the situation to his advantage, “Give me more freedom and let me get rid of Sven.”

“We don’t have a replacement for Sven. What kind of freedom do you want? Every time you are left alone you get into trouble.”

Adam tried to pull away, “Forget it.”

Simon refused to let go, “What do you want? Sexual freedom? You want to be able to fool around with some pretty boys?”

Adam hated being mocked and tried to pull away again. Simon pinned him down again which was making Adam madder, “Pinning me down is not any more endearing the second time around. Let me up.”

“This is a long tour so you need to pace the drama. Between Neil and Allison, I really can’t deal with you spinning up. Now, if contain your dramatic outbursts and give me what I want in the bedroom, maybe I will let you indulge once in a while.”

“I can have sex with anyone I want?”

Simon thought for a minute, “As long as you don’t have a “date” and I haven’t requested you to be with me, you can fulfill your fantasies and fuck some pretty boys. Well, actually I want to approve them first and you can only be with them once. I am not going to risk you losing your head over some pretty piece of ass. I also reserve the right to say no to anyone I think is trouble.”

Adam was curious where this was coming from, “Why are you suddenly not jealous?”

Simon shrugged, “Kara thinks if I let you indulge in pretty boys they will be less distracting to you. Right now they are like cookies to someone on a diet. I am hoping once you get your fill, you will exercise better judgment and not get your head turned so easily.”

Adam kissed Simon, “Who are you going to fuck when I am with these pretty boys?”

Simon smiled, “Girls.”

Adam laughed and kissed Simon again, “Well, there are no pretty boys tonight or girls so how about we make do with each other?” Simon submitted eagerly.

They hit the first major town a few days later. They performed for two weeks. The first few shows were not very crowded but by the end they were packed. After another three months of touring, towns began to hear about the great Glambert before they arrived. Shows were sold out and they even had to add on performances.

Adam quickly learned Neil was a bit lazy and had a short attention span. He was given small unimportant jobs but mostly was just assigned Allison watch. To make matters worse, Neil disappeared on the morning they were departing for Pratsia and didn’t return until noon. The troupe had been delayed and Simon was furious. Adam wished Neil would grow up and be more responsible. At this rate, he would never be able to run an estate. Luckily, Simon chose not to make a scene after Adam promised to make it up to him later that night.

They arrived in Pratsia a week later. It was a conservative society but a little more forgiving than Lisantia. Adam found plenty of willing pretty boys to the pass the time. Simon kept his promise and let Adam sleep with some young, pretty men. Adam slept with quite a few and was getting a reputation for being quite the lover. Simon hadn’t confronted him on it and objected to very few choices. On one occasion, Adam attempted to make a second date with someone but they never showed up. Not wanting to really know what happened, Adam didn’t mention it and never tried again.

During a rehearsal Sven made a comment, “I am surprised you even have enough energy to perform in the play. Since you are spending so much time out of Simon’s bed don’t you wonder who’s in it?”

“Fuck you, Sven, I know you’re not in it.”

“True enough but Alicia is and she seems to be in it often.”

Alicia was the female lead and Adam became a little nervous. He wouldn’t give Sven the satisfaction of show it so e just shrugged, “Simon is free to pass his time anyway he likes. I doubt she will replace me.”

Adam made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Simon. He, also found he was getting lonely sharing strangers beds. Even when he chose them, there was still no intimacy with a one night stand. By the time they made it to Mauritia, two months later, Adam found himself curtailing his one night stands and preferring to let Allison sleep in his room or spending the whole night with Simon. Simon noticed Adam’s sudden attentiveness, “I guess Kara was right, you would grow bored of good looking men.”

Adam laid down next to Simon, “You are good looking and I am not bored of you.”

“That’s because I have a purpose. I am your meal ticket which makes me sexier then all those pretty young things you like to fuck.”

“No, the difference is we have a long term relationship. In fact, if you were gay maybe we would even be monogamous.”

Simon laughed, “That is really funny coming from the cheater himself. Adam, you have no self control and actually the only reason you are feeling this way is because you have fucked everything between here and Pratsia. Now stop being silly.”

Adam was annoyed, “You are the one that told me to fuck other people. Now, you are mad about it?”

“I am not mad but I don’t feel like hearing your bullshit either or pretending we are something that we are not. I love you and I enjoy our sexual counters but I am not dumb enough to get sucked into some romantic fantasy. Sorry.”

“So, I am just a good fuck to you?”

Simon rolled his eyes, “If you are planning on launching into dramatics, go sleep somewhere else. I have important meetings tomorrow which require me well rested.”

Adam didn’t want to go. He moved closer to Simon and wrapped himself around him, “Ok, I will let you sleep because I want you to check out a new singer tomorrow. He is better than Sven.”

“Is he a castrati?”

“No, but he can sing pretty well.”

“Forget it, it has to be a castrati. If in Mauritia, you gain a big enough following I will eliminate Sven’s role. You will have to work extra hard to endear yourself to the court.”

Adam kissed Simon deeply, “They are going to love me.”

Adam did indeed work to gain the affections of the Mauritian court and entertained some of the most influential people there. The King and Queen had two sons, one who was only a slightly older than Allison and the other Adam’s age. Prince David, the eldest, was cocky and a little bit snobby. It didn’t help matters that he caught Adam giving the King a blowjob. Adam could not afford an enemy so he tried to smooth things over.

Unfortunately, Prince David was not at all interested in men and became angry when Adam tried to seduce him, “You may be able to seduce this whole court but I am immune to you. I don’t fuck men, Glambert, so you can save the charm.”

Adam knew the Prince might be King one day so he would be a bad enemy. “It was worth a try. I really don’t like being on your bad side.”

“What is the difference? You suck my father’s cock and he has more power than me.”

Adam shrugged and decided to be honest, “You will be King one day so it is not good to have you as an enemy.”

“I am not your enemy. I just don’t like the way you use sex to get things.”

Adam looked at Prince David, “I use what I can to survive. Besides, I don’t see anyone else complaining, your highness.”

David shrugged, “Then you have no worries. Simon seems to take care of you and he is more powerful than most Kings so no sense you fretting over me. We have nothing in common and even if you didn’t act like a whore, we wouldn’t have really got on. If it is any consolation, I think you are a really amazing singer; probably the best I have ever heard in my life.”

Adam just nodded feeling cheap having been called a whore. Adam was feeling depressed as he returned to his rooms. Simon came in an hour later, “What the fuck are you doing? You are supposed to be dressed and ready for an outing with Lord Esterbrook.”

“I forgot.” Adam got up and started to dress still feeling dirty. Simon noticed, “What the fuck happened now?”

“Nothing. I just had a run in with Prince David.”

Simon became concerned, “What kind of run in? You are supposed to be winning over the court not making enemies.”

Adam shrugged, “It was just a conversation but he just pointed out some unpleasant truths.”

“Considering Prince David is an idiot, I find it hard to believe he provided you will invaluable insights into life. What did he say to you?”

“Nothing really I am just being dramatic. I’ll be fine.”

Simon was getting angry, “Adam, if he insulted you, I want to know. I don’t give a fuck if he is the next King of the world he has no right to make you feel bad.”

“I am an actor and a whore Simon. It is not a crime to point out the truth.”

“Technically you are not a whore because you aren’t paid for sex. Why are you letting him get into your head? He isn’t your type”

Adam just stared at Simon, “I still fuck people for a purpose other than enjoyment that makes me a whore of sorts.”

“Actually, it just makes you a manipulator which in my eyes is a good thing in certain circumstances. Prince David is probably just jealous you get so much attention. As long as the King likes you are fine.”

“What about when he dies?”

“Then Prince David will be King and he won’t risk pissing me off by hurting you. Besides, Prince David does not seem the type to waste energy on trivial stuff. As long as you don’t make a pass at him or his brother, Prince Archie, he will stay out of your way.”

“I don’t like having enemies.”

“You will always have enemies, which is why you must keep me as such a good friend. Now, hurry up and get ready. After your date, you can come to my room I am not planning on having company.”

Adam kissed Simon, “It doesn’t bother you that other men are touching me.”

Simon looked at Adam, “Keeping you all to myself was never really part of the plan. I don’t like it but I am becoming desensitized to it. Besides, I know who you are with and I know they are not threats. You haven’t been trying to break the rules lately so I am not too worried.”

Adam heard the veiled warning and once again wondered what had happened to the boy he tried to see twice. Adam had to remind himself, no matter how nice Simon was to him, he was still a cold hearted killer and very much in control. Adam moved closer to Simon and kissed him, “On that note, I will see you later.”

Adam finished getting ready and spent the evening with Lord Easterbrook. The man was dull but at least not too old or repulsive. He wasn’t Adam’s type, but Adam was getting very good at pretending. Afterwards he cleaned up and went to Simon’s room. It was late so he just crept in and climbed in Simon’s bed. Simon woke up and kissed Adam gently, “Sleep first.” Adam was a little surprised when Simon wrapped himself around him and went back to sleep cuddling. Unfortunately, his bliss was interrupted in the morning by a familiar female voice.


	45. Chapter 45

“…So I had to tell the King we were lovers or else I would have had to marry the asshole. He is a pig Simon and it is your fault the King even tried to marry me off. If we had gotten engaged…”

“Kara, you may be a widow but it is still scandalous to be someone’s lover in the open. Especially, since it isn’t really such a secret that I sleep with Adam. I thought we agreed to keep our relationship quiet.”

“We did but that was before I was being forced to marry. Don’t you love me at all or is Adam actually being faithful for a change.”

 _That was it!_ “Fuck you, Kara. Is that why you told Simon to let me sleep around? All along you planned to use that as an excuse to trap him.”

“Enough! I can’t take it when you two start fighting with each other. It is like watching two year olds fighting over a toy. Now, Kara, I am staying on tour with Adam and we will be on the road at least another year. What are you going to do for a year?”

“I can join the tour.”

Adam definitely did not want that to happen. “NO! It is bad enough I have to deal with Sven, I won’t deal with you too! Simon, if she comes, I don’t.”

Simon just shook his head, “Don’t give me ultimatums especially one you have no control over. This tour is for you so you damn well better plan on being here for it. Kara, this tour is not that luxurious and we do not have room for the extra stuff you would need. We will be in Mauritia for another month. Who did you come down here with?”

“Just a maid and two groomsmen. We traveled with another group that was visiting Lisantia so I have no one way to even get home.”

“I will either find you a group traveling back or hire more people to escort you back. Stay the month, pretend you are my mistress and no one will request your hand in marriage.”

“I will be scandalized and then return home and be an outcast. Worse the King has threatened to seize my money to make me comply. I will be destitute and forced to either marry or…”

Adam thought she was laying it a little thick and took note. If and when he had to lie, it would be better to make it less dramatic. Simon just rolled his eyes, “Kara, you can’t stay on the tour. If the King cuts you off, you can stay in my villa or I will pay for your apartments.”

“Why not just petition the King for my hand in marriage?”

“You are not going to rush me on this and I never agreed to marry you. I thought you enjoyed your freedom. You have the best of all worlds. I am offering you security and freedom.”

Kara smiled ad starting kissing Simon, “You are lucky I love you so much to accept this mistreatment. I am a grand Lady of the court and you want to treat me like a tavern wench, while you treat an actor like a Prince. It is a little preposterous.”

Simon kissed Kara, “Let me make it up to you.” Adam watched as Simon started running his tongue down Kara’s neck and felt disgusted. He got up without a word since it was obvious Simon was occupied. Simon grabbed his arm, “Where are you going? I would like you to stay.”

“You haven’t seen Kara for a while and it is clear you missed her. I’ll just go back to my room.”

Kara smiled magnanimously, “Don’t be silly, Adam. You know I would never push you out of the picture. You are Simon’s lover and I accept that. Stay and we can all get reacquainted.”

Adam knew Kara was playing a game and going to try and screw him over. He just hoped he could outmaneuver her when she made her move. Simon was still looking at him for a response, “Ok, I’ll stay.”

Sure enough about a half hour later, Kara suggested it would be real turn on for her to watch Simon fuck him. Adam was getting nervous. Kara continued to goad Simon, “I think it would be sexy to see you fill Adam surely he must like having the man he loves so much be inside him.”

 _What a bitch!_ Simon shook his head, “Adam doesn’t like bottoming.”

Kara made a face, “I am sure Adam would make an exception for you. If he loves and trusts you why would he say no?”

Adam felt the room spinning and panicked when Simon was silent, “I wouldn’t deny Simon anything.”

Simon laughed, “Since when? You would never let me fuck you and we both know it. Kara, stop trying to undermine Adam in the bedroom. Be glad he doesn’t let me fuck him because then I wouldn’t need you.”

Adam looked at Simon, “If I let you fuck me, you would give up women and be monogamous?”

Kara seemed to be panicking now. Simon laughed, “Is that what you would want, Adam? You would give up all your pretty boys and bend over for me whenever I wanted?”

Adam wanted the intimacy and exclusiveness of being in a committed, monogamous relationship, “If it would be just the two of us for the rest of our lives, I would.”

Simon looked at Adam and then laughed, “You are really becoming quite the actor. I almost believed you for a second.”

Adam was hurt and became angry when he realized Simon had been fucking with him, “You bastard, you don’t want me fine.” Adam went to get up and Simon grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, “Oh contraire, love, I always want you. What was it Paul said all those years ago about their nothing being like a tight virgin ass.”

Adam stiffened and tried to pull away but Simon grabbed him, “Don’t be shy now, Adam. Maybe if you feel good enough I won’t stray as much.”

“Fuck you.”

Simon pinned Adam down and started nibbling on Adam’s ear and whispered, “Let me fuck you, Adam, just once.”

Adam didn’t want to but felt like he couldn’t day no. Other than the Bantrian ceremony, Simon had never requested it before. How could he say no after everything Simon had done for him? Maybe if he had given in, Simon really wouldn’t need the women.”

“Ok, you can do it.”

Simon was kissing him. Adam heard Kara giggle, “This is going to be interesting.”

Simon stopped, “Mm, not for you, my dear. Get out, this is between me and Adam.”

“What! It was my idea and it was supposed to be for my benefit. You can’t throw me out of your bed to fuck him. That’s not fair.”

Adam laughed, “All is fair in love and war, darling.”

Kara was fuming. Simon rolled his eyes, “Fine, you can stay but we will find some other way to entertain you.”

Adam felt relieved he was getting a stay of execution. Simon started fingering Kara which shut her up. Simon kissed Adam passionately and whispered, “I want you to fuck me when I fuck Kara.” Adam complied and actually found it kind of hot. Afterward, Simon had to go to a meeting, “Try not to kill each other in my absence.”

Once Simon left Adam railed at Kara, “What was that bullshit? You know I am still fucked up from the church. That was really mean.”

“Stop crying, Glambert. I figured you would just run away and I’d have some quality time with Simon. Besides you deserved it after not sticking up for me and telling Simon to marry me.”

Ignoring her inane statement, Adam dressed, “I have to practice some scenes.”

“Mm, I think I will just take a nap and rest up for when Simon returns. I hope my coming here isn’t too much of an inconvenience.”

Adam just walked out and headed toward the theater. As luck would have it he noticed a small boy around 13 or 14 waiting outside the theater. He smiled up at Adam, “You are the great Glambert. You are the most amazing singer alive.”

“Thanks. What’s your name?”

The boy beamed, “Kyle, I am a castrati and want to be a great singer too. I am working with this troupe now but I don’t like it. The lead actor is always…touching me.”

Adam saw an opportunity to help someone and help himself, “Sing for me.”

The boy sang and although he wasn’t great he had talent and showed promise. He would be good enough to take on a support role and act as the token castrati member. _Goodbye Sven!_ Adam brought the guy into the theater and introduced him to the director. By the time Sven strolled in, Adam had convinced the director to make Kyle Sven’s understudy.

Adam saw fear in Sven’s eyes and cringed when Sven was really nice to Kyle. Adam remembered what a nice Sven was capable of and swore to himself he wouldn’t let Kyle get hurt. Simon came into the theater that even and Sven immediately went by him, “Simon, did you meet the newest cast member? Adam found a petite, cute new singer. Adam seems to have a flair for finding attractive new talent. Although this one isn’t so experienced but perhaps he has…other talents.”

Adam could see Simon spinning up which was the exact reaction Sven was trying to obtain. Adam went over and wrapped his arms around Simon, “It’s true I found another castrati to perform in the troupe. Sven has been looking awfully tired after his performances so I thought it was about time he had an understudy.”

Simon moved out of Adam’s arms, “How old is this understudy?”

“He is young but he shows great promise.”

“I won’t have one of my plays condoning a sexual relationship between an adult and a child. Society may find that less abhorrent then homosexuality but I don’t.”

Sven spoke up, “Well, I could train him for a few years.”

Adam knew on a gut level if he backed down, “Maybe it is high time the lead role was not played by a castrati. I want the lead, Simon. How am I going to be the greatest signing sensation in Lisantia if I am second fiddle? This new castrati can take a support role. It would be a great way to ease the public into getting used to seeing real men on stage. Besides, I am finding it uncomfortable doing romantic scenes with some that keeps making passes at me.”

Sven looked at Adam, “You liar, I never made a pass at you.”

“You have offered yourself to me on numerous occasions. You are lying.”

Sven turned red, “You can die your hair, lose weight and suck Simon’s cock all day but deep down you will always just be Hogbert!”

 _Adam was about to react when Simon grabbed Sven by the throat, “I warned you about that more than once. Back your shit, you no longer work in this troupe. Go get your final pay from Hal and disappear.”_

Sven dropped to his knees, “Please Simon you can’t do this to me.” When Simon didn’t respond he went by Adam, “Adam, you can’t let him throw me off the tour. I won’t survive. You can’t be so cold hearted.”

Simon was staring at Adam. Adam turned to Sven, “I am sorry for your problems but unfortunately my sympathy to your plight is overshadowed by my knowledge that you are a hateful person. I hope every time you are cold and hungry you think back to how you convinced some butcher to cut off a fifteen year old boy’s balls. Goodbye and good riddance.” Unable to resist, Adam kicked Sven in the face before walking away.

They reworked the play so that Adam was clearly the star and Kyle did some innocent scenes. To make it less risqué, they made the romantic lead a female and left out any homosexual overtones. The crowed loved it and Glambert was becoming a household name.

Kara stayed with them for a month until it was time for them to head out to a new town. Adam had actually been glad she stayed since he was nervous about being with Simon alone. Simon was going to expect him to bottom. Kara insisted Simon spend the last couple days with her exclusively. Adam told Simon he didn’t mind and it was better than hearing Kara whine.

The troupe packed out and left Mauritia and Kara behind. The next stop was Corinthia which was a small country with friendly people. Their first night was at a nice inn. Simon invited Adam to share his room. After bathing, Adam joined Simon for the night. Simon had ordered some food and invited Adam to sit. The food and wine were very good and Simon was acting strange.

“Are you going to tell me really bad news or something?”

“No, you ass, I am trying to be romantic.”

Adam laughed, “Oh, is it our anniversary?”

“I was hoping tonight we would do something different. I thought maybe you would let me…”

“Oh.” Adam had honestly forgotten which was why he had been relaxed. Now, he was tense but if he said no, Simon was going to finally be fed up. As much as he didn’t want to let Simon violate him, a bigger part of him didn’t want to say no. Simon looked disappointed and Adam smiled, “Of course. I meant what I said before, you can have me.”

Simon smiled. Adam downed his wine and helped himself to another glass. Simon went over and took the glass away, “I don’t want you to pass out before we get started.”

Fuck, this will be harder sober! Simon started kissing Adam, “Why don’t we lay down. I have everything we need by the bed.”

Adam followed Simon and laid down. Simon started kissing and caressing Adam. It was strange because it wasn’t their usual style. Simon opened Adam’s shirt and was kissing his chest. Adam noticed again how Simon was totally focused on his reactions rather than the sensation of touching him. Adam tested his theory with a few moans when Simon licked his nipple. Simon continued to focus his efforts on what Adam seemed to like. Simon ran his hands down Adam’s stomach and seemed to pause for a second when he reached Adam’s balls. “Were you expecting to find something else?”

Simon looked up a little guilty, “Of course not, stop messing me up.” Simon grabbed the oil and used it to stroke Adam. Adam grabbed Simon and started kissing him as he became more aroused. Simon kissed him back and started to yield to Adam’s aggression but then pulled back. He began kissing Adam’s neck and placed a finger near Adam’s entrance. Adam tensed a little but fought to stay calm. Simon placed a finger in and Adam tolerated it. “Relax, Adam, you are tensing too much.” Adam tried to relax but Simon stilled his finger, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I’m fine. I want this, Simon. I love you.”

Simon started again and Adam could feel Simon pressed against him. He was flaccid which meant he was obviously turned off by Adam’s reluctance. Adam tried to help Simon get hard again without much luck. “What’s wrong, Simon? Is it me? Am I being very unsexy or something?” Adam started to feel like he was that fat, red headed undesirable kid again.

Simon rolled off Adam, “You are the sexiest person in the world. It’s me not you. I think maybe you were right.”

Adam turned to Simon confused, “About what?”

“About me not being so gay. I mean I like being with you and making you feel good. I am attracted to you and I love you but this doesn’t feel right.”

Adam caught his breath, “I finally work up the courage to lose my virginity after seven years and you suddenly have an epiphany?”

Simon laughed, “Bad timing? Look, I do want to be with you but not like this. I know you really don’t want me to violate you and frankly I don’t really have a desire to fuck a man. If this was turning you on, I’d be into it but it’s not doing much for either of us.”

Adam rolled on his back, “How are we supposed to be kuitos, if you’re not gay.”

“It wasn’t a problem before. You should be happy not annoyed. You don’t want to bottom and I am agreeing.”

Adam broke, “Simon, I don’t want to lose you. I was hoping if I did this you would want to be with me and only me. Now, instead I lost you completely.” Adam felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Simon kissed him short on the lips, “If you weren’t so upset I would be laughing hysterically at your dramatic take on this situation. Adam, I love you like I have never loved anyone. Maybe I am bisexual or maybe I am just flawed who knows. All we did was learn about something we don’t enjoy. Nothing more earth shattering than that. Isn’t it good enough that we were both willing to please each other?”

“Well, you weren’t you couldn’t even stay hard.”

Simon’s voice grew cold, “Maybe I was turned off by you looking at me with disgust and tensing every muscle like you were being tortured.” The emotional rollercoaster got to Adam and he just became inflamed. He grabbed Simon and pinned his arms over his head. “You fucking bastard. Don’t blame me for your dysfunction.”

Simon tried to push Adam off him but Adam put his knee between Simon’s legs and parted his thighs, “Fine, if you don’t want to fuck me, we can change it up.” Adam bit Simon’s nipple and realized Simon was starting to get hard. He proceeded to roughly take Simon and they both gave in to the violence and passion. Afterwards, Adam felt exhausted but relaxed, “Simon, are we ok?”

“We are fine, Adam. We will always be fine because at the end of the day we are still kuitos and you will always belong to me.” Simon paused and added, “And, I belong to you. I think we can push past this ‘not gay-not your type’ thing.”

Adam laughed and so did Simon. “Simon, you mean more to me than anyone in this world.”

“Well, that trumps pretty. Adam, I don’t want to get all sappy but I will say you have made a huge difference in my life. I am feeling things now that I never thought I could. I was emotionally dead when I met you and for better or worse, I am not now. I honestly don’t know how to define our relationship but I promise you will always be a part of my life and I will always want you in it.”

Adam kissed him knowing how painful this emotional talk was for Simon. Despite all of Simon’s flaws, he was a good man. He was the only person in Adam’s life that didn’t abandon him and never tried to hurt him.

For the rest of the tour, the tension between them had eased. Simon still expected Adam to be his lover and still let him bed pretty boys. Adam was having to deal with a lot of admirers and was becoming quite the attraction in powerful circles. Although Simon and Adam were somewhat discreet, it seemed to be public knowledge that they were lovers and Simon only shared with the highest circles. His reputation as a singer only matched his infamy of being a sex god. Adam thought it was funny considering not too long ago, no one wanted to be with him and now they were lining up for a date. Hogbert was truly dead and Glambert lived.

Adam was so popular they extended the tour another year and spent some time on the islands relaxing. They returned to Lisantia a few months before Adam’s 25th birthday. His mother was happy to see her sons and was even civil to Simon. Adam and the troupe reworked some of the plays and got ready to start performing regularly in the theater. In their absence, the church’s influence had weakened and Adam was able to be more himself. He could not be blatantly gay but he didn’t have to actively hide it either. Life was good and Adam happy.

Simon threw Adam a 25th birthday party at the tavern near the theater. It was attended by some of the finest lords and ladies, as well as, some of the sailors and less established merchants they knew. Adam loved that Simon always committed social faux paus. Kara had been invited since Simon had been seeing her since they returned. Adam grudgingly suggested Simon consider getting engaged since it was obvious he was in love. Simon had told him he would take it under advisement.

As the party was winding down, Simon made a birthday toast, “Here is to the most famous singer in all of the world. He has touched the souls of everyone that heard him and broken the hearts of everyone that saw him. Adam, you make this world a better place and have truly change the way people see theater. I hope you have as much success on your next venture as a landowner. To the Lambert estate and the man who will lord over it.”

Everyone raised their glasses in surprise. Adam drank to the toast and hugged Simon. Forgetting the crowd, Adam kissed Simon passionately. Simon moved back after a couple seconds realizing where they were. Adam paled but then felt someone pat him on the back, “Good thing you didn’t invite the church.”

Adam was relieved to see Prince Elton smiling and everyone else just going about their business. Simon just shook his head, “Don’t make that a public habit.”

“Are you really going to help me be a land owner?”

“I did make you a promise. You are going to have the grandest estate in the province. Of course, I expect to have the nicest room in the house when I visit.”

“Maybe you can live there.”

Simon laughed, “OK things have progressed but let’s not go crazy. We aren’t in Bantria besides, I am probably going to get engaged soon.”

Leila was excited and was thanking Simon profusely. Simon seemed a little annoyed but just ignored it. A few weeks later the play opened and was an instant success as it was everywhere else. In fact, the show was sold out for months. Adam was feeling a little lonely since Simon was spending so much time with Kara. He and Simon still saw each other once or twice a week but Adam had been used to living with Simon. Luckily, he had Allison and a lot of friends. Adam slept with some people at the club but still abided by the not more than once rule.

Once evening Simon came by his dressing room before the show and brought Adam the drafts for his new house which looked amazing. Adam kissed Simon long, “This deserves a celebration.”

“I agree and I am quite parched from all our chit chat. Have that worthless servant of yours bring us wine.”

“Allison has become increasingly worthless because you are giving her an allowance.”

Adam opened the door and saw his brother and Kris! In a split second Adam took in the beauty and sexiness of his childhood friend and made a decision not to fuck up his life. He was going to play it cool and ignore Kris. He called out to Allison, “Alli, can you get me some wine, Mr. Cowell seems to think he is going to pass out from thirst.”

He then turned to his brother, “Hey Neil, I didn’t know you were coming tonight. Come back in about half hour or meet me after the show.”

Unable to resist Kris gaping at him like a fish out of water, “Don’t worry sweetie, after the show we can be introduced.” Adam gave Kris his most seductive smile while praying for the strength to resist temptation just this once...

FIN


End file.
